Harvest Moon: A Ranch Story
by PokemonGarnetVersion
Summary: This story is based on the Super Nintendo Harvest Moon game, fictional characters and locations in a non-fiction world. In the southern countryside of Louisiana during the year 1976, a young boy named Tony is forced to move out by his parents to inherit his late grandfather's farm to learn the responsibilities of adulthood. Can he become an exceptional farmer?
1. Chapter 1 Welcome To The Farm

**This story is based on the first Harvest Moon game, the Super Nintendo Harvest Moon.**

 _ **Characters:**_

 _ **Tony (based on the main character of the game)**_

 _ **Birthday: Spring 1st, 1955**_

 _ **Parents (unnamed mother and father, no siblings)**_

* * *

 _ ** ** **Bachelorettes:******_

 _ ** **Ann****_

 _ ** **Birthday: Summer 18th, 1957****_

 _ ** **Parents: (Father: Michael, unknown mother, no siblings)****_

* * *

 _ ** **Ellen****_

 _ ** **Birthday: Fall 8th, 1956****_

 _ ** **Parents: (Mother: the café owner, Father: Hank, Uncle: Dale, no siblings)****_

* * *

 _ ** **Eve****_

 _ ** **Birthday: Winter 16th, 1952****_

 _ ** **Parents: (Unknown mother and father, Grandfather: Terry, no siblings)****_

* * *

 _ ** **Maria****_

 _ ** **Birthday: Winter 5th, 1955****_

 _ ** **Parents: (Mother: Stan's wife, Father: Mayor Stan, no siblings)****_

* * *

 _ ** **Nina****_

 _ ** **Birthday: Spring 20th, 1954****_

 _ ** ** ** **Parents: (Unknown father, Mother: Liz, no siblings)********_

* * *

 _ ** ** ** **Villagers:********_

 _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **Tony's Father****************_

 _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **Birthday: Fall 13th, 1927****************_

* * *

 _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **Tony's Mother****************_

 _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **Birthday: Summer 3rd, 1929****************_

* * *

 _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **Hank****************_

 _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **Birthday: Summer 14th, 1926****************_

 _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **Family: (unnamed wife, Daughter: Ellen, Brother: Dale)****************_

* * *

 _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **Ellen's Mother********************************_

 _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **Birthday: Summer 2nd, 1927********************************_

 _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **Family: (Husband: Hank, Brother-in-law: Dale)********************************_

* * *

 _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **Liz********************************_

 _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **Birthday: Fall 21st, 1930********************************_

 _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **Family: (Daughter: Nina)********************************_

* * *

 _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **Michael****************************************************************_

 _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **Birthday: Fall 2nd, 1933****************************************************************_

 ** _Family: (Daughter: Ann)_**

* * *

 _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **Terry********************************************************************************************************************************_

 _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **Birthday: Winter 21st, 1910********************************************************************************************************************************_

 ** _Family: (Granddaughter: Eve)_**

* * *

 _ **Derek**_

 _ **Birthday: Summer 18th, 1940**_

* * *

 _ **Dale**_

 _ **Birthday: Summer 10th, 1919**_

 ** _Family: (Brother: Hank, Sister-in-law: Ellen's mother, Niece: Ellen)_**

* * *

 _ **Mayor Stan**_

 _ **Birthday: Spring 4th, 1923**_

 _ **Family: (Wife, Daughter: Maria)**_

* * *

 _ **Maria's Mother**_

 _ **Birthday: Spring 19th, 1934**_

* * *

 _ ** ** **Mike******_

 _ **Birthday: Fall 28th, 1949**_

* * *

 **Episode 1: Welcome To The Farm**

* * *

Hello, everyone. My name is Tony. I'm just a simple 21 year old boy who has lived with my parents in their farm pretty much all my life... But today, all that is going to change. Now I am going to have a ranch of my own whether I like it or not. See, my grandfather passed away several months ago, not because of cancer or a heart attack. It was his time to go, he lived a long, wonderful life, and my dad, seeing this as a great opportunity, decides to pass down my grandfather's farm to me. I am really sad that my grandfather has passed away, especially after his funeral, but my Dad was even more devastated, because my grandfather was my Dad's dad, if that makes any sense. I never met my mother's parents, both of them passed away when I was three years old. Anyway, the idea of me being a farmer surprised me, this is not the direction I planned on having my life take. Even my Mom was surprised... And sad, too. This all started in the year 1976. It is the new year, the spring season, and the day my parents send me off to my grandfather's farm has finally arrived. My parents are old school folks, they never lived in a city before, all they know is the rural countrysides of southern Louisiana, living in a farm many miles away from Mineral Town, a small town located somewhere near Mallard Bay or Umbrella Bay of the Grand Lake, and they never owned a car before, because my mother and father's parents never raised them in a city before. Sure, they went to school in the city, and so have I, but they never lived there.

Early in the morning on the day my parents sent me off to grandpa's old farm, Dad gave me his old blue overalls that he hasn't worn since before I was born, a blue cap, old brown farming boots and white gloves. I put them on and they seem to be a perfect fit for me. Dad told he wore it when his father sent him to raise his grandpa's farm. In a way, it's like a family heirloom, or tradition. He then wished me luck and I left the house, on my way to Grandpa's farm. The good thing about me having to walk all the way to Grandpa's farm is that it isn't very far from my parents' home, it is only twenty miles away, so I should be able to get there close to midday or evening if I don't take any detours. And so I took off, never looking back at my parents or their home. I wanted to, I didn't want to go off on my own this way, this is not the direction I expected my life to take, but I had no choice, my Dad kept telling me that it is important to learn the responsibilities of adulthood. Down the road, 20 feet away from the house, mom caught up to me. She was crying uncontrollably, with a handkerchief in her hand, calling out to me. I then remembered that I never gave her a goodbye hug.

I stopped running and turned around to see what's wrong, but I knew. Like some mothers, my Mom is sad to see her baby finally leaving the bird nest. Dad caught up, too. Mom charged at me, apparently desperate to give me a goodbye hug, but Dad stepped in front of her, standing between me and her, shaking his head and telling her that it's time for me to be a man. That only made my mom cry even more. It pains me that I can't at least give my mom a hug before I go. But I had to respect my father's wishes and go out on my own. It is time for this young bird to spread his wings and fly away. I ran off down the road without saying a word.

I walked many miles for many hours. When I felt my stomach churn, which happened when I was nine miles away from my parents' home, I ate a rice ball I carried with me in my pocket all that time to satisfy my hunger temporarily. Walking down the road was tiring, and very few vehicles traveled up and down the road. I considered hitchhiking, but the people who passed by me did not even pause to see what I wanted. A guy driving a gray Cadillac passed me, then 30 minutes later an elderly man driving a 1970 Chevrolet Camaro with his wife in the passenger seat drove past me. They didn't even slow down to check if I need a ride somewhere, but it didn't matter, I wasn't in desperate need for a ride. A few miles later, I passed by a chicken and a chick, and a 47 year old man who appears to be a livestock owner, considering that he's towing a full adult cow behind him by rope. I asked him how far away am I to Neighbor Town, the town closest to my Grandpa's farm, and he told me I have a long way to walk, like 18 or 17 miles northeast. I managed to hitch a ride there, at least. Nearly three hours later, I reached Grandpa's farm. It was a mess. At least the wooden fences looked fine. And the entrance gate had a sign next to it that said "Welcome". I took a deep breath, rubbed my hands together, and entered the farm. The place looked messy, weeds and overgrown grass all over the place. Oh well, everybody has to start somewhere. So this is it. My own farm. Guess I better get started. I entered the ranch, feeling a slight numbness rising up and down my arms and legs.

* * *

Grandpa's house isn't far from the entrance into his old ranch. As soon as you come in the ranch, it is directly in front of you about fourteen feet away. It is very short, made out of wood with a red roof. Not a very spacious place to live in, but I'm not complaining. I walked towards the house, and reached my right hand at the doorknob. Just before I could open the door, I heard the rumbling sound of a large diesel coming down the dirt road the same direction I walked from before I entered the ranch. I lowered my right hand away from the doorknob ad turned around to see the diesel park in the middle of the dirt road outside my my ranch. The idling engine turned off, then I heard the sound of a door opening and then closing. And from the driver's side of the truck, I saw a man appear and he entered my ranch, walking towards me. He wore a brown bandanna on his head and a dark brown jacket that is open revealing a plain white shirt underneath.

"Hello. You're the one who is supposed to work at this ranch today, am I right?" He asked me as he approached.

"Uh, yeah, that's me." I replied in a slow, uneasy way, wondering what this guy wants.

"What's your name?" The guy asked.

"My name? My name is Tony." I replied, trying not to sound too shy.

The guy nodded. "Well, Mr. Tony, I'm Derek. I'm in charge of shipping here. I come here every evening to pick up stuff you put in the shipping box. Nice to meet you." Derek shook hands with me.

"Nice to meet you too, Mr. Derek." I replied, feeling a little better now that I'm acquainted with him.

Derek suddenly snapped his fingers like he just had an idea. "Oh yeah, ask anything you want to people in town. It will help you, since you're a beginning farmer." He suggested. "Want a ride into town?" He asked.

"Yeah. I'm a bit tired of walking,"

He then lead me out of the ranch towards his pickup truck parked on the road outside the ranch entrance. It is a semi long box truck, the type of truck that is designed to carry a huge load of objects He jumped into his truck on the driver's side, which is the left, and I jumped in from the passenger side. I had a bit of a difficult time climbing in, especially since the passenger side door was locked, I had to wait until Derek unlocked it.

Once I climbed inside, I put on my seat belt while Derek twisted his key in the ignition to start the truck, and I heard and felt the truck's engine rumble to life, sending vibrations running up and down my body. Soon we were rolling down the road. I was looking out at the countryside while Derek was focused on driving.

"Are you nervous about being a farmer?" Derek asked me.

I nodded, then said: "Yeah. It all happened so suddenly. My dad wants me to become a farmer for reasons I don't understand."

"What is it you don't look forward to?" Derek asked me.

"The hard work, I guess," I shrugged. "Working out in the hot sun for hours. I don't think it is something I can handle. I used to help my dad plow the fields of his farm when I was younger, and I didn't enjoy it much, especially with the sun's heat slowly cooking your skin," I added.

"Aw, it ain't all bad. It's all in your head. You're just afraid of the work because you haven't been accustomed to it yet."

"Maybe..." I shrugged indifferently, looking out at the open field passing by my eyes outside the truck's window.

Derek stayed silent for a few seconds, then asked: "Do you like music?"

"Yeah, but my parents are bluegrass fans, and I don't even like that kind of music," I admitted.

"Ah. Well, let's see what's playing on the radio," Derek smirked.

He reached over at the radio and turned it on. Then suddenly we heard the song "Hold On, I'm Coming" performed by Soul and R&B music artists Sam and Dave. Somehow, he just caught the beginning of the song playing, as if he knew his favorite radio station would be playing it soon. Derek started singling along during the first verse, but I didn't sing with him, not yet at least, I was still looking out at the window for the first five seconds, then I felt his right arm nudge me, and I looked over at him, and I noticed this look in his eyes as he was singing hinting that he expects me to sing with him. I couldn't help cracking a smile at him, then when the part when Sam and Dave shout "Just hold on! I'm coming!" twice came up, that was when I started signing with Derek, and I continued to follow him on the second verse. After the song ended less than a minute later, we talked for a while as he drove to this town not far from the ranch called Neighbor Town.

* * *

As soon as we reached Neighbor Town, Derek suggested that I get myself acquainted with the citizens, and he added that when I am ready to leave, his apprentice will drive me back to my ranch. So I jumped out the truck and looked around after his truck drove off down the road. Neighbor Town has more of a resemblance to a village than a town, but it seems very peaceful and lively. Up ahead, between the two trees with pink flowers on them, I saw an elderly woman standing next to a table. I cleared my throat as I approached.

"Hello. My name is Tony. I'm the new rancher. And you are...?"

"Hello. I'm a wandering peddler." She replied with a dry smile.

"Oh? A peddler? You got anything interesting?" I asked.

She shook her head, still keeping that dry smile. "I don't have anything to sell right now, though. But if you want to sell something, you can bring it to me so I can buy it."

"Oh. okay. Thank you." I left.

I walked down the brick road heading north, looking at the houses I passed by. One was surrounded by a lot, and I mean a LOT of flowers! I decided to check that house. I walked up to the door and opened it. Inside was a woman who appears to be older than me, probably 32 years old or more, and she had short pink hair, pink as the trees outside. She is standing behind a desk, checking the cash register machine on the desk. She didn't notice me until I walked up to her.

"Welcome," She said.

"Hi. What is this place?" I asked, looking at all the different kinds of flowers on display around the room and service desk. The woman looked at my clothes. Her eyes then widened a bit like she realized something. "You went to the ranch, didn't you? If you're going to raise crops there, I'll give this to you." She crouched down out of view and came back up with a watering can in her hands. "Its a watering can. Its for getting water from the ponds in your ranch. I'll bring it to your shed, free of charge." The woman said with a warm smile.

I smiled back. "Gee, thanks!"

I couldn't believe such a generous offer was given! Just then, a girl, about my age appeared from a nearby room next to the service desk to my left. Like the woman I was speaking to, she had long beautiful pink hair, green eyes, wore a casual white dress with red ballet flat shoes, and had a cheerful look on her expression. She was going to say something to the woman who I believe is her mother since they look alike, but she saw me and just choked for a second.

"Oh. Hi. how do you do? I'm Nina." She smiled a modest smile.

"I'm doing great, thank you. I'm Tony." I replied.

"You're in charge of the ranch outside of town, are you?" She asked.

"Yes, I am." I replied.

"You know, crops must be sowed during a certain season." Nina advised me.

"Why is that?" I asked clueless.

"Because they won't germinate unless you sow them in the proper season. For example, tomatoes and corn can only germinate in the summer. Corn take a long time to grow compared to tomatoes, but you can earn more money form them." Nina replied with a warm smile.

"Oh. Thanks for the advice." I looked an Nina then at the other pink haired woman.

"Well, I gotta go. Thanks for the advice, Nina. I really appreciate it." I said as I walked towards the door. When I opened the door, I paused and looked back at Nina and her mother. "It has been a pleasure to meet you, Nina and..."

"My name is Liz," Nina's mother replied.

"Liz. Again, pleasure to meet you both," I said then walked out the door.

Nina nodded. I left the house and continued going down the brick road until I noticed a church to my right. I saw a man outside of the church. Most likely he's the priest, judging how he's dressed. I walked up to him.

"How do you do? I'm Daniel. I'm the priest of this church."

"I'm Tony. I'm the new rancher." I said as I shook hands with him.

"Well, being a farmer is hard work, but don't let that get to you, my boy, the Harvest Goddess always watches over honest, promising farmers like you." Daniel said.

"Thanks for telling me that. Wish me luck." I said as I began to leave.

"I will." Daniel called out.

I headed on over to the town Square. No one was around but this man with a bowl cut brown hair. I decided to introduce myself.

"Hi. I'm Tony." I extended out my right hand.

"Hello. I'm Matthew, but you can call me Matt. Where are you from?" He asked.

"I'm not from around here, but I've just recently taken ownership of the ranch outside of town." I replied adamantly.

"So... you're managing the ranch alone, separately from your parents? Great! There's nothing here in the ranch, is there?" Matthew asked.

I shook my head. "For practice. My Dad's orders." I said wryly.

"For practice? You have wonderful parents," Matthew said approvingly.

I don't know if he was being sarcastic with that remark, but I left him alone.

"Well, nice meeting you, Matt, see ya later," I said before leaving.

"Best of luck to you, Tony," Matt called as he waved goodbye.

I headed for the mayor's house which is in the northwestern corner of the town. Outside, the mayor was reading the latest newspaper. He is a short man, close to my height. He has a long brown mustache, too.

"Hello, sir." I said.

He looked up at me. "Hi. How do you do? I'm the mayor of this town. I'm mayor Stan. It's a pleasure to meet you." He shook my hand.

"The pleasure's all mine. I'm Tony. I'm the new farmer."

"Ah yes, I've heard you were coming. Your father told me. There are already some tools left in the shed that your grandfather used to use. And last but not least, a book on how to use them." Mayor Stan said.

"Thank you, sir." I nodded and walked into his house. As I expected, it is beautiful, very fitting for the mayor of a town. Portraits of different kinds of people I don't recognize here and there along the walls, beautiful flowers in vases of varying sizes almost everywhere I look. I met his wife in the living room, she was sitting on this navy blue colored couch, reading a novel, and judging by the smile on her face, it seems that she is reading a very interesting part. However, she wasn't fully distracted by her book, she eventually noticed me, put the book down on the couch and greeted me.

"How do you do?" She shook my hand.

"Fine, ma'am. I'm Tony. I'm the new farmer." I said.

"A pleasure to meet you. My name is Maria. Hard, isn't it? Being a farmer?" She asked.

I shrugged then said: "Well, I just started, but I know it won't be easy." I admitted, feeling some doubt in me.

Maria nodded. She understood how I felt. "Don't give up." was all she said. A long pause ensued then she finally said: "Oh yeah, we have a daughter... She may be at the church."

"Okay." I said.

I could tell Stan's wife is not very talkative. I left the mayor's house and came back to the church and went inside. As soon as I stepped inside, I saw a blue haired girl reading a book near the altar. I assumed that's her, considering that her hair is the same color as her mother. I walked down the aisle between row after row of benches, approaching the altar.

"Um... Hello." I said when I placed my right foot on the first step toward the altar.

She slowly turned around and looked at me with those cute brown eyes. She seemed so... innocent when I looked at her. An innocent, devout church girl, that's the best way I can describe her.

"I haven't seen you before. Did you come to that ranch?" She asked me.

"Yes."

"Oh... I'm Maria."

"Nice to meet you, Maria. I'm Tony."

"Nice meeting you, too." Maria nodded sullenly, yet innocently.

I have already explored half the town, and everybody is really friendly. Eventually. in the southwestern part of Neighbor Town, I found a bar that appears to be closed. Apparently the bar is open at night, for guys who want to get drunk. Not my kind of place. A blonde woman that appears to be a few years older than me in a sparkling red dress that is partially cut on the left side of her dress's skirt to partially reveal her left leg came out of the closed bar and locked the door with her keys. She also wears red high heel shoes to match her dress, and she wears earrings shaped like a crescent moon. I decided to greet her because I haven't introduced myself to her yet.

"Hi." I waved as I approached.

"Hello. The bar is closed today. Its usually open except Sunday, though." She said.

"Oh. I'm not interested. I drink orange juice and water." I replied as I began to walk away.

The woman smirked. "That's okay. You can visit every night if you want." She said.

I then walked into the next shop next door to the bar. Apparently it is open. As soon as I came in, a drunk guy with a bottle of alcohol in his right hand came walking in a drunk fashion towards me.

"Puff... _*hic*_... Have I seen you before?"

"Um... No." I tried not to make any facial expressions that would offend the guy because his breath smelled bad, as if he had been drinking alcohol recently, which explains why he doesn't look sober.

I then walked up to the bartender, who was a big woman wearing a red apron. Next to her on the desk is a very tasty looking cake.

"Welcome. You look a little skinny. You'd better eat every day, you know. Stamina is the key to being healthy and happy." She advised me.

"Oh, don't worry, ma'am. I'm always prepared." I pulled out a rice ball from my pocket and ate it on one bite.

"Ha-ha! I like your style, kid. You know how to plan ahead." The woman said to me with a big smile.

"*Hic*... Thank you honey." The drunk guy called out, taking another gulp of beer.

"Not you, Hank. I was talking to the kid." The woman replied almost coldly.

"Well, bye." I said then left the bar.

* * *

I continued walking down the road until I met a red haired girl with bright blue eyes. She is shorter than me, her forehead is up to my chin, she wears a plain white shirt under a thin brown jacket, and she wore blue jeans with leggings that extend down to her kneecaps, and she wore brownish-red tennis shoes. Judging her height, I assume that she's several years younger than me, but no younger than 17, but appearances can be deceiving sometimes.

"Heh, you are the owner of the ranch. I'm Ann. Nice to meet you." She said, offering a handshake.

"I'm Tony." I shook her hand.

"So do you like it here?" Ann asked me.

"Eh, I could get used to this place," I replied with an indifferent shrug.

"Well, since you're the new farmer and all, expect to depend on my inventions to help make working at a farm more easier," Ann said.

"You're an inventor?" I asked in surprise.

Ann slowly nodded. "I'm still in training. I'm learning from my father. Our house is over there, if you want to meet him," Ann pointed out.

I then entered the house she was standing next to. inside, i saw Michael standing behind the service desk. I walked up to him.

"Michael. I didn't expect to run into you again. So I hear you are this town's resident inventor, right?" I said to him.

"That is correct, Mr. Tony. You know, tools are already put in your shed and pen, right?" He asked me.

"Yes, the mayor told me. Well, nice meeting you, sir. And thanks." I left.

The next building I came across 40 yards east from Ann and Michael's house and the bar is surrounded by a fence. I entered the house and saw the man I saw back on the road towing a cow this morning!

"Hey, son! You have to have a meadow if you want to buy livestock." He greeted me, though he still had a stern look on his face.

"Yeah, I know, for the cows." I replied. "Not just for cows, but also for chickens. I have a bag of grass seeds for you to use, so make good use of it and raise them. I'll bring the seeds by your shed later. " He said. Then I left.

Then I returned to the bridge where Derek's assistant is waiting for me, his own pickup truck parked on the side of the road. I'm done exploring Neighbor Town and getting acquainted with the town's citizens, so it is time for me to go back home, and I don't feel like hoofing it on my own two feet.

"Are you going back to the ranch?" The assistant asked me.

"Yep. I'm done here." I nodded.

"Then, I'll give you a lift back. I'm Mike. I'm a trainee of shipping." He said.

"Really? So you're just starting out on a job, too?" I asked.

"Yep. You as a farmer, me as a shipper. Let's do our best to achieve each other's goal. With grit!" Mike gave me a high five.

"Yeah! With grit!" I nodded with a confident smile.

We crossed the bridge and climbed into the pickup truck. We drove back to the ranch. By the time I got back, it's already night. I wasted no time to get in my bed. I took off my coveralls, gloves, and put on my pajamas, and jumped in my bed. I needed all the rest I can get, because tomorrow, the hard work begins.

 _To Be Continued..._


	2. Chapter 2 Farm Life Isn't Simple

**Episode 2: If Only It Were Simple**

* * *

Tuesday, 2nd of Spring, 1976

The next morning I woke up pretty early. There are not many windows in Grandpa's house, only two, one near my bed, next to the side table drawer near my bed, where I leave my journal on top of, and the other window is near the front door, but I had this feeling that I woke up around 6:48 a.m. or somewhere around that time. I showered, got dressed into my blue overalls, put on my boots, gloves, and my cap, and I ate a croissant for breakfast. I don't know how to cook very well, so I have to settle eating croissants and rice balls for now. I walked into the living room, which is not as spacious as the living room of the mayor's house, and I took notice of the television sitting on a desk in between two bookshelves. I could tell by looking at it that the TV is one of those color television sets, a 1971 Bang and Olufsen model 2600 single standard color television. As I recall, my Dad used to have the older model, the 3000, but he replaced it for the 1976 Magnavox console television set recently. I expected Grandpa to have one of those old black and white televisions, but I underestimated him, he has been keeping up to date with the technology changes of television for the most part. Still, there is a possibility this TV doesn't work anymore. I could only hope that it still works, because I can't afford a new television right now, let alone more oil lamps to light the rooms at night.

"Hmmm... I wonder if the TV works..." I wondered to myself as I reached over to to press the power button.

I turned on the TV and surprisingly, it works! I turned the channel to the weather forecast. I don't have time to watch soap operas or cartoons. I saw the weatherwoman standing near a zoomed in projected map of mostly Louisiana, the western half of Texas, and the bottom half of Arkansas and Oklahoma. Grandpa's farm and Neighbor Town is at the southwestern edge of Louisiana. And I noticed that the weatherwoman had a depressed look on her face when she announced tomorrow's weather forecast.

"Hello, and good morning. The weather forecast for tomorrow is that it will rain at midnight and will rain for the entire day. And in other news..." She said.

I turned off the television after that.

"Okay. Time to get to work, then." I said to myself as I headed for the door.

I yawned and stretched my body as soon as I stepped outside. I was about to head for the shed but I heard a dog barking nearby. I got curious and headed for the entrance to my ranch to see what's going on. A golden brown beagle with floppy ears came running towards me from the road in the direction of where Neighbor Town is with someone, a girl chasing him. The dog had good distance running from her, so she was too far away for me to identify clearly, and the dog stopped 2 inches in front of me. He looked up at me and wagged his tail.

"Hey, there. Where did you come from?" I asked the dog as I knelt down and patted his head.

Just then, I heard a girl shout: "Koro! Wait!"

I looked up and saw a girl the same age as me sprinting towards me. She has bright brown semi long hair, brown eyes, fair skin, a red skirt with checker patterns on it, a plain white shirt, a yellow polka dotted scarf loosely tied around her neck, brown colored classic Mary Jane shoes and looked very physically fit. She stopped 5 inches from me and Koro, panting hard from running such a long distance from town.

" _Huff... Puff._.. Don't run so suddenly..." The girl scolded Koro after taking a few breaths.

Then she noticed me. We looked at each other blankly for a few seconds. "...Oh, you. You are the Mr. Rancher everybody is talking about." She said.

"Yeah. Wow... I just moved here and already I'm getting popular?" I asked in surprise.

"Well, excuse me... Will you keep please keep this dog for me? My house is a grocery store, so my mom doesn't allow me to keep this dog... So please!" She begged.

I gave it some thought. I eventually said yes, because I need a dog in my farm, anyway. "Sure. I'll keep him." I nodded.

"Thank you!" The girl smiled. "Um... His name is... Well, you can name him." The girl suggested.

"Me? Okay. Uhhh... Hmm..." I pulled off my cap and scratched my hair. "Hmm... I'll just leave it Koro, like how you've been calling him." I said. I didn't want to strain my brain into coming up with a new name.

The girl nodded in agreement. "Thank you very much!" She knelt down at Koro and rubbed his head. "You have a new house now, Koro. You've got to be a good boy for Mr. Rancher here. Take care."The girl stood up, turned around and began to leave.

I shook myself out of my trance of watching her leave and called out to her: "Hey! Please don't call me "Mr. Rancher" anymore. Call me Tony. Just Tony," I said.

The girl stopped walking and turned around to look at me. "I'm sorry. Hi, I'm Ellen. Nice meeting you, Tony." Then she really left.

"Ellen..." I allowed the name to sink into my brain.

I don't know why, but why was I staring so intently at Ellen, even though I just met her? I remember Dad always telling me to treat girls with respect, and that when I find the right girl that I'll be with the rest of my life, I'll know. But how can I know? I've never experienced this kind of thing before! I pushed those thoughts out of my mind. I looked around the ranch. Weeds were everywhere! I can't make a garden with weeds everywhere! But first things first, I got a job to do, and those weeds aren't going to disappear by themselves.

"Hey, Koro. Stay here and guard the ranch. I'm going to the town to buy some seeds."

"Waff waff!" Koro barked in reply.

"That's a good boy. Wait here. Wait." I said, backing away form Koro to make sure he understood not to follow me.

As I walked on over to Neighbor Town, I looked up at the sky. The sky is still blue, but it won't stay that way long. Walking to town was good exercise, I recall, but on foot, it felt like it would take me an hour or two instead of a few minutes to get there. Riding in a truck took less time to get to town.

* * *

As soon as I reached Neighbor Town, I headed on over to the Flower Shop, the place where I first met Nina. Speaking of Nina, she was outside the shop, watering plants. And I have to say, her hair and dress match the colors of the trees and flowers around me. Its very alluring.

"Hi, Nina." I called.

"Hi, Tony! Hey, I have to tell you something." She said with that usual cheerful smile.

"Really? What is it?" I asked.

"Let me tell you the code for the flower in our shop. It is 'I like you a lot'!" After Nina told me that, I felt confused and uneasy. Is that a code, or a secret message for me...? I didn't know how to reply to that.

"...Um... *ahem*... Thanks for the code... Whatever it means." I said as I slowly entered the shop and closed the door.

Nina giggled at how flustered and uneasy I was. It made me vaguely wonder whether I am a comedian or not.

"Hello, Tony." Nina's mother, Liz, said to me when she spotted me approaching.

"Hi. you got any seeds to sell?" I asked.

"They're right over there," Liz pointed over at an open space on the counter to her left away from the cash register device. "The seeds in the gray bags are turnips. The ones in brown bags are potatoes. Potatoes take longer to grow." She said.

"Hmm..." I looked at the seed bags, then at their price tags. Ten dollars for two bags seems like a reasonable price to me. I decided to buy two turnip seed bag. I took both bags and brought them over to Liz.

"Two turnip bags? that will be $10.00." She said.

I dug into my pockets and pulled out $10. I had $300 but now I got $290.00, I could buy more bags, but I want to spend my money sparingly. My dad used to tell me "A penny saved is a penny earned, and once you save your money, spend it responsibly, don't waste it all on candy." After giving Liz the cash needed to buy the turnip seed bags, she punched a few buttons on her cash register, opened up the slot where she keeps the money, and then placed my $10 inside and closed up the slot.

"Thank you," Liz said with a warm smile that made me want to smile back, so I did, while I took the bag of turnip seeds and returned home.

The walk home was a bit tiresome for me on this day, On top of that, I needed to use the bathroom, so as soon as I returned to the ranch, I went in grandpa's old house and took a quick bathroom break before resuming my farm work. As I headed for the shed, I noticed how there were not only weeds everywhere in the fields west from the house and barn, but small stones, and tree stumps, likely the stumps of trees that my Grandpa has cut down for the past few years. I need to make some room before I plant anything. I entered the old shed. In the humid shed, light filtered in from the two windows allowing me to see that my gardening tools are on the desk, ready for me to use. I need to take care of the weeds, so I picked up the sickle, and then I picked up the ax to cut down the trees in the way. For the next few minutes, I was slicing and dicing weeds like crazy.

"Yah! Hiyah! Whah!" I shouted as I swung the sickle left and right, cutting down weeds as if they were monsters attacking me, and I'm the sword-wielding hero.

Hey, using your imagination on the job is the quickest way to relieve yourself from boredom! Koro watched me intently as I worked, sitting down on the ground, and panting. Exerting yourself while the hot sun is beaming down on you can take a lot out of your endurance, you know. After I was done, I noticed that I took care of the weeds inside the ranch, but there are a lot more outside, too, even small and big stones. Then I focused my attention on the tree stump near the well and tool shed. I pulled out a rice ball from my pocket and ate it.

"Whew... If only it were so simple." I sighed.

I grabbed my ax and got started chopping the tree stump.

"Huh! Unf! Unf! Unf!" I grunted as I swung the ax down, slowly chopping the stump to pieces of lumber, then pulled it out to swing it down again several more times. Soon, the tree stump became nothing more than firewood. My arms and legs burned as if someone lit a match in my body. It is not a good feeling, and I felt beads of sweat run down my face. I've seen my dad do this kind of work before, but now that I am doing farm work by myself, I can't help wondering how does Dad find the strength to do what he does.

"Whew! How does Dad do it...?" I wondered aloud as I wiped my forehead with a towel. I felt fatigued, my arms are aching, and the hot springtime sun beaming its heat down on me and everything else didn't help improve my stamina at all.

I retrieved a wheelbarrow from the tool shed and broght it over to where I stacked all the chopped wood , then I put all the chopped wood in the wheelbarrow and took it to the lumber storage shed next to my house, where I can get wood as for the fireplace in my house, or to make new wooden fences and such. Then I ran back into the tool shed, and placed my sickle down for a hammer.

Then I returned back outside and bashed the little stones in my ranch to bits and pieces.

"Waff waff!" Koro barked, standing a few yards behind me.

"I'm fine, Koro. Just a little exhausted, that's all." I replied.

After that, I decided to expand my ranch a little bit. First I started to clear out the weeds that are beyond the fence in front of the tool shed by using the hoe. I remember my dad telling me once that a gardening hoe can be used for a bit more than tilling the soil to plant crops, it can also be used for weeding. If I'm going to plant crops, I'm gonna need to permanently get rid of these weeds, make sure they don't grow back, and the way to do that is using the hoe to cut foliage from the roots, and clearing the soil of old roots and crop residues. As for the wooden fence in front of the tool shed, I pulled the wooden posts out of the ground and removing the barbed wires tied around them. Even though I had gloves on, I had to be careful with the barbed wires. Then I took out my hammer and bashed a huge boulder into little pieces. It was no picnic, destroying a boulder takes a lot more effort and energy than a stone the size of a chihuahua dog, and my arms ached.

"Ow..." I rubbed my arms, and the aching slowly dulled into an annoying itching sensation.

But I still could keep going. Its late afternoon, now, and the sun is just now beginning to slowly settle down to the west. Derek came by to see if I need anything shipped. I heard his truck coming up to my ranch and waited for him to come to me.

"Hey, Tony! How's life treating you?" He asked.

"Right now... It bites." I replied in a sullen but honest tone.

"I see. is there no shipping today?" He asked.

"Nope. Not today. Cleaning up the place." I replied.

"Okay then, bye." Derek left the ranch, jumped in his pickup truck and drove off. I sighed and continued working. It took me all evening to clear out all the weeds and stones to set up new fences.

By the time I was setting up new fences, the sun had already fallen to the west, plunging the sky into darkness to see the stars above, and where I live, this part of Louisiana does not have a big population so there are no road lamps to light the area, I had to use a flashlight for light. I started out by connecting the fences with the lower left end of the pond near the tool shed, and I made the fences connect to the fence that surrounds the shipping box near the entrance of my ranch. During my work, everything was quiet, no crickets chirping, nothing like that. I looked up at the semi dark star filled sky. It'll be raining soon. it started thundering as soon as I looked up. Then I looked over at the well. I decided that I'll make my first garden in front of the well. I ran back into the shed, put down the hammer and grabbed the garden hoe and used the hoe to soften the soil to plant seeds in. Without the hot sun shining down on me, swinging the metal part of the hoe down towards the ground was much less strenuous without feeling the heat around you. Then I ran back into the shed, grabbed my bag of turnip seeds, came back outside and began planting them. I heard another thunder rumble. Koro whined.

"Don't worry, Koro. Its just thunder. Means it'll rain in a few hours," I assured my worried dog.

After planting the seeds, I began to water them with the watering can. After watering them, I really started to feel exhausted now. But before going to bed, I decided to head on over to the bar in Neighbor Town to see what's going on, since it is only open at night. Walking down the road at night was a bit scary, I admit. My heart was pounding mildly, and I found myself looking at pitch black areas as if I expect someone or something to jump out at me. Part of me wondered if I would get attacked by a wolf or wild dog, so I carried my sickle and hammer with me just in case that might happen. I wish my dad bought me one of those three-wheeled 1970 Honda ATC90 motor bikes.

You can't imagine the relief I felt when I made it into town, away from the road surrounded by wilderness where the possibility of a predator of some kind might be stalking you. I knew that most of the shops are closed, but my destination is the bar. As soon as I stepped into the bar, the blonde woman in the red dress I met before suddenly greeted me.

"So, you've come to that haunted ranch, huh?" She asked me with a sly but seductive expression on her face.

"Haunted? Uh, I think you're mistaken about that." I quickly replied, but in a polite way.

"Tee hee... Anyway, good luck. I'm Eve. Nice to meet you." She shook my hand.

"I'm Tony." I replied.

She then pulled out a bottle of juice from her bag strapped around her waist and handed it to me.

"Here you are. This is from me." Eve said.

"Wow, thanks. I am pretty thirsty, though, so thanks again." I said.

I drunk it. MAN, IT HAD A SOUR TASTE TO IT, LIKE ALCOHOL! In fact, I think it was alcohol!

"Bwahhh! Huff...Huff..." I gasped and I teetered back and forth for a few seconds. That was the worst drink I've ever tasted, let me tell you!

Eve couldn't help giggling at the funny faces I was making while I was gagging in disgust.

"That's my berry flavored wine. The best thing to recover from fatigue is to relax." She said.

"True..." I said, opening my mouth and gagging from the sour drink. "But please warn me the next time you give me liquor, okay?" I left the bar and ran back home, because the thundering is getting even more intense. When I got back to the ranch, I picked up Koro, who was scared because of the thunder. "Come on, Koro. Let's get you in the house. It'll rain soon." I said. I took him in the house, then I got dressed into my pajamas, wrote in my journal about what happened today, then I fell asleep.

* * *

Wednesday, 3rd of Spring, 1976

I woke up, stood up in my bed and yawned while stretching my arms. I then noticed the sound of rain hitting the roof of the house. Koro was nudging his bowl around the floor, expecting to be fed soon.

"Oh, sorry, boy. I forgot that you're hungry. Here."

I stood up, walked over to the cabinet, opened it up and grabbed a can of dog food called "Cycle 3", used a can opener to open the can, then I let the meaty pellets slide out of the can and into Koro's bowl. Koro wasted no time dipping his head into the bowl and gobbling up the pellets. Watching Koro eat made me hungry, so I made myself a cheese croissant with strawberry jam in it and ate it for breakfast. I then turned on the TV to see what the weather forecast for tomorrow is. The weatherwoman said that the skies will still be sunny tomorrow, while the weather for the days after tomorrow are still pending. Perfect. A sunny day tomorrow, with winds up to 22 mph. I then I got dressed and stepped outside to check on my ranch, while Koro stayed to eat his food. I stepped outside my house, closing the door, taking in the cool air the rain produced and feeling cool rain drops pelt my cap and shoulders. While the cold rain fell around me and on me, I noticed that some of the fences are damaged!

"Great! That's just great!" I huffed angrily.

The fences looked sturdy, but I should have known- they're made out of old wood, from the stumps of trees, and the rain made some of the fences rot away! I ran to the tool shed, grabbed the hammer, and came back out in the rain to get rid of the busted up fence posts and replace them with new ones. It wasn't easy doing this kind of work out in the rain, but I love the rain. When I was younger and still lived with my parents, I used to watch the rain outside the window all the time as I ate rice balls as I watched rain drops slide down the glass surface. Now I'm working outside in the rain, getting all wet in the process. Maybe there's some kind of irony in there. I just hope that I don't catch a cold. That's the last thing I need right now.

As I hammered down and replaced the broken fences, my mind was thinking of one particular person... Ellen. I don't know why, but I can't take my mind off her. Its driving me nuts, and gives me warm, fuzzy feelings in my body. Then I decided. After I'm done working, I'm going back to Neighbor Town to find someone who can... Help me out by teaching me about romance and stuff. As soon as I was done working, I left my tools back in the shed and I ran to Neighbor Town as fast as my legs could take me.

( _At times like this... I wish I had a car._ ) I said in my mind as I stomped through dozens of puddles and mud on the road, and my clothes gradually became wet, sticking to my skin.

* * *

Nearly two hours later, I stopped by the fortune teller's house as soon as I reached the town. This is my first time being here, as I don't believe in fortune telling, but today is a special case.

"Hi, mister." A little red-haired 9 year old girl greeted me.

"Hi. I don't know where to go for this, but I'm looking for someone who can teach me about... romantic relationships and stuff like that," I said while removing my wet cap off from my head and wringing some of the water out of it.

"Uh-oh... Another one. You better read the book that's written by Mrs. Fortune Teller, then. Its pretty hard to capture a girl's heart." She said.

I frowned up. "How would you know? You're a girl yourself."

"I know. I just know how you boys with aching hearts feel, that's all." The girl replied.

"Hmph." I nodded, frowning and feeling embarrassed. I walked up to Mrs. Fortune.

"Hello, young man. Here's a useful book I wrote about girls. I suggest you read it." She handed it to me.

"Thanks." I said.

I sat down on a nearby chair and read the book carefully. I learned from the book that its important to talk to a girl you like as often as possible, and give her presents that she likes, dance with her in festivals... Dancing... I'm no good at that. My face started turning red at the thought. And I also learned that the item for proposing is a blue feather. Its an item that can rarely be found by anyone except peddlers. Then I remembered that old woman I met yesterday. Maybe she'll come by with a blue feather someday. After reading the book, I gave it back to Mrs. Fortune and decided to pay a visit to the town's grocery store. As soon as I walked in, Ellen noticed me right away.

"Oh no. you are too soaked. you might catch a cold unless you dry yourself soon. I'll be back. Wait here, Tony." Ellen ran off to her room.

"Thanks." I said then suddenly sneezed. I sat down at one of the chairs.

"I see you've met my daughter, Ellen." The huge woman behind the cashier desk said.

"Sh...She's your daughter?" I asked.

The woman nodded. "Who's her father?" I asked.

Ellen's mother disdainfully pointed over at the drunk man drinking beer at the other end of the room. He smiled at me and hiccuped. I turned around back towards the woman.

"...Sorry I asked." I said.

"That good-for-nothing bum always drinks, drinks, drinks! He never proves himself to be a hard worker!" The woman said.

.

"T-that...*hic*... Is not true!" Ellen's dad retorted.

"It is true, and you know it!" Ellen's mom shot back.

Then Ellen returned with a huge towel and wrapped it around me. "Thanks, Ellen... You're so nice." I said.

Ellen's dad looked over at the nearest window and groaned in depression. "Ohh no, it started raining now... Gee, I was going to work. Well, I can do nothing but stay home today." He said, teetering back and forth and taking another drink.

"Hank, what are you saying? It doesn't matter if it rains to do our work here!" Ellen's mom retorted.

I sighed.

"That's how my Mom and Dad are." Ellen said, taking a seat next to me.

"I understand. My parents get along fairly well." I replied with a sneeze.

"So, where are you and your parents from?" Ellen asked me.

"Uh, my dad owns a ranch close by this town called Mineral Town." I said.

"Oh, I see." Ellen nodded slowly.

I stood up and began exploring the grocery store. I noticed two pots with a cork in the opening near the door that leads to the bedrooms. "What are in these pots, ma'am?" I asked Ellen's mother.

"Oh, that's my home made pickled vegetables in salted rice bran." She replied.

"Hmm, sounds good." I said. Then my stomach growled so loud, Ellen and her parents heard it.

"Eat something when you have to. Our cakes are the best to get more energy." Ellen's mom said.

I sat back down. "I'd love to try one of your cakes." I admitted.

"Here, try this one. It costs $500." Ellen's mom offered me the cake on the desk.

"$500? Ooh, I wish, but all I got is $100." I replied sadly.

"Nonsense, Tony! You need your energy. You can try one today for free. This one is on the house." Ellen's mom said.

"Really? Thanks!" I said. I took the cake, set it down on the table and began eating it as Ellen watched me.

"So, Tony, what have you been doing lately at the ranch? Have you planted anything yet?" Ellen asked me.

"Today? Yeah, On the day you gave me Koro. I just planted some turnip seeds. They should be fine since its raining today." I said before sticking a fork of cake into my mouth.

"That's good. Well, whenever you want more cake, come visit us. You're always welcome here." Ellen said with a warm smile.

"Gee, thanks, Ellen. At first I thought my days of being a farmer would be terrible, but now, I'm starting to see that things aren't as bad as I originally thought they would be." I said.

Ellen said nothing, she just gave me a smile. Ellen's mom smiled too. Her dad was still drinking behind me.

"Well, I gotta get back to the ranch. I'll see you later, Ellen." I said.

"Good-bye, Tony." Ellen said.

"Good-bye ma'am. Good-bye, sir." I said to her parents and left the door.

"Tony is such a nice, polite boy." Ellen's mom told Ellen while she cleaned a glass cup with a blue rag.

"Yeah. He is very nice, isn't he?" Ellen agreed.

"So, Ellen, what do you think?"

"About what, Mom?"

"About him."

Ellen then started blushing. "M-Mom...! I just met him!"

Ellen's mom chuckled. "I know, but you were so generous to him as soon as he came in. Too generous." She smiled.

"T-that doesn't mean anything! I'm supposed to be nice!" Ellen blushed and ran into her room.

Ellen's mom shook her head in disbelief, chuckling. "She likes him, but not enough to admit it."

* * *

As soon as I got back to the ranch, I decided to find a place to grow some grass. I need some livestock. I checked my wristwatch. It's 4:58 p.m. I went in the shed and took the bag of grass seeds, and the hoe, and went out in front of the shed and used the hoe to dig a few patches on the ground to plan some grass. Then I sprinkled the grass seeds on the wet soil. As soon as I did that, Derek arrived. "Oh, still nothing to ship?" He asked me.

"Nope. I just planted some turnips." I replied. "Okay then. Take it easy, Tony." Derek left. After plating the grass seeds, I put up the tools in the shed. As soon as I stepped outside the shed, I saw two pieces of the wooden fence rot away before my eyes! "Aaaaarrggh!" I growled in frustration! Why isn't the wood durable around here?! I ran back to the firewood shed, took a few pieces of wood and came back to the rotting fences, and used my wooden sledgehammer to break them down and replace them with the new pieces of wood. After that, I saw more parts of the wooden fence rotting! "Arrrgh! Give me a break here!" I snarled. A few hours later, I got all the fences repaired. i am tired and soaking wet, and its already dark out.

I walked back into my house. Koro was drinking some water from his water bowl. "Hey boy. I bet you had a better day than I did. I said as I got undressed out of my wet overalls and put on my pajamas. I jumped in my bed and wrote in my journal about what happened today. When I was writing about Ellen and her parents, I didn't feel angry and frustrated anymore. Its an odd feeling I don't know how to explain. I don't know much about romance and love, but when I was writing about Ellen, I just suddenly felt... Relaxed and content. anyway, when I was done writing, I placed my diary on my desk next to my bed. "Good night, Koro." I said and fell asleep. Later on that night, Koro was barking like crazy. I have no idea why. "Ugghhh... Koro... Go back to sleep..." I said as I tossed and turned in my bed. Eventually Koro stopped barking. Little did I know that the reason why Koro was barking is because some wolves entered my ranch from a broken fence that I missed, looking for some cows and chickens to eat. But they didn't stay long. I hope tomorrow will be better than today.

 _To Be Continued..._


	3. Chapter 3 Making Some Progress

**Episode 3: Progressive Farming**

* * *

Thursday, 4th of Spring 1976

Starting off another beautiful morning, I ate a croissant for breakfast, then I checked the weather forecast on television. Fortunately, the weather will be sunny tomorrow, too, with a few cloudy skies.

"Waff waff!" Koro barked at me.

I turned around to face him after turning off the television.

"All right, all right, I know how much you want to get back outside." I said.

I picked him up and carried him out. I set Koro on the porch then I ran over to the turnips to check on them. I noticed that they're starting to sprout, thanks to the rain yesterday! It feels so good when nature works with you.

"Yes! Finally some progress!" I clapped my hands together in excitement.

I went in the tool shed to get the water can and ax, and watered the turnips, then I began chopping some wood outside my ranch. When I looked back at my ranch, I saw a broken fence that I missed.

"What? How did I miss that?" I wondered.

I ran back to the shed and grabbed the hammer and used it to break down the broken section of the fence and replace it with new wood. Then I went back to chopping more firewood. An hour after that, I expanded the far a little bit too, making the east end of the perimeter extend out to the top right edge of the wooden fences surrounding a pond near the tool shed. I worked all day. I didn't even take the time to visit anybody in town. During the evening, Derek came by to make sure that I needed to ship anything.

"Nothing today either, huh?" Derek asked me.

"At least not now. I got some turnips growing." I said, wiping sweat off my forehead.

"That's a little progress right there. Well, see ya tomorrow, all right?" Derek turned around and left. Then he suddenly turned around and walked back to me. "By the way..." His voice trailed off a bit.

"What?" I asked.

"Have you visited the carpenters in the forest?"

"No, I haven't. Why?" I asked.

"Because they can upgrade and expand your house... if you got enough money and wood to do it. You see that mountain over there?" Derek pointed straight at the mountain which was glowing bright because of the sun setting behind it.

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"In the forest at the base of the mountain, a group of carpenters live there. If you got enough cash and wood, just go talk to them and ask them to upgrade and expand your house." Derek advised me.

"Okay, thanks, Derek." I smiled. at least I know I won't be sticking with this small old shack for long. "Well, take it easy, Tony, and good luck." Derek left my ranch and drove off in his truck. After he left, I decided to go visit the bar, even though I was feeling pretty tired.

As soon as I came in the bar, Eve noticed me right after she served Derek and Mike their drinks. "Hi. You look fine today." Eve said.

"Uh. Uh-huh." I nodded slowly.

I don't know what made me come in here even though I was feeling sleepy. I noticed Ellen's dad was here too. He was drinking like the drunk he is.

"*BURP*...Sooo...great! She's out, and I can relax as much as I want, yeah." He sighed with content and continued drinking more of his raspberry flavored wine. I sat down next to the livestock owner to try to get my bearings before I head back out.

"How are you doing, boy?" The livestock owner asked me.

"...Tired..." I replied as I slowly looked at him.

He nodded. "You know, cows give you more milk when you take good care of them with love..." He looked at me.

"...Are you listening to me?" He asked.

"Mmm-hmm..." I slowly nodded, trying not to fall asleep.

"See, the more cows like you, the more milk they'll give you, and eventually baby calves will be born." As he was talking my head thudded on the table and I fell asleep. "... Listen to me, boy!" The livestock owner suddenly shouted in my ear!

"Waah! _Who-what-when-where?!_ " I jumped up so fast, I was wide awake and my eyes shot open!

Everyone in the bar was looking in my direction. "Uhhh... sorry. I'm leaving, now." I apologized and left.

I rubbed my ears as I left. That old man could have ruptured my eardrum! I ran back home and fell asleep before anything could happen like me falling asleep on the road or something.

* * *

Friday, 5th of Spring

This morning, I ate a bread roll for breakfast then I learned on the news channel that it will remain sunny tomorrow. As soon as I stepped outside, I had an idea to give Ellen a present. But what? Oh well, that will come later. I ran into my shed, came back out and watered the turnips, then I decided to go into that forest that Derek told me about. I left my ranch and headed into the back hill forest. The place looked pretty peaceful, that's for sure. I eventually met a man in blue clothing.

He said to me: "Hi, what's up? How's your work going?"

"Ah, slow right now, but going great." I replied.

"Well that's nice to hear, at least. If you need us to fix or upgrade your house, let our leader know." He said.

"Where can I find him?" I asked.

The carpenter turned around and pointed at the tree. "In that house that looks like a tree." He said.

My eyes widened in surprise. I've heard of tree houses, but house trees? "Thanks. well, I better be on my way." I said.

Behind the house tree, I saw a tent near a small pond, and a man sitting on a bench.

"Hi." I called out.

"Hi. Do you want to go fishing? I'll loan you my fishing rod." The man said.

"Sure. I got nothing better to do." I shrugged.

I took his rod, then I sat down on the wooden board on the edge of the pond and cast the fishing line. I waited for 7 minutes until the rod began to wiggle.

"Oh! I got a bite!" I cried out!

I yanked the rod out! And I caught... A red boot hanging on the hook.

"Is this some kind of joke?" I asked the man.

"Nothing is guaranteed. Keep trying." He replied.

I cast the line once more. An hour later, the rod wiggled!

"I really got something this time!" I smiled.

I yanked the rod hard! and I caught... An old sardine can, dangling on the end of my hook. I swear, someone is playing a joke on me- I mean, who catches an old sardine can with a fishing hook? Someone underwater put it on there.

"A sardine can? Really? I'm out of here." I said with disdain as I handed the guy back his rod and stomped off in frustration.

The man looked at the sardine can dangling on the end of the hook in confusion for a few seconds, then called to me: "People sometimes throw trash in lakes, you know! It wouldn't hurt to help clean our environment, know what I mean?"

I never responded to him, though I did hear him. As I walked back, I found a wild berry! I picked it up. It looks healthy to eat. I was going to eat it, but I decided not to. I had a better idea of what to do with it. I headed to Neighbor Town.

I started looking for Ellen. I found her leaving the livestock owner's shop.

"Hi, Ellen!" I called out.

"Oh, hi Tony. What brings you way out here?" She asked.

"Well, I'm sure you know that life in the ranch can be pretty busy, but I just came by to give you this..." I paused there for a moment and showed her the berries I got from the forest. "...To show you that I make free time for my friends." I concluded.

"Thank you. They look delicious." Ellen said with a soft smile as she accepted the berries. "By the way, Tony, do you like animals?" She asked. "Like them? I love them." I replied. "Really? I like animals, too." She said.

"That's nice. Well, I gotta go. See ya." I walked off.

"Thanks for the berries, Tony." Ellen waved bye.

I then decided to see how Nina and Maria are doing. Nina was taking care of her flowers, like usual.

"I see you like flowers very much." I said.

Nina didn't notice me until I said that. She stood up and turned around to me.

"Yes, I do. I love it in the spring when the flowers start to bloom." She said.

"That's cool. Well, I gotta go," I was about to talk to Nina, who was sweeping dust outside of the church, but I checked my watch and realized how late it is.

"Hi, Maria." I said anyway.

"Oh, good evening Tony. its getting late, we should head home." Maria said. "Yeah, I agree. It'll be nightfall by the time I get back to my ranch. Bye." I turned and left town as fast as I could.

* * *

Saturday, 6th of Spring

This morning, I ate a croissant for breakfast, then I turned on the T.V., and the weatherwoman said: "Good morning, everyone. This is the weather forecast for the towns in southern parts of Louisiana tomorrow. It'll be sunny and calm for the whole day tomorrow. There are chances for partially cloudy skies, but that has been yet to be confirmed."

I couldn't help smiling. Another sunny day! Clouds or not, a sunny day is always a good day. I walked out the door. As soon as I got outside, I decided to check on my turnips. They're ready to get shipped! Koro was standing next to the patches of turnips.

"Waff waff!" Koro barked at me.

"I know! I know they're ready. Stand back." I said.

I pulled out the six turnips one by one out of the ground, and then I dumped them all in the shipping box near the entrance gate to the ranch. After I put all the turnips in the shipping box, I picked up Koro and started dancing around with him.

"I did it! I did it! I'm going to make my first shipment!" I cried happily as I spun around with Koro.

Then I put him down and headed for the shed. I noticed that the grass near the shed is starting to grow.

"Yes!" I grinned and entered the shed.

I came out with my ax and hoe in my hands. I started to till more ground with the hoe in preparation to grow more vegetables. As I tilled the last patch of soil, I accidentally disturbed a mole!

"Oh! Whoops! Sorry, buddy." I apologized to the mole. It looked up at me and twitched its whiskers.

"I'll make it up to you." I picked up the mole and put it outside of my ranch and it dug back underground. I turned around.

"Hey, Koro, I'm going into the forest to chop some wood. I'll be back." I said.

I left my ranch with my ax and wheelbarrow. I entered the forest, looking for some tree stumps to chop down. I found a few to the left of the carpenter leader's house tree. I left my wheelbarrow next to the stump and began chopping it down with my ax. Three minutes later my wheelbarrow is half full of wood.

I continued going up the hill in the forest. i found another stump and chopped it down.

"One more tree stump will do and that'll be it." I said to myself, wiping the sweat off my face with a towel.

I continued going up the hill until I saw a familiar face... Eve.

"Oh, what a coincidence to meet you here." She said.

"Really? You think? Well, I have to agree on that." I said, looking around and scratching my head in a shy, awkward manner.

"Tee-hee..." Eve giggled.

I looked confused, wondering if there is something on my face. "What? What's so funny?"

"You. You look kinda cute when you're clueless." Eve commented.

I blushed. "Oh... I see now. Well, I gotta go. Rancher work, you know?"

Eve nodded, looking a little too happy for my comfort. I don't know why she was acting that way, but I had this gut feeling that she was flirting with me a little bit. Not that I hated it or anything, it's just that before becoming a farmer, I never interacted with girls often, not even when I was in high school, I was too shy, what can I say? So Eve is the very first woman to flirt with me. I grabbed my wheelbarrow and walked off. I took one last glance back at Eve. She was watching me leave, just as I thought. Before left the forest, I picked more wild grapes as a gift for Ellen. I quickly stored all the wood i collected in the wood shed, then I immediately left my ranch to reach Neighbor Town before the noon ends.

I ran to the shop owned by Ellen's mother. When I got there, no one was in but Ellen's mom.

"Excuse me, ma'am, but where's Ellen?" I asked.

"She's out behind the livestock owner's shop. He's her uncle." Ellen's mom replied.

"What?! That grumpy guy?!" I gasped.

"...He bothered you, didn't he?" Ellen's mom asked with growing concern.

I slowly nodded, not saying a single word in reply. I didn't need to say anything anyway.

"That's how he always is, always stern. Don't let him get to you." Ellen's mom assured me.

"Thank you. I better go." I left the shop and headed on over to the livestock owner's shop.

I opened the door and entered. "Hi, mister. Remember me? Is Ellen here?" I asked him.

"Of course I remember you. I'm not senile, you know! She's out back. And don't EVER think I'm senile, you hear me?" The livestock owner shouted at me.

"Ahh! All right, all right! I'm sorry!" I jumped in shock, and walked out the back door. There was Ellen, with the cow calves and chickens.

"Tony! Hi!" Ellen smiled as soon as she saw me.

"Hey, Ellen. Heard you were out here and I decided to check on you." I said, making a small wave hi at Ellen.

"Well, thank you." She said.

"I got some more grapes for you." I gave them to her.

"Oh, thank you. They look delicious, as usual." Ellen smiled a warm smile.

I nodded in agreement, then I followed Ellen as she walked on over to another calf, knelt down and petted its head softly.

"That's a good girl. You are a really good girl, are you?" Ellen cooed at the calf.

The little calf mooed happily. I couldn't help smiling at that, Ellen is so good with animals. Then Ellen stopped petting the calf, stood up and then looked at me.

"I heard uncle yelling at you in there." She said.

"Yeah. I can't _BELIEVE_ that he's your uncle! Of all people...!" I grumbled, stuffing my hands in my pockets.

"You've met him before?" Ellen asked me.

I sighed and grumbled. "Bumped heads is more like it," I corrected her with a wan smile.

All the chicks gathered around Ellen. She picked one of them up and stood up, looking at me square in the eyes.

"*Chirp-chirp. chirp-chirp*" the little chick chirped.

"Tony... That's just how my uncle always is. My uncle really likes you. Please make friends with him, okay?" Ellen pleaded to me softly.

She could see that I don't like him, or at least his personality. She wanted to let me know that he's a nice guy, just very rough around the edges.

"I'll try my best to." I shrugged, thinking back to the time when he nearly damaged my left eardrum.

"Really? I'm glad. Please excuse him for being meddlesome. I guess he gets that from my mother." Ellen said cracking a soft smile, while softly petting the chick with her left hand.

"Well, I gotta go. See ya later." I turned around, ran for the fence, jumped over it and ran off. Ellen watched me leave as she petted the little chick in her right hand.

Derek was at my ranch as soon as I got there.

"Good work, Tony. I'll bring by the cash tomorrow morning." Derek said as he loaded the bag of turnips into his truck.

"Keep up the good work!" Derek called out.

"Nice job, farmer Tony!" Mike said, as he gave me a high five, and jumped in the truck with Derek and the truck sped of down the road.

"Whew..." I sighed.

Then I went outside my ranch and began yanking out more weeds, cutting and cutting more logs. I got finished with the job around 6:38 p.m. I decided to go to Eve's bar and pay a visit again. Meanwhile, at the bar, Eve was serving Mike, Derek, and Ellen's uncle their drinks while Ellen's dad was drinking like crazy, ignoring his daughter.

"Ohhh yesss... This is great! I love lunchbreaks! *Hic!*" He said before taking another drink.

"Oh come on. Dad. let's go home now." Ellen urged her dad.

By that time, I came in the building.

"Well, look who's back!" Mike called out.

"It's Mr. Tony!" Derek called out to me.

"Heeeey! Yes, I'm here." I said, waving my arms sarcastically like I'm happy everybody has noticed me. Eve walked up to me with a drink in her hands.

"Its my home made fruit juice. Do you want it?" Eve asked me.

I looked down at the drink, then at her. "...If it's fruit juice, I suppose one sip wouldn't hurt." I said.

I took the drink into my hands.

Eve giggled. "Tee hee... I'll kiss you if you can drink it." She said in a soft, alluring voice.

I have never, EVER been kissed before. I found the thought of being kissed by Eve a tempting reward to test out one of her new drinks an interesting reward. I don't know why Eve is so interested in me, and I'll probably never know. girls can be so complicated to understand, you know?

"...Don't bother." I said while shaking my head, then I drunk it...

"...Gaaaaaaagh!" I cried out after spitting up the liquid! The taste was terrible! So terrible I felt dizzy! "You said it was fruit juice!" I glared at Eve.

"Hey, I'm just kidding." She shrugged.

"Hey, Tony! Can you help me please?" Ellen called out to me.

I coughed for a few seconds, still trying to get the sour taste of Eve's drink out of my mouth as I rushed over to Ellen's side.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's my dad. He's sitting here drinking and he should be home by now. Can you help me get him back home?" Ellen asked me.

"But what can I do? He seems so contend sitting there drinking... Wait a minute. I got it!"

"Got what?" Ellen asked.

Without answering, I grabbed the bottle out of Ellen's dad's hands.

"Hey! *Hic!* Give me back my drink!" He said angrily.

"You have to come get it first!" I called out.

Ellen's dad lumbered towards me. "This i-is not finny! *Hic!" He shouted then hiccuped, wobbling towards me like a drunk penguin.

The bartender smiled. "Never get between a man and his drink." He said to Eve.

I lured Ellen's dad out of the bar, and Eve followed.

"You unlock the door to your house while I keep him busy!" I told Ellen.

She then used her house keys to open the grocery store and I led Ellen's dad in, leaving the bottle on the one of the tables inside.

Back outside, Ellen said: "Thanks, Tony. Very much." She said before entering the shop. I then ran back to my ranch, jumped in my bed, and fell asleep.

* * *

Sunday, 7th of Spring

As I was eating a croissant, I was watching television. The weatherwoman said that it'll start raining at midnight.

"Great. More April showers." I grumbled, remembering how hard it was for me to keep the fences repaired the last time it rained.

I left my house and headed for Liz's flower shop in town to buy some more seeds... But the door is locked.

"What the...? Oh! Today's Sunday!" I said, realizing that no business is open on Sunday.

On Sundays, everyone is gathered in one place. The church. But I have no time to hang around there. I'm a farmer. But it wouldn't hurt to visit the townspeople on a church day every once in a while, though. But I noticed that the old peddler is back in town today. I had an idea I headed off into the forest to chop some logs for the coming rainfall tonight. I also brought the peddler back in town some berries. She paid me $200, and now I got $970! Then I returned to the forest to chop more wood. By nightfall, 6:00 p.m., the wheelbarrow is full, and my arm muscles are aching. I arrived back home and stored the logs in the wood shed. I now got 168 pieces of wood stored in there. Perfect. I took Koro into my arms, took him into the house, got dressed into my pajamas and earned a well deserved rest.

* * *

Monday, 8th of Spring

As I was eating breakfast, I was watching the weather channel, and the weatherwoman said that it will continue raining even tomorrow. "Perfect! Just perfect! Well, Koro, I guess I better get outside and fix the fences." I told Koro.

Part of me wanted to watch some cartoon shows like I used to before I became a farmer, but my dad used to tell me "Business must always come first" whenever I wanted to skip over doing my homework to watch cartoons or play Pong with my mom on the Tele-Games machine. I feel the need to mention that my mother loves to play Pong in her spare time, and I am the only one person in my family that doesn't mind playing with her. My dad is more of a card player, and I hate card games. Anyway, I got dressed and walked out the door, into the vast shower of rain around me. I raced across the field to my tool shed and grabbed my hammer and then went back outside into the deluge, grabbed a few logs, put them into the wheelbarrow and I raced to parts of the fences that need to be fixed.

It was hard work, I tell you! I can't stress that enough! But the good news is there were only two pieces of the fence that are broken, so, that's a lucky break for me. After repairing the wooden fences and the barbed wires that hold them together, I left my ranch, ran off into the back hill forest, and went in search of a new gift for Ellen. I don't plan on giving her berries all the time. I'm looking for something different. I searched and searched for nearly 50 minutes, my cap and overalls completely soaked, but I didn't care, I love being outside, especially in the rain, regardless of the risk of catching a cold.

"Hmm... Now where is it...?" I muttered to myself. I knew that I better hurry up in my search, I've been out here for too long. I walked past the house tree, and I found a flower, near the fishing pond! It had white petals, and raindrops that hit the petals rolled off and landed on the partially wet soil. I am no expert on flowers, I can't describe the species of the flower, all I can say is it had white petals.

"There it is!" I smiled. I ran up to it and picked it up. "Ellen will definitely like this." I said.

Actually, I hope that she does, because not every girl likes flowers. I remember when I was 14 years old, my dad told me that not all girls think alike. The key to win them over is to find out what they like. I barely knew what he was talking about back then. But now, this is the real deal, and I'm learning as I go. I left the forest with the flower in my hands and raced to the Neighbor Town grocery store. A very stupid thing for me to do, to run to a town that is nearly two hours away on foot- my entire body was completely soaked by the time I got to town- including my socks! Ellen and her parents noticed me come in as soon as I arrived.

"Tony! You know better to stay inside when it rains! What are you thinking?" Ellen scolded me.

"I just wanted to give you this..." I said, slowly holding up the daisy.

Ellen was at a loss of words when she saw the flower. "Oh... Thank you. it looks beautiful." She took it into her hands and smelled it. "It smells good, too." Ellen added.

"Now isn't that nice?" Ellen's mom commented.

"That's all I came by for. I gotta get back home and dry off. I'll see you later." I said and walked out the door.

After I left, Ellen still held the flower in her hand and staring at the closed door. She looked down at the flower, then at the door. Then at the flower again, then at the door again.

"Ellen...?" Ellen's mom called.

Ellen didn't reply.

"Ellen? Are you okay?" Ellen's mom called again.

"...Yeah, mom... I'm okay. I'm just in deep thought, that's all." Ellen said.

She walked off into her room and shut the door. Ellen's mom looked rather concerned about Ellen's reactions. I then decided to visit Ann and her dad. They saw me as soon as I walked in.

"Hi." I said.

"What's going on, Tony? You're looking a little wet." Ann's dad commented.

"Blame it on the rain. I had to do something." I replied.

"You know, fences are easy to break during rain and snow. Always make sure to make new fences after knocking the broken fences down." Ann's dad instructed me.

"Gotcha. Where's Ann?" I asked.

"She walked off into her room right after you came in." Ann's dad said.

Okay. I walked into the next room. There was Ann, tinkering with some strange machine. I never met a girl like Ann before. The girls at my school had no interest in fiddling with mechanical stuff. Ann is something different, an anomaly.

"Heh. If it isn't Tony." she smiled as soon as I walked in.

"Nice to see you too, Ann." I smiled back. I noticed near Ann's bed, there was a window with a perfect view of the livestock owner's house. Behind the house there is a shelter roof where he keeps animals safe from rain.

I saw the cows and chickens gathering safely under the roof as rain started falling harder. I stared out at the rain and sighed. Ann joined up with me.

"I hate rain. It feels depressing, like when it pours." Ann commented.

"I don't feel that way about it." I lightly shook my head, still looking out the window.

"Then how do you feel about it?" Ann asked.

"Well... Its kinda hard for me to explain in words. But when I watch rain fall from that beautiful gray sky, I feel relaxed for some reason..." I paused there for a few seconds then turned my head to the left to look at her. "But when I work out in the rain, I hate it." I admitted.

Ann smiled. "See? Deep down, you hate rain as much as I do."

I smiled and shook my head in disbelief. I left her room then left the house, waving bye. I raced across the road, trying to get back to the ranch before I catch a cold. But then I remembered something. I need more turnip seeds! I went to Nina's flower shop and bought two bags of turnip seeds this time. When I got back to the ranch, I began planting the seeds ASAP and let the rain water them. I jumped back into my house!

"Waff waff waff!" Koro barked.

"I am soaking wet, Koro. I'm surprised I'm not sick yet." I said. I undressed out of my overalls, put on my pajamas and jumped in my bed and began writing in my journal. After I was done, I fell asleep.

 _To Be Continued..._


	4. Chapter 4 The Flower Festival

**Episode 4: First Festival**

* * *

Tuesday, 9th of Spring 1976

As usual, I was eating a bread roll as I was watching the news channel, and the weatherwoman said that the rain will pass tonight and it will be sunny tomorrow. That's great and all, but still I got work to do today. The sad thing is, my overalls, cap and gloves have barely dried since yesterday, and the rainfall continues on ever since yesterday, and I have no choice but to get my cap and overalls wet again. I seriously need to go to a shop and buy more clothes for me to wear. After eating my bread roll I stood up out of my chair and glanced down at Koro next to my left leg.

"I'll be back, Koro. Just don't make a mess in here while I'm gone, okay?" I told him before walking towards the door and stepping out.

Stepping out into the rain and feeling the raindrops fall on you is both refreshing, and... as Ann would put it, depressing. I certainly don't think it's depressing, just saying. But the good news is most of the fences are holding up. Only two needed replacing near the entrance to my ranch. No problem there, I just grabbed the hammer from my shed, used my it to destroy the damaged fence poles and then placed some new wood, and fastened the barbed wires around them, connecting them to the rest of the fence poles set up around my ranch. After I was done, I headed into the back hill forest to get another flower for Ellen, then I headed on over to Neighbor Town. Again, this is a bad idea walking out in the rain wearing clothes that have barely dried, but I don't like staying cooped up in my house unless we get a hurricane or tornado watch or warning.

I stopped by the grocery store and gave Ellen another flower, talked to her for a while and left. As soon as I left, Ellen put the flower I gave her in a water filled flower cup on the table as decoration so that the flower can absorb water. Then I decided to visit the mayor and his family. I walked up on their doorstep and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?"

I recognized the voice as the mayor himself.

"It's me, Tony. May I come in?" I replied.

A few seconds later, the door opened up. There was the mayor, dressed in his navy blue suit complete with a black necktie and black leather dress oxford shoes.

"Tony? What are you doing out here at a time like this? You'll catch a cold. Come in." Mayor Stan urged me, stepping aside to let me enter his house.

I stepped inside, made my way to the living room and sat down on the living room couch. Maria and her mother were in the living room too, reading books quietly, but they acknowledged me with a nod, though, and Maria stood up and left the living room for some reason.

"What brings you way out here, young Tony?" the mayor asked, sitting down next to me to my right since Maria and her mother were to my left.

"I just wanted to visit, that's all. I haven't been here since the first day I arrived. Just wanted to see if you folks are all right." I told the mayor and his wife.

"Well, thank you." The mayor's wife said, and at that moment, Maria returned with a glass cup of lemonade in her hand and she offered it to me. I wasn't thirsty, but I didn't have the heart to say no, so I thankfully grabbed the cup from Maria's hand and slowly drank the lemonade. "Incidentally... Have you heard of the water imp?" Maria's mom asked me.

I raised my left eyebrow then lowered the rim of the glass cup away from my lips. "Water imp? No. Not until now. What about it?" I asked, after drinking the lemonade.

"Someone has seen it in the pond of the mountain," She replied.

I arched up my right eyebrow in confusion. "The fishing pond?" I asked.

"No, I believe she means the pond further up the mountain, where the water is so warm and relaxing." The mayor told me.

"Oh. I've never been that far up before. I'll check it out someday... By the way, why is it raining so much?" I asked.

"I know why." Maria said. Before explaining why, she sat down next to me, between me and her mother. "It's a welcome rain. We have a lot of rain here in spring." She said.

"Ohhh..." I said, nodding slowly and then drinking the lemonade.

"So how's the farm?" the mayor asked.

"Oh, it's fine. I made my first shipment a couple days ago. Now I'm planting more turnips. I'm trying to make enough money to grow more grass and buy a chicken from the livestock owner... Oh! look at the time! I gotta go! Thank you for letting me visit! Bye!" I said then headed out.

Even though it is still raining, I headed to the forest instead of directly back home and journeyed up the forest hill to see where that pond is exactly. Fortunately the branches and leaves offered me some partial shelter from the rain. It took me a while to reach it, but I found it. At least, I think I did. It looked like a hot spring in the middle of the forest.

"I wonder... Is this this it?" I wondered. I looked at the sign next to the pond. It said: "Quality: Sulfur spring, Benefits: rheumatism recovery of stamina".

I frowned. "This can't be the pond," I muttered to myself.

Who cares anyway? I decided to give up and head back home.

When I got back home, I decided to take the time to expand the bottom half of the ranch a little bit. It wasn't easy expanding the size of the ranch while it is still raining. It was hard, untangling the barbed wires, setting up the new fence posts and replacing the old ones by uprooting them from the semi soft soil and adding them with the new to expand the size of my ranch. The fence perimeter of my ranch, which is primarily shaped like a horizontal rectangle, used to be 85 feet in width and 53 feet in length, and now it is 98 feet in width and still 53 feet in length. By the time I was finished, there is only 70 pieces of wood left in the woodshed. Now I have more room to grow more crops and more grass whenever I get more seeds. I walked into my house, put on my pajamas, and jumped in my bed. I didn't even bother to pick up my journal. But I felt pride in noticing that I didn't catch a cold.

* * *

Wednesday, 10th of Spring 1976

I love the taste of rice balls in the morning! I turned on the TV, and some good news put a smile on my face! It'll still be sunny tomorrow! Great! My overalls and cap are still a little wet from yesterday, but at least the springtime sun will help them dry once I get outside.

"Waff waff! *pant pant*, Waff waff!" Koro barked.

"I know, I know!" I picked up Koro and took him outside with me. As soon as we stepped outside, we saw a dozen birds jumping around and pecking on the ground. Then they all flew off. I took a deep breath then exhaled. "Ahhh... Don't you just love springtime, Koro?" I asked him.

"Woof." Koro replied.

"I know you do."

I set Koro down on the porch then I walked off to the tool shed to get the water can to sprinkle water on the turnips, but eventually I ran out of water. I went to the pond next to the tool shed and filled the can with plenty water to finish watering the turnip seeds. After I was done, I put the watering can back in the tool shed, then I started to leave the ranch.

"Waff waff waf!" Koro barked then whined.

"What?" I turned around.

Koro then walked up to me, whimpering and whining as if he's sad.

"Huh...? Oh, I get it! You want to come with me this time! Okay, come on."

"Waff waff waff!" Koro barked happily.

"First things first, let's go to the back hill forest and get a flower, okay, boy?" I said to Koro.

"Waff!" Koro agreed, happily wagging his tail. We went into the forest to find a daisy then we went on a 2 hour walk towards Neighbor Town. When we passed by this strange statue of a bird on the side of the road, Koro stopped following me, examined that bird statue and started barking at it. "Koro? What now?" I called when I heard him barking. I decided to see what's wrong. I noticed him barking at the bird statue. "What? Its just a statue. Come on." I sighed. Koro gave up barking at it and followed me.

As soon as we were crossing the bridge into Neighbor Town, Eve ran right past me and Koro, she didn't even glance at me.

"Hey! Eve! What's up?" I called after her.

"Sorry, I'm only here to shop today. I'm in no hurry to see you right now." Eve replied quickly and went off.

"Hm. That's out of her character." I mumbled.

"Who cares, though? Come on, Koro. I'm gonna reunite you with an old friend." I told Koro.

Meanwhile, Ellen was just visiting her uncle at his livestock shop. "Okay, bye, uncle!" Ellen called to her uncle before she stepped outside and shut the door. As she was walking back to the grocery store she was scratching her head, probably because her scalp itches a little.

"Ellen! Wait up!" I called from behind her.

As soon as she heard my voice, she turned around. "Tony! You caught me by surprise! How's the ranch?" She asked.

"Oh, it's looking much better than when I first moved here. its looking good. Oh, I brought you another flower." I handed her the flower.

Ellen had this expression on her face that I don't know how to describe. She looked somewhat surprised and confused at the same time.

"Oh. Thank you. It smells very good." She said slowly.

"Oh! I brought you another gift." I said.

"Let me guess. is it another flower?" Ellen asked with a playful smile as she put her hands on her hips.

"Nope. Something better. Come here, boy!" I said then whistled.

Then, from behind the livestock house, Koro came running towards us. Ellen's mouth dropped open in surprise and happiness.

"Koro...!" She said with a growing smile. Koro jumped up at Ellen and she caught him, and Koro started licking her face. "Koro! I haven't seen you in days! I'm glad to see you're doing so well! Has Tony been good to you?"

"Waff waff!"

"That's good to know." Ellen smiled.

"Koro didn't give me any trouble at all. He poops on the floor sometimes, but other than that, he's a good dog. A great one. He kept me company a lot during my lonely days of working in the ranch." I said, then pulled a rice ball out of my pocket and ate it.

"I knew Koro was a good dog for you. I'm glad to hear that he's behaving really well." Ellen said.

"Yeah. By the way, you can come visit us whenever you have free time." I said.

Ellen slowly shook her head. "Sorry, I can't. I have to help Mom take care of the grocery store every day. Dad won't help. If only he could, I would visit you sometime." Ellen said with a small smile.

"He can't help it if he's drunk. I'll tell you this; you'll never see me drinking what he's drinking. Blech!" I said, making a funny face when I said "Blech!", and it made Ellen giggle. "Well, I gotta get back to the ranch. See you around. come on, Koro." I left.

"See you around, Pete!" Ellen waved goodbye before I closed the door shut.

"Later, Ellen!" I called back two seconds before I shut the door.

Back at the ranch, I chopped wood for lumber and broke stones all noon and evening. By nightfall, I was so tired, it's not funny. I could hardly twist the doorknob with my fingers throbbing with mild pain! But at least I didn't get any blisters, so that's something I'm happy about at least. I just jumped in my bed, wrote in my journal a little bit, and fell asleep.

* * *

Thursday, 11th Of Spring 1976

This morning is like every other morning, what could possibly be different about it? I ate three buttered bread rolls for breakfast, watched the weather channel for a heads up on tomorrow's weather forecast, watered the turnips- pretty routine, if you ask me. Then I walked to Neighbor Town to chat with everyone. As always, I started out with Ellen. We always had something fun and interesting to talk about. Then I tried talking to her uncle, the livestock owner. He still was a little bitter towards me, asking me have I got enough grass to feed my livestock (I don't have any!) and he claims that I am lazy and don't take his advice! I do take his advice! I'm just not ready to have a cow or chicken yet! Jeez! Then I talked to Ann and her dad. Ann is working on some kind of machine. She tells me that she's going to become a great inventor like her dad. Inventors are not the most trendy occupation, so I have no idea what motivates her to that goal.

She also claims that she likes spring. She doesn't know why, but she says the spring environment gives her the urge to "Give it all you've got!" kind of feeling. Then I talked to Ellen's parents. Ellen's mom was concerned about my health and stamina, working all the time, even in rain. Ellen's dad wasn't very talkative. I asked him why doesn't he help out his family every now and then. He replied saying that there's more to living than working like a dog. I can't argue with that, but still, you have to do work before you can relax. That's what my dad always tells me. I don't like the idea, but those are words I live by. Then I chatted with Maria for a while, who is busy cleaning the stain glass windows of the church, then the little boy who hangs around at the church. Apparently he has a crush on Maria. Can you believe it? A 6 year old boy that has a crush on a 20 year old girl? That ain't right.

But if he were my age, it would be a different story... Then afterwards I talked to Nina. She loves talking about flowers. Flowers are beautiful but I'm not head over heels obsessed with them, so I didn't talk to her long. Then I went into the forest to chop and collect some wood. By nightfall, I was close by the sulfur spring. When I was about to head home, I heard someone going "La-la-la" nearby. I dropped my wheelbarrow and searched for the source of the nose. When I approached the sulfur spring, and peeked over the boulders surrounding the spring, I saw what looked like a monkey or something like that bathing in the spring. It was going "La-la-la-laa..." I decided not to disturb it and go home. I stored the wood in the woodshed then came in my house, got in my pajamas then wrote in my journal before falling asleep. In my journal, I wrote:

" _Thursday, 11th of Spring. Thing have been slowly progressing at the ranch. I made the ranch a little bigger, so that I can have more room to plan more crops and make grass fields. I still don't have any money to buy a cow or chicken. Boy are they expensive. And I still can't get along with Ellen's uncle. There are a lot of layers for me to peel through before I reach his friendly side... I wonder if I'll ever get there. But Ellen really brightens my day. As always, she's a nice, upbeat girl, and she's a great cook and loves animals. She received another flower from me today. But I wonder sometimes... Does she consider me as a friend... Or something more? That's a mystery that I want to know the answers to. There are other cute girls in Neighbor Town, Ann, Nina, Eve, and Maria, but Ellen is different... Special. Anyway, I'm tired, so it's time for me to get my rest._ " That's all I wrote.

Meanwhile Ellen was in her bed writing in her own diary.

" _Thursday, 11th of Spring... Where should I start? Pretty much every day the same thing always happens. Helping my Mom take care of the grocery store while my Dad as slacking off and drinking... And in my free time I play with the animals at my uncle's livestock shop, or hang out with Nina, Ann or Maria. Before Tony came to the ranch, it seemed like nothing new and interesting happens here at all. Tony... There's something about him that I admire, but I can't quite describe into words. He likes animals as much as I do, he's sweet and kind, loves to eat foods like rice balls, and the amazing thing is, he is willing to run through the rain from his ranch into town to give me a flower! I can't believe it! I'm surprised he as never caught a cold yet! I've never met anyone like Tony before. I like him, but there's so much about him that I don't know yet. Well, that's all I can write for today._ " She wrote before putting the diary in her bedside dresser and falling asleep.

And Ellen isn't the only girl in Neighbor Town writing in a diary about me. Eve is, too.

" _Thursday, 11th of Spring... Running the bar is boring yet fun. Coming up with my own mixes of berry juices can be really fun. Every night we get customers from here, Mineral Town, and also from Forget-Me-Not Valley. But there is one customer that I've grown to have a particular interest in... His name is Tony. He's a boy who just arrived here, owning a ranch a couple miles outside of town. He doesn't like my kind of drinks, but I can't stress over how cute he is, especially when he's clueless. He isn't very bright, but that's what I find cute about him. One day we ran into each other in the forest. I know it's not coincidence, but... I'll just have to wait and see. So, that's all for today._ " Eve put the diary up and fell asleep.

* * *

Saturday, 13th of Spring 1976

A couple days passed and things are going very good! On Saturday, I shipped 12 more turnips, and me and Ellen continue hanging out with each other, playing with the animals at her uncle's livestock shop, I also got to chat with some of the locals before going back to work. I chopped up more wood. My house seriously needs an upgrade. When I get enough wood and money, I'll be ready. I also tilled more ground with the hoe to plant 6 more turnips, making 18 more to ship the next time I buy some, and I also tilled more ground to plant grass seeds. Too bad i don't have enough money for that yet. The next morning, on Sunday, I spent most of my time chopping wood in the forest. I took a break at midday to go to the church. I sat with Ellen and her mother. Ellen was praying that her dad get well, Ann was yawning out of boredom, and Maria was next to the priest, playing the piano. After a couple hours of staying in the church, I returned to the woods to do more wood chopping. At 4:33 p.m., I got so tired I had this idea to jump in the sulfur spring to relax my tense, stiff muscles.

I walked up into the small wooden shack next to the spring, got out of my overalls, put on my swimming boxers, an jumped in the spring.

"Ahh... This feels great!" I said, closing my eyes in relaxation.

When I opened them, I saw Eve a few feet in front of me!

"WAH!" I gasped in surprise!

Eve is in the spring with me! Fortunately she was sitting down, so certain parts of her body from the neck down are obscured by the densely foggy water, luckily for me, otherwise I would likely faint seeing a woman's naked body.

"Tee-hee.. You're pretty daring, aren't you? Do you want me to wash your back?" Eve asked me as she slowly advanced towards me.

I got so flustered, my brain was thinking random thoughts every second. Eve is in the spring with me, which makes me even more scared! I prayed that Eve doesn't stand up because I don't want to see anything that I'm not supposed to see, know what I mean?

"W-w-wait! I-I-I, ah... N-n-n-no..." I stammered nervously, my face turning all red. Eve stopped advancing towards me.

"Okay, I won't do it then." Eve said, sounding a little sad that I turned her down, but she still looked a little glad, probably because I'm bugging out about being in a hot spring with a cute girl.

"I, ah... I gotta go... P-p-p-pretend you never saw me, okay? Don't stand up, and please close your eyes when I climb out, o-o-o-okay?" I felt like I was going to lose my mind.

"Tee-hee," Eve nodded with a sly grin and winking at me.

When Eve covered her eyes, I climbed out of the spring as fast as I could, dried my body off with a large towel, got dressed into my shirt, pants and overalls and headed back to the ranch with my load of wood as fast as I could.

* * *

Monday, 22nd Of Spring 1976

Many days have passed, and life is good and getting better. I have $1420, I have enough to buy my own chicken, so i'm all good. i ate a rice ball and turned on the T.V. and the weatherwoman is talking about something besides the weather. She claims it'll be sunny tomorrow, though. "... And in other news, the Flower Festival is tomorrow. The whole town is covered with the good smell of flowers. Everybody, let's get together at the public square at 3:00. And in other news..." "A festival, huh? Sounds cool. I'm in!" I said to myself. Finally, something interesting happens here! I stepped outside just in time to see Mike, Derek's assistant arriving. "Hey! Tony!" "Mike! What's up?" I called as I met up with him near the shipping box.

"It's the Flower Festival tomorrow. I'll stop work early and come to the square." Mike commented.

"Great. I'll be there too." I nodded.

"Sweet. Remember, 3:00. If you have livestock, you'd better feed them first before you leave the ranch. I'll definitely pick up what you want shipped then." Mike said.

"All right. Take it easy, Mike."

"You too, Tony. _Adios,_ " Mike started to leave, but he turned around.

"By the way... I've noticed how close you're getting with Ellen." Mike grinned.

"Ellen? Please. We're just friends." I scoffed.

"Don't give me that. She's cute. I know she's the right one for you." Mike smiled.

"How can you tell?" I asked.

"Just a hunch, that's all. Anyway, good-bye."

"See ya." I said as Mike left, jumping in the pickup truck and driving off down the dirt road. Since I got no livestock to take care of and no turnips or potatoes to water, I headed off to Neighbor Town.

In the town, I quickly met up with Ellen.

"Hi, Ellen."

"Hi, Tony."

"I got you something," I said as I reached behind my back with my right arm and revealed a flower like a magic trick, then gave it to her.

"Oh, wow, it smells so good... Thank you, Tony." Ellen said.

I think its my imagination, but I thought I saw Ellen's cheeks turn a little red. "So, have you heard? about the Flower Festival?" I asked.

Ellen nodded. "Yes, I know. And Tony? Will you do me a favor?"

"Sure. What is it?" I asked.

"Don't buy all that unusual stuff at the festival." Ellen said.

"Okay. I promise. For you." I said.

"I don't like any of that stuff they sell at the festival, so please don't."

"Okay. I gotta go. Bye." I said.

Next I visited Ann and her dad in their shop. When I walked inside, I saw Ann's dad sorting out his new inventory, while on the other side of the room to my left, Ann is in her workspace, tinkering with some big machine that is difficult for me to describe.

"Hey Ann. You ready for the festival?" I said as soon as I stepped in, approaching her.

She is underneath the machine, so I forgot to mention that it has four legs, so Ann is underneath it like a mechanic on a car, tinkering with it using tools I don't recognize other than a hammer and screwdriver. But when she heard my voice, she pulled herself out from underneath the machine, revealing that her face is partially smudged with soot or oil residue.

"Yeah, I know. It's good to relax every one in a while," Ann replied to me, then pulled herself back underneath the machine to make the necessary repairs on it.

"Yeah, well, I hardly ever see you relaxing." I replied, while I squatted down next to Ann, as all I could see were her legs if I stood up.

"Everybody deserves a break once in a while." Ann said with a smile, putting down the hammer then using the screwdriver.

"Well I gotta go. Good luck with... whatever this contraption is," I said then left.

Then I met Maria, who, as usual, is sweeping the dust off the brick road leading to the church's front doors.

"How are you doing, Maria?"

"I'm fine Tony. I know you are busy working, but please try to come to the festival. You'll have a great time there." Maria persuaded me.

I shrugged. "Hey, my schedule is pretty much open, so I'll definitely be coming!" I said.

"Great! Ellen wants you to come too." Maria said.

"Who?" I asked, barely hearing what she said.

"Nothing. Forget I said anything." Maria quickly replied.

Then I visited Nina. She's excited about the festival too, primarily because she loves the flowers and different flower scented perfumes on display there. Then I returned back to the ranch, busting up stones and chopping wood until nightfall, then I fell asleep.

* * *

Tuesday, 23rd Of Spring 1976

I woke up early, eating a croissant with strawberry jam. I spent most of my time in my house watching television, watching one of my favorite cartoon shows, a marathon of episodes of "Benny the Cottontail Rabbit". I got ready to leave the ranch at 2:30 p.m. Koro was outside, eating his bowl of dog food and drinking water that I drew up from the well yesterday.

"Hey, Koro, I'm going to the festival. Watch over the ranch for me. Can I count on you to do that?" I asked him.

"Waff waff waff waff!" Koro barked.

I smiled approvingly. "Good boy! You be good, okay?" And then I left, enduring the two mile walk to Neighbor Town.

As soon as I reached the town Square, I was surrounded by dozens of people I've never met before, people from nearby towns like Gueydan and Lake Arthur, and dozens of flowers that I've never seen before! Its like I wandered into a new world or something! In the middle of the town Square, fifteen feet south from the water fountain, I saw a large flower bed with a statue of the Harvest Goddess surrounded by yellow, blue, pink, red and green flowers. The statue of the Harvest Goddess had long green hair stretching down to her back, wore a dress that resembled a wedding dress in a few ways, and had her hands raised up high in the air, her eyes closed and mouth open and smiling joyously. I began looking for people that I know. I noticed Ann's dad wandering around aimlessly like he lost something and is stressed out of where to look for it.

"Dad wanders like that every year," a voice said behind me.

I turned around to see Ann standing behind me with a smile.

"I knew you'd come, Tony. Don't be shy, take a look around." Ann urged me.

I followed her instructions, what other choice did I have? I walked my way through the crowd of people. Its not like the Square is jam packed with people or anything like that, it's just that I've never been around 40 people in one place before. In fact, this is the first festival I've been to. I eventually saw Eve over by the table where these blue, teal, cyan and pink colored flowers are, and went up to her.

"Hey Eve. You look all relaxed, examining those flowers and all that," I commented.

"Heh-heh, I could get relaxed with the smell of flowers." Eve replied with a shameless smile.

I inhaled the fresh aroma of flowers along with her, and I had to admit, those flowers sure smell good! The ones with the cyan colored petals smell almost like peppermint, and the flowers with teal colored petals smell like rosemary. I know this because I recall my mom having a pot of flowers that smell like rosemary in the kitchen back home.

"Ahhh... I agree. I see why Nina is so into flowers now. Speaking of Nina, where is she?" I asked.

"Over by the water fountain." Eve pointed out.

"Okay," I nodded at Eve, then headed for Nina near the center of the Square where the water fountain is, and I found Ellen as well, talking to her. As I approached them I overheard some of what they said.

"... Do you really think I would look great dressed like the Harvest Goddess?" Nina asked Ellen, blushing slightly at the thought.

Ellen smiled a sincere smile at her question. "Of course you would! With your long pink hair, you'd look absolutely stunning!"

Nina looked surprised at Ellen's remark now. "Really? Wow... I never thought of that. So I really would look like a goddess, wouldn't I?"

At that moment, I got close enough to them to speak to them over the indistinct chatter of the people around us.

"Hey, Ellen, Nina. What are you two talking about over here?" I called to them.

"Hey, Tony. have you heard of the Harvest Goddess?" Ellen asked me.

I frowned slightly. My parents never went to church before, and neither have I, so I'm not big on religious figures and whatnot.

"Only from priest Daniel, but I don't know much about her." I said.

"The Harvest Goddess is a deity who protects and watches over nature all over the world," Nina said.

I nodded to show that I understood. "what does the Harvest Goddess have to do with the Flower Festival?" I asked.

Nina smiled and stopped Ellen from speaking. "I'll tell him," she told Ellen. "See, a very, very, very long time ago, flowers did not exist yet."

"What?! Are you serious?!" I exclaimed in surprise.

Nina nodded. "It's true. This festival is meant to thank the Harvest Goddess for creating flowers. Maria's mother told me that the Goddess of Land created flowers to cheer up a woman who lost her boyfriend."

"Really? What happened to her boyfriend?" I asked with curiosity.

"No one knows. It's just a legend, anyway. The Harvest Goddess would know, but no one has ever met her before, unfortunately," Nina said.

I nodded, feeling a bit intrigued by this legend. "... Okay. So, this Harvest Goddess, she protects nature around the world? How is that possible? That's a big job, even for one deity," I remarked.

"I don't think she protects nature alone," Ellen said.

"What?" I frowned in confusion.

Ellen shook her head. "Let me rephrase that. There is a myth that says that she has many daughters in certain locations around the world who are also known as the Harvest Goddess."

"Daughters? How is that possible?" I grew even more confused.

"No one knows for sure. The myth is that since the beginning of humanity's history, the Harvest Goddess, known as the Goddess of Land has fallen in love with certain mortal men who are farmers over time, married them, and had daughters with them. And her half mortal daughters take the name "Harvest Goddess" when they come of age, becoming goddesses themselves and watch over and protect nature in various locations all over the world," Ellen replied.

"I'm sorry, but half of this sounds too insane to be true," I said skeptically. I just couldn't wrap my head around the possibility of a goddess marrying a mortal man and having a child with a mortal man, it doesn't sound possible.

"Well, do you believe that the Harvest Goddess helps flowers like these bloom since she created them?" Ellen asked me.

"I'm not too familiar with mythology. Sorry," I shook my head and shrugged.

"Are you familiar with Mineral Town's festival? In the spring season festival, the girls there dress up as the Harvest Goddess and do a dancing routine. That was what I was telling Nina about. It has been a tradition there for a long time," Ellen said.

"Traditions aren't my thing," I said.

"Well, the tradition from 100 years ago seem nice, I guess," Ellen shrugged.

Then I walked up to the red haired girl who hangs out with Mrs. Fortune and the boy who has a crush on Maria. They were looking at the statue of the Harvest Goddess surrounded by flowers. The little girl turned around and noticed me.

"Beautiful, isn't she?" I asked her by way of greeting.

The girl nodded. "Goddess of Land lives in the mountain. And she is very friendly," she said.

I crossed my arms. "So I take it you've actually met her before?" I asked, sensing that the girl might be over-exaggerating.

"Well... Grandma told me so...But I wonder if its true." The girl said while looking at the statue.

Then I turned my attention to the boy. "What about you? What are you thinking of, little man? I bet you're thinking about buying perfume for Maria, huh?" I softly elbowed him on the shoulder, knowing he has a soft spot for Maria.

"Actually, I want to buy a bottle of perfume for my sister," he corrected me.

I felt like I should wear a cone shaped "dunce" hat like some cartoon characters do once he said that.

"...Oh."

I walked off heading northwest, passing by a few people, saying "excuse me, excuse me" to anyone I brushed by.

As I walked by Ann's dad, I heard him mutter: "When it comes down to it, I can't buy it, I just can't. I never will, no matter how hard I try."

I saw Maria up ahead admiring a picnic table holding three vases containing multicolored flowers. I walked up to her and spoke to her.

"How are you doing?" I asked her.

She turned around to face me and smiled at me. "Great. My heart warms up with joys of spring, when its filled with the smell of flowers. How about you?" She asked me.

"Me? It makes me feel energetic. I feel like running around the square as the aroma climbs into my nostrils," I told Maria.

She smiled again. When I walked up to Nina who happens to be a few yards east from where Maria and I were, and I noticed Eve walking away from her. I know it's eve because she loves wearing bright red dresses. Nina is was dancing around the water fountain in an odd manner, and part of me suspected that she might be intoxicated.

"Nina. What's wrong with you?" I looked closer at her face and I noticed that her eyes seem to be dilated. "Wait a minute. Did you drink Eve's juice?!" I asked, frowning with suspicion.

"...Hahahahahaha! Yes, I had juice, and now I can see butterflies flying. Wheee!" Nina continued dancing.

I left her alone. I noticed nearby that Nina's mother is selling perfume to random interested people. I considered buying one of those perfume bottles, because one of them smells like peppermint and rosemary, but remembered the promise I made to Ellen. I didn't want to break that promise. Then I walked up to Mayor Stan and his wife, they were standing near one of those old school gramophones, the ones back in the 40's.

"It's almost time to dance, soon. Have you picked your dancing partner, yet?" Stan's wife asked me.

"Dancing partner...? No, I haven't." I said slowly.

Nobody told me there will be dancing in the festival!

"Well, think carefully about the girls' tastes and choose a present." the mayor's wife instructed me.

I remembered that Ellen told me not to buy anything here, so I figured that buying her a gift here is not a good idea, so I decided to talk to Stan himself.

"Tony, everyone is beginning to select a dancing partner. Are you ready to dance, Tony?" Stan asked me.

"I... Yes. I'm ready." I said, trying to summon all the confidence in me.

"Now go pick your partner before we begin." Stan instructed me. I began searching for Ellen. She was standing next to Eve in the southern part of the public square. As I approached her, I said: "Um, Ellen...?"

"Yes, Tony...?" Ellen asked. Eve was busy smelling flowers. "Uh, Ellen... Would you..." I froze. I couldn't get the words to come out!

"Calm down, Tony. Take a deep breath and tell me what is it." Ellen said.

Boy, knowing that Ellen is calm and patient made me feel a little better. I took a deep breath and exhaled. Somehow the aroma of flowers gave me courage. "Ellen... Will you be my dance partner?" I asked.

" _ACHOO!_ " Eve sneezed loudly as soon as I said that.

"...Yes... I will." Ellen nodded. I took Ellen's had hand we walked to the center of the square.

Eve was a little upset that I didn't ask her for a dance instead. "Grrr... I can't believe it! I thought he liked me! But who cares? I'm not going to stress over it," Eve said to herself as she continued sniffing the flowers, calming her hurt feelings.

Soon the dancing began. Mayor Stan turned on the gramophone, and everyone with dancing partners began dancing to this song called "Sing, Sing, Sing" performed by Benny Goodman. I knew that Mayor Stan would play a song from before my time, but I can't complain. Besides, my grandpa, may he rest in peace, grew up listening to these kinds of songs. I prefer to dance to funk songs like "Jungle Boogie" by Kool And The Gang. The little boy danced with his sister, Mr. Mayor danced with his wife, Ann's dad danced with Nina's mom,and I danced with Ellen. Everyone in the crowd was clapping and cheering. I started off a little clumsy at first, but I ended up dancing a little better than I expected.

"You're not a bad dancer, Tony." Ellen commented.

"Really?" I asked as I made Ellen spin around over my right hand as she held onto it.

"Really." she said as she looked at me eye to eye. I could get used to this. I made sure my footwork matched Ellen's so I wouldn't trip her by accident.

I wasn't doing too bad. Actually, dancing is easy and fun! I just thought it would be difficult.

"Have you ever danced before?" Ellen asked me after we pulled apart from each other and came back together.

"To be honest with you, this is my first time." I said modestly.

"You're good, for a beginner," Ellen said as she twirled under my right hand again.

"Thanks. Oh, this is a move I learned from watching my Dad dance with my Mom. Let me see if I can do it," I said.

I made Ellen lean back, with her right leg outstretched towards the sky, then I helped her stand back up. The crowd is now focused on us dancing, and they were cheering!

"I don't believe it...!" Ann's father gasped, his mouth nearly dropping open.

"Those two are really dancing!" Nina's mom said.

"Go, Tony!" I heard Mike shout in the crowd.

Along with the rhythm of the music, me and Ellen began tap-dancing as we held hands. I twirled her under my arm again, then she twirled me under her arm. After the music ended, everyone started cheering. I couldn't believe how much attention me and Ellen gathered!

"That is Tony and Ellen, ladies and gentlemen! Give them a big applause!" Mayor Stan exclaimed proudly, and everyone applauded.

Ellen and I bowed to the crowd as they threw red roses and other kinds of flowers to show us how grateful they are for dancing so well. The aromas of the flowers smelled pretty good, too. Later that night, I returned home, dressed into my pajamas and jumped in my bed and began writing in my journal. At the same time, Ellen was writing in her journal as well.

To Be Continued...


	5. Chapter 5 Bird Lost, Bird Found

**Episode 5: Heartwarming Moments**

* * *

Wednesday, 24th Of Spring 1976

I woke up from having a dream that I can't quite remember, took a bath, brushed my teeth, ate three rice ball for breakfast while watching the weather channel then I watched one Season 4 episode rerun of "M*A*S*H" before I walked off to Neighbor Town to buy some turnip seeds from Nina's mom. Business as usual.

"Here they are." I said, putting the three bags of turnip seeds near the cash register.

"Okay, three bags of turnip seeds. That'll be $5.63, Tony," Nina's mom said as she punched some buttons on the register.

"Okay." I pulled $5.63 out of my pocket and handed it to Nina's mom.

"Okay! Thank you Tony! Have a great day!" Nina's mom waved bye to me.

"Thank you!" I called back before walking out the door and shutting it. Just when I was about to head back to the ranch, I thought that it might be a good idea to visit Ellen and her parents, especially after the festival yesterday.

I found Ellen outside her owner's shop, pacing back and forth on the brick road, petting a little yellow chick in her hands. She used the palm of her right hand for the chick to stand on, and she is petting the chick's head with her left hand. She was whispering something to the chick, and I thought I heard my name, too. I don't know why, I just thought I did.

"How are things, Ellen?" I asked.

Ellen gasped because her back was turned on me and she didn't hear me coming. "Oh! Ah-ah-ah, Tony! How are you? I didn't hear you coming!" she said in surprise, her voice a little rattled from the surprise I unintentionally gave her.

"Forget it. It's all right. Who's your friend there?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh, this is my pet, C-San. Uncle always lets me play with his livestock." Ellen said as she petted C-San on his head.

I smirked, admiring how cute C-San is as he turned his head left and right, chirping. "Is that so? And I also heard you whispering to him." I said.

Ellen's face turned a little red in embarrassment once I said that. "Oh, you did? Well, I always tell C-San my deepest secrets." Ellen said, looking up, down, left and right, and her eyes darting around nervously.

At that moment I got a hunch that Ellen has something to hide.

"Well, Tony, I'm sorry, but I got to go help my uncle with something see you later." Ellen headed off for the door of the livestock shop.

She opened the door. Before she went in, she looked back at me and said: "One more thing... Thank you for dancing with me. I really enjoyed it."

"Me too." I replied.

After she went inside, I couldn't help but smile. I got this feeling that Ellen is developing romantic feelings for me, but I can't be sure unless I have some kind of evidence to confirm my suspicions.

"Hmmm..." I rubbed my chin in thought over the possibilty.

I'm sure that Ellen doesn't just tell her animal friends her deepest secrets, she must keep a journal somewhere. Then I had an idea! I'll sneak into her room at the grocery store and check out her journal! "Bingo!" I grinned. I know Ellen will hate me for this if I get caught, but I really want to know what she thinks about me, because she won't tell me to my face. She doesn't have the courage to do that yet. So I headed on over to the grocery store.

As soon as I came in, Ellen's mom, who was sweeping the floor using a broom looked up at me.

"Ah, Tony! What a coincidence. Are you here for a meal today?" She asked me.

"No. Just browsing, that's all." I said.

As I started looking at the fruitcakes on sale, Ellen's mom said: "I saw you dancing with Ellen during the festival. You dance really good. Who taught you?" She asked me.

I cringed a little because no one taught me. "Uh... I relied on my instincts." I said. Its the truth. I did.

"Ah!" Ellen's mom smiled.

"That's all there is to it." I said with an honest shrug.

Ellen's mom nodded. "Right. So tell me something. Do you like her?"

That question made me freeze up. "Huh?!" I gasped.

"Be honest. do you like her?" She asked me again.

"I- um... You see... I... It..." I didn't know what to say, I was tongue tied.

"Don't stress yourself, forget it. I know you kids these days keep your feelings bottled up instead of letting them out. I'm not going to force you to admit it. One day you'll find the courage to let the whole world know your feelings!"

"...Yeah... Excuse me, where's your bathroom?"

"Down the hall, near our bedrooms." Ellen's mother replied and went back to sweeping the floor, while I browsed through the aisles until I found the door that leads to the bedrooms.

After quietly opening the door and closing it, I found myself in a small hallway with two doors, one to my left, and another to my right. One of these doors leads to Ellen's bedroom.

"Hmm... Behind door #1..." I slowly opened the door to the left.

I saw two beds in the room. That had to be Ellen's parents room. Then I opened the door to the right. In that room is one bed, a closet which was half open, revealing Ellen's usual clothes, white shirts and red skirts, confirming this is Ellen's room. Also, in the middle of the room is a big table with a birdcage on top of it. In that birdcage is a little blue colored bird, most likely Ellen's personal pet. It is asleep, luckily.

"Now I have to find the journal." I whispered to myself.

As I tiptoed across the room after softly closing the door, I noticed there is a little bedside dresser with a drawer knob in front.

"She must have the journal in there." I whispered.

I pulled the drawer open, revealing her diary.

"Bingo!" I whispered with a smile. I took the notebook, closed the drawer, and hid in Ellen's closet, in case she comes back. Fortunately sunlight is shining through the window, so I am able to get a little light with the closet door half closed. I began reading Ellen's entry on Tuesday 23rd, after the festival.

" _ **Tuesday, 23rd of Spring.**_ _I can't believe it! It actually happened! Tony actually danced with me! Oh, wow! On the day of the festival, I had a feeling that he would be my dance partner, but I thought that it wouldn't happen! But it did! Ooh, I hope I dream about it tonight, because dancing with Tony... gave me feelings that I don't know how to describe. Tony is a very special person to me. I hope he continues to hang out with me, because I'm starting to see him as something much more than a friend. Well, only time will tell._ " is what is written in the journal.

"I knew it!" I said.

I crept out of the closet, put the diary back in the drawer, snuck out of Ellen's room, and back into the grocery room like nothing happened.

"Leaving back to the ranch, Tony?" Ellen's mom asked.

"Yeah. I spent too much time here already, and the job of a rancher is never done. Bye!" I said with a smile.

Knowing that Ellen is developing romantic feelings for me has really lifted up my spirits.

Back at my ranch a few hours later, I was planting turnip seeds in a cheerful manner, whistling happily while Koro watched me dig my right hand into the turnip seed bag, grabbing a handful of seeds, then dropping them down into the tilled soil. He walked over to the soil and sniffed at the seeds in curiosity for a few moments, then left, heading for the barn. After I used up all the turnip seeds, I walked on over to the nearest pond, filled up my water can, and skipped back to the planted turnip seeds, watering them, pouring streams of water down onto the tilled soil so that the seeds can have the nourishment they need. After watering them, I raised my arms up to the air and opened my mouth wide, like I wanted to shout for joy, only I didn't. Even though my arms ached from using my garden hoe to till the soil, I still felt good. After I did that, I walked over to Koro near the barn.

"Koro. do you have any idea why I'm happy?" I asked him. Koro quizzically tilted his head, panting. "Because I just found out that Ellen really likes me! Can you believe it! She's starting to love me!" I said to Koro like an excited little kid.

In response, Koro barked happily, going "Waff waff waff!" I don't know what "Waff waff" means in dog, but I bet it means "Congratulations, Tony!" I picked up Koro and held him so close to me his wet nose is touching my nose.

"Yes, Koro, if this pace continues, Ellen and I will be together for the rest of our lives! Aren't you happy about that?"

"Waff waff!"

A few hours later, Derek came by to see if I need anything shipped. I was standing outside the entrance of my ranch to greet him.

"Hey there, Tony. Gee, you're looking pretty happy today. Something good happen?" He asked me.

"A lot of good things." I replied, leaning on the wooden post of my fence.

"Well good. I hope things stay that way. Got anything for me, by the way?"

"Not today, Derek, sorry," I replied.

He nodded. "Take it easy, Tony," Derek turned and left, jumping in his truck and driving off. I went back into my house, ate toast with strawberry jam for dinner, and laid in my bed, writing in my diary until nightfall.

* * *

Thursday, 24th of Spring, 1976

Nothing interesting happened today. All I did was water my turnips, then went to visit Ellen's uncle and asked him for more advice about raising chickens and cows. Then for the rest of the day until nightfall chopping wood in the forest.

* * *

Friday, 25th of Spring, 1976

After eating breakfast, and learning the weather forecast for tomorrow, I stepped outside to water my turnips, which have just sprouted. After watering them, I poured bacon and cheese flavored Purina dog food into Koro's food bowl and drew water from the well for Koro to drink while I'm gone for a while.

"You be good, okay, Koro?"

"Waff!"

"Great. Take care of yourself and the ranch." I waved bye to Koro as I left the ranch and ran down the road to Neighbor Town.

After crossing the bridge, I suddenly ran into Ellen.

"Tony!"

"Ellen! What a surprise!" I said. I didn't expect to meet Ellen like this.

"Hey, can you come with me for a second? I have something to show you." Ellen said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Come here and I'll show you." Ellen grabbed my by my left hand and dragged me on over to the grocery store, and into her room.

"I'd like you to meet my most favorite pet." She said as soon as I stepped in her room.

"Who is it?" I asked, confused.

I didn't see anyone in the room besides Ellen. Ellen walked on over to the table in the middle of the room and gestured me to come to where she is.

"Tony, I'd like you to meet my pet bird, P-Chan. Isn't she cute?" Ellen said to me, talking about the blue bird in the cage.

"Tweet-tweet-tweet!" P-Chan chirped.

( _So that's the bird's name... P-Chan._ ) I said in my mind.

"She's pretty," I said to Ellen as I watched P-Chan nibble the bird seeds in a little container in the cage.

"A couple years ago, I found her in the forest. She was lying on the ground. She couldn't fly, because she injured her wings somehow. So I took her in as a pet," Ellen explained.

"Awww..." I said with a warm smile.

"What?" Ellen looked at me with a blank expression.

"You. You not only like animals, but also care for them. That's beautiful," I smiled.

"I have to! It wouldn't feel right if I didn't. Besides, I bet P-Chan is really grateful to me for taking care of her while her wings heal. Right, P-Chan?" Ellen asked as she stuck her finger in the cage and petted P-Chan's head.

Then P-chan started chirping so beautifully its almost as if P-Chan is singing. When P-chan was done chirping, I said: "Wow... Animals take a real shine to you. You have to teach me how you do that."

"Why? You get along with Koro just fine," Ellen giggled.

I shook my head. "No, I get along with Koro just fine, Its the wild animals I'm worried about, they sometimes run away from me, like this rabbit yesterday evening. When I tried to offer it a wild grape, it just ran off. What am I doing wrong?"

She giggled. "I'll teach you someday. but right now, you're fine just the way you are." The way Ellen said that, made me feel warm inside.

"Thank you... Those words mean a lot to me," I said.

For the next few hours, me and Ellen were talking and playing with P-Chan, I completely forgot about my work and ranch. By evening, I realized how late I am of tending my turnips!

"Oh, man! I had no idea I stayed here so long! Ellen, P-Chan, I'll see you later," I said and left.

Back at the ranch, I watered my turnips again, and busted more stones and chopped more wood outside of my ranch and expanded my ranch once again. By nightfall, I fell sound asleep.

* * *

Saturday, 26th of Spring

After watering the turnips, I took Koro with me to hang out with Ellen and P-Chan in Ellen's room. We had lots of fun, and this time I kept track of time. By noon, me and Koro left. I put Koro back at the ranch while I went off to the forest to chop more wood. By evening, I was about to leave the back hill forest until I decided to pay the carpenter leader a little visit. I knocked on the door of his house tree.

"Who is it?" He called from inside.

"It's Tony. I'm the new rancher. Have you heard of me?" I called back.

Seconds later, the door opened. A man with sharp sideburns and stylized beard and mustache opened the door. The hair on his head is almost receding, too.

"Yes. Everybody talks about you in Neighbor Town. They say you're a pretty dependable guy," he said.

I shrugged and tilted my head to the left briefly. "Well, I don't know about all that, but..."

"Don't be so humble. You're a hard worker, I can see that, and you don't overdo it. I like that. Come on in, have some coffee with me," He offered.

Inside, there are two bunk beds on each side of the room. In the middle of the room is a huge table with different tools and blueprints on it. The carpenter leader gave me a cup of coffee. I sat down in one of the chairs and took a sip of the coffee.

"Do you like sugar in your coffee?" He asked.

I nodded.

"How about cream?"

I nodded again. He gave me a cup of sugar cubes and a packet of coffee cream. I put two cubes of sugar in my coffee and some cream in it and stirred a small spoon it, making my coffee turn into a bright brown color.

"So I heard that your father wanted you to take over that ranch because your grandfather passed away," the carpenter leader said while I took a careful sip of my coffee.

The coffee burned my tongue a bit before I replied, and I nodded at the carpenter before replying. "Yes. My grandfather is the original owner of that ranch. My dad said making it my own farm is a good way for me to make my own living," I said.

The carpenter smiled warmly at me. "Well, he's right. I mean, you're like a young adult cardinal. You're old enough to spread your wings and fly away. You can't expect your parents to keep feeding you earthworms every day."

"Well, I suppose you're right about that, sir."

"Please. Call me Luke."

"Okay... Luke," I nodded then took another sip.

Luke slowly brought his cup of coffee to his lips and took a couple steady sips.

"So how do you like your house in the ranch?" He asked me.

"It needs some upgrading, but I'm not complaining," I admitted.

"I see. Let me tell you something. Next summer, we're starting a campaign. If you can get me and my boys to upgrade your house before the end of next summer, we'll give you something interesting," Luke said.

I smiled. "Nice. well, thank you for inviting me to talk to you, Luke, but I really need to get back to the ranch. Thank you," I shook hands with him.

"Its my pleasure, Tony. If you need anything, let me know," Luke replied.

I left the house tree, and grabbed my wheelbarrow full of lumber and took it back to the ranch and threw it all into the wood shed. Now I have 340 pieces of wood. I got enough wood for Luke and his team of carpenters to upgrade my house! But I don't have enough to pay them for the job. Oh well. One step at a time.

* * *

Sunday, 27th of Spring, 1976

As soon as I woke up and ate a croissant, I watched the first episode of Charlie's Angels, then when the show ended, I changed the channel to the weather forecast, and the weatherwoman said that the skies will remain sunny tomorrow. I haven't seen it rain for days now. That's good for me, because I'm tired of wearing wet overalls! I need to take the time to buy more overalls that way I won't stress myself over washing and drying the only overalls I have. After turning off my television, I paced around the kitchen slowly, thinking over how to improve myself as a rancher. My house is too small to have a wife and children, so improvements need to be made, apparently. And to make more money, I need to have chickens, cows, sheep, any livestock I can possibly get. I headed for the front door and stepped out. As soon as I did, I caught a glimpse of Ellen entering my ranch! What's she doing here? I thought. Ellen ran up to me.

"Ellen? What's wrong?" I asked.

"Tony, I need you help." She said, nearly out of breath.

"Calm down, calm down. What's wrong?" I asked.

"My P-Chan is gone." Ellen said.

"What?!" I gasped.

"I don't know how or why, but she's gone. If you see her, please let me know. Promise me."

"I swear, I'll find you as soon as I find her," I said.

"Thank you. I'll be near the grocery store in town," Ellen said then she left.

After she left my ranch, I began watering the turnips as quickly as I could. Then I ran up to Koro.

"Koro, if you see a blue bird, bark for me. Okay?"

"Waff!"

"Good." Then I ran around my ranch, looking for P-Chan. The first place I checked was behind my house.

"P-Chan? P-Chan? Where are you? It's me, Tony! Where are you, P-Chan?" I called out.

I heard birds chirping in the distance, but none nearby where I am. All I found is grandpa's "secret garden" which has ten pink flowers in the flower bed which is outline by a small rectangular wall of bricks. There's a signpost near the flower bed that says "Do Not Tamper With Flowers". I searched top to bottom around the ranch, even in the empty cow barn, and the empty chicken house.

I checked my ranch thoroughly for 45 minutes, then I decided to head off into town and ask everybody if they have seen Ellen's P-Chan. I met up with Ellen again down the road to Neighbor Town together.

"Any luck?" She asked me.

I sighed and shook my head. "But I'm not giving up. I'll ask everybody in town have they seen her. Don't worry. I'm sure P-Chan is fine," I assured her.

"Thank you, Tony." Ellen said, a tear fell from her left eye.

As soon as we reached town, the first place I stopped by was the flower shop. Nina was watering flowers, as usual.

"Nina!" I called.

"Tony! What's the matter?" She asked as she put the water can down on the ground.

"Big trouble. Ellen's pet bird, P-Chan flew off somewhere. Have you seen her?" I asked.

"P-Chan? A bird? What color is it?" Nina asked.

I frowned because I didn't clearly memorize the color of P-Chan's feathers. "Uh... I don't clearly remember. A light shade of blue, or cyan, if I remember correctly." I replied.

"Blue or cyan... Hmm... Nope. Sorry. Ask Maria. She might have seen it," Nina said.

"Thanks." I said and headed off for the church. Near the doors of the church the little boy who hangs out by the church is helping Maria sweep the dust off the concrete while Maria was watching him.

"Maria! Boy am I glad to see you," I called out to Maria, out of breath.

"Tony? What's wrong?"

"Ellen lost her pet bird, P-Chan. It is a little blue-cyan colored bird. Have you seen it?"

Maria furrowed her eyebrows. "A blue bird...? ...Sorry. I haven't," she finally shook her head slowly.

"You haven't neither? Darn it!" I muttered in frustration.

"Thanks anyway. I'm going to Ann's house," I said.

I quickly raced on over to Ann's house, taking the shortcut through the public square where the flower festival was held. Then I wan to Ann's house. As usual, Ann was tinkering with a funny looking machine while her dad was working on some kind of water sprinkler.

"Ann! Have you seen Ellen's bird fly by?" I asked.

"I haven't stepped outside in the last few minutes, so no. Sorry." Ann replied sympathetically.

I groaned in frustration. "See you later," I said and headed out the door.

There's only one more person I can ask. And that is Eve. She had just left the closed bar, locking the door and putting the keys into one of the pockets of her red dress.

"Eve! I'm glad I found you! Have you seen a blue bird?"

"A blue bird?"

"Yeah. It belongs to Ellen. Her name is P-Chan, and I want to know have you seen her fly off somewhere?" I asked giving Eve the puppy dog look.

Eve looked up at the sky in thought. "Hmmm... Maybe. Maybe I have, maybe I haven't but I'm not telling," she said with a mischievous smirk and wink.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Why? Why, oh, I'll tell you. I was expecting _you_ to be my dance partner at the festival. But you went and picked Ellen instead." She said.

I felt defeated. Of all the people in this town, Eve is the only one who possibly knows P-Chan's whereabouts, but she won't tell me because I didn't dance with her.

"Don't tell me... Are you jealous?" I asked.

"No, I'm not jealous. But I want you to be honest with me. And believe me, being honest about your feelings for a girl to another girl isn't very easy," Eve smiled with mischief in her eyes, which made my skin tingle nervously.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I frowned.

"Look, I'm not really mad that you danced with Ellen, but If you really want to know what I know about P-Chan, you have to be truthful to me."

"About what?"

"About who you like: Me or Ellen."

"What?!" I gasped in outrage.

"Tell me now, Tony. Which girl do you like the most, me or Ellen?" Eve demanded.

I felt defeated. I wanted to find P-Chan as much as Ellen does, but if I don't say anything to Eve, I'll never find P-Chan. If I lie, I'll find P-Chan, but Eve will want to hang out with me, causing making things very difficult for Ellen. I don't want that.

"Okay. Okay! You win. I like her. I liked her ever since I first met her on the second day of spring." I admitted.

Eve was shocked. "Wow... You really are sincere. Okay. I'll tell you where you're girlfriend's little P-Chan is. You know the back hill forest? I think I saw a blue bird fly off towards that location after I went shopping," she told me.

My eyelids lit up! "Thank you! Thank you, Eve! I could kiss you, but I'm not going to do that."

"I don't expect you to." Eve replied.

"Thanks a lot!" I ran to the grocery store, and asked Ellen's mom where is Ellen.

"She's in her room, crying about P-Chan." She told me.

"Well, go in her room and tell her that I believe I found out where P-Chan is. It's in the back hill forest, the place where the carpenters live and where the sulfur spring is." I said then ran off.

There's no time to lose! I raced to the forest as quickly as my legs could take me.

"Please be there. Please be there. Please be there." I muttered under my breath as I ran down the dirt road until the road breaks off into two directions, the left road leading to the forest, and the road ahead leading to my ranch in the distance.

I ran off into the forest. As soon as I got there, I began calling out to P-Chan.

"P-Chan! Where are you? Come on, P-Chan, it's me Tony! Ellen is worried sick about you!" I called out.

No answer. I could hear birds chirping in the forest, but I'm not sure if one of them is P-Chan. I passed by two redwood trees, then I called out for P-Chan again.

"P-Chan! Please let Ellen know you're okay!" I called out.

I passed by Luke's house tree, and I saw up ahead, on the wooden post of a fence surrounding the fishing pond, P-Chan was sitting there!

"Oh, my...!"

I couldn't believe it! P-Chan is okay, after all! I slowly walked up to P-Chan, being very careful not to scare her off.

"P-Chan?" I whispered.

" _Tweet?_ " P-Chan chirped and craned her head towards my direction, looking directly at me.

"How are you doing, P-Chan? Remember me? Tony?"

P-Chan seemed to chirp back in reply after I said that.

"P-Chan, Ellen is worried sick about you. Come with me for a minute, okay?" I asked, holding out my right arm for P-Chan to rest on.

But she was hesitant. I then remembered how most animals except Koro run away from me. I then feared that P-Chan might do the same.

"P-Chan, please don't fly away. I just want to show Ellen that you're okay. Please, please don't fly away." I softly begged, my voice breaking up with grief at the thought of Ellen being sad that P-Chan flew off without a good-bye reunion or something like that.

P-Chan looked at my outstretched fingers. I guess she was thinking about it, and eventually, she flew up to me and rested on my index finger. I was wearing gloves, so good thing her little talons didn't scratch me. I smiled. As soon as Ellen came, her eyes were red from crying a lot.

"Here's P-Chan, Ellen. she's okay." I said.

"P-Chan! I'm so happy to see you're okay!" Ellen said.

She started to reach out for P-Chan on my right hand, but I held up my left hand to signal Ellen to stop.

"Ellen... Wait. I think I know why P-Chan flew off." I paused for a second for Ellen to give me her undivided attention.

"Ellen... I know how much you love animals, and I respect that, I admire that. But the problem is, you fail to realize that animals, wild or domesticated have desires of their own. Some might want to be with you all their life, and some might want to be with you for a while and later go out into the big, wide world. In P-Chan's case, she probably wants to go explore this amazing world we live in. She doesn't hate you, or anything like that. She just wants to be free, I think. But I know that no matter where she goes, she won't ever forget you. Do you understand, now?" I asked.

Ellen looked depressed, but she absorbed the words I threw at her. Something tells me what I told her is the whole truth because she looked like she is ready to start confessing something despite her sadness.

"...I...I'm sorry... I'm okay now. I was... always... cheered up and never thought of P-Chan's feelings. She's free now..." Ellen said slowly.

P-Chan flew to Ellen and rested on her right hand.

"...Good-bye, P-Chan... Take care... Thank you for everything you've done for me..." Ellen said, new tears falling from her eyes.

" _Tweet-tweet-twee!_ " P-Chan chirped at Ellen.

Then she flew off from Ellen's hand and flapped up away to who knows where while me and Ellen watched her fly high in the early noon sky.

"Ellen... You've done the right thing." I sighed in relief, looking up at P-Chan flying in the blue sky, heading west.

Ellen nodded. She walked up next to me and wrapped her right arm around my shoulders.

"Thank you for looking for my bird, Tony."

Then she did the most unexpected thing I never thought she would do to me.

"Mmmmmwah."

She kissed my left cheek! I gasped softly as I felt her soft, smooth lips kiss my left cheek for 5 seconds. By the time I turned around to look at Ellen, she was already walking off. I didn't follow her, I just stood there in mild shock. I touched my left cheek with my left hand. Ooh, you have no idea how I felt...! I started blushing and I felt like I was going to faint.

"Ohhh, that felt good...!" I muttered to myself with a happy, bedazzled smile.

I thought I was going to melt from swooning over Ellen. I spent the whole day relaxing in the sulfur spring, thinking about Ellen. That night, I returned to my ranch, put on my pajamas and jumped in my bed and began writing in my journal. Obviously all I wrote about is Ellen. At the same time, in Ellen's bedroom, All she wrote about in her journal is me.


	6. Chapter 6 Summertime Ups and Downs

**Episode 6: Summertime Ups and Downs**

* * *

Wednesday, 1st of Summer, 1976

Ah, yes! Summer! The hottest season of the year! In the final month of 1976's spring season, things have been going great. I've been shipping turnips, potatoes, cabbage and kale like there is no tomorrow! Plus, I made enough money to buy my first chicken from Ellen's uncle on the 29th of Spring! As for me and Ellen, things have been going great! We keep in contact, chatting and all that. There's one thing I noticed about Ellen. Ever since the day she kissed me, she looks at me in a similar way Eve used to. Anyway, this is my first day of summer here in the ranch. I ate a bread roll and watched the weather forecast.

"Hello, everybody, and good morning. Today marks the beginning of a long summer season. During the final three days of spring, the weather has been heating up recently, rising from 85 degrees to 98 degrees. Its been really hot recently, so expect the weather to get a bit hotter in the following days. It will be sunny tomorrow, no chance of rain or worse, a hurricane." The weatherwoman said.

Ugh. Hurricanes. They tend to happen sometimes in the summer season. And where I live is 43 miles north from the ocean, too! I stood up off my couch, headed for the front door and stepped outside rather than waste time watching a television show. When I got outside, I was greeted by the 96 degree heat wave from the sun, and somebody I wasn't expecting to see at my doorstep.

"Hey! How are you doing?" He called out.

"Hey there. Aren't you Ann's dad?" I asked him.

"Yes sir, that's me. I came here to tell you something. I just made a great invention! I'm still testing it, so I estimate it'll be completed on the 20th, so come see it at the shop then," he said and departed my ranch.

"Thanks! I'll mark it on my calendar!" I shouted as I waved bye.

"Great idea! Do that!" Ann's dad shouted back at me then waved goodbye as he passed through the open gates outside my ranch, then he jumped in his green Ford Cortina car and drove off down the road.

I fed Koro, then watered the turnip sprouts, then I remembered that turnips don't grow well in the summer season.

"Man... I shouldn't have bought turnips knowing that summer is around the corner." I mumbled to myself remembering the fact that turnips and potatoes don't grow very well in summer.

I walked into the chicken barn, put the chicken's egg in the shipping box and walked up to the hay container and pulled out a handful of hay for the chicken to eat and laid it in the feeding stall. Then I came back out to water the turnips. Boy, it sure is hot outside in the summer. Five minutes outside and I could already feel my skin heating up and producing sweat. I had to make sure that Koro drunk plenty of water, and me too, because I'm not used to working in 98 degree weather. I frequently took breaks in the house cooling off, I don't want to faint outside, that would be terrible. Then that night, it got a little cooler out, now that the sun is gone from this side of the Earth for the time being. I walked over to the town and visited Eve in the bar.

"What's up, Eve? How do you like the summer so far?" I asked her.

She fanned her face with her left hand, not replying to me immediately. "... Does that answer your question?" She asked me sarcastically.

I chuckled and nodded. It sure doesn't get any cooler around here. I also saw Mrs. Fortune in the bar! When I turned my head to the right, I saw her sitting right next to me!

"Mrs. Fortune? What in the world are you doing here?"

She turned her head and looked at me with a confused frown. "What? Is there a rule that fortune tellers can't visit bars?"

I clammed up once she said that. "...Not that I know of, no." I finally said.

Mrs. Fortune then took a sip of Eve's new berry juice special.

"Incidentally, boy, I'm also a midwife." She said.

I was shocked to know that. "You are?"

"That's right. You know, the mayor's daughter Maria, and the grocery store owner's Ellen, and even Nina and Ann, I helped their mothers deliver them all." Mrs. Fortune told me.

My mouth was gaping open in surprise. "Wow..."

"So, boy, have you been looking for a girlfriend?" Mrs. Fortune asked me then took another sip of Eve's "juice".

That question took me off guard. "What?" I asked her.

"My book. Did it help you?"

"Huh? Oh, ah, yes, it did. It was really helpful." I started blushing a little.

"That's good to know. Tell me, who's the lucky girl?"

I looked around to make sure no one was listening. "I can't tell you. I'll leave it up to you to figure out."

I said and left without saying another word to anyone.

As soon as the door closed shut, Mrs. Fortune glanced over at Eve, and she glanced over at Mrs. Fortune.

"So he never tells you his secrets?" Eve asked the elderly woman.

Mrs. Fortune chuckled and smiled. "A gentleman never reveals his secrets, young lady."

Eve frowned angrily. "Bummer," she muttered.

* * *

Thursday, 2nd of Summer, 1976

After eating breakfast. and watching a television show whose name I can't remember, I stepped outside to feed and water Koro. Then I stepped into the chicken house side of the barn to put the chicken's new egg into the incubator so I can have a new chicken to add to my collection. But I made sure not to forget about feeding the chicken I already have. Back outside, I watered the turnips. I'm still upset that I spent 27% of my money on turnips knowing that summer is just around the corner and that only tomatoes and corn grow good in summer. But there's no use in crying over spilled milk. I'll just have to make due with what I have for now. I noticed Koro close by watching me water the turnip sprouts. He always loves watching me do my work for some reason.

"You feeling okay, Koro?"

Koro barked back at me twice.

"Yeah, I hear you. This heat is something else. Tell you what, I'll let you stay in the house for a while. I don't want you to faint of dehydration." I said.

I picked up Koro, took him towards my house, and left him in there. After that, I walked off to Neighbor Town, but not before going into the forest to get a flower for Ellen.

I met up with Ellen in the grocery store as soon as I arrived. She was busy helping her mother putting the cakes she baked in the glass display cases. She noticed me after she placed a strawberry shortcake in the display case.

"Oh, hi, Tony. How are you today?" Ellen said to me.

I noticed that she sounds less and less shy talking to me each day.

"Oh, I'm doing fine, Ellen. I got you something." I gave Ellen the flower.

"Oh, Tony...! Thank you! Here's something else in return," Ellen leaned towards my face and kissed my cheek.

Oh, wow, I felt as if I would faint.

"I saw that!" Ellen's mom shouted out.

"*Hic!* Saw what? I didn't *hic* do anything wrong..." Ellen's dad muttered, sitting at the bar drinking whiskey.

"Oh, shut up, you! I was talking to them!" Ellen's mom scolded him, then she turned her attention to Ellen and me.

"Ellen! I saw what you did to Tony. There's no use hiding your feelings now. I've seen it all with my own two eyes!" Ellen's mom said with a sly grin.

"Mom...! I-I-I... Okay... I admit it... Tony is very special to me." Ellen said, her face blushing, but her voice above a whisper.

"It's true, ma'am. I feel the same way about Ellen." I also said, like I'm confessing to my own mom that I did something I'm not supposed to.

Ellen's mom laughed and came up to us with a warm, comforting smile and gave each of us a hug. "Children, don't be so down in the dumps! This is a good thing! Love is a special thing! You both know that!" she said with a lot of vigor and perk in her voice.

"Yes... But..." Ellen muttered.

"Uh-uh! No ifs or buts about it!" Ellen's mom retorted, wagging the index finger of her right hand at both of us as she shook her head in denial. "You both care for each other, that's something that should be celebrated! Wait here, Tony, don't go anywhere! I've got a special cake to give you."

Ellen's mom marched off to the display cases showing different flavors of cakes. She picked out the one with the frosting and strawberries on top.

"This is a special cake I just made a couple days ago. Its a cake with strawberries on top, and strawberry jelly in the inside."

The cake looked delicious, that's for sure. I looked up at Ellen's mom.

"You sure you don't mind?" I asked.

Ellen's mom put her hands on her hips as if she was offended, only she isn't. "Tony, why do you think I brought this cake to you? Dig in!"

"Dig? But I forgot my spade in the storage room." Ellen's dad said and hiccuped, then continued chugging his glass bottle of whiskey, bourbon or whatever is in it.

"I wasn't talking to you, thank you!" Ellen's mom shouted at him.

So I grabbed a plate, took a big slice of the cake and ate it all in no time.

"Your boyfriend sure loves to eat." Ellen's mom said to Ellen and winked at her.

"You have no idea, Mom," Ellen smiled back sheepishly.

"Ellen, you be sure to cook for him if you marry him. Remember, the way to a man's heart is his stomach." Ellen's mom said.

"Mom...!" Ellen looked at her mom all annoyed.

"Wrong! The way to a man's heart is berry juice! *HIC!*" Ellen's dad called form the other side of the room, holding his bottle in the air then drinking it.

"To you it is! _Not_ to other men! Now zip it!" Ellen's mom yelled.

* * *

Friday, 3th Of Summer, 1976

As soon as I stepped outside, I noticed that the turnips are finally ready to be picked!

"Yes! finally! Tomorrow I can move on to tomatoes and corn!" I said as I raced on over to my garden and started picking up all the turnips and throwing them in the shipping container.

Then I went into the chicken house, picked up the egg my chicken laid and put it in the shipping box in the chicken house, then laid out a few straws of grass for my chicken to eat.

"Keep up the good work." I said to my chicken.

"*cluck-cluck-cluck*." The chicken went, wandering around aimlessly.

I checked on the egg in my incubator. It hasn't hatched yet.

"Hmm... Guess it needs some time." I shrugged and left.

Back outside, I went to my tool shed and grabbed my sickle and a new bag of grass seeds I bought a few days ago and I came back outside to cut up the fresh patches of grass for my livestock.

"Hyah! Hah! Yah!" I yelled as I sliced each piece of grass with my sickle.

After I was done, I put the straws of grass in the silo between the cow and chicken house. I have 40 pieces of grass in storage now. Not enough to last the whole winter season, but I got plenty time to prepare for that. I spent most of the day at my ranch, I didn't go to Neighbor Town today. In the evening, Derek came and picked up my turnips and egg, and left. I spent most of the evening in my house watching cartoons and thinking about Ellen. Ever since the day she kissed me for the first time, she's all I think about now. I can't put my mind on anything else anymore, not even food. Its unlike me. I wrote about it in my journal, how food isn't all I think about anymore. Its a major change in my character. Don't get me wrong, before I met Ellen, I liked girls in general, but mostly all I used to think about is food, which explains why I always carry a croissant, bread roll or rice ball with me every day.

* * *

Saturday, 4th Of Summer, 1976

The next morning is Saturday, which means that shops are closed, and that means I won't be able to by tomato or corn seeds until Monday. Which means the only thing I can do is feed my chicken, and chill out in Neighbor Town with everybody. So I went to the chicken house to feed my chicken. I put the egg in the shipping container, then dug out a few pieces for my chicken and its chick to eat. That's right! The egg finally hatched! The little yellow chick is in the incubator, surrounded by cracked egg shells, chirping nonstop. I slowly reached both hands into the incubator and picked up the little chick.

"*chirp-chirp-chirp!*" The little chick chirped frantically.

"Hey, little guy. I'm not gonna hurt you. Welcome to Tony's ranch- that's me," I said as slowly set it down on the ground and left I hoped that my other chicken won't harm the little chick, but I can't leave the little guy in the incubator.

As I was beginning to walk out of the ranch, Koro followed me. "Hey, Koro. want to race me to Neighbor Town?"

"Waff!" Koro barked once in excitement and jumped up twice.

"Great! Last one there is a rotten egg!" Me and Koro raced out of the ranch and ran down the long road to Neighbor Town.

When we got there, Koro won, because I was tired form running out in this summer heat.

"Okay... I give..." I sighed, wiping my forehead with a towel I always keep in my pocket.

I met up with Ann who was walking down the road near Ms. Fortune's house. She seemed kind of agitated and frustrated.

"Hey, Ann. Trying to brainstorm new ideas for a new invention?" I asked as I ran up to her.

She turned around and looked at me and smiled. "No ideas come in this heat!" She shouted so abruptly, it startled me!

"Sorry... Sorry I bothered you." I apologized.

"Waff waff," Koro barked.

"I'm sorry I yelled in your face, Tony. There's another thing that I hate besides rain. And that is summer. When you're out in the heat, it just tires you out mentally and physically." Ann said.

"I know what you mean. Well, take it easy." I went on my way and Koro followed.

"I will. And you too." Ann said.

I made my way to the public square. There, I saw Ellen and her mom, Ann's dad, Nina's mom, the little boy who once had a crush on Maria, and the red-haired little girl who hangs out with Mrs. Fortune a lot. I walked up to the boy.

"Hey there little squirt! I take it that you're on a date, huh?" I joked.

"Hah?! It's not a date! It's not a date! it's just a walk, that's all!" The boy protested in a flustered manner.

"Excuse me please! I've got a date." The girl said in a confident, "as-a-matter-of-fact" tone in her voice and pulled the boy away from me.

"It's not a date!" The boy vehemently protested again.

I couldn't help but chuckle. Kids will be kids, I suppose. I walked up to Ann's dad and Nina's mom who were talking to each other by the fountain, but Ellen and her mom caught up to me.

"Hi, Tony." They both said in unison.

"Hi, Ellen. Hello, miss. How are things?" I replied.

"We're just out walking, exercising." Ellen said.

I looked around. "Out in heat like this?" I questioned, then smiled. "Come on! Heat like this... we might as well be cooking in an oven!"

"It's good to bathe in the sun. Eat well and work hard. Good health is the foundation of happiness." Ellen's mom commented.

"Can't argue with that." I shrugged.

"Hey, um, Mom, can I walk with Tony for a while?" Ellen asked.

"Sure, honey. Be sure to come home before dark, though." Ellen's mom said.

Then me and Ellen started to walk off. Before we left the square, Ann's dad and Nina's mom spotted us and came over to greet us.

"Hi, Tony! Are you taking a walk too?" Ann's dad asked me, shaking my hand.

"Uh, yeah. I need to leave the ranch every one in a while." I replied.

"Tony knows best." Ellen smiled.

"That's good. It's important to get a few days off. Working till late at night can drive you crazy mentally and physically. Believe me, I've experienced it." Ann's dad said with a cheerful look on his face.

"I'll take your word for it. Thanks." I said.

"How are things at the grocery stone, Ellen?" Nina's mom asked.

"Oh, things are fine. But what about you? Tony really needs to buy some seeds right now." Ellen said, trying to give me some support.

"What? My shop is closed on Saturdays. So I'm bathing out here in the sun." Nina's mom said.

"Oh." Ellen sighed. She gave me the "oh well, I tried" expression on her face.

"Nice, huh?" Nina's mom asked Ellen, touching her pink hair.

"Yes. The sun is doing wonders for your hair. Right, mister?" Ellen asked Ann's dad.

"Uh... Sure... Yeah!" He slowly agreed.

"Come on, Tony, Koro. let's go." Ellen said.

"Right. see you later!" I called out to Ann's dad and Nina's mom.

So, Me, Ellen and Koro were walking down the brick road, just the three of us.

"So how are things over at the ranch? Not too stressing, I hope?" Ellen asked me.

I shook my head with a lopsided smirk. "Nah. I just bought my first chicken a couple days ago, and I just hatched my first chick." I replied.

"Waff waff waff!" Koro barked at me.

"Oh yeah, and I expanded the ranch a bit too. I still need to clear out more stones, weeds and tree stumps." I added.

"I see." Ellen nodded.

"And what about you?"

"Me? Well, as usual, I've been helping my Mom out with the store while my dad sits down on his tush and drinks Eve's berry juice all the time." Ellen said.

"Ugh! How can he drink that alcoholic stuff?" I gagged.

"My Dad? I don't know; I don't even want to know." Ellen said, shaking the thought out of her head. Then she sighed.

"Are you okay, Ellen?" I asked, concerned.

"Nothing. I was just thinking about how P-Chan is doing." Ellen said, looking up at the sky.

We walked down some stairs, we were't far from Ann's house.

"Hey, don't worry. I bet P-Chan has flown to Mineral Town by now." I said.

"You think so?" Ellen looked at me.

I shrugged. "I don't know. I don't even know how far Mineral Town is from here." I said.

"Oh... Tony, can I ask you a personal question?" Ellen slowly asked me, holding her head down a little and her eyes darting from me to the ground every 3 seconds like she's nervous or something.

"Sure. What is it?" I asked.

Me and Ellen sat down on the next row of stairs. "Um... Have you been thinking about me a lot?" She asked me, her face turning a little red. My face turned red too.

"Huh? Why do you want to know?" I asked, feeling all anxious.

"I just... Want to know..." Ellen said with a small smile.

I took a deep breath. Its hard to let words like this come out. I remembered what Ellen's mom told me.

 _I know you kids these days keep your feelings bottled up instead of letting them out._

I have to prove her wrong. I have to overcome my fears. I started to open my mouth.

"...Y...Yes... I have..."

"R-really...?" Ellen's eyes lit up.

"Yeah... E-ever since the day you kissed me for the first time... I've experienced feelings that I've never... experienced before." I said.

"...I had a feeling you felt that way." Ellen said, looking down at the last rows of steps below us.

"How..?" I whispered.

"Well... When you told me the possible reason why P-Chan flew off from me, I...I...I noticed how much you are like me... Only on a different level."

"Different... level...?" I was confused.

"Like I said before, I never considered P-Chan's feelings, but you did. That let me know that even though I have more experience in interacting with animals... I still have a lot to learn... You taught me that. And when I realized that, I... I had this feeling that you are perfect for me..." Ellen began blushing, slowly looking up at me.

"Then I got the urge to kiss you..." She concluded.

I was speechless. I had no idea Ellen felt that way. "I... I don't know what to say..." I was so touched, that I'm at a loss of words.

I took off my blue cap and used it fan air towards my face. Not only was the summer noon sun heating me up, but also my body temperature. Then I pulled out a bread roll and ate it. Ellen giggled.

"What?" I looked at her after swallowing the bread roll.

"You always carry food around with you, don't you?" Ellen smiled.

"Hm. It's a habit I developed when I was six years old. On days when my mom doesn't want me to get a cookie from the cookie jar, I always have an extra cookie with me, from a day when mom will let me get a cookie. She doesn't know that I always keep an extra one with me." I said.

Ellen started giggling.

"Hey! I love cookies! Come on!" I said.

"Waff waff waff waff!" Koro barked.

Ellen picked up Koro and began petting his head.

"So... Let me get this straight. The reason why you kissed me is because I helped you realize that animals have feelings of their own?" I asked.

Ellen nodded. "Yes, actually its because you and I got several things in common. We like animals, for example."

"That makes sense. Is there another example?"

"Yes, there is." Ellen leaned at me and kissed me on the cheek.

"Well, that makes two of us." I kissed Ellen back.

We both started blushing.

"Waff waff waff!" Koro started barking.

"What is it, Koro?" Ellen wondered.

"Shoot! I forgot! My favorite cartoon show is coming on in 2 hours! I can't miss it!" I stood up.

"What show?" Ellen asked me.

"What show? The new episode of Benjamin the Cottontail Rabbit! Its part 2 of the episode when he has to rescue his sister Rosie from Leio the Reticulated Python! I don't want to miss that episode!" I replied like a anxious kid.

"A python?" Ellen was confused.

"Yeah! See, in yesterday evening's episode, Leio and his mate Reptilia kidnapped Rosie to be food for their soon to be born hatchlings, so now its up to Benjamin to enter python territory, fight through Leio's friends, outsmart Leio & Reptilia and rescue his sister! You see where the plot is going now?" I asked with the enthusiasm of a kid boiling in me.

"Oh, I get it now... Sort of. Well, go on! I won't stop you," Ellen said.

"Thanks." I said.

"Oh, and thanks for walking with me. I really enjoyed it. And come to church with me tomorrow, okay?" "Okay!" I replied as I ran off, Koro following me.

I made it back home just in time to greet Derek as he picked up the single egg I had to be shipped, and I ran into my house and turned on the T.V. "Man, this episode is going to be great!" I smiled.

* * *

Sunday, 5th of Summer, 1976

The next morning, I ate breakfast, and got dressed into my overalls. I fed Koro and gave him water to drink, including the chickens in the chicken house. Instead of putting the egg in the shipping box, I took it with me to town.

I walked up to the church doors. I took a deep breath and stepped inside. In the church, I saw two rows of seats lined up towards the altar where priest Daniel was talking. I saw Ellen sitting in alone in the first seats in left row, Ann sitting alone in the second seats in the right row, Ellen's mom sitting ahead of Ellen on the next row, Mayor Stan and his wife sitting in the next row directly in front of Ellen's mom, and Ann's dad and Nina's mom sitting two seats ahead of Ann. I took a deep breath and took my first steps into the church. I took a seat next to Ellen.

"Oh, you're here." Ellen whispered.

"Yep, here I am. Oh, I got something for you, and for once, it's not a flower." I gave her the egg.

"Oh, wow...! Thank you, Tony." Ellen smiled at me and kissed me.

After that, me and Ellen stayed quiet, listening to the preacher. A few seconds later, I heard Ellen praying. She was saying: "I hope my dad stays healthy at all times..."

( _Wow... Even though he's a drunk, Ellen still cares for her dad. I know how she feels, but I can't relate to her on that._ ) I said in my thoughts.

I then turned my attention to Maria, who was playing beautiful music on the piano. Then I shifted my attention to priest Daniel. He was talking about how sympathy and kindness can benefit people in many ways.

"... Have sympathy for people. When you are kind to people, they give you kindness in return. Animals are the same as us for sure."

Those words stuck to me like glue, but they remind me of someone who I'm having a hard time getting along with Ellen's uncle, the livestock dealer. I try to be polite to him, but somehow, in some way, he always thinks I offend him! How can I keep my promise to Ellen and be friends with her uncle? I just don't see how it is possible! I just can't! Those thoughts tormented me so much that I felt the urge to leave.

"Tony? Where are you going?" Ellen asked me.

"I'm sorry. I need to get outside and clear my head. I'll be back." I said.

I stepped outside and ran off to the forest in between the town and my ranch.

As I walked through the forest, I had vague thoughts about bashing my head against each tree I passed by. I don't know why I came out here, but thinking about Ellen's uncle got me so frustrated that I'm not even thinking straight anymore. I noticed a cave, but I don't feel like exploring it right now. I moved further up the hill, kicking rocks that are on the ground in front of me.

"...It's not going to happen... Have sympathy for others... How can I befriend a guy who won't even open up to anybody...?" I angrily grumbled to myself.

"Tony? Is that you?" I heard a sweet, feminine voice nearby say.

"Huh?" I looked around until I saw Nina approaching me.

She had a basket of flowers in her right arm, too.

"Oh. it's you, Nina. What are you doing way out here?" I sighed with relief.

"I'm out here picking flowers. The flowers we sell at my mom's shop, I pick them from the forest. I do this every Sunday in the spring and summer."

"I see. Well, I can tell you enjoy it. With the trees blocking out some of the sunlight, it feels pretty good out here, although I liked it better in the spring." I said.

"Yes, in spring and summer, everything is more vibrant and lively... And what about you? You look like something's troubling you," Nina said with concern.

"Oh... It's nothing..." I turned away as if ashamed.

"Maybe I can help. What is it?" Nina asked.

I turned to face Nina again. "Oh... Well, it's about Ellen's uncle. Before me and Ellen started dating, I promised her that I will try to be friends with her uncle, even though he can be very rough around the edges. Ellen said that deep down, he's very fond of me, but I don't see it. All I see is a grumpy man who brushes off friendly people. How in the world can I befriend somebody like that? I just don't know what to do!" I growled as I kicked up dirt and sat down on the ground. and buried my head into my hands in disappointment.

Nina knelt down to me.

"Tony... Don't ever give up. Developing a friendship with someone is like helping a budding flower bloom. You just have to be patient, don't rush it, and it will bloom eventually," she said.

I looked at her quizzically. "So what's your point?" I asked.

"Humans, animals, and plants are all alive. They may look different but we all have the same reaction. Show empathy to person or animal, and sooner or later they'll open up to you. Watering plants is a way of treating them with empathy, and their way of opening up to you is by blooming into a beautiful flower or growing into an amazing tree." Nina said.

I stood up. Some of what Nina is telling me is making sense. I looked up at a huge tree next to me.

"So... all I have to do is keep showing respect, empathy and sympathy to the livestock owner until he opens up to me? Is that it?" I asked Nina.

She nodded. "It might take a while, but its no different from watering a budding flower. Keep in mind that everything, including friendships start out like a seed. At first you might say: 'Ah, this seed isn't going to grow into anything useful', but if you nurture it long enough, it will grow. Just give it time," Nina said.

After she said that, I had this strange feeling that I'm beginning to understand what Nina is talking about now. The turnip seeds I nurture at my ranch... They're no different. Why didn't I see this before? "Thanks, Nina. I'm going back to town. See you later! And thanks for the advice!" I ran off. Nina waved bye.

I went back to church and sat next to Ellen, with a much brighter expression on my face than before, thanks to Nina. later that evening, Derek came to pick up my only egg that needs to be shipped, and then I went in my house to feed Koro and give him water. Then I sat down and watched T.V. before getting in my bad and writing in my diary.

* * *

Monday, 6th of Summer, 1976

That morning, I wasted no time getting outside and feeding my chickens and putting another egg in the shipping box. Not before taking a bath and brushing my teeth of course. Then I raced on over to Nina's flower shop to buy two red bags of tomato seeds and two yellow bags of corn, two lime green bags of cucumber seeds and one bag of grass seeds. Then I returned back to my ranch to plant them.

"Finally! Tomatoes, cucumbers and corn! Nina's mom said that these are the best selling crops a rancher can grow!" I said, thinking of all the money Derek will give me for shipping a dozen tomatoes and corn.

"Waff waff!"

"What is it, Koro?" I looked over at Koro, and I saw him walk over to the front door of my house, then he stood on his hind legs, clawing at the door, trying to open it. Apparently he wants to get back in the house. I guess he's not used to this heat either. "All right, all right. Hold on." I said. I walked up to the door, and opened it and Koro jumped inside.

Then I closed the door and went back to work, out in this scorching heat. Later, in the open field east from my house and barn, I got to work planting the cucumber seeds, tomato seeds and corn seeds in two separate rows. After watering the cucumber, tomato and corn seeds, I checked the perimeter of my ranch, making sure that all the wooden posts of my fences are sturdy. All this work, and it seemed like time flew by very quickly, because Derek just arrived.

"One egg again?" Derek asked me.

"One is better than nothing, I always say." I shrugged.

"True, true. Keep at it, Tony. You're making good, steady progress," Derek said and left with my egg and drove off down the dirt road.

Guess I'll be getting $50 more tomorrow. Later that night, when I was asleep, i thought I heard a lot of noise coming from my ranch. I thought it was my imagination and fell back asleep.

* * *

Tuesday, 7th Of Summer, 1976

I woke up and prepared myself for a new day as I usually do, bathing, brushing my teeth, eating a good tasty croissant with strawberry jam and watched the weather news. Great! It'll still be sunny! Then afterwards I watched a television show whose name I can't remember alongside Koro, who enjoyed the show as much as I did.

"Come on, Koro! Let's bask in the sunlight!" I said.

I picked up Koro and carried him outside. As soon as I opened the door and stepped outside, I saw Luke, the carpenter boss, coming in my ranch. I wonder what's going on?

"Hey, Luke. What's up?"

"Nothing. I just came by to see if you're all right." Luke said.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Why?" I asked.

"I heard an awful sound from here this morning. Are you all right?" Luke asked with deep concern.

"I said, I'm fine." I said, lifting Koro back under my armpits because he was slipping out of my grip.

"Okay. Well... Has anything strange happened in your ranch? I advise you to check it out," Luke instructed me.

I nodded. "Sure, Luke. Thanks for checking on me. And bye," I said, waving bye as he left.

"Take care of yourself, kid. As a rancher, you'll experience all kinds of strange things." Luke said as he left.

I frowned in confusion. What sorts of strange things could possibly happen to a boring, old-fashioned rancher?

"Hey! What does that mean?" I called to Luke as soon as he passed through the gates of my ranch.

He turned around and smiled at me. "All sorts of things. You wouldn't believe me if I told you," he said then left.

I put Koro back to the ground.

"Okay, Koro, bark if you see anyone strange, okay? I'm gonna go get the watering can from the tool shed." I told my dog.

"Waff!" Koro barked.

I walked towards the tool shed and opened the door, stepping inside. When I got inside the tool shed, which is slightly hotter inside than outside because there are no windows, I picked up my watering can, went outside, headed east into the fields and watered the tomato, cucumber and corn seeds I planted before. When I looked up ahead after watering the last corn seed, I saw that the only tree outside my ranch that hasn't been reduced to a tree stump has been cut down and hollowed out. I clearly remember how it looked before.

"That tree stump wasn't like that before. What in the name of..." I muttered as I dropped my water can.

I ran for the fence, vaulted over it and headed for the hollowed out tree. I examined it. It appears that the tree wasn't just cut down. Someone made a tunnel out of it!

"What the heck...?!" I gasped.

I looked down the hole in the tree. I had a feeling I should climb down there, but I was nervous. What could be in there?

"Be brave, Tony. be brave..." I said, holding my sickle in my right hand. I took a deep breath and jumped in the tree's hole.

I slid down a tunnel big enough for me to slide into, and daylight quickly disappeared behind me, plunging me into total darkness.

"Auuuuuggh- oof!" I hit the ground seconds before I started to panic.

I stood up and looked up at the hole I fell through.

"Whew! I'm glad it wasn't a longer drop." I said to myself.

I brushed the dust off my overalls, then I looked around, examining my new surroundings. The tunnel I am in is dimly lit by torches on the wall. I am in an underground cavern. How is this possible? Suddenly, I head voices!

"Huh?!" I grabbed my sickle, ready for my attackers to appear.

"Who's there?! Show yourself!" I demanded.

Then, from the exit of the room I am in, three little men came out to greet me. They are less than three feet tall and wore clothes resembling garden gnome statues that people decorate in their yard.

"Calm down! We won't harm you." One of them said.

"What the...? Who... Who..." I dropped my sickle.

I couldn't believe it. Small men. Who would've thought they actually existed?

"Hey... Are you from the ranch?" Little Man #1 asked me.

I nodded slowly, never saying a single word.

"Do you use the sickle in the shed? How's it working?" He asked me.

"How's it working? Well... fine, far as I can tell... It can cut grass and weeds like butter." I reluctantly said, still in minor shock over meeting these small men.

Little Man #1 smiled gleefully. "Wow! Really? That's great, because I am the one who made the sickle," he said.

"You are?!" I exclaimed in surprise.

"Why, yes! I'm so happy! I'll make it even better. Look forward to it."

"Okay. Well, here you go." I said, giving my sickle to Little Man #1.

I'm surprised a little guy like him made such a big and efficient tool, and he is stronger than he looks, able to carry the sickle with both of his hands.

"Much obliged! You won't regret it!" He said. I looked around.

"So, uh... How do I get out of here?" I asked.

"I'll help you with that! follow me!" Little Man #2 said.

He led me out of the room and guided me through a series of tunnels. I took my time, being careful not to trip on a rock. The tunnel he guided me through went like a zigzag pattern, and the ground seemed to slope upward a while for a few seconds until we stopped in front of a wooden door.

"You can go out form here." Little Man #2 told me.

"Thank you so much. I'm grateful for all of this," I said.

I wanted to shake his hand, but I don't know how fragile he is. He gave me a little salute and then I headed for the door.

As soon as I stepped through the door, I got the shock of my life! I'm in my tool shed!

"What the?!" I looked around in surprise.

I really am back in my tool shed! so my tool shed is connected to the underground tunnels all this time! The back door of the shed leads straight underground! Unbelievable!

"This is crazy..." I muttered as I left my shed.

I couldn't help but wonder... Did my grandpa know those little men back there since his tool shed is connected to the underground caverns? I don't know, and I'll never know. Luke was right. I had no idea what I was in for as a rancher. I decided to go to Neighbor Town and kill time there.

* * *

Wednesday, 8th of Summer, 1976

Later that morning, after eating some toast, I came outside and entered my shed to see if the small elf men are done upgrading my sickle. Personally, I don't see how tools can be upgraded. when I got in my ranch, I saw it. My upgraded sickle. The blade now appears to be gold plated instead of silver, but I can tell that the sickle blade has not been given some cheap upgrade, it looks... different. Sharper. More powerful somehow.

"Ooh, yeah! I like it!" I rubbed my hands together in excitement.

But unfortunately my grass isn't fully grown yet, so I can't use it yet, so instead I watered my sprouting tomatoes seeds, cucumber seeds, and soon to be sprouting corn seeds, and fed my chickens and set its egg up for delivery from Derek. I also had to clean up some chicken poop, unfortunately. After that, I went off into the forest and grabbed a flower for Ellen, and arrived at Neighbor Town to give her the flower and chat with her. The usual stuff. When we were done chatting later that evening, she gave me a kiss goodbye, and I returned the kiss back. It feels good being kissed by Ellen, but kissing her... _That_ I'm not completely used to yet. Back at home, I wrote in my journal about my upgraded sickle, and my growing relationship with Ellen.

* * *

Thursday, 9th of Summer, 1976

As usual, I ate breakfast, watched the weather channel, fed my chickens and put the egg in the shipping box near the gates of my ranch, watered the sprouting tomatoes, cucumbers and corns, then I ran off to the forest to chop up more wood. Then at 11:46 a.m., I headed off to Neighbor Town to see how everybody is doing... Mainly Ellen. first, I stopped by Ms. Fortune's house. The red-haired girl who the boy was "dating" with a few days ago, came out of Mrs. Fortune's house mumbling something. She said: "Female psychology is complicated..." Before I opened up the door, I was wondering to myself: (Why is she saying that female psychology is complicated when she's a girl? I'm the one who doesn't know much about women.) Then I opened up the door. Inside, Mrs. Fortune was reading a book, sitting in front of her crystal ball. She looked up at me and set the book down as soon as she saw me.

"Ah! Tony! Good day! How is the ranch?"

"It's doing fine, Mrs. Fortune." I replied, scratching the back of my neck.

"Good, good! You're making a really decent living here, even though this is your first year in the ranch. So, tell me boy, have you found the girl who will be you soul mate?" Mrs. Fortune asked me.

I was upset that she brought it up again. "Ugh! Can we get off that subject, please?" I whined.

"No-no-no-no-no-no, this is a very important subject, my boy. So important, that it's good for your health." Mrs. Fortune countered, waving a finger at my face.

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. "How can a girl be good for my health?" I asked skeptically.

"In many ways you don't realize, child. Sit down." Mrs. Fortune instructed me.

I sat down, and she took a seat next to me.

"Boy, do you realize that working at the ranch without a wife can lead to a boring, depressing life?" Mrs. Fortune asked me.

I thought it over. "I never thought about it." I finally said. "To be honest, being a farmer is boring. I have to work every day for hours. I don't get the chance to watch my favorite cartoons as often as I used to anymore," I added.

"Well, having a wife in your life will make you happy. So happy that you feel richer than the richest person in the world." She said.

"Yeah righ.t you say it as if it is that simple," I sighed in disbelief.

"I'm serious, boy! I know you have a girl in mind. You just won't tell me. How long exactly do you plan to keep it secret? Will you tell it only to your father secretly? Which girl are you most interested in now?" Mrs. Fortune asked me with growing seriousness in her voice.

I knew now there's no chance in hiding my feelings. I better tell her now, because not only Ellen's mom knows, but the whole town will eventually.

"It... It's... It is Ellen." I reluctantly admitted.

Mrs. Fortune slowly nodded. "Ahhh, yes, I see... Ellen. She's a nice girl, very energetic and compassionate. Perfect for you. She usually visits her uncle livestock pen on most Saturdays. She's usually found in the public square on Star Night Festival night. For presents, flowers are nice for her, but cow milk or a chicken egg will please her too." Mrs. Fortune advised me.

I nodded. "I knew about the flowers already, but I didn't know about the eggs and milk." I admitted.

"Well, now you know. Incidentally, Tony, do you know what is used to propose to a girl?"

"...No," I said.

Mrs. Fortune grinned, showing her bright white teeth. "You're not very bright, are you? Read my book again, and look up the subject 'Marriage'!" She said and left outside.

After she left, I picked up the book of romance and read the chapter that explains marriage.

"...'Item for marriage proposal is a blue feather. In a time a long time ago before engagement rings were invented, blue feathers were once used as a symbol of engagement. Very few people know or remember this, but some places in the world uphold this tradition of giving a loved one a blue feather. Check the peddler on Sundays to find a blue feather. You will also need to enlarge your house to get married too. Having a wife and child in a small house is not ideal.'" That is it. After that, I left the house.

I chatted with everyone in town. The mayor, his wife and Maria, Nina, Ann and her dad, and last, but definitely not least, Ellen. We talked until late in the evening. Then I ran back to my ranch to write in my journal and get some shuteye.

* * *

Sunday, 12th of Summer, 1976

I woke up early to get things done in the ranch. The surprising thing is, it hasn't rained at all this summer. In fact, it hasn't rained since spring! Amazing! "Hey, Koro. Drink all that water. You're gonna need it." I told Koro as I walked by him as he was slurping up the water from his water bowl. I even noticed that the grass is now ready to be cut down by my new sickle.

"Okay. It's showtime," I smiled.

I entered my shed and picked up my watering pail and sickle.

"Time to see what you're made of," I said to my sickle, looking at its golden sharp blade.

I came back outside, watered my tomatoes and corns, and them prepared to give my new sickle a test run. I stood in the huge patches of grass. I gripped the sickle firmly in my hand.

"Here we go... Batter up!" I exclaimed enthusiastically.

I prepared to swing the sickle and I swung it! Then something unexpected happened! I was spinning out of control!

"Wah-wah-wah-wah-ah-ah-ah...!" I shouted, spinning like a tornado, my sickle cutting up all the grass in its way.

After all the grass was cut, I fell to the ground tired. I was dizzy, and looking up at the blue sky.

"Ohhh..." I moaned.

I sat up, looking at the sickle next to me to my left, and all the straws of grass cut down lying in a heap around me

"Did I do that...?!" I whispered to myself in shock.

Who cares? I put the cut straws of grass in the silo then I went back in the tool shed to get my ax and wheelbarrow, then I left the ranch to go chop some wood. I came back late afternoon I was thinking about visiting Ellen, but I decided not to do it. I'm too tired.


	7. Chapter 7 Summer Blues

**Episode 7: Summer Blues**

* * *

Tuesday, 14th Of Summer, 1976

As always, I ate breakfast and watched the weather news, so I'll skip the boring stuff and tell you that there will be no rain today, or tomorrow either, just another hot sunny day. And for once, I wished that there would be some rain, because the summer heat is wearing me out. Ah, whatever. I won't get the job done by moping around hoping it'll rain, my Dad would be very disappointed in me if he knew I did that. After turning off the television, I stood up, headed for the front door and stepped outside, inhaling the crisp, summertime air, said my good morning greeting to Koro and fed him kibbles and poured water into his water dish. Then I grabbed an empty water jug and went to the well and drew up more water because me and Koro both need it, since there hasn't been any rain at all this summer. As I pulled up the rope holding the bucket of water at the end, I could feel the hot sunlight cooking my skin a little, even though I was in my overalls and wearing a short sleeved shirt. It took me little more than a minute to pull up that heavy bucket of water. After I rested the bucket full of water on the stone wall edge of the well, making sure it won't spill back into the well or spill on the ground, then I poured the water into the empty water jug. With the job done, I took off my cap and fanned my face with it.

"Whew!" I sighed in relief.

I went to the tool shed, grabbed the water bucket and filled it with water at the closest pond and then walked over to the tomatoes and corn section and watered my growing tomatoes and corn.

"I know you guys are pretty hot out here..." I said to my crops as I watered them. "... But me, look at what I go through. It ain't any easier."

If anyone else were here in my ranch, they would think I've gone crazy, talking to my sprouting crops. Maybe being alone with no one to talk to in the ranch is getting to me. As I walked into the chicken house and fed the chickens, and put their eggs in the shipping box, I remembered what Mrs. Fortune told me, how being alone working in the ranch will get to me and make me feel depressed, and that having a wife is a cure for it. After pouring the last bit of chicken feed into the small cubicle, I sighed as I sat down and petted one of my chickens which I named Seed, because she loves chicken feed more than straws of grass.

"You think I'm lonely, Seed? I've been feeling a little depressed lately, and I don't know why."

Seed was busy pecking at the straws of grass on the ground and clucking, possibly looking for an ant or earthworm.

"Ah, forget it. I'll just head off into town." I said as I stood up and left the chicken barn, closing the door behind me.

The long walk to town didn't bother me as much as it used to, for some reason. Anyway, as soon as I reached town, I decided to pay a visit to Ellen's uncle. Meanwhile, inside the livestock shop, Ellen was talking to her uncle, I could hear their voices from the other side of the closed door.

"... We haven't had any rain lately, and my livestock is getting thirsty, and I don't have a well to draw water out of," I overheard her uncle complain.

Ellen scratched her head thoughtfully before replying. "Well... I could ask Mom to loan me a jug of water for free, but I doubt she would, she never sells anything for free."

Her uncle sighed in defeat and slumped down on the desk.

"This is not good... What'll I do now..." He muttered sadly.

That is when I came in, opening the door, causing the service bell to ring.

"Hello?" I called as I opened the door and stepped in.

"Tony! So nice to see you!" She ran up to me and hugged me.

"I...I'm fine, Ellen. Thank you." I said, feeling a little worried that Ellen would be disgusted to get some of my sweat on her clothing, but she didn't care at all.

"Hey, Tony, I'm so glad you're here! My uncle has a little dilemma here," She said.

"Really? What's the problem, sir?" I asked him.

"It ain't none of your concern, kid. Go back to your ranch and cut some weeds," Ellen's uncle grumbled.

I let out a frustrated sigh and turned around to leave, but Ellen stood in front of me.

"Tony, wait! listen to me! He didn't mean that. He's just under a lot of stress, that's all," she said with a pleading look in her eyes.

I crossed my arms, but didn't say anything, giving Ellen a mild scowl.

"See, the problem is that it hasn't rained at all lately, and my uncle is running out of water to give to the livestock he's selling out back, and he doesn't have enough money to buy not even one gallon of water," Ellen explained.

I turned around, facing Ellen's uncle.

"Is that true, sir? Is there anything I can do to help?" I asked with sympathy.

"Help?" He scoffed. "I'm beyond your help, kid. You're just a rookie farmer. What can you possibly do for me?" Ellen's uncle asked skeptically looking at me with an expression that I can't describe. He seemed upset and sad at the same time.

I couldn't take that kind of talk from him. I walked over to his desk with a serious, stern look on my face. "Listen, sir. I may be a rookie farmer, but I'm no slacker. I'm helping you out, and that's final! As a matter of fact, I'm gonna go back to my ranch and deliver some water for you." I headed for the door, then opened it, and stepped out.

Both Ellen and her uncle were shocked by my remarks and at the fact that I'll walk 2 miles to my ranch and two miles back to deliver some water.

I ran back to my ranch, ignoring the sun rays beating down on my face, making me sweat, but the long run back to my ranch made my legs itch and burn, and I hate that feeling. When I got back to the ranch, I immediately drew water from the well, pulling up the water filled bucket by rope and then pouring the water into one of my empty jugs. Then I drew more water and filled up the other two empty jugs. Then I put the three full jugs in the wheelbarrow and left the ranch as fast as my tired legs could take me. The sun rays beat down on me mercilessly, and the itching feeling in my legs grew more and more intense, making me pause for a few seconds and scratch my thighs. I should have collapsed from exhaustion, but my determination is what is probably giving me more energy. When I got back to the live stock owner's shop, I knocked on the door. Ellen opened it. There I was, face all sweaty, my shirt soaked with sweat on my chest and around my armpits, and my wheelbarrow holding three full jugs of water.

"Special delivery." I smiled.

Ellen gasped, and her uncle, who was still slumped over on the desk looked up to see me bring in the jugs of water. He couldn't believe it. He was speechless. I sat down next to him.

"You see, sir, you can count on my for just about anything," I told him.

His jaws were moving a little, but no words were coming out of his throat.

"Uncle? What do you say to Tony?" Ellen asked him.

Her uncle tried to say what he is trying to say, but it wasn't easy. "...I...It...Uh...I, uh... Tony... I, ah..." Ellen's uncle continually stammered.

I couldn't wait anymore, I knew what he is going to say anyway. Better not stress him out into saying it.

"You're welcome," I said with a warm smile.

Ellen's uncle slowly stood up, still feeling uneasy and surprised at my hospitality.

"I... you know... you didn't have to do that for me..." He slowly said.

I nodded. "I know. But I did it anyway, and I feel no regrets."

Ellen's uncle slowly cracked a smile of his own, and Ellen smiled too. That night, I came back home with my wheelbarrow in tow and wrote in my diary before going to bed.

* * *

Wednesday, 15th of Summer, 1976

As I watched the weather channel, the weather woman announced that it will still be sunny tomorrow here and Mineral Town and other towns and cities in Louisiana. I ate my bread roll and stepped outside. Finally, the tomatoes and cucumbers are ready to be picked! The tomato flowers have fully bloomed, holding tomatoes the same size as my fist, and the cucumber vines have grown in a tangled cluster, holding more than a dozen ripe cucumbers attached to the vines.

"All right!" I rubbed my hands together in excitement.

I headed on over to my garden and began picking all the ripe tomatoes and cucumbers and putting them in the shipping box. Too bad the corn isn't ready yet, but the corn stalks have grown taller than me, at least. I went in the chicken house and fed my chickens and stored their eggs in the shipping box. My newly hatched chick is getting along with the other two chickens very well. I left the chicken house and went to my tool shed to get the watering bucket and watered the tomato plants, cucumber vines and corn stalks. Then I went back in the tool shed to leave my watering pail and pick up my ax and wheelbarrow because I'm going to chop some wood. I'm preparing to get my house upgraded! I left the ranch and headed off into the forest near the mountain.

In the forest, I searched for some good tree stumps to cut. I never cut full trees because I don't want the tree to fall on me or anyone else, and also because there might be animals living in there. I found two good tree stumps to chop. I grabbed my ax and began chopping the trees stump with all my strength. When I cut one tree down, I found a fresh berry from a Power Tree!

"Cool! A Power Berry!" I smiled, recalling my Dad telling me about these hard to find berries. They are two times smaller than an apple, easy to eat in one bite too, and without hesitation, I ate it without washing the berry with some water first. I know I should have, but the thought didn't come to me at the moment.

As soon as I swallowed it, I felt strangely revitalized, as if that simple berry had charged me with some sort of fantastic energy, boosting my endurance and stamina! As I was chopping, the carpenter leader Luke was carrying firewood in his own wheelbarrow behind me. When he noticed me chopping wood, he called out to me.

"Tony, is that you?" I stopped chopping and turned around.

"Huh? Luke? Yeah, it's me," I replied.

Luke walked up to me and shook my hand.

"It's been a while. Good to see you, my friend," Luke smiled warmly.

"Same here," I nodded.

Luke was about to speak, but he paused for a moment and sneezed, but not before turning his head away from me.

"Bless you," I said to him.

"Thanks. By the way, did you find out what was making that noise in your ranch a few days ago?" Luke asked.

"Yeah."

"What was it?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," I shook my head.

Luke chuckled. "Tony, seeing is believing, and I know for a fact that you're an honest person. Anyway, do have some free time on your hands?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I want to introduce you to my fellow carpenters. Come with me," Luke led me to his house tree.

I walked up the wooden stairs and Luke ahead of me opened the door and I entered after he did. In the house tree, I saw three men sitting down eating breakfast, and they are wearing the same clothing Luke wore, blue shirts with white stripes on the back and brown pants.

"Tony, I'd like to introduce you to my team. The one with the thick mustache is Ingo, the one with the sideburns is Emmet, and the one with the beard is Toby. Everyone, this is Tony, the new rancher i was telling you all about," Luke said.

"How are you all doing?" I asked them.

"Good, good," Emmet nodded, then ate a mouthful of scrambled eggs.

"We're doing just great," Toby nodded with a modest smile.

Ingo just nodded then bit off a piece of bacon.

"Are you hungry, Tony?" Luke asked me.

"No, no, I'm fine. All I need is coffee," I said.

"Here you go," Ingo poured some coffee from the coffee brewer cup into a regular cup and handed it to me.

"Sugar and cream, please?" I called.

Toby gave me a cup of sugar cubes and cream. For 5 hours, i was chatting and laughing with Luke, Emmet, Ingo, and Toby. and later I left and continued chopping wood through the day, then returned at 7:00 p.m. Before going to bed, I decided to go to Eve's bar for a while, and see who's visiting tonight.

In Eve's bar, not too many people were here this time. The only customers there I recognized are Ellen's drunk father Hank (He's a total regular, I can tell!), Mrs. Fortune, and Matthew. I haven't talked to Matt in months, so I decided to sit down next to him and chat.

"Huh...?" He looked at me as soon as I pulled up a chair next to him.

"Hey there. You don't remember me, do you, Matt? I'm Tony. We met a few months ago on the day when I first moved to the ranch," I said.

"Tony...? Oh yes! I remember you now! You're the kid who owns the ranch on the outskirts of town! How are things going, Tony?" He asked, shaking my hand.

"Ah, things are going great. I made a few good shipments these past few days. I'm planning on upgrading my house soon. But the thing I love most about farming is the money you earn from shipping stuff like tomatoes, cucumbers, potatoes, turnips, and things like that. I've never earned so much money in my life before," I said, sitting back in my chair dreamily.

Matthew took a sip of his wine and began chatting with me.

"I know money is important, but the most important thing is love, you know," he told me.

I sat up straight and looked at him. "Really?" was all I asked him.

He nodded. "Yeah! Love is so powerful it makes you feel like you're flying on air! It's the remedy for depression! It cures you physically and emotionally! LOVE!" He shouted so loud, the bartender, Eve, and Mrs. Fortune and all the other customers (except Hank) were looking at both of us.

Silence... Then everybody minded their business again. When nobody was looking at us anymore, Matt started talking to me again.

"Don't you think so?" He asked me.

"Oh yes. Love is good. Very good," I nodded excessively.

"I'm glad you agree with me. Because that tells me you have a girlfriend," Matt smiled.

I swallowed hard. Busted! Caught me hook line and sinker! I forced a smile.

" _Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!_ Okay, Matt. You got me," I chuckled nervously, holding my hands up like a crook held at gunpoint by a cop.

"Hey, its nothing to be ashamed of," Matt said, taking another sip of his wine.

"How would you know?" I asked.

"Because I can relate to you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I was once shy about my feelings towards a girl, especially when it comes to getting married. And now, because of my fears holding me back, I missed my chance to be with a girl that I really liked for the rest of my life... Listen, Tony. There's nothing wrong about revealing your feelings to a girl you like. If romance is against the law, which it isn't, then I don't blame you for being nervous. Now I'm not going to pry into your personal business, but all I want to tell you is this: Don't suppress your feelings. It just makes you feel sick in your heart and soul, and you'll regret it, that's all," Matt said.

"I'm not hiding my feelings. As a matter of fact, I'm doing great with the girl I like," I said with confidence and a smug smile.

Matt smiled back. "Great! Well, I won't keep you anymore. You'll need your rest."

"You're right. See ya, Matt. Take care."

"You too, Tony. And good luck in life. Hey. Remember what I said?"

I stopped to answer him as I opened the door. "Love is more important than money," I said.

Matt clapped his hands together and nodded in approval. "That's right!" He cheered.

Then I left back to my ranch.

* * *

Thursday, 16th of Summer, 1976

"...Another sunny day for the residents of Neighbor Town. This summer is a very rough summer for everyone in or near Neighbor Town, but as for Mineral Town and Forget-Me-Not Valley, they'll have heavy rainfall starting tonight at midnight. And in other news..." The weather woman on T.V. said.

" _Gnrrrgh..._ " I groaned in depression.

I am really missing the rain fall. But the season I'm looking forward to is winter. Last year, in the winter, weeks before my Dad sent me to this ranch, I made seven snow angels on the ground in our front yard. Boy, I miss those days. To feel the soft powdery snow on me... Man, I hope this year's winter will be just as fun. But its a long way away. Oh well, better get ready to go to work. As soon as I came outside, I fed Koro, gave him water, then started to take care of my crops. I watered the tomato plants and corn stalks, then I fed my chickens and put their eggs in the shipping box. I got nothing else to do, so I decided to go to either Neighbor Town, or explore the forest. I decided to go to the forest.

As I walked past tree after tree, following the dirt path, I heard various kinds of birds chirping, and other animal noises. I passed by Luke's house, and I eventually met Toby who was chopping a tree.

"Hey, Toby!" I waved hi.

"Tony! What brings you out here in this lovely place?" Toby called back to me.

"Nothing. I already watered my crops and fed my chickens so I decided to pay this place a visit," I said.

"Oh, I see. Well, listen, Tony. If you came to sight-see, I know a good place where you can do plenty of that," Toby nodded.

"Really? Where?" I asked with curiosity.

"Follow this trail up the mountain. At the top, well... I won't spoil the surprise," Toby said.

"Okay, got it. Thanks, Toby," I said and left.

Following Toby's instructions, I followed the dirt road up the mountain in the forest. A minute later, I spotted a cave!

"Huh? I never noticed that here. I wonder what's inside..." I muttered to myself curiously.

With caution, I entered the cave. Inside, there is nothing but rocks, but the tunnels lead deeper into the cave. I followed the tunnel. It curved to the right, then the narrow tunnel slowly descended 40 feet down. I took my time walking. I'm not sure if there is a bear in here or not, but I didn't hear anything at all. just the rushing wind, dripping water, and the sound of my shoes stepping on the dry soil.

"Wow... I wonder where this leads...?" I wondered to myself as the tunnel then branched off to the right once more.

This is like exploring a dungeon. Kinda like playing Dungeons & Dragons with my friends back at school a few years ago. If I had my ax with me, I could act like I'm a sword-wielding hero on an adventure like my dwarf character I made for D&D! but why would I need to bring my ax with me? I'm sure there's nothing dangerous here. As I moved further, the width and length of the tunnel grew bigger and bigger the further I moved forward. I looked to my right, and I noticed up on the top of this big steep platform is a berry from a Power Tree!

"Oh yes! My lucky break!" I smiled.

I tried to climb up the slope to get to the berry, but I slid back down.

"Aw man!" I moaned.

I tried again, but to no avail. The slope is too steep for me to climb on. I decided to forget about it and continue exploring the cave. I eventually reached a dead end in a room where clumps of grass are stored.

"Well, I guess that's it for me," I sighed and turned around to leave the cave.

Back outside, I began to follow the trail once more up to the mountain until I found a signpost that had "To the top" written on it.

"I guess I'm almost there," I said.

I followed the trail up until I found myself on a huge platform which is protruding high on the hill, about 160 feet high, and at the edge, I caught a great bird's eye view of the entire forest and the mountains far into the distance.

"Wow...!" I gasped.

I looked up and saw birds flying overhead in a V shape pattern, chirping and squawking.

"This is the greatest view I've ever seen in my life!" I smiled, looking down at the vast green trees down below and beyond my view.

I should take Ellen here sometime. I hung out here for a while until evening, then I returned home.

* * *

Saturday, 18th Of Summer

Not too much happened today. I picked all my tomatoes and corn and put them in the shipping box, fed my chickens and prepared their eggs to be shipped, then went to the forest to ask Luke to upgrade my house, but the door to his house tree is locked.

"Aww...!" I moaned.

I guess I have to wait until tomorrow, or the day after tomorrow.

* * *

Monday, 20th Of Summer

I ate breakfast and came outside without watching the news because I know that it'll be sunny tomorrow as well.

"Sunny days... Sunny days... Sunny days... Aaarrgh! I can't take anymore of this! I want at least one day of rain, please!" I cried out in frustration.

Koro looked at me as if I went insane. He started whining out of concern.

"I'm fine. I just needed to let my anger out. I'm fine." I said, patting Koro on his head.

Koro and I stepped outside into the blistering heat. I think its like 97 degrees out here or a little higher than that. Anyway, I went to the tool shed, grabbed my watering can and watered the tomato plants and corn stalks, then I went to the chicken house and... well, you know my routine by now. As soon as I left the chicken house, I suddenly remembered something. I remembered that on the first day of the summer, Ann's Dad, Michael, visited and told me that he's making some kind of machine that will be on sale at his shop today.

"Of course! I wonder what it is?" I wondered.

Well, I'll never find out sitting here and thinking about it. I rushed on over to Neighbor Town as quick as my legs can take me.

When I got to town, I passed by the livestock owner's shop, and I met up with Ellen, who is just walking around, looking like she's in deep thought over something.

"Hi, Ellen," I said.

"Tony! I didn't here you coming!" Ellen said in surprise.

She gave me a smooch on the cheek. Then I smooched her cheek in return.

"So, what are you doing out here in this heat?" I asked her.

"Nothing. i was just thinking about P-Chan. I wonder if she's okay?" Ellen replied, looking up at the vast blue sky.

"Oh, she'll be fine. She'll be back someday. Just you wait and see," I said, putting my arm around her neck... And looking around to make sure no one was watching.

We were alone in this part of town, fortunately. Everyone else is indoors, luckily.

"Thank you, Tony. Your comfort means a lot to me." She gave me another kiss.

If this keeps up, I'll faint not just from the heat from the sun, but also from my rising body heat!

"I'll see you later, Ellen. I gotta go see Ann and her father," I said.

"Okay. I'll be at my mom's grocery shop. Come and see me again if you have time," Ellen called as I headed to Ann's house and shop.

"Okay!" I replied back to Ellen, then opened the door and entered. Inside, in the middle of the red and white colored checker patterned rug in the room, Ann was working on some kind of strange machine, banging on it with a hammer, and twisting bolts with her screwdriver. Her father, as usual was counting profits behind the cash register at the northwest corner of the room.

"Hey, Ann. Whatcha working on?" I asked.

"I can't tell you. It's a surprise," Ann replied, totally focused on her machine and not looking at me.

"Well, at least give me a hint," I said, then pulled out a rice ball and ate it with one bite.

Ann looked up at me and raised an eyebrow. "It'll be showcased at the shop one of these days, so please, try it out," she said.

I thought it over a bit. "Hum..." Was all I said.

Ann gave me a smile. "Trust me," was all she said.

I am worried though. Ann is not as experienced as her Dad, I can tell. What if that thing blows up in my face? I then walked up to Ann's dad, who was behind the desk. he just finished counting his profits and stored them in the cash register.

"Welcome, Tony," he greeted me, still counting the cash in his hands.

"Hello. How are you doing, sir?" I replied.

"I'm good. Hey. Did you see my new invention that I was telling you about a few days ago?" He asked me.

"No. Where is it?" I asked.

"It's over there on the table near the brush and milking funnel," he pointed over at the counter at the left corner of the room.

I walked on over to the table were items were being sold. The only items on sale is a milking funnel, an object used to extract milk from a cow, a brush to brush cows, and this strange yellow machine. The design of it resembles helicopter blades, with four "arms" which has small holes in the bottom, possibly used to sprinkle water. I picked up the machine. I examined the bottom. The bottom part resembled a parasol.

"Do you know what that is, Tony?"

"No."

"Its a water sprinkler."

I gasped. "Really?"

"Yes! If you buy it, you can forget about using your watering can, because this baby is better! Here's how you use it. You put it over your head like an umbrella, grip the handle and twist it, and the four arms above will spin around clockwise, sprinkling water all around you in a seven feet radius. The dome shaped part of the machine is to protect you from getting wet. Cool, huh?"

"Yeah, very cool. How much is it?" I asked.

"About $2000 if you trade in your watering can," Ann's father said.

My eyes nearly bugged out. "$2000?! Whoa-whoa-whoa! I'm trying to save money to upgrade my house. Can it wait?" I asked him.

He nodded. "Sure. I made that sprinkler only for you to use, so you got plenty of time to buy it."

"Thanks," I smiled.

"Oh... and uh, Tony, can I talk to you for a second?" Ann's father whispered to me.

I was curious, so I walked up to the desk and leaned towards him so he can whisper into one of my ears.

"No, no, no. Come behind the desk with me. I don't want Ann to hear this," he whispered as quietly as he could.

I joined with him behind the desk. I looked over at Ann who was still doing repairs and modifications on her machine.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Nothing... It's just that... I wonder if my daughter Ann can get married living like that," he whispered to me.

"Living like what? making and repairing machines?" I whispered back.

Ann's dad nodded.

"Most men are intimidated by women who do men's jobs," Ann's dad said.

I slowly nodded.

"True... True.. You know what my Dad always told me?"

"What's that?"

I cleared my throat first before replying. "A few summers back, my Dad was telling me everything he knew about girls because I was at the age where I hit puberty. He told me that girls come in many different kinds of shapes, sizes and flavors, which means their looks and personalities are all different or similar with minor differences. Its not about finding a girl who is cuter or hotter than the rest, it's about finding the one that compliments you and appeals to you. So what I'm saying is there is someone out there for Ann, whether that seems obvious or not. Don't be afraid of your daughter's personality, it is what makes her unique," I whispered to him.

He rubbed is chin in thought, looking up at the spinning fan above his head.

"You know... I think you're right. Thank you, Tony. You've really given me a new outlook on life," Ann's dad shook my hand, and he wasn't whispering anymore either.

"You're welcome... I didn't get your name before, did I...?"

"Call me Michael."

"Okay, Michael. I'll see you later!" I said and left for the door.

"Come visit again!" Michael waved bye.

"Of course I will!" I replied and shut the door behind me.

Then I went to Nina and Liz's flower shop to buy two bags of grass seeds. By the time i got back to the ranch, night fell and I tilled new ground with my garden hoe to plant the grass seeds in. I planned on making a huge patch of grass around the pond near my tool shed. Then I hit my bed and wrote in my diary about today's events before falling asleep.

* * *

Tuesday, 21st Of Summer

I was watching T.V. and eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, and 30 minutes later I switched to the weather forecast channel, and the weatherwoman said that it'll be another scorching sunny day tomorrow.

"Ungh!"

I couldn't believe it! But at least we had no hurricanes lately. Those things are bad news for farmers, I hear. I stepped outside. Finally, the tomatoes and corn are ready to be picked again! Without hesitation, I picked all the tomatoes and put them in the shipping container, and then picked all the corn from their stalks and put them in the shipping container as well.

Let the money roll in! I thought to myself and smiled. Then I decided to check on my three chickens. The third one that hatched a few days ago is now a full grown chicken. Now I get three eggs to ship instead of two!

"Thanks, guys. You make my life as a farmer worthwhile," I said to my chickens after putting their eggs in the shipping box.

All I got in reply are a few clucks. I don't understand Chicken, but I think they said "You're welcome, Tony." Then after I poured more chicken feed into their cubicles, I headed on over to the mountainside forest.

In the forest, I decided to pay Luke a visit. I think I have plenty of money to hire him and his boys to enlarge my house. I walked up to his house tree and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" It was Luke's voice from the other side.

"It's Tony. Can I come in?"

"Sure. The door's unlocked," Luke replied.

I twisted the doorknob and entered. There was Luke, sitting by himself, eating his pancakes.

"Well well. If it isn't my favorite rancher. How are you, son?" He asked, extending his right hand out for a handshake.

"I'm fine, how about you?" I asked, giving him a handshake.

"Me? I'm doing great. Emmet, Ingo and Toby are out fishing at Warren's pond," Luke said.

"Really? Have they caught anything before?" I asked.

"Sure. An old coffee can, and a leather boot," Luke said sarcastically.

I felt the urge to slap myself. "Uh, Luke, I came to ask you a favor."

"A favor?"

"Yeah. See, I want my house to be upgraded now." I said.

"Now? You mean right now?" Luke asked.

"If that's no problem, sure," I replied trying not to give Luke the impression that i'm trying to rush him.

"Can it wait for tomorrow. Tomorrow, I'll come by your house to verify if you want your house enlarged. just be sure to have the money ready, alright? and be sure you got enough wood in your wood shed," Luke advised me.

"I will. Thanks," I said and left.

Then I went to Neighbor town, chatted with Nina and her mom for a while, then with the mayor and his wife, and then I hung out with Ellen for a while. I helped her mop the floor in the grocery shop. Her mom rewarded me with a strawberry shortcake.

Mmm, it was so good! Then by the time I got back home, it is 6:00 p.m. and Derek came by to pick up my stuff.

"So, this is it?" He asked.

"Yep." I replied.

"I'll send $2650 to you tomorrow, okay. Keep up the good work, Tony. If anything, I bet your grandfather is very proud of you," Derek said.

"Ahh, thanks for the compliment," I said.

Derek threw the shipment in his pickup truck, then drove off. I walked into my house, brought in Koro and we watched T.V. At 9:00 p.m., I fell asleep, but not before writing in my diary about what happened today.


	8. Chapter 8 Making Improvements

**Episode 8: Moving On Up**

* * *

Wednesday, 22nd Of Summer, 1976

Early in the morning, I heard knocking on my door.

 _*Bam, bam, bam, bam, bam!*_

I groggily woke up, still in my pajamas.

"Who the heck is this...?" I grumbled, rubbing my eyes.

"Who is it?" I shouted.

"Luke!" Was the reply I heard.

My eyes popped open in surprise. He must be here to get the cash to enlarge my house!

"Hang on!" I shouted back, then I grabbed my wallet which is next to my diary on the side table drawer, then I opened up the door and found Luke standing there.

"Oh! sorry if I came too early." Luke apologized.

"Don't worry, it's nothing." I said.

"Good. Anyway, the price to have me and my boys enlarge your house is $5000. So what'll it be? Take it or leave it?" Luke asked me.

I checked my wallet. I now have $8510, so I'm all good.

"Yeah. Here," I said, handing Luke $5000.

Now I got $3510. Luke smiled and put the money I gave him in one of the pockets of his jeans.

"Alright, we'll start working tomorrow. Trust me, Tony, you won't regret this," he said.

"I know I won't," I replied with a contented smile, then Luke left.

I fed my chickens and put them in their eggs in the shipping box. I then checked my wallet. I got enough to buy Michael's sprinkler!

"Yes!" I grinned, feeling so overjoyed I could hop around for thirty minutes, but instead, I ran on over to Neighbor Town right away.

"Michael!" I called as soon as I barged in the door.

"Whoa! Tony! Where's the fire!?" Michael gasped, all startled, even Ann, who nearly dropped her screwdriver trying to screw a bolt into the side of her machine.

"Darn it!" She cursed when the screwdriver clattered on the floor.

"I'm sorry, Ann. Mike, I'm back! I'm back to buy your sprinkler!" I said as I approached the service desk Michael is standing behind.

"Dynamite! Its right over there waiting for you." Michael smiled.

I walked on over to the showcasing table and grabbed the sprinkler and carried it on over to the cash register desk where Michael is waiting for my purchase.

"I also brought my old watering can," I said to Michael as I set the sprinkler on the desk along with the watering can.

Mike nodded at me then punched a few buttons on the register, and I heard it make a *ding!* noise and I heard the sound of the slot where cash is stored open up on the register.

"Okay... $2000?" Mike said.

"Here it is," I said giving him the money.

"Great. I'll send it on over to your shed later," Michael promised.

"Thanks. I'm going to go visit Nina and her mom. See ya," I said and left.

I traveled to the northeastern part of town to reach Nina's flower shop. The indoor bell rang as soon as I entered.

"Tony! Good morning!" Nina's mom Liz greeted me.

"Hello, Liz. I'm just here to but two more bags of grass seeds," I said.

Liz tilted her head in a confused manner. "Again? You must be planning on raising cows and chickens."

"I don't have any cows yet, but I do have three chickens," I said as I walked on over to the desk where the bags of seeds are being sold and grabbed ten bags of grass seeds.

"That'll be $40," Liz said.

I gave her the money.

"Excellent! Have a nice day!" Liz said cheerfully.

"I will! thanks again," I said.

I walked back outside and passed by Nina watering flowers in the flowerbeds.

"Good morning, Tony!" she called out to me.

"Morning," I waved as I walked by.

"Tony! How's it going?" A man I haven't been acquainted with called out to me.

"Hey!" I waved.

As I walked down the street, more and more people waved hi at me. Soon I passed by the church, and there was Maria, sweeping the pavement with her broom.

"Hi, Maria," I called as I approached.

"Hello, Tony. how are you today?" Maria regarded me with a pleasant smile.

"I'm good. Just taking a walk around town, that's all. Hey, Matt!"

"Morning, Tony!" Matt said as he walked by.

A lot of people are in a good mood today. And they should be. The temperature of the summer heat has dropped a few degrees today, it's safe to go out without breaking a hundred beads of sweat, why shouldn't we be happy? I walked into the town square and sat down near the water fountain. I inhaled, exhaled, and looked up at the sky.

"Beautiful day, isn't it, Tony?" A familiar voice nearby said.

It was Ellen. She walked up next to me, sitting down beside me. I was a bit startled when I suddenly heard her voice, but now, I feel calmer now that she is sitting beside me.

"Hi, Ellen. Great day to sit out here and look up at the sky, huh?"

"Yeah," Ellen said with a relaxed sigh as she looked up at the sky.

Then she looked at me. our eyes met each other almost at the same time.

"Tony... I want to ask you something," she said, looking into my eyes so intently, my heart was almost racing, because I can tell she wanted to tell me something personal.

"Sure, fire away," I said, trying to stay cool, even though being near Ellen made my body heat rise a bit and my heart beat two times faster than normal.

"Did you... have a dream about me last night?" She asked.

I should have seen that question coming.

"Dream? Well, once. It was when we were together here at the square at some festival towards the end of the year. I remember it was nighttime, and you were telling me how much you're happy that you met me," I said.

"Oh, that must be the Starry Night Festival, then," Ellen confirmed.

"Oh, I see... What about you?" I asked. "Me? Yes, I dreamed about you last night." "Really? Do you remember what happened in your dream?" I asked.

"A little. It felt more like a movie than a dream because it felt a little too real. In my dream, we got married. Tony... Do you think dreams can become a reality...?" Ellen asked me.

I frowned for a second and then shrugged, and pulled off my cap to scratch my itching hair.

"...Uh, I think, sure. My Mom told me a story once of how she fell in love with my Dad. She said that before their third date, she had a dream that they would get married. she didn't think the dream would come true until it actually happened," I said, then put my cap back on my head.

"Oh. That's good to know," Ellen said.

"Is that so?" I said with a smug smile.

"Yes. If your parents never met each other, we would never meet each other at all," Ellen said, looking straight into my face with those gorgeous brown eyes.

She had a point. If I wasn't born, Ellen wouldn't have met me when she chased Koro to my ranch on the second day after my arrival to Grandpa's ranch.

"And if we didn't meet each other, I would never get the chance to look into your cute blue eyes," Ellen said, looking at me with a soft smile and this look in her eyes that made me break a few beads of sweat.

"R-r-really?" I've never gotten compliments like this before.

"Really," Ellen kissed me on my forehead.

I felt like I was going to faint, but luckily I didn't. I checked the time on my watch.

"Oh, Ellen, I gotta go back to the ranch. i'll talk to you some other time, okay?" I gave Ellen a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye, Tony. Take care!" Ellen said, waving bye.

* * *

Thursday, 23rd Of Summer, 1976

Another great sunny summer day! I say that with sarcasm. I woke up and took a bath. While bathing in the warm water, scrubbing a bar of soap all over myself, I could hear Luke, Toby, Emmet and Ingo with their tools working outside. I ate breakfast, and then stepped outside.

"Good morning, Tony!" Ingo called, carrying a big wooden plank on his left shoulder

"Ingo! Good to see you!" I called back.

"Well well, look at the early bird who woke up to catch the worms," Luke approached me with a blueprint open in his hands.

"Luke. I'm glad you guys are here. This house needs a serious makeover," I said, pointing behind me at the house.

"Ah, don't worry, Tony. we'll make this house brand new, I guarantee it," Luke said reassuringly giving me a pat on my back, and then walked past me and studied the blueprints and barked out instructions and orders to Emmet, Ingo and Toby as they worked.

I walked up to Koro, who was standing near the well and picked him up, having him facing my house.

"Look at that, Koro. You see that? Those guys are expanding and upgrading my house. Soon, our lives here in the ranch will be much better. Don't you agree, Koro?"

"Waff...Woof!" Koro replied.

"Ah! I knew you'd see things my way!"

I put Koro back on the ground and went to my tool shed to try out Doug's sprinkler that I bought yesterday. I came back out and let the sprinkler soak up some water from one of my ponds, then I went to my garden and stood between the two rows of tomato plants. I held the sprinkler in my hands as if it were a parasol.

"Well, here goes nothing," I said, bringing the sprinkler underneath me so the dome shaped part will shield my head from the water. I twisted the handle with as much force as possible, and the propeller shaped arms of the sprinkler began spinning around like helicopter blades, sending water flying around me everywhere. landing on the soil and tomato plants around me.

I opened my eyes to see what's going on. The sprinklers are wetting all of the tomato plants! No more do I have to use the watering pail and water them one at a time! With this sprinkler, I can water 6 tomato and corn plants at once! I stopped squeezing the handle and looked around me. All the tomato plants are soaked! My lips began to twist into a satisfied smile.

"...Wahooo! Thank you, Michael!" I cheered.

I then moved on to the cucumber plants, soaking them, then I moved over to the row of corn stalks and let my sprinkler loose on them too. Then my job was done in seconds, unlike with the watering can I started out with! Then I moved on to my chicken house and fed my chickens and put their eggs in the shipping box. Then I decided to go to Neighbor Town and see how everybody is doing. Long walks to town and back don't seem to be bothering me anymore.

I went to Nina's flower shop. As usual, she is watering the flowers with her watering can. I walked up to her.

"Hi, Nina."

"Tony! How are you doing? Hey, do you like flowers?" She asked me.

"They sure are pretty, I'll say that much." I said.

"Really? I like flowers, too!" Nina smiled.

"What about Liz? does your mom like flowers too?" I asked.

"Uh-huh. Definitely!" Nina nodded.

"Cool. Well, I won't distract you any longer, so I'll see you later. A farmer's job is never done, you know!" I said and walked off.

"Bye, Tony!" Nina waved.

I then headed on over to the church. I saw Maria sweeping the dirt off the brick road, as usual.

"Hi, Maria. How's life treating you?" I greeted her.

"Fine," She simply said.

I exhaled, glancing up at the sky but being careful not to look at the sun, squinting my eyes.

"It's been hot every day, but how are you doing?" She then asked me.

"I'm doing great. My house is getting enlarged by Luke and his team of carpenters," I said.

"That's wonderful. It's fine to upgrade your lifestyle every now and then, but always remember what really give you joy," Maria said.

"I will. Bye," I said.

"Please take care of yourself not to be worn down by this awful summer heat," Maria warned me.

"I won't," I replied.

I headed for the church. I looked to my right on the right side of the church, I saw that little boy peeking from behind one of the tombstones. He must be peeping at Maria. I sighed and smiled. Kids will be kids. I walked on over to the tombstone he is hiding behind and scared him as soon as he attempted to take another peek at Maria.

"Boo!" I scared him.

"Wah! You! What are you doing, scaring the wits out of a six year old boy!" He demanded, still in shock.

"I was just wondering who were you peeping at from behind there." I replied.

The boy didn't reply, he couldn't even keep direct eye contact on me.

"Are you peeping at Maria over there?" I asked, pointing over at Maria, still sweeping dust off the cobblestone road to the church's doors.

"Y...Yes... She is really cute," The boy slowly admitted.

"Ahh... You don't like that red haired girl who was "dating" you during the flower festival, but you like Maria, huh?" I sat down on the dirt.

The boy nodded. He is blushing now.

"I love Maria. I wish she would be my bride in the future," He said.

I nodded. "I know how you feel... but aren't you like, twelve years too young for her?" I asked him.

"Age has nothing to do with love!" The boy shouted, fuming, and his outburst startled me, I had no idea he has such strong feelings.

"Okay, sorry I offended you," I said in a apologetic way.

"When you love a girl, things like her age mean nothing! It's whats in her heart what counts! You understand me?" The boy frowned at me.

I really set him off. Those are some big, moving words coming from a 6 year old. I better not make him explode again. I nodded to show him I understand, then I stood up on my feet and headed off into the church.

I walked down the red carpet to the altar, where priest Daniel is reading a book.

"Priest Daniel. Good morning," I called as I approached him.

"Ah, Tony. How good to see you. What brings you here?" Daniel, put his book down on the table next to the book that tells the list of all the festivals in each season.

"Nothing, really. I'm just in a good mood today, and I just wanted to say hello to everybody. My sickle got upgraded, my watering can is replaced for a handy sprinkler, and my house is being enlarged, so I'm feeling great." I told him, then ate a croissant I pulled out from my pocket.

Daniel smiled modestly and nodded in approval. "Well, that's good to hear. It seems I was right to believe that the Harvest Goddess would bless your ranch. You're a good person, Tony."

"Thank you. By the way, what are you doing here all by yourself here? I thought you'd be mingling with the citizens." I asked him.

"Oh... I was just thinking about... certain people," He replied, looking at the glass windows around the room.

"Who?" I asked at the moment I stood next to him.

Daniel shook his head. "Its not one or two individuals. It's many. People who cheat, and people who are cheated. When I think of people who cheat and who are cheated, I suppose being cheated is kind of better than cheating someone. I do think so," Daniel said with a forlorn look on his face.

I was confused. "In what way is that better?" I asked with a confused frown.

Daniel sighed then looked at me with a serious, pensive look in his eyes. "Let me ask you something, Tony." He paused for a second. "Do you really believe that you can truly live a happy life knowing you swindled one, two, or more people to get where you are today?" he asked me with complete seriousness in his voice.

I never imagined that. I was never raised to be a cheater, but there is some truth in there somewhere.

"Ah... perhaps I said something that your brain can't fully grasp?" Daniel smiled a little.

"Yeah..." I nodded.

"My apologies."

"Apology accepted." I said as I sat down on a chair.

A six second pause went by, and Daniel found another interesting topic to talk about.

"Tony, have you ever got the feeling that time goes by fast when you don't notice it?" He asked me as he sat down next to me, staring up at the ceiling.

I shrugged. "Every now and then, yes. Why?" I asked.

Daniel continued to look up at the ceiling. "I felt time went by slowly when I was young. Now time goes by too fast, and one year seems short. It's strange, really," Daniel sighed.

"Strange... I think that word doesn't even begin to cover it," I said.

"Well, I suppose you're right. Well, it was good talking to you, Tony. I don't want to keep you any longer than I have to." Daniel said modestly, shaking my hand.

"Thank you, priest Daniel. I'll see you this Sunday if I can make it," I said and walked down the red carpet to the exit door.

"I look forward to it," Daniel replied.

After a few hours of chatting with the mayor and his wife, I headed back to the ranch. it is late noon, and Luke and his carpenters are still hard at work on my house. Emmet is using his saw to cut the wood on the left side of my house, Ingo is measuring the rooftop, Toby was bringing out wood from my woodshed and studying them and trimming them down to the appropriate size needed for my house, and Luke was reading the blueprints of what my house will soon look like. I felt guilty seeing these guys do all this work on their own. I wanted to help out somehow. I walked up to Luke, who was studying hard at the blueprints.

"Uh, okay, Toby, I need five logs about 10 feet in length and 5 inches in width to the left side of the house, please. Emmet will need them soon," Luke instructed Toby.

"Got it, boss," Toby replied.

I walked up to Luke behind him.

"Uh, Luke?" I called.

I startled him, he quickly turned to face me.

"What?... Oh, it's you. don't ever scare me like that," Luke exhaled with relief.

"So how's my house doing?" I asked.

"So far so good. We've only gotten started. Just be patient, and don't disturb us," Luke instructed me.

I nodded. "Okay. How long can you guys work on this?" I asked.

"All day and all night. We've been trained to work hard like this. Why do you think we drink so much coffee every now and then?" Luke asked me, focused on the blueprints.

"Oh. Well, I won't disturb you anymore. See ya," I left Luke's side.

I wanted to help out in some way. I could help Toby carry wood out from my wood shed.

I walked up to Toby as he came out the shed with two logs on his shoulder.

"Hey, Toby. Need any help?" I asked with a friendly smile.

"Oh no, just do what you have to do, okay?" Toby protested.

I felt hurt. All I wanted to do was help. Ah, it couldn't be helped. I decided to go in the house and watch T.V. I took Koro in the house with me, and all afternoon and evening, we watched television. Benjamin The Cottontail Rabbit doesn't come on until Saturdays, so I'm stuck watching some shows that I hardly have any interest in. I mostly watch cartoons, by the way. yeah, I know what you're thinking. Hey, 21 year olds can watch cartoons too, you know! You gotta stay in touch with your inner child every now and then.

* * *

Friday, 24th Of Summer, 1976

The sound of Emmet's saw grinding on the wood of my house woke me up immediately. I took a quick shower, made a peanut butter jelly sandwich, ate it, got dressed into my overalls, I put on my blue cap and stepped outside.

"Good morning, Tony," Luke approached me with a cup of coffee in his right hand and sipped it.

"You guys seriously worked all night?" I asked in utter disbelief.

Luke put the coffee in front of my face then sipped it again.

"That's the magic of coffee," Luke smiled.

I smiled back. I walked to my garden to check on my crops. Some new tomatoes, corn and cucumbers are ready to be picked! I picked them all and tossed them into the shipping box, then I took care of the chicken eggs and fed the chickens. After that, I looked around and I saw more weeds growing around my ranch! I didn't want to use my new sickle and tire myself out. I might as well use my hands.

"*sigh*... If you want something done, you gotta do it yourself..." I said to myself and walked to the nearest clump of weeds which is growing behind my tool shed.

I tightened my gloves, and yanked the weeds out of the ground and threw them down.

"There! That'll teach you not to grow on my ranch! Now the sun rays will teach you and your friends a lesson!"

I don't know what came over me, talking to weeds. I guess I felt like some kind of superhero, saving my ranch from the overpopulation of weeds, rocks and old tree stumps around my ranch. I went around my ranch, yanking every weed I could find out of the soil and leaving them on the ground to wither in the sun's hot glare. Then I expanded the size of my ranch a little, using some of the wood from my wood shed to expand my ranch further out to the east, making new fences. The job took almost the whole day to do. by the time I was done, Derek arrived to pick up my shipment.

"Hey, Tony! Hey, Luke! What a coincidence seeing you and your friends here!" Derek called to me then to Luke.

"Likewise, Derek! I see you won't be retiring anytime soon!" Luke replied.

"Oh, no, I'm a little too young to quit or retire, I'm 34. I'll be 53 when I'm ready to retire," Derek replied, stuffing the tomatoes, cucumbers, corn and eggs into another box.

"Ha-ha-ha! Okay!" Luke laughed.

"Oh, Tony, I'll be sending you $2750 tomorrow. Keep up the good work!" Derek said and left.

I whistled to Koro. He came running at me and I picked him up.

"Come on, Koro, let's take a rest inside," I said as we walked into the house.

Inside the house, as I watched T.V., the noises coming form Luke and his team working on my house began to grow louder and annoying, Emmet's saw chewing wood, Ingo, hammer pounding nails, I just couldn't take it! I can only hope this will all end soon.

* * *

Sunday, 26th Of Summer, 1976

"BRRRINGGG!" An alarm clock went.

"Yaaawn..." I woke up.

The sound of carpentering tools buzzing in my ears bothered me all night, but somehow I managed to sleep through it. Strange thing is, I didn't hear anything anymore, and I thought I heard an alarm clock ringing when I woke up. I don't recall ever having an alarm clock, and my house looked slightly different. The bathroom has expanded a few feet east, and so has the kitchen. Now my bathroom has not only a bathtub, but also a shower stall in the corner, something extra that Luke and his carpenters have done, apparently. I showered, brushed my teeth, dressed into my overalls and cap, and ate pancakes. I just learned how to make pancakes from a cookbook I bought from Ellen's mother yesterday. Then I watched the weather news. Then I got the surprise shock of my life. The weather woman said: "This is the weather forecast for tomorrow. It'll start to rain hard in the morning with lightning in some places in Neighbor Town's location and Mineral Town."

I couldn't believe it. We are finally getting rain tomorrow!

"We... We are finally getting rain tomorrow...! Whoopee!" I grabbed Koro and spun around with him and burst out of the door, shouting: "It's raining tomorrow!" I shouted in a singsong way, like I was in a musical.

"Yeah, tell us something we don't know," Ingo said as he walked by me, cleaning the sawdust off his gloves.

"Hm," I shook my head.

Then Toby and Ingo approached me.

"Look, isn't it an excellent house?" Luke asked me.

"Huh?" I turned around.

My eyes widened. My house is three times wider than it originally was, and it also had a window on the right side of the door, a new feature that the house orignally did not have!

"U-u...unbelievable..." I was at a loss for words.

Luke stepped in front of me and outstretched his right hand at the house as if he's an artist examining his greatest masterpiece.

"I call it the Super Log House."

I frowned at the name. "Super Log House?" I echoed while looking at Luke with a disbelieving frown.

He could easily see that I am not too fond of the name. He could have come up with a better name.

"Oh, but the way, I gave you a special souvenir clock for free," Luke told me.

"You gave me a clock?"

"Yes," Luke nodded.

"Neat. So that's what I heard when I woke up," I said.

"I hope you enjoy your new house. Just to let you know, we can make it better," Luke said like a salesman trying to catch a customer's interest.

My eyes widened. "You can make it better?" That is definitely music to my ears.

"All you have to do is get enough wood, make enough money, then come see me. We'll be at the mountainside forest like always. Pleasure doing business with you, Tony," Luke said and left.

Emmet, Ingo and Toby followed. I went back in my house. On the table next to my T.V., behind the notebook where I keep a list of the animals I have in my farm, including Koro, and my latest funds. I've made every day, I saw the clock. It's 7:58 a.m.

"This is great...!" I grinned.

I got so happy I was watering my crops and feeding my chickens with much more joy than before. After doing the usual mundane farm work, I ran on over to Neighbor Town.

When I got there, I saw that the peddler woman is back in town. I went into the park to meet her.

"Hi there. Got anything new today?" I asked her.

Those emotionless, squinty eyes looked at me.

"Ah, yes, I got something just perfect for a young man like you." She dug into her bag... And pulled out a big blue feather.

I frowned. "A feather? That's it? It's worthless. What's it for?" I asked skeptically, thinking about walking away.

"But boy, this is no ordinary blue feather. This is the Blue Feather of happiness..." She scratched her spiky gray hair. "...Well happiness is different for each one though. But, because it is known as a happiness bringer, it is also used today as a proposal tool for a boy an girl who want to be a married couple." She continued.

I gasped. With this thing, I can ask Ellen to marry me! Oh my...! I felt like my heart skipped several beats.

"Right now, it's only $1000!" The woman said.

Immediately I whipped out my wallet. "Now that I know what this thing is, I need it!" I told the woman.

"Ahh, I knew you would need it," The woman smiled.

I gave her $1000, then she gave me the blue feather.

"God bless you!" The woman smiled as she gave me the feather.

I grabbed it and put it in one of my pockets. "It is me who should thank you!" I smiled then left for the church.

As soon as I came in, I took a seat next to Ellen As usual she was sitting behind her mom.

"Oh! Tony!" Ellen exclaimed but in a whisper, she is apparently surprised to see me.

"I don't have much to do at the ranch, so I decided to hang with you for a while," I said.

Ellen giggled softly. "Thank you, Tony." She wrapped her right arm around my left arm, and we fell silent, listening to priest Daniel preach about how love and happiness is paramount to all life.

Minutes later, I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly as my thoughts drifted back to the blue feather in my pocket. My mind started racing nervously. I really love Ellen, but am I really ready to marry her? Will I be a good husband to her? Does she really deserve me? I looked down at my pocket where my newly purchased blue feather is. I wondered, should I propose to Ellen now, or wait until later? I'm not very good at making decisions like this. I am excited, and terrified at the same time. What if Ellen rejects me? What if I'm rushing into this too quickly? Can I really be a good husband to her? All those questions raced wildly in my mind. I looked at Ellen. Her eyes were closed and she was praying about her Dad staying in good health as she held me close.

"... And so, you should ask yourself: "What is the true definition of love"? Too often people misinterpret the meaning of "love". Some believe its only defines the the urging and longings we feel towards a loved one, but no. It means more than that." Daniel paused there for a few seconds for his words to sink into everyone and his eyes scanned the people sitting in the rows of benches, listening intently to him. "... To start with, one of the true definitions of "love" defines the empathy you have towards another person. You worry about their health, you worry about their sanity, you worry about whether or not you can actually enrich their lives."

As soon as Daniel said that, I realized something. I realized that I really do care about Ellen, my feelings for her run deeper than the urge to be with her and have children with her. I was worried about whether I am the right man to become her husband because I want what is best for her. I found the determination to to make my decision. I'll wait. A good person doesn't rush into things without thinking them over first. I decided that I would plan a day when I will propose to Ellen.

After church ended, I headed back to the ranch. By the time I got there, it is nightfall, and I brought Koro into my house, because it'll rain tomorrow. I ate dinner, a rice ball, and jumped in my bed and wrote in my diary about my upgraded house, my blue feather, and my decision to wait to propose to Ellen. I haven't chosen a day yet, all I can say is it'll be sometime this year. As I pulled my bed sheets over my body, I held the blue feather in my hand and laid it on my chest. It's amazing to know that this blue feather is the key to pure happiness with Ellen. I fell sound asleep knowing that. As I drifted off into a deeper sleep, I had a dream. In that dream, I was wearing a black tuxedo, and I was walking towards the exit of the church with someone. I noticed that someone was holding my right arm softly. I looked to my right, and I gasped. There was Ellen walking next to me. Man oh man! She looked drop dead beautiful in a wedding dress! She looked stunning with the sparkling white see-through veil over her face... I couldn't believe it.

How can a rancher like me end up with an amazing girl like Ellen? Life has its ironies. Ellen looked at me and smiled. I couldn't help but smile back. As we came out the church, everyone was outside to celebrate our wedding. Ellen's parents and uncle were there, Nina and her mom, Ann and her dad, Maria and her parents, and even Eve. Priest Daniel came in front of us. He cleared his throat before speaking.

"Tony, do you take Ellen to be your loyal wife, through sickness and health, through happiness and depression?" He asked me.

"I do," I replied with a confident nod, even though deep down, my heart was racing.

"Ellen, do you take Tony to be your loyal husband through sickness and health, through depression and happiness?" He asked her.

"I do," Ellen said with more courage than me.

Everyone cheered. "It's settled! I now pronounce you two husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," Daniel said.

This is it. I lifted the veil off from in front of Ellen's face. She smiled at me. I blushed and smiled back. Me and Ellen leaned towards each other, our lips ready to smooch. Then something unexpected for me happened. I woke up out of my dream to find myself leaning over the edge of my bed!

"Aaah!" I fell over! _THUD!_ I landed on the floor face first, but fortunately I did not break my nose.

* * *

Monday, 27th of Summer, 1976

I woke up. I rubbed my bruised forehead and prepared to shower. After showering, I had to take a leak and clean my intestines of the pancakes and rice ball I ate yesterday, then ate breakfast, another peanut butter jelly sandwich. I also fed Koro, too.

"You hear that, Koro?" I asked him.

Koro remained silent, he didn't bark in reply. All we heard is rain falling outside.

"That's the sound of the first downpour of this summer," I told Koro and opened the brown curtains covering the window.

Outside, on the other end of the glass, I saw heavy downpour of rain falling, soaking the ground and pelting the roof of my tool shed. I also heard thunder too. I sighed.

"I'd rather stay in the house, but I'll get nothing done that way. Wish me luck," I said to Koro before going out.

"Woof," Koro barked then started eating the kibbles from his bowl.

After putting on my overalls and a fresh shirt, I stepped outside. Even with my cap over my head, I could feel the cool raindrops beating down on me hard! I ran to the chicken house side of the barn to feed my chickens and put their eggs in the shipping box. After that, I did the same to my newly grown tomatoes, cucumbers and corn, picking the ripe ones out in the middle of the rain and taking them to the shipping box near the exit/entrance gates of my farm. After that, I began checking my fences to see if any of them need fixing. Unfortunately there are three that need fixing. One behind my house and wood shed, another at the northeast corner of my ranch 66 yards away from the barn, near a pond which is next to a full grown tree, and another close by that hollowed out tree which leads to the tunnel where I met those little men, whatever they are. I grabbed 6 pieces of wood, put them in my wheelbarrow and started out with the broken wood posts behind my wood shed. I busted them down with my hammer, then anchored the new wooden posts into the soil. Then I took a few more pieces of wood to bar the opening between the posts, using my hammer to nail the tacks into the wood. Then I did the same for the next two broken posts. It wasn't fun and easy work. took me all morning to finish all this.

After I was done, I started sneezing, and I could feel my wet clothes sticking close to my skin. I didn't feel like going to town today. Not in this harsh downpour. I headed back to my house. I was soaking wet to the bone! I changed out of my overalls and cap and put on a fresh T-shirt and pajama pants and left my overalls and cap in front of my fireplace. I took a match and lit the wood in the fireplace so that the heat will warm up my overalls. I sneezed again.

"Woof woof!" Koro barked at me.

I guess he is concerned about my condition.

"I'm fine, Koro. i just need some allergy medicine, that's all," I said.

I stood up out of my chair and checked my cabinets which is on the right side of the television. I opened cabinet after cabinet to find some medicine for sneezing. I found one, a small box filled with red pills which cures sneezing and other allergy reactions. I took one pill, and swallowed it, and drunk a glass of water along with it. Hours passed and all I did was stay at home watching television shows. I didn't feel like going out in that harsh rain again. I learned an important lesson that day, too. Be careful with what you wish for, because it might get you someday. Good thing it'll be sunny tomorrow.

* * *

Wednesday, 29th of Summer, 1976

Another bright and beautiful summer day! I showered, used the toilet, ate breakfast, watched the weather news, then jumped outside to feed my chickens and... You know my routine by heart, why am I explaining it over and over? I watered my tomato plants and corn stalks, too. Summer is almost over and soon the tomatoes and corn won't grow anymore. After taking care of things at the ranch, I headed over to Neighbor Town. A question is really bugging me, and I assume Nina's mom knows the answer.

When I reached town, I immediately headed over to the flower shop. I opened the door. Nina's mom Liz noticed me right away.

"Oh. Good morning, Tony. Here to buy more grass seeds?" She asked me.

"You guessed it, Liz, and there's something that I want to know," I asked her.

"What's that?" She asked me, using her hands to shape up her short, pretty pink hair.

"What grows in autumn?" I asked wistfully.

Nina's mom took a deep breath and sighed.

"Well, Tony, to be honest with you, I don't have anything that grows in the autumn, except grass."

"What? Why?" "Autumn is the season before winter.

"My inventory is not perfect. I can only sell turnip and potato seeds in the spring, and tomatoes, cucumbers and corn in the summer. When winter comes, nothing grows. if you have livestock, I suggest you make more grass as quickly as you can if you want to keep your livestock happy and healthy through the winter," she said.

"Then in that case, I'll buy three grass seeds," I said.

Liz chuckled. "All right, then," she said, adding up the price of three bags of grass seeds on the register.

After leaving the flower shop, I decided to pay a visit to Ellen's uncle and buy a chicken from him. I opened the door and entered.

"Tony," Ellen's uncle called me.

"How are you, sir?" I asked.

"I'm just dandy. Summer is almost over. And when its over, all this blasted heat will be gone for t he year. But enough about that. State your business," he said.

"I'm here to buy a chicken," I said.

"You got enough grass to feed them?" he asked.

"I got 34 pieces stored in my silo but i'm working on getting more," I said.

"You're gonna need more than that to last through the winter!" He yelled, startling me so badly that my heart jumped.

Then he calmed down, brushing his hands in his gray hair. "Sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you like that. Its just how I usually am," he apologized.

"It's okay. So how about the chicken?"

"A chicken costs $1000, but do you want one?"

"I sure do."

"Done! you just said the magic word! Go on and get one out back."

"Thank you sir." I said and walked out the silver door to the back of the livestock shop where all the cows and chickens are stored. I grabbed one of the chickens and left.

"You're coming home with me," I told the chicken wrapped under my arm.

I put the chicken in the chicken house with the other three chickens and gave its share of chicken feed. Then I spent the whole day and evening expanding the ranch further out east, and planting the grass seeds I bought out around a pond which is 48 feet southeast from the larger pond near my tool shed. After I was done, I went to my house and got some well deserved rest.

* * *

Thursday, 30th of Summer, 1976

Nothing interesting happened today so I'll make my explanation of this day short and sweet. This is the final day of summer, which means this is the final day I get to ship corn and tomatoes. But the eggs will still keep coming! After taking care of the eggs and tomatoes and corn and feeding my chickens, I went to the mountainside forest to chat with Luke for a while, and I climbed further up the mountain afterwards until I found a strange green fruit which had a strong smell to it. I ate it and it tasted very good! I have no idea what it was, but it made the taste buds on my tongue dance with joy. Then I climbed up to the mountain peak and watched the beautiful scenery all morning until noon, then I went to Neighbor Town to hang out with Ellen. We've been getting along great, talking to each other, kissing each other, I almost started thinking that marrying Ellen now wouldn't be a bad idea, but still, I want to play it safe. During the evening, I made up my mind to ask Ellen to marry me sometime after the Star Night Festival. I wrote in my journal and fell asleep. Summer is over. Tomorrow, fall begins.


	9. Chapter 9 Falling In Love

**Episode 9: Falling In Love**

* * *

Friday, 1st of Fall, 1976

I stepped outside. I could feel lukewarm air breezing around me, which feels very good when you've been hanging around summer baked air for 30 days. i went to my garden to check on my crops. I got the shock of my life. the tomato plants and corn stalks were still there, but they looked like they died out.

"Huh...?" I walked up to one of the corn stalks.

I touched one of the leaves and the leaf just popped right off and fell to the ground!

"Whoa!" I gasped.

The plants are now old and brittle! I might as well cut them down, there's no way I can get any more crops from them now. I ran into my tool shed, grabbed my special sickle and came back out.

I stood in between the rows of old tomato plants. I positioned myself to get ready to swing. Then I swung it, and I began spinning out of control like a human tornado! I shouted as I spun around, cutting down all the tomato plants into little brown flakes. Then I skidded to a stop, feeling a bit dizzy from spinning around. Then I took care of the withered cucumber vines and corn stalks too, slashing them up into a hundred flakes. After shaking off my dizziness, I went over to the patches of grass near the pond that's next to my tool shed and used my sickle to cut up the grass into fodder for my chickens. After cutting the grass, I carried all the cut up hairs of grass towards the silo that sits between the cow and chicken barn and poured them into the slot. I now have 97 pieces of fodder. Not bad, but I still need more.

I went to town to see how everybody is adapting to the fall season. I decided to check on Nina and her mom since their place is closest to the bridge where you can come in and out of town. Nina was just emptying flower pots of old, withered flowers.

"Hey, Nina," I called as I approached.

"Tony. How are you? I bet you're happy summer is over, right?" Nina asked me with a smile, knowing what the answer will be.

"You have no idea how happy I am about it." I agreed.

"So, what are you doing? You're not watering flowers anymore?" I asked.

"Nope. Autumn and winter are known as off seasons, because turnips, potatoes, tomatoes, and corn cannot survive in the autumn... Except grass," Nina said.

"Yeah, your mom told me about that. I'm still surprised about all this, though. Things are gonna get pretty boring this season and next," I sighed, putting my hands in my pockets and looking around at the golden brown scenery around me.

"Not exactly. we got a few more festivals coming up soon," Nina announced.

"Really? Which one?" I asked.

"I, uh... I don't remember. Talk to priest Daniel, he keeps a list of every festival that happens every season," Nina said.

"Okay. Thanks," I thanked Nina and headed over to the church.

On the brick road ahead, in front of the church, like always, I saw Maria sweeping the road, keeping it clean, as more dead leaves fell from the trees, and into the road. Maria makes sure the brick road between the church's doors and the town's main road are clean.

"Hi, Maria. Are you enjoying this new scenery here?" I asked her, looking up at the brown leaves in the trees around us.

"Oh absolutely. I somehow love the autumn scenery," Maria said in a calm, mild mannered way.

That's Maria for you, always cool and collected.

"I'm glad to hear that," I said.

"The leaves that fall from the trees... Most of them are beautiful..." Maria commented.

"Yes, they sure are," I said, looking up at the tree near the mayor's house.

"By the way, is priest Daniel in?" I asked.

"Sure. He's in the church in deep thought about... many things," Maria said almost sullenly.

"Okay," I said.

Just when I was about to head into the church that little boy who likes Maria bumped into me!

"Hey!" I exclaimed.

"I heard something! I heard something!" The boy kept on saying, his eyes wide like he saw a ghost.

"Whoa-whoa-whoa! Chill out, fireball. What did you hear?" I asked as I knelt down and put my hands on his shoulders in a comforting manner.

"Would you believe me if I told you?" He asked me.

"Trust me." I said reassuringly.

The boy swallowed some saliva in his mouth before talking again. "I've heard something! I've heard a faint sound of laughter behind the trees in your ranch last night. And some people talking, too! ... What was that?"

I tried to piece together what this kid might have heard. Behind trees. Faint laughter... Could it be... I suddenly gasped!

"What? You know what it is?" The boy asked me.

"Maybe... But I'm not sure." I said, thinking things over.

I have a feeling it could be those small people that upgraded my sickle, but I'm not sure.

"Okay, sorry I bothered you, mister...?"

"Tony. Please call me Tony."

"Tony. Have a nice day."

"You too, um..."

"Timothy. Call me Tim. I am the priest's grandson"

"Okay, Tim. See ya later," I waved bye as he left.

Then I entered the church. As I walked down the aisle towards the altar, Daniel almost immediately noticed me approaching.

"Tony! Good to see you again. What brings you here?" Priest Daniel greeted me.

"I'm just here to learn about all the festivals that we celebrate." I said, spreading my arms out after walking past the 7th row of benches.

"Ah. Read this book. It has everything you need to know," Daniel handed me a book that tells the days each festival is celebrated.

I checked the first page.

"Hm... the 1st of the Spring month is New Year's festival..." I said.

"In that festival, everyone gathers at the peak of the large hill that stands between this town and your ranch. We gather there to watch the sunrise of a new year," Daniel told me.

I looked at the next page.

"The 2nd festival is the Flower Festival which starts on the 23rd of Spring... I've been to that festival before," I said.

"Well, then that one needs no explanation for you then," Daniel said.

I turned the page.

"Hmm... Harvest Festival, 12th of Fall... 20th of Fall, Egg Festival... 10th of Winter, Thanksgiving Festival... 24th of Winter, Star Night Festival. Well that's about it. Thanks for letting me look at this, Daniel," I shook hands with Daniel and handed him the book.

"You're welcome, Tony. If you need anything else, or if something is bothering you, let me know," Daniel said warmly.

"I will. Good-bye." I left the church.

I decided to visit Doug and Ann. As I walked by Maria, who has just finished sweeping the road, she followed me to her parent's house.

"Hey, Tony, do you like kids?" She asked me.

"Me? Oh, you better believe it. I sure do." I said.

Truth be told, the only kids I've been around is Timothy and the fortune teller's granddaughter who was "dating" him at the Flower Festival. Kids in general seem to be cool. Full of enthusiasm and vigor. I remember myself being like that.

"Really? That's great. I like kids too. My dream is to be surrounded by kids," Maria said as we walked past her house.

"Well, hold on to that dream. it might come true soon," I told Maria.

"I will," Maria nodded, then she headed to her home.

When I reached Michael and Ann's house, Michael was nowhere to be found, probably in another room, and Ann was working on her machine in the middle of the checker pattered rug, like usual. She stopped tinkering with the strange contraption and stepped back and examined it.

"Hmm..." She rubbed her chin. "It seems a little different from the plan I had, but... no big deal," she said to herself.

I left because she seemed too preoccupied to notice me. Then I decided to go to Ellen's mom's grocery store and see how Ellen is doing. I opened the door.

"Hello, Tony." Ellen's mother greeted me while sweeping the floor with her broom.

"Hello, ma'am. Is Ellen here?" I asked.

"Yes, she's in her room. I think she's expecting you to come," Ellen's mom replied nodding towards the door to the back rooms.

"She is...?" I asked.

"I don't know. I'm just guessing," Ellen's mom shrugged in a clueless fashion and continued sweeping up the dust with her broom.

As I walked towards the back door, I walked passed Hank, who was still drinking and teetering back and forth. He saw me pass by.

"Howdy, young boys! What's up?" He called out to me and hiccuped.

I sighed and opened the door, stepping into the hallway and entered the room that is Ellen's. Ellen was sitting near her table, reading some kind of cookbook.

"Tony! Hi!" She said with a happy smile.

"Hi, Ellen! Aren't you glad summer is over?" I asked her.

"Oh, yes! That blazing summer heat is finally gone!" Ellen stood up out of her chair and looked out the window next to her bed.

I joined up with her, sitting side by side with her looking out the window. We watched the tree's leaves in the backyard fall slowly one by one down to the brick road or the grass.

"I love the fall. Mostly because its the season before winter, which is the season I love the most," Ellen commented.

"You like winter, too?" I exclaimed in surprise.

"Yes. wait... You like winter too?"

"Yes," I nodded.

Ellen smiled. "We got a lot in common."

I nodded in agreement.

"By the way, Tony, how are the animals in your farm? How's Koro?" She asked me.

"Koro? He's fine. That dog is a real trooper. As for my chickens, they're all doing great. I keep them fed, and not one of them missed a single day of laying an egg. Why do you ask?" I looked at Ellen with curiosity to what point she is trying to make.

"It's just that... It's hard to look after animals. We always have to be careful so they don't get sick... I always look after uncle's livestock when he's too busy to do it on his own. I feel like a mother who is taking care of her children..." A tear fell from Ellen's eye.

I patted Ellen's back as she tried to stop herself from crying. "It's okay, Ellen. Calm down. What's wrong?" I asked with a lot of sympathy in my voice.

Ellen shook her head and used her right arm to wipe the tears around her eyes.

"It's just that... When I compared a mother with children to me and the animals I helped my uncle raise, that lets me know that I... will... be a good mother... to my children, if I ever get married and have any..." She broke down sobbing, wrapping her arms around me and placing her head on my right shoulder. Her tears were falling on my t-shirt, making a gray stain. I patted her back to try and calm her down.

"Hey. it's all right. Calm down. There's nothing to be sad about," I said.

Ellen straightened up and looked at me. Her eyes were a little red from crying hard.

"Sorry. i'm not sad. I'm happy. The fact I've been like a mother to my uncle's livestock means that i have what it takes to be a real mother. That's why I'm crying," Ellen smiled to show that she's not lying.

"Oh... I get it," I nodded slowly to show I understood.

"Thank you for listening, Tony. You are a great friend... I mean boyfriend. Mmmwwwah." She kissed me on my left cheek.

I kissed her back and I returned back to the ranch. it's 5:56 p.m. and it's almost time for me to get in bed. I watched T.V. for four hours, wrote in my diary and fell asleep.

* * *

Saturday, 2nd of Fall, 1976

At 6:59 a.m., I was already dressed into my overalls. I was sitting at my table eating three pancakes smothered in maple syrup. I almost ate all three pancakes with one bite, hard as it may be to believe... Okay, I didn't do it, the pancakes are too wide for me to fit into my mouth, but if they were smaller, I could! After having breakfast, I stepped outside. Once I stepped outside, I caught a glimpse of a small, staggering figure near the entrance/exit gates of my ranch. The gates were open, so neither the fences or the gate obscured my view of the small stumbling figure. I thought it was my imagination, but I decided to go check it out. When I ran toward the open gates of my ranch, I saw one of those little guys that upgraded my sickle. He looked pale and weak, lying face down on the ground.

"Whoa! You're one of them! Wha-wha-what are you doing here? What happened to you?" I asked the little man.

He slowly looked up at me, his eyes fluttering as if he were trying to stay awake and conscious for just a few minutes longer.

"E...e...eat... I need... something... to eat..." He said in a hoarse, raspy voice.

"Food? You want food? Hang on, I'll be right back."

I ran into my house and grabbed a rice ball wrapped in plastic that I bought from Ellen's mom's grocery store a few days ago. I opened up the plastic as I came back outside. I held the rice ball in my left hand and returned to the weak small man.

"Here you go. It's a rice ball. Do you eat rice balls?" I asked him.

"N...n...no..." The weak small man managed to say.

"You don't? Let me try something else." I said.

"W...wait..."

I wasn't listening to him. I dropped the rice ball and raced towards the chicken barn.

I fed my chickens as quickly as I could put all three eggs in the shipping container... except the fourth egg. I planned on giving it to that small man. I returned to him.

"Hey, buddy. Wake up. Do you like eggs? Do you eat eggs?" I repeated.

I waited for him to answer.

"...Mash... mush... mushroom... I want... nothing but a... *cough, cough*... mushroom..." The small man said, his voice still crackled and raspy.

"Mushrooms? Okay, no problem. no biggie. I'll be back." I said.

I left my ranch. I don't know exactly where to find one, but I have a general idea of where to find one: In the mountainside forest.

I thought finding one would be difficult, but it was easy! I didn't have to go far into the forest at all to find one! In between the two large redwood trees, 66 yards northwest near Luke's hose tree, I saw two mushrooms. One looked clean and healthy, the other looked dirty and had yellow spots on it. I had a bad feeling about picking the one with yellow spots on the head, so I picked the one that looked clean and healthy and headed back to my ranch. I ran up to the little man and handed him the mushroom.

"Here you go, a mushroom, just like you asked for," I said.

The little man slowly straightened himself up, grabbed the mushroom and ate it piece by piece until it was all gone. When he was done, he stood on his legs finally. I breathed a sigh of relief. He's better now.

"Phew, I'm alive now. Thank you very much." The little guy said, brushing the dirt off his clothes and hat.

"Don't mention it," I said.

"I didn't eat anything for 3 days."

"Three days?! Man, you were really on the brink there. I'm glad you collapsed at my ranch. Otherwise I wouldn't have known that you needed help," I said.

"I know. I need to give you something. Take a look in your tool shed tomorrow and you'll get a surprise," the little man said.

He headed for my well and jumped on the rim of it.

"Wait!" I called after him, and he stopped and turned around to face me.

"You... Your kind... What do they call you guys?" I asked him.

"Us? We're called Harvest Sprites. We are small, friendly elves who do everything we can to help good, honest people like you. And now, I'd best get going. See ya!" The little Harvest Sprite said before jumping into the well.

So that's what they're called... Harvest Sprites... Man, nobody will ever believe people like them live out in the great outdoors, away from urban locations. I got a group of eleven inch tall elves living in secrecy in my ranch... I shook my head and took my ax and wheelbarrow to the forest to chop some wood. I need some wood to upgrade my house again. I stayed up in the forest chopping wood all evening I came back home and I had about 503 pieces of wood in my woodshed now. Enough for Luke and his team to upgrade my house, but not enough for other reasons. I need a little more wood to get my fences repaired and such.

* * *

Monday, 4th of Fall, 1976

I was watching the weather news as I was eating a croissant.

"It is getting cooler with each passing day. We are expecting some rain tomorrow," The weatherwoman said.

I stepped outside. I went to the chicken house and to take care of my chickens and prepared their eggs for shipping, like always, only this time, I put one egg into the incubator. I plan on having a 5th chicken. Now, with nothing else to do in the ranch, I decided to hop on over to Neighbor Town and see how everyone is doing.

As always, Ellen was near her uncle's livestock shop. She had a little chick in her hand, softly petting it.

"Hi, Ellen," I called.

"Oh, hey, Tony. How are you today?" she asked me.

"I'm good, as always."

"That's terrific. Listen, Tony, do you like sweets?" She asked me.

"Do I? I love them." I said, rubbing my belly and licking my lips.

Ellen giggled. "I enjoy baking them. I hope that I can cook for you someday."

"That'd be nice. I'd love to try out your cooking," I said with a warm smile.

"You'll love it. Trust me. Anyway, you look busy. I hope everything is going well for you," Ellen said.

"I'm not very busy, but I'm trying to get my house enlarged one more time," I said.

"Really? Why?" Ellen asked me.

I winked at her. Ellen had a confused look on her face, but she got the message a second later because she started to smile at me.

"Well, I better get going. I need to get some more wood before it rains tomorrow," I said.

"Take care of yourself, Tony. if you need anything, let me know!" Ellen called as I walked away.

Ellen looked down at the peeping little chick in her hand, petting it. "Tony is very sweet. I really want to be with him. Do think it'll ever happen?" She asked her chick pet. After a few chirps from the chick, Ellen replied: "I hope so."

Later this afternoon, I went to the forest with my ax and wheelbarrow and began chopping wood from every tree stump I found. After chopping my 3rd tree stump, my arms were beginning to sting, but I'm not giving up. Not yet. I headed further up the mountainside forest until I found another tree stump, not too far from where the sulfur spring is.

"Okay, here we go," I said, grabbing my ax.

I positioned myself near the stump, and prepared to swing my ax. _*Wham!*_ as soon as my ax's blade hit the wood for the first time I thought I heard a voice with a very heavy southern man's accent. It said:

"Hey, boy. Hey you, boy."

I looked around until I saw an elderly man emerge from behind a tree to my left. The man looked like he is somewhere in between 58 and 60 years old, his bright white beard and mustache is very long, reaching all the way down to his belly, and his clothes looked old like he has been wearing them for a long time, and I could see the butt end of a double barrel shotgun sticking out behind his back above his right shoulder.

"Um, are you addressing me?" I asked the old man.

"Yes, I was. What's your name, boy?" He asked me as he approached me.

"Um... Tony. Who are you? And what are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Terry. I'm just an old man who has been living in these woods for 4 decades," He solemnly replied.

I thought my ears deceived me. "Huh? Did you just say 4 decades?"

"Yep."

"You've been living here in the forest that long?!"

"Yes. I don't like town or city life. It's just too... unnatural for my taste," Terry said, rubbing his beard.

"How do you survive out here?" I asked.

"In the spring and summer, I eat fruits and store some for later for the winter. In the autumn season, I eat mushrooms, but I don't eat very often during this season, because I'm saving my rations for winter. Even during this season, squirrels know they should keep nuts and acorns stored somewhere they can find it," Terry explained.

"So why do you hate town and city life?" I asked.

"Because my family loves to live out here in the great outdoors. I guess you could say it's more like a tradition. But my son broke that tradition, saying there's nothing to be gained living in the dirty, moldy woods with no hotels, no grocery shops and stuff like that, and now my granddaughter Eve follows his example. Well, he's wrong! The forests, trees and caves have been here since the early days of Earth! They are natural habitats for people and animals! But how long have towns and cities existed? Good-for-nothin' uppity brat...!" Terry fumed and rambled on.

"Whoa-whoa-whoa, stop stop!" I stopped him from rambling on and on.

He finally stopped and listened to what I wanted to say.

"You said that Eve is your granddaughter. Are you talking about the Eve in Neighbor Town?" I asked.

"That's right. You know her?" He asked me.

"Yeah. I'm practically friends with her."

"Boyfriend?"

"No! I'm taken by someone else as a matter of fact."

"Oh, I see. Well, Eve wants me to come live in town with her, but I refuse to set foot in any location that has concrete, roads, or buildings, no sirree!" Terry shook his head in sheer defiance.

I shrugged. "Well, suit yourself. I better get going. Take care of yourself." I said, grabbing the handles of my wheelbarrow and pushing it away.

"You too, boy," Terry said and left.

I headed back home.

* * *

Tuesday, 5th of Fall, 1976

It's raining outside. I can hear it.

"Another rainy day. Perfect. at least the soil is getting some moisture." I said, sitting at my dinner table and rubbing Koro's head.

I ate a rice ball and prepared to go outside. I looked up and squinted my eyes so no raindrops will fall directly into my eyeballs. I noted that the sky looked very gray, and I could smell cool water vapors around me. I ran across the muddy ground towards the chicken house and fed them and prepared their eggs to be shipped by Derek. Then I checked the edges of my ranch to see if any fences need repairing. Only two.

My luck is changing a bit. I went to my woodshed, grabbed a few pieces of wood and got to work using my hammer to completely break down the broken fences and placed the new wood in their place. and anchored them as far as I can into the ground. After I was done, I returned to my wood shed to see how many pieces of wood I have... 490. That's not enough wood for Luke and his carpenters need to upgrade my house. I need 10 more pieces. I went to the forest with my ax and wheelbarrow to go collect some wood. I don't care if it is raining, I went out there anyway. All day I stayed in the woods, cutting tree stumps and eating mushrooms to keep my stamina up. But when night came, I realized that my wheelbarrow is too full to carry any more wood. I had to return home.

After leaving the wood at my ranch, I decided to run to Neighbor Town and go to Eve's bar. I ran towards Neighbor Town as fast as my legs could. _*plop! plop! plop! plop! plop!*_ my feet splashed in wet ground every step I took as I ran. This is good exercise, I admit. I won't have to worry about getting fat if I do this on a daily basis. When I reached town, I felt relived to set my boots on hard road now. My boots are really wet from running across a wet dirt road for nearly two hours, and my overalls and cap are wet too. I ran down the road, turned right, ran past the livestock owner's shop, Ann and Michael's house, Ellen's bakery/house and then I came up to Eve's bar. I opened the door and entered. Eve was the first to notice me come in.

"You came here in this rain on foot? I'm glad, and amazed." Eve remarked.

"I'm not trying to impress anybody, to be honest." I admitted.

In the bar, I saw Mike, Derek, Michael, Ellen, her dad, and a few other customers that I don't recognize. Ellen was tugging at her dad's arm, trying to get him to return home.

"Come on, Dad. You better get home. Otherwise Mom will get really mad at you." Ellen warned him.

"Hic! Mom, schmom. She's not the boss of- hic! Me! I can do whatever I- hiccup! Want to!"

"Ellen, I don't think he's going to budge," I told Ellen.

"I'm not giving up. I don't want Mom to yell at him anymore!" Ellen said with determination.

"Hey, Tony! can I talk to you for a minute?" Doug called out to me.

I glanced over at him, then I turned to face Ellen.

"I'll be back, Ellen, okay?"

"Okay, Tony. Come on, dad! You can't stay here any longer!" Ellen urged him.

I took a seat next to Michael.

"What's up, Michael?" I asked him.

Michael drunk his wine then exhaled as he set it down on the table.

"I just can't help myself worrying about my daughter Ann so much. Even though I kept in mind what you told me last time, about there being the perfect person for everybody... Mr. Tony, you are of the same generation as Ann. What do you think of her?" He asked me.

I stared at him blankly, without saying a single word. "...Oh, sorry. Maybe I'm a little confused." Michael scratched his brown hair in embarrassment.

I nodded. "Yeah..." I slowly got up out of my chair and started to leave.

"Look, Ellen, I'm sorry I can't help you with your dad this time, but I'm really tired. I need to go home." I told her.

"That's okay. I can take care of this myself. You go on home, okay?" Ellen said.

I felt better knowing that Ellen doesn't think of herself all the time. I'm After two hours of running down the dark, seemingly endless damp road, I heard a pickup truck coming up behind me. I could soon see the headlights shining ahead of me, casting my shadow. I moved out of the way to the left side of the road so that the truck can pass me, but to my surprise, the truck stopped next to me. I wonder who it is driving the truck. The glass window rolled down to reveal the face of Derek, my shipper!

"Derek!" I beamed.

"Need a lift, Tony? It's not healthy running for hours from town to your ranch in rain like this. Hop in, it'll be faster and better for your health," Derek suggested.

"Yeah! That'll be great!" I agreed, I ran behind the truck and ran up to the passenger door, opened it and climbed in the pickup truck.

"Hey, Tony! You look more soggier than a sponge," Mike remarked playfully.

"And you?" I shot back at Mike in a playful manner, I didn't take his remark offensively.

When I got home, I placed my wet overalls, shoes and cap near the fireplace so they can warm up. I jumped in my bed, only wearing my t shirt and briefs. I grabbed my diary, wrote in it for a while and fell asleep.

* * *

Monday, 11th of Fall, 1976

I woke up, showered, ate pancakes and turned on the T.V. to see what's going on. As usual, I caught the news just in time because the brunette woman on T.V. bowed her head and said:

"Good morning, everyone. Now here comes this year's harvest festival. Ladies and gentlemen, have you decided what to take to the festival? The festival is held at the public square tomorrow. It ends at 3:00 p.m., so don't be late. And in other news, the top story today..."

I turned off the T.V. I looked down at Koro, who was wagging his stubby tail, looking up at me. "There's another festival coming up, Koro. I better get ready for it." I told him.

"Waff waff!" Koro barked.

"Yeah. I better get outside and feed the chickens first," I said.

I left the house. When I left the house, I saw Mike, Derek's shipping apprentice coming in my ranch. I ran on over to greet him.

"Tony! What's up?" Mike shook hands with me.

"Same old, same old, Mike." I replied.

"Have you heard? The Harvest Festival is tomorrow. I'll stop work early and go there. Be sure to feed your livestock before you leave," Mike advised me.

"Okay, okay, I won't forget about my chickens. You're beginning to sound like my Mom." I said.

Mike laughed. "Okay, I'm sorry. I'll also bring something to put in the stew," he added.

"What do you plan on bringing?" I asked with curiosity.

"I can't tell you that. It's a secret. Well, see you at the festival tomorrow," Mike turned around and left.

"I look forward to it, Mike," I called as Mike climbed in the pickup truck outside the ranch entrance gates and drove off.

* * *

Tuesday, 12th of Fall, 1976

It is 7:00 a.m.. I had no idea I slept a few minutes longer than I usually do! Without eating breakfast or watching T.V., I ran out of my house as soon as I showered and got dressed into my overalls and blue cap, then I ran to the chicken barn side to feed my chickens. I noticed that my chickens are getting along fairly well... and that there is some pellets of chicken poop on the floor too. Terrific. I walked over to the stash of chicken feed at the top right corner of the room and picked up a fresh bag, opened it, and poured the chicken feed into three cubicles, then my chickens immediately raced towards the cubicles and started eating the chicken feed as if their lives depended on it.

"All right guys. Eat up. I'll be gone for the whole day. Take care, alright?" I said to my chickens as I placed the chicken feed bag into a small compartment where I keep chicken feed bags that are partially full, then I left thee chicken barn after I cleaned up the poop on the ground.

I bolted out of the ranch. I was about to head down the road to Neighbor Town until I remembered I had to bring something there! I skidded to a halt, my shoes kicking up clouds of dirt from the dirt road. I coughed when the dirt cloud reached my face. "Wait a minute! I'm supposed to bring something to the festival! But what can I bring?" I asked myself. I searched my mind for clues. The only thing that came to mind were the mushrooms from the mountainside forest.

"Bingo!" I said as I snapped my fingers.

I headed for the forest. A minute later I came back with a mushroom, then I bolted to the town.

When I reached the public square, everyone I knew and everyone I didn't know were gathered here. This is the Harvest Festival. The people of Neighbor Town and anyone who lives close by the town like me, celebrate this festival on the 12th day of the autumn season every year. We all stood in line putting an ingredient we brought into the stew. Ellen's mom is the one making the stew. I was behind two people I don't recognize, but I saw up ahead that Mike was next to throw his ingredient in the stew. He had brought sweet potatoes. A minute later, Ellen's mom let Mike try a sample of the stew, giving Mike a bowl and a spoon. After the two people in front of me threw their ingredient in and left to eat their stew, I was next. I looked up at Ellen's mom standing above the stew with a big wooden spoon, stirring it.

"Welcome, Tony. put what you brought in the stew now," she instructed me.

"Yes, ma'am." I said.

I took my mushroom and threw it in the light brown boiling liquid. It sunk deep inside as Ellen's mom stirred the stew.

"Now, wait until its done." Ellen's mom said.

"Okay." I nodded.

2 1/2 minutes later, the stew is finally finished.

Then Ellen's mom took a black bowl and scooped up some of the stew. Then she climbed down from the stairs behind the big pot and approached me. she handed the stew to me.

"It's your stew. Eat it with gratitude," Ellen's mom told me with a warm smile.

I looked up at her. "Thank you, ma'am," I said with a grateful nod.

I took my spoon and took a sip. Wow, and I mean wow, that stew was delicious! I dipped my spoon in to try another. Man, I have never eaten stew like this so delicious before! Ellen's mom went back behind the pot to make stew out of other people's ingredients who are standing in line. I still held the bowl of stew in my hand. There are a lot of people here, but I wanted to talk to the people I know. I looked around until I saw Hank teetering near a table with a small plate apple pie and a huge peach on it.

"How are you doing over there, Hank? Are you feeling happy?" I asked him.

He turned around and looked at me, still teetering back and forth.

"I'm 100% happy only if I could taste when I eat good stuff," he replied.

"Well maybe its because that drink is killing your taste buds. If you would just let me see that bottle, it..." I slowly reached for the bottle Ellen's father is holding, but he pulled it out of my reach.

"No! Hic~! This drink means my whole life!" Hank retorted, scowling at me indignantly.

"That's your fault. You'll never taste good stew that way," I said as I brought my spoon up to my mouth filled with delicious liquid and mushroom juice.

I walked past a group of people, going to the southwest corner of the square. There, I saw Maria, standing near a table with an empty bowl and a clear bottle of purple colored liquid. I waved hi at her.

"Hey, Tony, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, Maria. What is it?" I replied.

"Do you believe in God?" She asked me.

No one has ever asked me that question before. Maria is the very first person to ask me that. I shrugged.

"It's kinda hard to believe in something that you've never seen before. Some people can do it, some can't. That's not a yes or no answer, by the way," I told Maria as I sipped more soup out of my bowl.

"Well, even if you don't believe in God, it's good to keep gratitude in your mind," Maria said.

I slowly nodded. "I can't argue with that. You're right," I nodded, looking at her pure innocent eyes.

They remind me of her mom's. I see the resemblance. I looked around and I saw that not far from me, that red haired girl who is Mrs. Fortune's granddaughter is at a table, eating some fruits that I've never seen before. One looked similar to a watermelon but is too small to be a watermelon. It is the size of a pear.

"How is the fruit?" I asked her as I approached. She nodded at me.

"The fruits of foreign countries taste good, but they smell strong and I don't like that." The girl remarked.

Well, I have to admit, those fruits do have a strange odor.

I walked away, moving north. I walked past a dozen men and women, including Timothy, who walked by me saying: "Boy, I'm stuffed! *BURP!*"

I saw Nina talking to her mother up ahead near a table which has a plate of salmon and a bottle of water. I approached them.

"Hello, Nina! Hello, Liz," I said.

Liz smiled, then extended her clasped hands out towards me. I couldn't see what she held in her hands because they are closed together concealing what she is holding inside.

"Hey, please! Eat this!" Liz excitedly handed me a brown colored frog.

It is still alive! This is not candy that looks like a frog, it is a live frog!

"Huh?! Are you nuts?!" I exclaimed.

"No, no, seriously, eat it!" Liz insisted and Nina next to her giggled.

"Uh... Okay..." I said uneasily.

I took the frog, holding it in my hands and I looked down at it while hearing Nina and Liz giggle at my grimacing face. I feel bad for eating a live animal... But the hard reality is that animals in the wild get eaten every day. Predator and prey sort of thing. I took the frog in my hands and looked at it for a few seconds. Then I tossed it in my mouth. I didn't want to chew it and feel its guts pop in my mouth, so I just simply swallowed it. After it fell down the inside of my throat, I started breathing through my mouth like someone choked me.

"Thank you. You are so nice." Nina smiled.

I gagged a bit, and I could feel the frog jumping around in my stomach.

"Just... don't give me anything like that ever again. Clear?" I was so disgusted, I dropped my bowl of soup.

Nina and Liz laughed as I walked away. I looked around for Ellen, trying not to imagine the frog being slowly burned alive by my stomach acids as I felt it constantly hop around, likely in panic. I eventually passed by Mike, who was selling rice balls and dumplings. He was shouting:

"Tasty rice balls and dumplings! Won't you try some? They're all good!"

"I'll try some out." I said.

"Tony! Great! Hey, check these out. These are some of the most famous dumplings from the North. It's only $300. you want it?"

"Yes," I said.

I gave Mike the money and ate the dumpling. It is pretty good, reminds me of my mother's dumplings, and seconds after I ate the dumpling, I no longer felt the frog hopping around, so I can only guess its suffering has ended.

I found Ellen standing in front of the water fountain.

"Tony! Hey! Tony! I have something for you," Ellen called out to me when she spotted me.

"Really? What is it?" I asked.

Ellen showed me a huge plate with a pie on it. "I made this pumpkin pie all by myself. Do you want to try some?" Ellen asked me.

"Sure thing," I nodded.

I sat down and ate the pie in less than one minute. I stood up with the empty plate in my hands. I licked my lips.

"That is the best pumpkin pie ever!" I exclaimed.

Ellen smiled. "This year's pumpkins are sweet, aren't they?"

"They sure are!" I agreed.

I noticed Eve nearby, southwest from the water fountain, and I decided to talk to her.

"I'll be right back," I told Ellen.

"Okay. I'll be waiting," Ellen said.

I walked up to Eve, who is standing next to a table full of wine and her special "juices".

"Hey, Eve. What's that?" I asked her, about the bottle in her hands.

She turned towards me and held the bottel up in her hands with a proud smile. "It's the berry juice I made last year. It's one of the gifts of the earth. Want to try it?"

"Uhh... no thank you," I replied, holding my hands up and shaking my head in protest.

"It's really good though," Eve said, looking a bit sad.

Then I noticed behind Eve, next to a table with a HUGE pumpkin on it, I saw Ann standing there, with her machine that looks like a large oxygen tank or 18 foot tall steel water canteen with valves, buttons and knobs all over it.

As I walked up to her, she said: "Tadaaah, it's an Auto Harvesting Machine. Switch it on."

I stopped. I thought it over and decided not to.

"I don't know about this, Ann," I said as I backed away a bit.

"What are you afraid of?" Ann asked me with a confused, concerned frown.

She knelt down at her machine and pressed the "ON" button. The machine sputtered to life. I backed away even further. Then the machine spat out black smoke right at Anna's face! The smoke cleared to reveal that Anna's face is black as coal. Ann had a dumbfounded look on her face.

"...No, this can't be right," she muttered.

Just then the mayor arrived and announced:

"Everybody, we are about to start dancing. Pick a partner so we can get started." Mayor Stan called.

"Uh-oh. better find Ellen." I said to myself.

I found her near the water fountain like before, eating a slice of pumpkin pie.

"Ellen, will you be my dancing partner again?" I asked her, extending out my right hand at her.

She giggled, covering her smiling mouth with her right hand and looking at me with her eyelids half closed in a sexy way.

"Sure, I'll dance with you," she agreed, deftly taking my hand with her left hand.

We danced again. Michael danced with Liz, Mayor Stan danced with his wife, I danced with Ellen, and Mike danced with Eve. I was surprised. I guess Mike chose Eve as his dancing partner. I guess he wants to be a showoff. After the Harvest Festival ended at 7:30 p.m., I arrived back in my ranch, and laid in my bed, looking up at the ceiling, and thinking back at the times I danced with Ellen, at the Flower Festival, and the Harvest Festival a few hours ago. Those are some memories I'll never forget.

* * *

Thursday, 14th of Fall, 1976

It is 7:44 a.m.. I already showered and got dressed, I just ate a rice ball, I have $9630 in a safe spot in my house and I'm carrying $300 with me in my wallet, so technically I have $9330 saved, I almost got enough to get my house upgraded again, and I watched the news. The weather woman said it'll rain tomorrow here, in Mineral Town and Forget-Me-Not Valley. I looked at Koro. He barked at me.

"What? You want to be outside for a while? Okay, fine by me," I shrugged.

I picked up Koro and carried him outside. Once outside, I put him down, filled his dinner bowl with kibbles, and his water bowl with water. After that, I drew up some water up from the well, then poured the water from the wooden bucket to one of my plastic water jugs. Then I took the water jug to the chicken house so I can give my chickens some water to wash down the grass they eat. The baby chick I used to have is now grown up, and now I got five eggs to ship! After taking care of that, I went to Neighbor Town to chat with Ann, Michael, and Ellen for a while before I go off to the forest to bring back a couple mushrooms to ship of this evening.

When I reached Neighbor Town, I went to Ann and Michael's shop/house. Inside, I saw Ann making a few adjustments on the machine that blew in her face back in the festival. I couldn't help chuckling when I noticed how focused she is on repairing that big doohickey.

"You're tinkering with that old contraption again?" I asked her as I approached her.

"Yes, I am. There's a few glitches in this beauty that I need to work out," Ann replied, putting down the screwdriver and picking up a wrench, tightening a loose bolt into place.

"But if you turn it on after you fix it, it might blow up in your face again." I warned her.

Ann shrugged indifferently. "Well, constant effort is important, you know. They say success comes from many failures," she said.

"I guess so," I shrugged.

I walked on over to Michael, who is punching a few buttons on his cash register, too busy to notice me approaching, but he did hear my footsteps, though.

"Sorry, Tony. I'm too busy to talk right now. Come again some other time?" Michael said to me without even looking at me.

"Okay. Sorry. See ya," I left.

When I stepped outside, I decided to visit Ellen and her parents. Ellen's mother noticed me as soon as I stepped in.

"Oh, are you here to buy a jelly filled doughnut or something?" Ellen's mom asked me.

"Uh, no, I was looking for Ellen." I said.

Ellen's mother blinked in surprise, even though she shouldn't be surprised. "Oh, she told me to tell you to meet her at the hill's peak. She's expecting you up there."

"At the hill's peak? okay. Thanks for telling me." I said.

I quickly left the building. As soon as I was gone, Ellen's mom smiled and shook her head slowly.

"Those two get along real great. I wonder if it'll actually happen..." She wondered to herself.

I reached the foothills of the large hill with the great view of the valley at the summit. Without hesitation, I began to make my way up the hill. along the way, I picked a few mushrooms. When I was halfway there, after passing by where the sulfur spring is, I thought I heard a twig snap. I froze, waiting to see who it is. I walked slowly, being wary of my surroundings. Just when I was about to pass a big tree, I heard footsteps and Toby came out from around the tree in front of me!

"Waah!" We both shouted.

"Tony?!" Toby gasped.

"Toby?! What's going on?" I exclaimed.

"I was looking for you, sort of."

"Looking for me? Why?" I asked, frowning.

"This girl named Ellen told me to tell you that she's waiting at the mountain's peak for you," Toby said to me.

I tilted my head to the right in surprise. "Oh, really?"

"Yep. I suggest you hurry. I wouldn't want to upset a cutie like her if I were you." Toby smiled, nudging his elbow into my left arm a few times.

"Toby! Come on, now!" I groaned.

"Better go!" He urged me.

I moved on. Up at the peak, there was Ellen, looking at the breathtaking view of the huge forest that spread for miles around, and the beautiful mountains many miles away beyond the vast forest highlighted by the orange skies made by the setting sun.

"Hey, Ellen," I called.

"Hi, Tony. Can you sit next to me, please?" Ellen asked me.

"Sure," I said and I sat down on her left. I took a deep breath as soon as she edged closer to me so that I can feel her left leg touching my right leg. "Soooo... What's going on? Why are we way out here?" I asked her.

Ellen didn't look at me. She stared intently at the beautiful view ahead.

"Tony... I..." She let her voice trail off there, then she looked at me. "I really, really like you, Tony..."

Those words really took me by surprise. I was so surprised I couldn't say anything.

"After we danced at the Harvest Festival, later that night, these emotions hit me... emotions so powerful that I couldn't help but cry," Ellen said, wiping her eyes with the back of her right hand.

"Why were you crying?" I finally managed to say.

"Because... that night, I realized that... My life will feel much more complete if I could be with you forever."

Those words hit my heart hard. So hard, a tear fell from my right eye. "If I can't be with you, then... my life will just be.. plain miserable..." Ellen started crying, resting her head on my right shoulder.

I couldn't help but comfort her.

"There, there... it's okay. I'm not going anywhere." I said warmly, stroking her hair gently.

I looked into Ellen's eyes four inches close to her face.

"I feel the same way about you, only... I've been hiding it for a while now. Since you feel the same way about me, I'll be by your side as often as I possibly can." I said.

"Oh, Tony..." Ellen started crying on my shoulder again, her tears falling on my T-shirt.

Later that night, as I laid in my bed, I held the blue feather up towards the ceiling as I looked at it. Am I doing the right thing waiting? Am I just causing a lot of stress between me and Ellen? Should I propose to her a little more earlier than the Star Night Festival? I don't know anymore. Ellen is already getting very attached to me. Maybe... Just maybe... after I upgrade my house again, then I'll ask her to marry me. Maybe...

* * *

Friday, 15th of Fall, 1976

It's raining outside. I can hear it. I showered, brushed my teeth, ate a bread roll and watched the news. The weather woman said it'll continue raining tomorrow. Two days in a row!

"That's a first." I said with a smile.

I fed Koro before heading outside. I fed my chickens and took care of their eggs to be shipped, then I fixed some of the broken fences, then I headed off to the mountainside forest to see Luke and his carpenters.

I stood there, looking at Luke's house tree. I could tell that its not a real tree made to be a house, because the leaves on top have never fallen. I walked up the doorstep and opened the door. There was Emmet and Luke sitting at the tables. Ingo and Toby were sleeping on the bunk beds to the left of the room.

"Tony. Wow, you look wetter than a badger," Emmet remarked.

"Really? I see that your clothes are bone dry. Let's see you chop wood out there in the rain and not catch a cold," I smiled in a somewhat friendly, challenging way.

"Hey, it's tough when the weather is gloomy," Emmet said, in an apologetic way.

"Enough. What's going on, Tony? State your business," Luke said to me.

"I want you guys to enlarge my house again," I said.

Emmet abruptly spat out his coffee. "Out in this weather?! B-b-but... tomorrow is a bad time, we-" Emmet started to say, but Luke raised his hand to signal Emmet to stop talking.

"If you want us to work on your house, then that's fine. We'll be at the ranch tomorrow," Luke said.

"Thanks, Luke. You're a real lifesaver." I said. Then I left, shutting the door.

"That kid has guts, Lucas... Coming out in this rain to ask us to work on his house tomorrow, knowing that it will still rain..." Emmet mumbled.

"I know it's unusual, but it seems that there's some kind of hidden motivation behind it all. He's not just upgrading his house for himself," Luke said, slowly sipping his coffee. Ingo woke up.

"You mean to tell me that the kid found himself a girl?" He asked Emmet.

"That's exactly what I was thinking, mate," Emmet replied before drinking his coffee.

"If that's the case, we gotta help him out rain or shine, I want to see that kid happy," Toby said, finally waking up. I guess they were eavesdropping in the conversation.

* * *

Saturday, 16th of Fall, 1976

I never expected this, but someone was pounding on the door. Good thing I was already awake and just ate breakfast and dressed. My overalls were still a little wet from the rain yesterday. I opened up the door to see who it is.

"Hey, Tony. Mind if I come in and warm up for a minute?" It is Luke.

"Oh no, please come in," I stood out of Luke's way so he can come in.

He waled past Koro, who is eating kibbles out of his bowl and Luke sat down in front of the fireplace.

"Ohh... that feels much better." Luke sighed, feeling the heat.

I walked over to Luke and stood next to him, to his right.

"I suppose you're here to pick up the cash you need to enlarge my house, right?" I asked him.

"Oh, right! Yeah! The cost is $10000 this time," Luke replied.

My eyes widened. "That much?" I asked him.

"Exactly. Why? You don't have enough, do you?" Luke asked urgently sensing that he probably came up here for nothing.

"Oh no, I got enough, $10690," I replied.

"Perfect!" Luke smiled.

I gave him the money.

"Okay, we'll start working tomorrow," Luke said.

I turned on the television and I just caught the weather woman saying that it will continue raining tomorrow too. Luke flinched and groand, rubbing his face into his hands.

"Oh man... Emmet is not going to like this..." Luke moaned.

"Does that mean you'll have to postpone your work?" I asked Luke, all worried.

"Nonsense! Me and my boys are used to working all day, all night, in rain or sunshine," Luke replied adamantly.

"Sounds like you guys are real experts," i remarked.

"Yeah... It's just that Emmet doesn't like rain," Luke replied.

"Really? Why?" I asked.

"It's a long story. I'll tell you later. Have a good day, Tony," Luke said before leaving out the door.

After Luke left, I left my house to feed my chickens, get their eggs ready for shipping, and fix a few fences. I spent the whole day in my house watching T.V. As I was watching a marathon of Benjamin The Cottontail Rabbit episodes, I couldn't help but wonder how Ellen is doing.

* * *

Tuesday, 19th of Fall, 1976

It's raining again. My room hasn't changed much yet, but I could still hear power tools at work outside. Not only that, I heard rainfall too. After eating breakfast, I turned to the news channel on my television, and the red haired woman said: "This is the information we have on a special event tomorrow. We'll have the annual Egg Festival. The weather is very good, by the way, so no worries. Ladies and gentlemen, you are cordially invited to take part."

Then I turned off the T.V. After feeding Koro, I went outside and fed my chickens, prepared their eggs, fixed my fences. Before I could come back in my house, I thought I heard Mike calling me. I turned around and saw him enter my ranch.

"Mike! What are you doing way out here?" I asked him.

"To remind you that the Egg Festival is tomorrow, and that I'll definitely be there," Mike replied.

"You came all the way up here to tell me that?

He nodded. "I know. I'm just here to remind you, that all, just in case you get all caught up in your rancher work. See ya." He turned and left for the pickup truck parked outside my ranch.

I shook my head and walked towards my house.

"Everything all right, mate?" Emmet asked me as he passed by carrying a wooden board under his left armpit.

"I'm good," I replied.

I opened the door and undressed out of my overalls, wearing only a new T-shirt and boxers. I then sat in front of my T.V. and began playing my Super VGamer system.

* * *

Wednesday, 20th Of Fall

When I woke up out of my bed, I noticed that my room looked completely different that it looked yesterday. When I got out of my bed and looked ahead of me, I saw an extra bed ahead of me on the other side of the room, and below it, a little crib.

"Huh. That's cute," I smiled.

The desk that holds my clock and notebook of all my funds stands between the bed I sleep in and the other bed. I got dressed and went to the next room. The next room is bigger than my bedroom! I saw my television, I had a refrigerator, three pantries ob both sides of it, and my dinner table is in the middle of the room, standing on a huge blue rug.

"Wow...!" I gasped. Koro barked at me as he ran up to me. I picked him up. "Come on, Koro. Let's go thank Luke and his carpenters!" I said. I stepped outside.

I saw Luke, Emmet, Ingo, and Toby waiting for me on the porch.

"Luke, guys... you have really outdone yourselves..." I said with a satisfied grin.

"We did, didn't we! It's all finished!" Toby clapped.

Emmet and Ingo clapped with him.

"Just look at it. I call it the Super Deluxe great Log House!" Luke cried, like an artist proud of his work. He definitely should be proud.

"It's a beauty, ain't it, Tony?" Ingo asked me.

"It sure is. I see you guys made extra beds, too. but what's up with the baby crib? Why did you add a baby crib?" I asked.

Nobody answered that question, but Luke said: "It's for just in case... you know..."

"No, I don't. What?" I asked.

Luke cleared his throat and said: "Well, even if I am in love with this house, I gotta go. See you later, Tony." Luke said.

"See ya!" Emmet waved bye.

Luke and his team left. After they left, I stepped down the stairs of my porch to get a better look at my house. After that, I fed Koro, gave him water, did the same to my chickens and took care of their eggs, then I ran around the ranch shouting and yelling joyfully. I ran int my tool shed, grabbed my sickle and came back out and began cutting up the grass laughing joyfully as I spun around like a tornado. For some odd reason, I didn't get dizzy this time. After stuffing all the grass in the silo, I danced my way to Neighbor Town to take part in the Egg Festival.

When I got to the Neighbor Town public Square, 2 hours later, I realized that there aren't many people taking part in this festival. The only people I saw are Ellen, Ann, Nina, Ellen's uncle and dad, Mike, Michael, Liz, Mayor Stan, Timothy and that little girl who is always with Mrs. Fortune. I walked up to Tim.

"Hey, Tim! This is like an Easter egg hunt, right?" I asked him.

"Yes. They say the winner will get a great prize," Tim replied.

"Oh. Do you know what it is?" I asked him.

He shook his head.

"Oh." I replied sullenly.

I walked up to Ellen, Ann and Nina, who were talking together.

"All right, I'll try to win this year," I heard Ann say as I approached them.

"You know what I heard? I heard the prize is a very rare flower seed," Nina chimed in.

"If Koro were here, he would find the eggs quickly," Ellen remarked.

"I see you girls are getting ready for the big hunt, huh?" I said as I got close enough to them.

They all turned their eyes on me.

"Hey there," Ann said.

"Hey Ellen. Do you think Tony will win?" Nina asked Ellen.

"I don't know... But I'll do my best to win," Ellen said, then winked at me.

"It wouldn't be challenging if you don't," I said, then winked back.

Just then, Ellen's father walked up to me.

"Hey, excuse me. Is the prize juice?" Hank asked me.

I frowned and winced at the smell of his foul breath reeking of alcohol.

"I don't think so, no," I told him, fanning the air in front of my face of the foul smell.

"Oh..." He walked away.

I spotted Ellen's uncle and I walked up to him.

"You ready to go for this, sir?" I asked him.

"I sure am," he replied, lifting his legs one at a time like he's getting ready to jog.

"I won't be beaten by those young kids," he remarked.

Then we all heard Mayor Stan shout by megaphone: "Now, the annual egg searching game begins!"

"Here we go," I mumbled.

Me, Ellen's uncle, her dad Hank, Ellen, Ann, Nina, Timothy, the red haired girl, and Mike gathered around Mayor Stan, who is standing in front of a small table.

"The rules are simple," Mayor Stan shouted, without using his megaphone this time.

"The first person that finds the same colored egg as the one I show wins the game. Is everybody ready?"

"YEAH!" We all shouted.

"Okay! Here we go! The first egg looks like this!" Stan placed the egg on the table.

It's a bright orange egg with yellow zigzag patterns on it. Immediately we all took off running out of the public square! I was frantic. Where would I find the egg? As I was heading towards the northwest exit of the square, I decided to check by the mayor's house. But the Ellen's uncle beat me to the treasure chest there, but it looked like he found the wrong egg! A surge of hope ran through my body as I continued running. I passed by Mike and Nina as I ran for the church.

"Where's the chest? Where's the chest?" I muttered to myself.

I checked the graveyard behind the church. There I saw a treasure chest. When I ran to it and opened it, nothing was in there!

"Drat!" I muttered.

I then left the graveyard and headed for Nina and Liz's flower shop I met up with Mike searching for the treasure chest around the flower shop, but we found nothing. Then, somehow, my frantic brain got the idea to check by Mrs. Fortune's house. I ran down over there and found a treasure chest between her house and the bushes. I popped open the chest. I found the same colored egg Stan showed!

"Bingo!" I grinned, holding the egg in my hand.

I ran back to the square and showed Stan the egg. "Here it is!" I said.

By this time, everyone gathered back at the square.

"This is it! That's the same colored egg!" Stan said, examining the egg he had and the egg I brought.

He then rung the bell so everybody can return to see the next egg they need to find.

"That's 1 point for you, Tony. Next is this one!" Stan set another colored egg on the little table.

This one is cyan colored! Immediately we all ran out of the square. I left the square out of the exit to the west. As I ran, I remembered all the other treasure chests I've checked. From what I could tell, when Ellen's uncle checked the chest near the mayor's house, I thought the egg looked green or something, so it can't be it. The chest in the church's graveyard is empty.

I then had an idea. I'll check Ellen's uncle's livestock shop! I ran on over there, passing by Hank, Nina, Michael and Timothy.

"Mooove!" Timothy shouted as I ran past him.

I ran down the stairs then turned left. i found a treasure chest near me! I opened it. Inside I found a teal colored egg!

"No!" I moaned, raising my arms up in the air and then throwing them down in defeat.

I shut the chest and continued running. I decided to check the livestock shop, like I planned previously. I got there. I jumped over the fence and headed for the chest... But the egg in there isn't the one I'm looking for! "No!" I shut the chest up and moved on. as I ran past Mrs. Fortunes' house, I noticed there was a chest on the bridge leading out of town, but it was empty!

"What?!" I gasped.

Then I heard a bell ring. I headed back to the square and so did everyone else. Ellen's uncle had found the egg we're looking for! So that means 1 point for him!

"Bingo! You are correct! One point for you, Dale. Next is this one!" Stan placed another egg on the table.

Its color is teal! I know where that egg is! I ran back to where I found the egg, leaving the square through the west exit, going down the road until I came to the stairs, then turned left, and I found the chest that has it! Ann was about to get to it, but I beat her to it because I run a little faster than she can.

"Yes!" I smiled once I had the egg in my hand.

"Aw shoot!" Ann grumbled, stuffing her hands in her pockets.

Then I ran back to the square and showed Stan.

"Great job! That's the same color!" Stan said.

He rung the bell and everyone returned to the square. Once everyone returned, Stan prepared to show the next egg.

"Next is this one!" Stan placed the egg on the table.

It is green colored! I know where that one is too! Near Mayor Stan's house! I raced on over there, but I wasn't alone. Ellen's uncle ran with me over there.

"I'm not going to let a youngster like you show me up!" Dale glared at me as we ran down the road.

"Is that a challenge? I accept it!" I replied smugly.

I have to say, I'm surprised Ellen's uncle Dale is a fast runner! This guy can run even though he appears to be 55 or 57! I picked up the pace, moving on a little faster than Dale. When we reached the mayor's house my legs were aching, but I got there first. I opened the chest, grabbed the green egg, then returned to the square and showed Stan the egg.

"Great!" Stan smiled.

He rung the bell and everybody returned.

"Next is this one!" Stan placed the final egg on the table.

It's pink! I know where that egg is! Its at the livestock owner's shop! As soon as I left the square from the northeast exit, I noticed that Ellen was following me too! She caught up with me. We ran side by side.

"I take it you know where the egg is, don't you?" Ellen asked me.

"Like I'd tell you!" I scoffed, and Ellen smiled.

"Nothing personal, but this egg is mine!" Ellen slowly began to move ahead of me.

I couldn't believe it! Both Ellen and her uncle are excellent runners! Is it hereditary that Ellen's family can run fast? I better come up with a plan to get ahead of Ellen! We just ran past Mrs. Fortune's house. and we were coming towards the stairs. I had an idea. If I jumped down instead of stepping down the stairs, I'll get ahead of Ellen faster! I smiled at my clever plan. As soon as Ellen reached the stairs, she began stepping down in a fast pace. When I reached the stairs, I jumped instead of stepping down! I sailed over Ellen's head!

"Huh?! Wha...?!" Ellen gasped as she saw me soar over her head.

I landed gracefully on the ground (I'm surprised I didn't break a leg) and continued running.

I ran past Nina, who was wandering aimlessly, trying to figure out where the next egg is. When I got the the livestock shop I vaulted over the wooden fence, with Ellen closing in fast behind me. I reached the treasure chest and opened it. There's the pink egg! I ran back to the square and showed Stan the egg. Stan rung the bell and everybody returned.

"Okay, the game is over. I'm announcing the winner. everybody, stand in line." Stan ordered. We all stood in a single file line. Stan read the notes on how many points we all earned.

"The winner of this year's Egg Festival is... Mr. Tony!" Stan announced.

All eyes turned to look at me, and everyone cheered and applauded.

"Congratulations! The prize is being delivered to your home right now," Stan told me.

"Thank you. I sure had fun!" I said.

"Now everybody, let's do our best this year too!" Stan said.

Everyone cheered once again. Once all the cheering died down, I talked to everyone, congratulating them, even though they lost.

"Phew, it's good for a healthy body to do some exercise," Ellen remarked.

"Yes, it is," I nodded.

I walked up to Ellen's uncle.

"You can run! You have my total respect now!" I told him.

"Huff... I just couldn't do it like I usually do," Dale sighed in defeat.

"Usually?"

"Years ago, before you were even born, I used to win the Egg Festivals all the time."

That's shocking! As soon as I got home, I laid my tired arm and leg joints to rest. Before I fell asleep, I noticed that on the table, with my alarm clock and fund notebook, there is a strange doll that looks like a turtle. I was too tired to examine it, so I just fell asleep.

* * *

Friday, 22nd Of Fall

I was watching television. The weatherwoman said that it'll be sunny tomorrow. That put a smile on my face. Oh, by the way, yesterday, I learned that the prize I earned from the Egg Festival is that doll that looks like a turtle. They say its a lucky charm that protects people from natural disasters. Great. I need something like that. Anyway, I left my house to feed Koro outside, and my chickens. I prepared their eggs for shipping, then I looked around the ranch for a broken wooden fence post that I missed because I thought I heard Koro barking last night. I found it and fixed it. Then I walked up to Koro, who was sitting on the porch.

"Thanks, Koro. we have to keep those wild dogs from entering the ranch. Am I right?" I said as I patted Koro on the head.

"Waff waff!"

He barked. I then looked at my house. "Hmm..." I examined it while rubbing my chin.

"I think this house needs a new paint job. I wonder if Michael has some paint," I said to myself.

With that, I left the ranch and ran on over to Neighbor Town. When I reached town, I headed on over to Michael and Ann's house.

"Ah, morning, Tony." Michael gave me a warm welcome smile.

"Morning, Michael. Do you have some paint?" I asked him.

"Paint? What for?"

"To paint my house. It needs a new paint job," I replied.

Michael rubbed his chin. "Aha! I got just the thing for you." He then ducked down behind the counter then came back up with a paint can and a paintbrush. "This is a special can of paint. It's $1500. You want it?"

I pulled out my wallet and gave him the money.

"You got yourself a deal, Michael," I said.

"Great!" Michael smiled.

I took the can of paint in my hands, along with the brush, and left. When I came back to the ranch, I headed to my house without any hesitation. It is noon now. I set the paint can down and opened the lid. I dipped the paintbrush in there then began painting the house. I painted around the windows, on the door, everywhere except the roof. It took me all noon to paint around the house. I had to take a 6 minute break and drink water every 30 minutes.

* * *

Saturday, 23rd Of Fall

Like always, I woke up to take a shower, get dressed into my overalls and cap, eat a croissant, and watch television for the daily weather news. It'll be sunny tomorrow, 68 degrees. I walked outside to feed Koro and my chickens, and of course, to get the new eggs ready to be shipped. When I shut the door to the chicken house behind me, I was walking down the field with my hands in my pockets. In my right pocket, I felt something fuzzy is in there.

"What the...?" I grabbed it and pulled it out to see what it is.

It's that blue feather I bought.

I forgot about it. As I looked at the blue feather, I began having flashbacks of me talking to Ellen, the time when Ellen said that taking care of animals is like a mother taking care of her kids, and that day when we were at the mountain peak when Ellen said that being with me makes her life feel complete. Remembering those events made my heart ache. Tears welled in my eyes as I closed them. I tried not to cry, but I couldn't stop it. Then I realized that there was no reason for me to wait at the right time to propose to Ellen. I could have proposed to her any time I liked. Its not like I barely knew her or anything. We were pretty close. We've gotten pretty close very fast in only two seasons. I then decided. I'm going to go to Neighbor Town even though it is 8:18 a.m.

I headed on over to the livestock shop. I walked up to the entrance. I tried to push the door open, but it is locked.

"Drat." I muttered.

I then remembered that Ellen is probably out back behind the shop, interacting with the animals. I headed to the fenced area around the shop and jumped over the fence. In the shelter where cows, calves and chickens are kept, I found Ellen. She is playing with a calf.

"Ellen," I called to her.

She turned and looked up at me.

"Hi, Tony. You look cute today," she smiled as she stood up.

"So are you," I replied.

"So, what brings you here?" Ellen asked me.

"Well... uh, it's kinda hard for me to say," I replied shyly, kicking away a rock near my left boot.

"Go on. You can tell me," Ellen urged me.

I rubbed my nose for a second, trying to keep eye contact with Ellen, but failing at it.

"Well, see, the thing is... There's this thing I've been wanting to ask you for weeks now, and... I'm having a hard time trying to get the words to come out of my mouth... What I'm saying is... Well, I mean, uh... Maybe this will help."

I reached into my pocket and slowly revealed the blue feather, and I showed it to Ellen. She looked at it with wide eyes.

"Ellen, I've been thinking about this for a while, and I've made my decision. Will you...?" I meekly asked her.

"What? Really?... Yes... I will," Ellen slowly nodded.

As soon as Ellen agreed to marry me, she went to her house and told her parents about it. Then her parents told the whole town about it!

Everybody spent the next ten hours began getting ready for the wedding ceremony. Ellen's mother baked the wedding cake and offered her wedding dress to Ellen, Ann, Michael, Nina and Liz bought the decorations for the wedding reception, Mayor Stan drove me to a town called Lake Arthur to find a tuxedo for me to buy, but we couldn't find a tuxedo there, so we drove further west along Hwy 14 E until we reached the town Hayes. Once again, we couldn't fight the right tuxedo for me, most of the good tuxedos my size were sold out. So Stan and I continued west to an unincorporated community called Bell City and we found the perfect tuxedo for me to wear at a convenience store called Lalay's LLC. Since I have never worn one before while his wife and Eve helped Ellen find a good wedding dress, I don't know where they went to find one. Twelve hours later, I stood inside the church with Ellen. She wore a bright blue wedding dress, and I wore a white tuxedo. It was a little different from the dream I had last summer, I wore a black tuxedo in my dream, but its close enough.

"Hey Ellen."

"Yes, Tony?"

"Remember when you asked me if dreams become a reality?"

"Yes."

"Well, this is my dream, and it became a reality," I smiled warmly at her.

Ellen smiled back. "Mine, too."

I held her right and and her right hand held my left hand as we began to walk out of the church. As soon as the doors swung open, bright orange evening sunlight washed over us. It didn't take our eyes much effort to adjust to the brightness of the setting sun to the west. As soon as we stepped out, everyone started cheering.

The church bell rang, too. Me and Ellen couldn't help but smile and wave at everyone standing at the sides of the brick road. And just like in my dream, Daniel came up to us and asked us individually if we really wanted to take each other as husband and wife. We both said our "I do's", but unlike my dream, I said my "I do" with more courage. After becoming officially husband and wife, me and Ellen looked at each other.

"You ready?" I asked.

"Mm-hmm," Ellen nodded.

We came close together and locked lips. Ooh, kissing her lips... felt great! After kissing, we moved on further down, waving at the citizens of Neighbor Town.

"Tony! Look up!" Ellen pointed at the sky.

"What?" I looked up. I saw birds flying above us! Then me and Ellen looked at each other.

"I love you, Tony," she said in a soft voice that almost made me melt.

"I love you too, Ellen," I replied.

On Saturday 23rd of Fall in the year 1976, we got married today.


	10. Chapter 10 Amazing Winter Gifts

**Episode 10 Amazing Winter Gifts**

* * *

Sunday, 24th of Fall, 1976

The next morning, Ellen and I woke up. We were still in bed. Ellen turned to face me and kissed me on the forehead.

"Good morning... d...darling." Ellen stuttered when she said "darling."

Hearing her call me darling sent chills up my spine. I'm not talking about chills when you're nervous, I mean chills when you're happy or excited.

"Good morning... h-honey." I felt nervous calling her honey, so I can relate to her calling me darling for the first time.

"Let's be a happy couple together from now on," Ellen smiled.

"I agree," I replied.

We both climbed out of the bed, and we went to the bathroom to get ready to shower together. I was a little nervous about it for obvious reasons, because this will be my first time seeing Ellen naked. After taking off my shirt I told my wife that maybe it is a better idea if we showered individually, but she insisted that we shower together, because it would be better and faster than taking turns bathing. We are married, after all. Still, it didn't help that I couldn't calm my racing heart when I was in the shower with Ellen. Seeing the water run down her hair, making it long and wet and stretch down her back and making her skin shine like glitter made my heart race like crazy. I have to say, Ellen looks amazing with her hair wet and stretching down towards her shoulders. Later, Ellen started cooking breakfast, pancakes with scrambled eggs and toast. Ellen doesn't wear her usual clothes anymore, the white shirt, red skirt, and yellow rag around her neck. She simply wears a casual bright blue colored gown now.

I've never seen her wear clothes like that before, but Ellen said that she wants to adapt to the housewife style. She also said that she wants to let her hair grow out and reach down her back.

"Do you like pancakes, Tony?" Ellen asked as the pancake dough was being cooked on the bubbling grease in the skillet resting on top of the stove.

"Like them? I love them!" I smiled as I walked towards the television and turned it on.

I turned to the news channel. The weatherwoman said it'll be sunny tomorrow, so that's great! Want to know what's even greater? Having Ellen with me as my wife. Before I was married to her, I felt somewhat lonely here in the ranch. But now that I have her with me, I feel very, very cheerful now. A few minutes later, the pancakes were done cooking.

"Breakfast is ready!" Ellen called, putting the plates of pancakes on the table.

"Hold on! I want to bring Koro in." I said.

I walked towards the front door, twisted the doorknob and opened it.

"Koro! Here boy!" I whistled.

Koro immediately came running and jumped in the house. I walked over to the cabinet next to the refrigerator, opened it, grabbed a can of Alpo brand dog food, opened it using a can opener- not the mechanized kind you plug into a wall, and and filled Koro's bowl. Then I filled his water bowl. Me, Ellen and Koro ate breakfast at the same time. After we were done eating minutes later, Ellen washed the dishes, then came outside with me. Ellen took a deep breath and sighed.

"It's warm. Such a comfortable Sunday," she said.

"I know. So what are you going to do?" I asked Ellen as we stepped down the porch steps.

"I'm going to wash and hang the towels by the clothesline so that the sun can dry them." Ellen told me.

"Okay. I'm going to feed the chickens," I replied.

When I came back out the chicken house minutes later, I saw Ellen sitting down on a stool in front of the cow barn side, washing the towels we dried our bodies off with when we bathed in a bucket of soap filled water. Koro was sniffing the ground near the well, trying to look for something. I entered my tool shed to pick up my ax then I came back out and approached Ellen.

"Honey, I'm going out to the mountainside forest to chop some wood. I'll be back in the evening," I said.

"Okay, honey. Be careful." Ellen nodded.

"Always." I smiled and winked at her.

Before leaving, I also took my wheelbarrow.

I returned home at 5:00 p.m. because I knew that if I stayed out late, Ellen would get real worried, or in the worst case scenario, upset. I dumped the logs I collected in my wood shed and entered my house.

"Honey, I'm home!" I called.

"Welcome back, darling!" Ellen came to greet me with a warm embrace and a kiss to my lips.

"I brought some more firewood, that way we'll last the winter without freezing like popsicles," I said.

"That's wonderful. and here's your reward," Ellen gave me a fresh, warm potato pie!

"Wow! Potato pie! Love these!" I set the pie on the table, grabbed a fork and began gobbling it down.

Ellen smiled as she watched me eat happily.

"Thank you for your trouble, darling." She said.

I looked up at her, my lips caked with crumbs of the pie for a few seconds until I licked my lips.

"Thank you, darling. Being with you brought a lot more sunshine in my life." I said, speaking from my heart.

Ellen hugged me then we kissed. An hour later, me and Ellen laid together in our bed, writing in our journals. Once we were finished, we said our good nights before turning off the lamp light.

As soon as I closed my eyes, I heard Ellen say:

"Honey?"

I opened my eyes, seeing nothing but darkness, but feeling my wife's warm body next to me under the bed sheets.

"Yes darling? What's wrong?" I asked.

"I've been thinking about this for some time while you were gone, and..." Her voice trailed off there.

"And what?" I asked, brimming with curiosity over what is on my wife's mind.

"I want to have children, Tony. Do you want to have children?" She asked me.

I gasped softly. The idea of having a baby or two never crossed my mind, but having children is not what got me nervous, it is what Ellen and I must do to have children, know what I mean? Contrary to what my Mom and Dad told me when I was five years old, storks don't deliver babies to married couples who want babies, that's obviously not where babies come from.

"Uh... This is something I haven't put much thought into, darling."

Ellen nodded in the darkness, reaching out at me and gently stroking my cheek with the index finger of her left hand.

"I understand, darling. I know that is something that you haven't put much thought into," she said.

I nodded. "You're right, honey. This is not something I've put much thought into, but that doesn't mean I don't want it to happen. I admit, I am nervous, but not nervous enough to run away from it. Whatever new experiences come our way, I want to experience it side by side with you," I said, holding Ellen so close her warm body merged with mine.

Ellen smiled at me in the darkness, and even though we were staring face to face, I could not see her face.

"I know, honey, but I don't want to force you into it if you don't feel ready. Good night, dear," she said then finally closed her eyes.

* * *

Monday, 25th of Fall, 1976

Me and Ellen woke up and climbed out of our bed.

"Yaaawn... I wonder what I should cook today...?" Ellen wondered aloud as she stretched her arms.

"I'm sure we'll think of something," I said as Ellen climbed out of the bed.

After we got done bathing together again, we entered the living room/kitchen. I walked up to the television and turned it on. I caught the weather woman just in time saying it'll be sunny tomorrow, no rain. Then I changed the channel to the action movies, catching the channel playing a rerun of The Bionic Woman season 2 episode 5. I am not familiar with the show, but I stuck to it because it looks interesting.

"Darling, how do you feel about eating strawberry oatmeal today?" Ellen called from looking into the pantry.

"I'm fine with it, honey," I said, my eyes glued to the T.V. as I watched a scene where Jaime Sommers, the main character of the show fighting a group of Fembots to get to a rogue scientist named Oscar who created a machine that controls the weather. Wouldn't it be nice if a machine like that actually existed? We wouldn't have to worry about hurricanes or tornadoes much. A few minutes later, me and Ellen were at the dinner table eating oatmeal, the television still on and playing the current Bionic Woman episode. Koro was next to the table, eating kibbles from his bowl.

"So what do you plan on doing today, honey?" Ellen asked me.

"Well, I gotta get my chickens eggs ready to be shipped, and I'll go to the forest to pick up sum mushrooms to be shipped too," I said before popping a spoon full of oatmeal into my mouth.

"As a matter of fact, I better get going," I said after I looked at my watch.

"Darling, take care of yourself," Ellen said after I stood up out of my chair and got ready to walk out the door.

She came up to me and we kissed lips to lips for 5 seconds.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine," I said.

I fed my chickens, but the sad thing is, they didn't lay any eggs!

"What?! Aww!" I moaned.

I must have put the eggs in the shipping box first and left thinking I already fed them! Well, I better keep feeding them so they can get back in the egg laying mood, and I need to clean up the poop they left strewn all over the floor too. After taking care of them, I left to the mountainside forest.

As soon as I entered the forest an hour away from my ranch, I began looking for mushrooms. I managed to find two healthy ones. When I passed by Luke's house tree, I found Ingo and Toby who were fishing at Warren's pond.

"Hey, happy man!" Ingo called out to me.

"Hahahaha! Hey!" I laughed and waved at him, understanding why he called me "happy man", then I came on over to chat with them.

"How are you feeling, Tony? You're a married man now!" Toby smiled.

"Yes, being married feels great," I said, moving my arms a bit, feeling pretty good about myself.

"Yep, and now that you're married, you have to work twice as hard." Toby said.

I frowned at him a little. "You say that like it's a bad thing."

Toby looked incredulous. "I'm not saying it's a bad thing. but if you come home late, she'll most likely get in a bad mood when you come home late. Whatever you do Tony, don't stay out too late, unless you want her to be upset at you," Toby warned me.

"Thanks for the warning. I'll remember that," I began to leave, hunting for more mushrooms.

"Good luck happy man!" Ingo called out to me.

I came back to the ranch at 4:59 p.m. and dumped all my mushrooms I collected into the shipping box and entered my house. Inside, Ellen was sitting at the dinner table, waiting for me.

"Hello, honey. I baked a surprise for you," Ellen said sweetly.

"Really? Is it another potato pie?" I asked.

Ellen lifted her left eyebrow, looking a bit put off by my question. "Uh, not really, but tastes just as sweet."

She placed the pie on the table and I realized by seeing the bright brown filling that she gave me a plate of apple pie.

"Ooh, wow! I love apple pies! I haven't eaten apple pies since I left my parents!" I smiled happily.

I gratefully took the plate, sat down next to Ellen and ate it up to my heart's content. Ellen smiled watching me eat. That's a sign to show that she loves to see me happy. After I was done eating, me and Ellen sat in front of the television and watched some romance movies. When night fell, we went in the bathroom and brushed our teeth before getting in our beds, writing in our diaries and drifting asleep.

* * *

Tuesday, 26th of Fall, 1976

Me and Ellen woke up, bathed, ate breakfast, and we stepped outside for some fresh air. When we stepped outside, Ellen said:

"Darling, please take Koro out for a walk sometimes," She suggested.

"Okay. I'll walk with him around the ranch after I feed the chickens," I said.

I went to the chicken house, fed all five of them, and came back out to get Koro.

"Hey, Koro. You want to go walking around the ranch?" I asked him.

Koro started panting and looking up at me excitedly. I took that as a "Yes".

"Come on then," I said.

Koro walked side by side with me. I walked with Koro around the ranch for two hours while Ellen washed and dried our bed sheets on the clothesline. In the evening, Derek showed up before me and Ellen could enter our house. He laughed heartily as he approached us.

"Well, well, well, how are the newlyweds doing?" Derek asked us with a cheerful smile.

"We're doing great, Derek," I smiled back.

"Well, I'm happy for you, Tony. Really, I am. you've matured into a responsible farmer faster that I ever imagined. Personally, I thought you would get married next year, or maybe the year after, but I never expected this year!" Derek said.

"Well, surprises happen, Mr. Derek," Ellen remarked in a friendly manner.

Derek chuckled and shook his head. "So, there's no shipping today?" He asked me.

"Nope. I forgot to feed the chickens a couple days ago," I said.

"Oh, that's too bad. Well, not every farmer is perfect. I'll see you around," Derek turned and left.

I looked at Ellen. "Derek and I are like brothers. We always joke around," I said as I opened the door and came in the house, then held the door open for Ellen to come inside like a true gentleman would.

"I see," Ellen smiled.

We watched television for a while, then at 6:00 we jumped in our bed, wrote in our diary and fell asleep.

* * *

Wednesday, 27th of Fall, 1976

As usual, me and Ellen showered together, ate breakfast, watched the weather forecast on television, learning that it'll rain tomorrow, I fed my chickens, walked Koro for a while, then went to the forest to pick some mushrooms for Derek to ship. Since there isn't much to do today, me and Ellen spent most of the noon and evening in our house, watching television. Koro was with us, too. At 6:30 p.m., we fell asleep.

* * *

Saturday, 30th of Fall, 1976

Me and Ellen woke up to the sound of heavy rainfall. We bathed, then got ready to eat breakfast.

"I want to cook scrambled eggs and pancakes. Could you please get some eggs, darling?" Ellen called me as she poured the pancake dough into the kettle.

I jumped up from watching t.v.

"No problem, I'll just go into town and buy some," I said as I started to head out the door.

"Honey, the shops are closed on Saturdays," Ellen said.

"Woof woof," Koro barked in agreement.

I paused at the door, my hand gripping the doorknob. I let go of it and turned around at Ellen.

"Well, in that case, I'll go to the chicken house," I said, feeling pretty stupid for not remembering it is Saturday.

I walked out the door. Koro looked up at Ellen and barked.

"Tony can be a little absent minded sometimes, but I still love him though," she told Koro as she flipped the pancake over on its other side using the spatula.

I stepped down the porch and ran for the chicken house, entered it, and pulled out some straws from the take out spout to feed my chickens. then I put three eggs into the shipping box. I carried the last two with me. I brought them back to the house and gave them to Ellen.

"Thank you, honey. I'll use this other egg to make a cake for you," Ellen smiled softly at me.

"Sounds good," I said.

I came back outside to fix some of the broken fence posts. After that, I came back in the house all wet and walked up to the fireplace to check on the fire and dry myself. I don't need to put any firewood in there anytime soon. Several minutes later, Ellen was done cooking pancakes and scrambled eggs. We sat at the dinner table and ate our food. Koro ate his share of food too, I made sure of that.

Here we are, one happy family eating breakfast in a deluxe house in a ranch. After we were done eating, Ellen took our dinner plates and took them to the sink to wash them. Me, I took one of the chairs and set it in front of one of our windows and watched the rain fall outside, looking out at the misty, rainy scenery. Soon Ellen pulled up a chair and sat down next to me, looking out the window.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" She broke the silence.

I nodded. "Yeah..." Then I looked at her. "I was just daydreaming." I said then looked back out the window.

"What about?" She asked me. "About what we'll do as a family." I replied. "You mean like having kids and stuff like that?" Ellen asked me. "Yeah. I like the idea of becoming a dad, but having one of my own wasn't in my most fondest dreams... but I'm not saying I'm afraid to have a child of my own, but..." My voice trailed off because Ellen put a finger on my lips, gesturing me to stop talking excessively.

"Darling, don't be so nervous. Whatever happens to us as a couple, we can handle it. I'm sure of it. I never dreamed of having kids of my own either, but if it happens, I swear on my life that I will be a good mother," Ellen said, focusing at the rain out the window.

"Then I vow that I will be a good father..." I said with a confident soft smirk.

Ellen looked at me with a soft smile, and put her arms around my neck. "You know what I love about you, Tony?"

"What?"

"You are willing to accept any challenge that comes your way. That alone tells me I made the right choice becoming your wife." She leaned at me and kissed me.

Then I felt this raging urge to to kiss her all over her face. Then we started kissing lips to lips for about 2 minutes. We spent most of the day in the house since its raining, watching television. At night, we ate dinner. Ellen made another pumpkin pie for me. Then we brushed our teeth and went to bed.

* * *

Sunday, 1st of Winter, 1976

As usual, after showering, me and Ellen ate breakfast, this time bread rolls, boiled egg and sausage.

"Mmm, this is good stuff, honey," I said as I savored the flavor of boiled egg with sprinkles of salt and pepper in it.

"Good thing my Mom taught me how to cook," Ellen said as she ate a piece of sausage.

After eating, Ellen washed dishes while I watched the weather news.

"It's pretty cold now, here in Louisiana. The weather forecast for tomorrow is snow. Right now is a very good time to make a snow angel, ladies and gentlemen," the weather woman said, pointing at northwestern regions of the Louisiana continent map on the screen, partially covered by white clouds depicting snow clouds slowly moving east. By tomorrow, the snow clouds will be over Neighbor Town and Mineral Town. I gasped softly as the realization that it is now winter dawned over me. I ran to the window. Outside, I saw snow on the ground all over the place! And powdery snow is falling too!

"Ellen! Honey!" I called.

"What is it, darling?" Ellen came up to me, staring out the window by my side expecting to see something unusual.

"Winter! Its winter now!" I said happily.

"It sure is," Ellen smiled.

I ran to my bedroom and pulled on my warmest gloves.

"Oh man, I've been waiting so long for this season!" I smiled.

"Where are you going? There are no Sundays at ranch," Ellen said, not having a clue what was going on in my mind.

"I'm not going to church, dear. I'm going outside to make a snow angel. You want to come?" I asked her.

"Oh no, I can't," Ellen politely refused.

"Come on, honey! All you have to do is up on some warm gloves, put on a coat and come outside with me."

"Honey, I don't-" Ellen started to say but I gave her a pair of gloves, warm house shoes and a coat already.

"Just come with me!" I urged her.

I grabbed her by her left hand and pulled her with me to the front door.

"Koro, you can come too!" I said as I opened the door.

"Waff!" Koro followed me and Ellen out.

We stepped down the porch steps and ran out into the wide open field of my ranch. We ran across the snow, the snow made a _*pluff, pluff, pluff*_ sound as we stepped in it.

"Tony! I'm about to fall!" Ellen cried after we moved past the chicken barn side.

She lost her footing and fell face down into the snow. I stopped running and turned around.

"Ellen? Are you okay, darling?" I asked her.

She slowly stood up, with a playfully upset expression on her face. She was frowning, but she was smiling.

"Oooh, you are so going to get it now," she said in a low, playfully threatening voice.

I braced myself! Ellen pounced on me and we fell down into the snow! She pounced on me so hard, my blue cap popped off my head! Ellen was on top of me now!

"Waff waff!" Koro barked.

"Take this!" Ellen shouted as she took a hand full of snow in her left glove and smashed it into my face.

" _Ppfffth!_ " I spat the powdery snow away from my lips and pushed Ellen off of me.

She landed on the snow to my right, looking up at the gray sky with me. We saw little circles of snow falling down on us.

"Tony..."

"Yes?"

"Can you teach me how to make a snow angel?" She asked me.

I looked at her incredulously. "You mean you never done it before? It's easy, just move your arms and legs up and down. Watch me." I said.

Ellen looked over at me. She saw me making a snow angel lying on my back and moving my arms up and down constantly while opening and closing my legs like scissors, and followed my movements. Then we stood up and watched our masterpiece.

"You did pretty good, for a beginner," I remarked.

"Yeah. I did pretty good, didn't I? Whew, I'm getting a little cold. I'm going back in the house to warm up. What are you going to do, darling?" She asked me.

I picked up my cap off the snow covered ground.

"I'm going to go out walking for a while. I'm more used to being out in weather like this," I said.

"Okay, Tony. Just be careful, darling. Don't be gone too long," Ellen said.

We walked back over to the house. Ellen and Koro entered the house, while I left the ranch, heading out the gates and walking down the empty snow covered road.

As I walked down the empty, quiet road with my hands in my pockets I looked around at the scenery around me as I walked. I looked to my left and looked out at the wide open field of snow stretching as far as my eyes can see. I love the winter season. I love how the snow can make the whole environment look so amazingly beautiful, it feels like you've journeyed to some kind of fantasy world. I sighed. Memories of all the years I spent with my Dad getting into snowball fights started coming back to me. Almost an hour later, when I reached the part of the road that continues down to Neighbor Town far ahead, and the other road to the right leads to the mountainside forest, I found a young horse standing next to the bird statue! I frowned quizzically.

"Huh?" I slowly approached the horse.

He or she seemed lonely, scared and most of all, hungry. But for some reason, it didn't run away from me.

"It's okay, buddy. I won't hurt you," I told the horse as I slowly advanced towards it.

The horse neighed weakly and its body visibly shook, apparently cold under this weather.

"Hmm... I guess I'll take this calf back to my ranch," I said.

Whoever left this little thing behind is obviously not coming back.

"I better give you a name." I said.

I checked the horse out between its hind legs, and I figured out that the horse is indeed female.

"Okay. Now, I'll name you... Zara. How is that?" I asked the calf.

The calf neighed. I smiled.

"I knew you'd like it. Come with me. My ranch is this way," I guided my new horse back to my ranch.

When we returned, I took Zara to the stables. After I did, I walked to my silo and pulled out some fodder for Zara and came back to the stables. "Here you go, Zara. It's grass. Eat it. Go on," I said.

When I least expected it, Ellen came in the stables to see what I was doing. She must have seen me come in the ranch when she was looking out the window.

"Oh my!" Ellen gasped. "Where did you find this poor thing?"

"Out in the road between Neighbor Town and here, where that strange bird statue is close to the pathway into the forest," I explained to Ellen.

Ellen walked up to the Zara and petted her head.

"Who could have left you way out there with no food or water?" She asked sympathetically to Zara while rubbing her mane.

"I don't know. What matters is she's safe, and that she belongs to us now," I smiled at Ellen.

Ellen came up to me, hugged me and kissed me.

"Tony, you are my knight in shining armor," Ellen smiled.

I blushed. "Oh, honey, stop it!"

We walked back to the house. I went to the wood shed and picked up some firewood for the fireplace in the house. With the fire fed, me and Ellen watched television all noon.

* * *

Monday, 2nd of Winter, 1976

I was watching the weather channel while Ellen was cooking. Koro was playing with his little chew toy in our bedroom.

"It's getting colder day by day, but how are you doing? It'll be fair tomorrow," the weather woman said, then I turned off the television.

No interesting shows are showing in Mondays. Silence filled the house.

"It's so quiet. Just like time stopped or something," Ellen said as she stirred the pot of oatmeal.

I nodded as I still sat down on the couch front of the television.

"That's what I love about winter. it's beautiful, peaceful, quiet... it feels like we are alone around here," I said as I laid back on the couch, my hands on the back of my head.

"We are alone, darling," Ellen smiled as she sprinkled sliced blueberries into the pot and stirred them in.

"I suppose..." I sighed.

Just then Koro came up to me and dropped the chew toy on my face!

"Blech!" I shook my head to get the toy off my face.

"Waff waff!" Koro barked.

"No, I didn't forget about you, Koro," I said as I patted his head.

I stood up on my feet. "Honey, I'm going outside to feed the chickens. I'll be back," I said.

"Come back soon, darling. It is snowing harder than it was yesterday," Ellen said.

"Okay," I said and left outside.

Ellen wasn't kidding. I saw more snow falling than yesterday! I stepped down the porch, looking up at the gray skies pouring trillions of snowflakes down. I held my head up high and opened my mouth to taste the snowflakes. some landed in my mouth, and melted to cold water in seconds. I walked to the chicken farm.

 _*pluff... pluff...pluff*_ was the sound I constantly heard as my boots stepped into the deep snow. I looked back at my footprints as I walked. In the chicken house, the chickens started laying eggs again. I put two in the shipping box. I fed my chickens and carried the last three eggs back with me to the deluxe log house.

"Here are some eggs," I handed Ellen the three eggs.

"Thank you. Now I can bake a cake. Oh, uh, Tony, I think you better go fix some of the fences. Snow can damage fences too," Ellen said.

"What? Really? guess I better get out there then," I sighed.

Ellen nodded in agreement. "Not until you eat your breakfast," she added.

"Oh, great!" I smiled.

Minutes later, I came outside. I ran to my tool shed to pick up my hammer. Oh, I don't think I mentioned this before, but, that surprise that Harvest Sprite mentioned before, he upgraded my garden hoe! The metal part that tills the soil is now golden just like my sickle blade! I came back outside and checked the perimeter of my ranch. Only two fence posts needs to be fixed. I ran back to my woodshed and grabbed two pieces of wood. I broke down the broken posts with my hammer and anchored the new ones down deeply into the snow. It wasn't easy.

Even through my gloves, my fingers were slowly yet definitely getting cold and numb. Soon I couldn't feel anything I touched.

"I can do it... I can do it..." I encouraged myself.

Eventually I did it. Then I went to the stables and fed Zara. She is looking pretty healthy now.

"How are you feeling, Zara?" I asked.

She neighed happily.

"That's a "yes", isn't it? Well, I'm glad to hear that," I smiled, rubbing Zara's smooth mane.

I left Zara some cool water and left the stables and came back to the deluxe log house.

I opened the door and stepped in.

"Whew! I am freezing!" I exclaimed, my teeth chattering.

"I thought you said you're used to weather like this," Ellen said, with her hands on her hips.

"Only for a few hours!" I retorted as I walked towards the fireplace.

I sat down in front of it to warm me up. Seconds later Ellen came to my side sat down on my lap, even though she wasn't cold at all.

"Huh? Darling, what are you doing? You're not cold at all," I said, confused.

"I'm using my body heat to help warm you, darling," Ellen smiled.

"Oh... well that's helpful. Thanks," I smiled.

"Hmm." Ellen smiled.

Me and Ellen looked at the crackling, burning wood in silence for a few seconds.

"I can't believe that I have to fix fences in winter too. I thought I could only do that in rain," I said.

"It snows a lot, so those fences are often broken," Ellen said.

She reached into her pocket and gave me a rice ball wrapped in plastic. My mouth started watering as soon as I laid eyes on it.

"Sweet!" I said.

I opened the plastic and ate the rice ball with one bite. Ellen smiled as she watched me devour the rice ball in on bite. Hours later, it is night and we were already asleep.

* * *

Tuesday, 3rd of Winter, 1976

As usual, Ellen was cooking breakfast and I was watching the weather news.

"Heads up, everyone, it will be snowing again tomorrow. Be sure to come out and build a snowman!" The weather woman said.

Afterwards, me and Ellen ate pancakes with scrambled eggs and hash browns. After we were done eating, I said: "Hey Ellen, I want to go to Neighbor Town and see how everyone is doing. Do you want to come with me?" I asked her.

"Maybe some other time. Go do whatever you want," Ellen smiled.

"Okay. Next time. Bye!" I left the house.

I fed the chickens and took care of the eggs before leaving.

When I got to town, it was a more different than I expected. All the trees in town are naked now, no leaves. That's not surprising, but it makes the town look different. And snow covered the place too. I walked into Liz's flower shop.

"Hi, Liz, Nina," I said.

"Hi, Tony," they both said at the same time.

"So how are you guys liking winter so far?" I asked them as I looked at the empty flowerpots around the room.

"It's fine," was all Liz said with a shrug.

"It's deserted in Winter, but we can't experience the joys of Spring without Winter," Nina added.

"You got a point, Nina," I agreed.

I sat down on a nearby chair.

"The seasons of Spring, Summer, Fall and Winter repeat in a never ending cycle," Liz said, picking up a small flowerpot and placing it with the other small pots at the northeast corner of the room.

"By the way, Tony, do you believe that there is a flower which blooms in Winter?" She asked me.

I frowned up. "In conditions like this? I don't know about that," I said skeptically.

Nina frowned up. "Ugh..." she grunted disdainfully, then she walked off.

I looked at Liz and gave her an expression like "What did I do?" Liz shrugged in a clueless manner.

"Well, I gotta go. see you guys later. Have a good Winter!" I called as I headed out the door.

"Bye, Tony!" Liz waved bye.

"Bye," Nina said, still upset that I don't believe there is a flower that can thrive in winter.

After leaving I went downtown to visit Michael and Ann. As I walked down the street, I looked to my left at the river. The river is frozen!

"Hm," was my only reaction from seeing the river frozen.

When I got to Michael and Ann's house, I knocked on the door, then opened it.

"Hello!" I called out.

Ann took a quick glance at me, then continued working on her machine.

"I'm surprised you walked over here. It looks cold outside. The air turns white when you breathe out, doesn't it?" Ann asked me.

"Yeah, it sure does," I nodded.

"Don't you freeze? I thought that you'd still be in your ranch," Ann remarked.

"I've been outside in my overalls several times before... When I still lived with my parents, so I'm used to it," I said.

I looked over at Michael. He seemed bored, sitting behind the counter next to the cash register. He was slumped over on the counter, drumming his fingers in a bored manner. I walked up to him.

"Hey, Michael. Are you okay?" I asked him.

"Am I okay? No, I'm not. I'm bored."

"Why is that?" I asked him.

"I don't like Winter because it feels kind of lonely," Michael whined.

I sighed. "Yeah, I know what you mean. Winter may feel like a boring season, but once you learn how to make snow angels, a snowman, and learn to have snowball fights, it's not so bad," I said.

Michael looked at me as if I said something he should have thought of. "It's fun...?" He asked me almost in a whisper.

"Yeah! you want me to show you how fun it is? I'll come back some other time and show you. I gotta go."

"Okay. Be careful not to freeze, Tony."

"I won't," I replied before heading out the door.

After I was gone, Michael sighed and slumped back down on the counter.

"He has a good point, you know. People can find joy in the most boring season," Ann said, wiping her hands with a clean rag.

"Maybe... But I don't find winter interesting," Michael whined.

Next I visited Ellen's parents. As soon as I came in, Hank was nearby to greet me.

"How is life treating you, youngster?" He asked me.

I tried not to make a facial expression that won't offend him, but he smells like Eve's fruit alcohol drinks... Badly.

"Uh, life has been treating me good. I've experienced some things that make me happy, sad, and mad, but I'm managing," I replied.

Hank nodded. "Oh, well a lot of things can happen while you are alive. You just couldn't go through your life if you get depressed or mad at everything."

"Yeah, well-" before I could reply, Ellen's mom came up to me.

"Tony?"

"What?"

"You look a little heavier than the last time I saw you, don't you? Ellen is just like me, she is not only is a pretty girl, but also can cook very well," Ellen's mom said with a smile.

I agree that Ellen and her mother are good cooks, but she is a few feet taller and wider than Ellen.

"Hey, you carry your jokes too far," Ellen's dad said disdainfully.

"Oh, speaking of Ellen, I gotta get home," I said.

"That's right go home. She might have cooked a pumpkin pie for you by now," Ellen's mom said and started laughing.

"Ha ha ha ha," I mock laughed with Ellen's mom and walked out the door.

* * *

Saturday, 7th Of Winter

"Tony! Koro! Breakfast is ready!" Ellen called.

I was in the bedroom scratching Koro's belly until I heard Ellen call us.

"All right!" I said excitedly as I ran out the room.

"Bark bark!" Koro barked excitedly as he followed me.

Today we ate grits with butter and bacon, and orange juice.

"I haven't cooked grits in a while. I hope you like it." Ellen said to me after drinking some orange juice.

I've never eaten grits before, but it tastes similar to oatmeal, but it tastes much better with butter in it!

"I like it, darling!" I smiled.

Then I drunk some orange juice.

"I'm glad." Ellen said with a satisfied, cheerful smile.

Then we suddenly heard someone knocking on our front door. _*Boom, boom, boom, boom, boom!*_ was the sound we heard from our front door.

"What...? Who in the world could it be this early in the morning...?" Ellen asked me, looking at the front door in a with a confused frown.

"I'll check and see." I said.

I walked up to the front door and opened it. There, standing in front of me is Luke himself.

"Luke? What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I'm sorry if I disturbed you and your wife, Tony, but can I borrow your hammer for a few hours?" He asked me.

"My hammer? Okay, I trust you," I nodded.

"Thank you. I'll put more power to it when I return it," Luke promised me.

He walked to my tool shed. I stepped outside, watching him go. Seconds later, he came back out with my hammer slung over his right shoulder.

"Thanks, Tony. You won't regret this," he said to me and left.

After he left, I decided to go feed my chickens and prepare their eggs for shipping since i'm standing out here. After I was done, I fed Zara as well and came back to my house. Ellen was done washing the dishes when I returned.

"How's Zara?" She asked me.

"She's doing okay. She looks more and more healthier each day," I said.

"I am so glad you found her when you did. Who could have abandoned such a beautiful horse calf like that?" Ellen asked me as I sat next to her in the living room couch.

I shrugged. "I don't know. Whoever it was, he's long gone now." After I said that, a thought popped in my head. "Ellen?"

"Yes, darling?"

"Did your uncle have a horse calf in the livestock shop?" I asked her.

"No, he only sells cows and chickens. You know that," Ellen said.

"Sorry. I just had a feeling that he might have left that horse for me to take in." I said.

"Nah. Uncle Reuben isn't very fond of horses. He had a bad experience with one," Ellen said.

"Really? What happened?" I wanted to know.

"Well, my Mom told me the story years ago, so I barely remember the details... I'll tell you when I remember it, sorry, honey," Ellen looked at me with a "I'm sorry" look on her face.

"Aww... I was looking forward to a morning story..." I whined.

Hours passed. It is now 3:49 p.m. and I was looking out the window close to the front door. Ellen came up next to me.

"Tony, what are you thinking about? You've been looking out that window for 10 minutes," Ellen said.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," I said.

"Try me, darling," Ellen said.

"Would you believe me if I told you there are small men about 11 inches tall who live in our ranch?" I asked her.

"That's... strange... You saw them?" She asked me.

"Not just saw them. Interacted with them. They upgraded my sickle and garden hoe. And they say they're called Harvest Sprites." I said.

"Harvest Sprites? You actually saw Harvest Sprites?" Ellen asked me.

"Yeah. You heard of them?" I looked at Ellen in surprise.

"Only in folklore. I heard that they are small friendly people who appear to a select few of people who are very friendly, honest and compassionate. I also heard that if you befriend the Harvest Sprites, then one day you'll meet the Harvest Goddess herself," Ellen said.

I was drinking water when she was talking, but when she was done, I almost choked on the water, but I managed to swallow it.

"What? So you're saying that one day I'll personally meet the Harvest Goddess?" I asked Ellen in shock.

"I guess so." She shrugged. "It's hard to say that the stuff you read in mythology is real." Ellen added with a shrug.

"Yeah..." I slowly nodded.

Later that night, we fell asleep.

* * *

Sunday, 8th of Winter, 1976

Later that night, at 1:33 a.m. while we were asleep, I heard a deep rumbling. The rumbling got louder and louder every second!

"D...darling? What's that?" Ellen mumbled to me.

It took me a while to figure out what it is.

"It... It's a... EARTHQUAKE!" I yelled.

"Quick! we need to get somewhere safe!" Ellen exclaimed.

"Come on! Let's get under the dinner table!" I yelled.

Taking Ellen's hand, we ran out of the bedroom and into the living room. We dived under the dinner table. I was Koro near the television set, whimpering and panicking.

"Koro! Under here, boy! Come on!" I called out to him.

Koro quickly joined us. We huddled together under the table as the earthquake shook the ground for about 8 minutes and then everything calmed down. We slowly crawled out from under the table. Ellen held me close, her left arm wrapped under my right arm.

"Is it over?" Ellen asked me in a whisper.

"I think so." I whispered back.

I was holding Koro under my left arm since Ellen is holding my right arm. After answering her, I put him down. We headed back to the bedroom.

"That was pretty terrifying. I'm surprised nothing in the house got damaged," Ellen said.

After hearing her say that, my eyes turned to the turtle doll I won from the Egg Festival. I walked up to the table it laid on and picked it up.

"Ellen... I think the reason why we're okay is because of this thing," I said, looking at the doll.

"Really? What is it? *gasp!* That's a lucky charm! No wonder we're all right!" Ellen exclaimed once she saw the doll I was holding.

"Well, let's go to bed. When daylight comes, we'll check on the ranch." I said. We jumped in the bed.

As soon as we woke up, me and Ellen went straight to the living room and turned on the television and flipped to the weather forecast channel.

"...The earthquake last night registered 4 on the Richter scale, so The damage is not serious," the weather woman said, pointing at the southwestern map of Louisiana, showing that the earthquake was felt not just in Neighbor Town but also from Crowley to Lake Charles.

"Let's look around the ranch. There will be trouble if the fences are broken," Ellen said.

"Right." We stood up and returned to the bedroom.

We undressed out of our pajamas and I got into my overalls wearing two extra T-shirts and put on my blue cap, and Ellen got into her bright blue house dress. She also put on a coat. Then we stepped outside.

As soon as me and Ellen stepped out, we saw Luke running into our ranch.

"Hey, isn't that Luke?" Ellen pointed out.

I took a look. "It sure is. I wonder what happened," I said.

I ran up to Luke.

"Tony!" Luke called, panting heavily

"Luke! I'm glad you're okay! Is everything all right?"

"Yeah! How about you?"

"We're fine. How's Emmet, Ingo and Toby?"

"They're fine. I was scared by that earthquake this morning," Luke said, out of breath.

"Us too," Ellen said.

"After you fix up your ranch, you gotta come by the mountain," Luke suggested.

"What? Why?" I asked him.

"You know that huge rock that blocks the way to an unexplored part of the forest?" Luke asked me.

"Yeah, it's about 48 yards southwest near your place," I said.

"Yeah. Well, because of the earthquake, it's gone now, and I want you to be the first person to check it out," Luke said.

"Okay, I'm in," I agreed.

"Neat. See you later," Luke turned around and left.

Let's check the farm," Ellen said.

"Right," I said.

Me and Ellen looked around the ranch with caution. The chicken house, silo and cow house and my tool shed are undamaged, but most of my fences are damaged! Te wooden posts have been shaken completely out of place!

"Aww no! This is worse than rain and snow!" I moaned.

"This is unbelievable..." Ellen said, looking at the mess.

"It'll take me half of the day to finish it all!" I whined.

"Don't worry, darling, I believe in you. Know why? Because I'll bake your favorite pie if you do," Ellen said.

"Pumpkin pie! Alright! I'll do it!" I said adamantly.

Ellen giggled and walked back to the house.

I ran to my tool shed to get my hammer. Now, just like my sickle and garden hoe, my hammer has been upgraded! it looks more like a golden mallet now! I picked it up.

"Wow!" I smiled. "I can't wait to try this baby out!"

I stepped outside and started working. I took a few pieces of wood and put them in my wheelbarrow and began moving to the wooden fence posts that need fixing. When I used my new mallet on the broken fence posts, I couldn't believe how powerful the blow from my hammer is! _*WHOMPF!*_ was the sound I heard when I smashed the broken posts down. I looked at my hammer in admiration.

"Whoa! Luke, you've outdone yourself once again!" I smiled.

But having a new hammer didn't make my job any easier. There were a LOT of wooden fences for me to fix. I got half of them done at 5:50 p.m.! My arms were so tired, and my hands numb form the cold air, I had to go back to the house and rest. I opened the door and came in, feeling very tired out.

"Oh! Tony! are you okay?" Ellen came up to me and took me in her arms before I collapsed.

Using all her strength, she carried me to the dinner table.

"Come on darling, eat your pumpkin pie. it'll make you feel better," Ellen urged me.

At least I had enough energy to lift a spoon. I cut a slice of pie and ate some. as soon as I ate the slice, I could feel the energy coming back to me.

I ate 3 more slices, and already I could feel the energy coming back to me.

"Are you feeling better, Tony?" Ellen asked me.

Thanks to my wife's pumpkin pie, I feel refreshed! I stood up out of my chair and faced Ellen.

"Honey, thank you! You knew that pumpkin pie would recharge me!" I smiled.

Ellen smiled. "I know what you like."

"There's something else I like..." I added.

"What is it?" Ellen asked.

I leaned in close nad kissed Ellen, our lips making wet smacking noises as we kissed. She was surprised at first but then she started getting into it, bringing her body into close contact with mine and wrapping her arms around my neck while I put my hands on her hips. I used to be shy about kissing Ellen but now, I don't feel that way anymore. That fear is all gone. I stopped kissing her and looked Ellen deep into her eyes.

"Thank you, honey," I said.

"Anything for my sweetheart," Ellen replied.

* * *

Monday, 9th of Winter, 1976

After eating breakfast, I checked the news channel to see what's going on.

"It's the Thanksgiving Festival tomorrow. Nice smells of of baking cakes fills the whole town. Sounds like it'll be fun," the woman on T.V. said.

"Honey, I'm going back outside," I said.

"Okay. don't overdo it like yesterday," Ellen warned me.

"I won't," I called back before leaving.

I went back outside to finish where I left off. But before I could get started, Mike, as usual, appeared, possibly to check on me after the earthquake and remind me of the festival.

"Tony..." Mike called.

"Let me guess... Thanksgiving Festival?" I asked him.

"Wow! How did you know? Mike gasped.

"I got a television set in the house, Mikey," I said.

"Oh. Well, I'm sure you didn't know this. The festival is for all the husbands and fathers who are working hard for their family, and the wives who bake cakes for them to show thanks," Mike said.

"Now that you say that, I'm curious to know what kind of cake Ellen will cook for me for being a good husband," I said.

"You should be curious," A familiar voice said.

Then, from behind Mike's truck outside the ranch gates came Matt.

"Matt?!" I exclaimed.

I was too surprised to see him here. He came up to me and Mike before answering.

"Because girls give cakes to people they like," Matt said.

I didn't say anything in response, I just sighed and rolled my head clockwise twice.

"Well, I hope you and your wife have a great thanksgiving celebration tomorrow," Matt said and returned to the truck.

"Well, that's all she wrote. Take it easy, Tony," Mike turned around and left.

After they left, I first fed my chickens and.. I realized I forgot to feed them yesterday because I was so focused on the fences.

"Shoot!" I grumbled.

Oh well, no use crying over spilled I took care of the remaining fences. At 12:05 p.m., the ranch is looking better now, but there are 3 more fence posts that need fixing, and I noticed that I'm all out of firewood. I took my ax and decided to go to the mountainside forest to get more wood, and most importantly, explore the uncharted area that was once blocked off by a huge unbreakable stone.

When I got to the forest, I headed west to a ledge that was once rendered impassible because of the huge stone, but now, the stone is gone, due to the earthquake.

"Hm. Time for an adventure," I said as I took my first steps into uncharted territory.

The deeper I went, the more thicker the trees got. The snow covered trees got so thick above me, they blocked out some of the sunlight. I looked around. Nothing but trees around me. No animals, no nothing.

"Where am I...? I hope I'm not lost," I mumbled to myself.

I walked forward for about almost two minutes, and that's when I finally saw something. I found these strange looking flowers all over the place. At first, I thought my eyes were deceiving me. Flowers? Alive in the winter? No, it can't be...

"Okay, I take back everything I said to Nina," I muttered to myself.

I moved on forward a few steps until I saw a set of wooden stairs going up to something.

"Hmm... I wonder what's up there," I said, rubbing my chin with my left hand and gripping my ax with my right. I headed up the stairs. The stairs didn't go high at all, only for like 6 feet up from the ground. And on top of the little hill, I found myself standing in front of a frozen pond. I examined it.

"Hmm... It's frozen... But why would these stairs lead up here and nowhere else...?" I wondered to myself, kneeling down and touching the frozen water with my right hand.

Then a flash of an idea came to me. When I used to play Dungeons & Dragons with my friends back in school, the Dungeon Master would usually hide special items or weapons in places that players wouldn't even consider looking. With that in mind, I assume that there could be something inside this frozen pond.

Question is, how will I break through the ice? I can't use my fists. The ice seems too thick to punch through. I was thinking about giving up, but then, I remembered the ax I carried in my hands. I then got the idea to throw my ax with as much force as I can down at the frozen pond so that the ax's sharp blade can break through.

"It's a crazy thought... But I'll do it," I said.

I gripped the ax's handle so that the sharp edges were facing the pond. I brought the ax up above my head, held it up there for 5 seconds... Then swung it down!

"YAAH!" I shouted.

The blade shattered through the ice! SMASH! I released my grip on the ax and shielded my eyes from the ice shards, accidentally letting my ax fall into the freezing water. I see now there was nothing unusual about that pond. No hidden passageway, and the ax fell too deep underwater for me to reach, and I cannot swim down there otherwise I will die of hypothermia.

"Aww... Now I lost my only ax..." I moaned sadly.

I was about to leave, but a ray of golden light shone down on the pond.

"What the...?" I gasped.

I looked up to see where the light is coming from. And, before I knew it, someone or something in the ray of light quickly descended down! I gasped in shock. The figure then floated above the spring in front of me. I was shocked beyond belief. The woman that was floating in front of me is beautiful beyond belief.

She had long, flowing green hair, and she wore a dress that is so clearly white, it sparkles. I stood there, motionless, my mouth wide open. In her arms she held an ax with a golden blade.

"Hi! How do you do?" She asked me cheerfully.

It took a while to find my voice. "...H...Hello... Who are you...?" I asked her.

"I'm the Harvest Goddess. Did you expect me to come out?" She asked me, opening her eyes to reveal her sparkling lime green colored irises.

"Uh, no. Actually, I was expecting to find a secret passage or item in this spring or something," I replied.

The Harvest Goddess giggled. She must be thinking I'm a comedian.

"By the way, I have a question. Is this gold ax the one you dropped?" She asked me, showing me an ax with the metal parts covered in a genuine plate of gold in her hands. I frowned.

"That ax? No, that's not mine. Mine didn't have a gold blade, ma'am," I said with all honesty.

The Harvest Goddess then had a happy, excited look on her face.

"Oh yes, I've finally found an honest person! I'll give you this golden ax as a reward for your honesty," The Harvest Goddess handed it to me.

I reluctantly took it into my hands. "...R-really? You don't have to do this, I really didn't want this, but... Thank you," I said humbly.

She shook her head. "No, you don't have to thank me. I'm so happy to have meet someone honest like you. Bye now. Keep up with your work," she started to ascended back up to wherever she came from, waving goodbye at me.

"Bye!" I called out to her, waving with my free hand.

After she was gone, I left the unexplored part of the forest and came back to familiar territory.

I then started looking for a tree stump to cut. I looked at the golden ax in my hands.

"All right. Let's see what this thing can do that my old one can't," I said.

I held the ax up over my head and swung it down at the stump! When I opened my eyes, I saw that my gold ax has literally cut the tree stump in half!

"Whoaaa... What the heck?!" I exclaimed, my eyes bugging out in shock.

What's even more surprising is I saw that my ax's blade grew two times bigger than the size it normally was! This isn't some ax with a simple gold plated blade, it is a magically enhanced farming ax! When I pulled the ax out from between the split tree stump, the ax's blade returned back to normal size. I stared at my new ax in shock.

"This... is the most weirdest day I've ever had," I said shaking my head in mild disbelief.

I came back home and finished my job before nightfall.


	11. Chapter 11 First Baby part 1

**Episode 11: First Baby part 1**

* * *

Tuesday, 10th of Winter, 1976

As soon as me and Ellen woke up, we showered, brushed our teeth, then Ellen got ready to cook me a Thanksgiving dinner while I check around the ranch to see if there are any fences I missed because Koro was barking like crazy last night.

"Honey, I'm going out to see if there are any broken fences I missed. I'll be back," I said.

"Okay, darling. By the time you return, I'll have something ready for you," Ellen said from the kitchen.

I went outside and began searching for fences that I missed. I missed 4 more! And they're in the southern part of my ranch too.

"Ah... That explains it. Well, time to get started," I said.

I went to the tool shed, grabbed my hammer, then went to the wood shed and grabbed 4 pairs of wood and started fixing the fence, undoing the barbed wires, and replacing the old broken posts with the new ones and reattaching the barbed wires. It all sounds easy, but it is hard work, no joke. The job would be easier if I had some hired help, but I didn't hire anyone, I don't want my Dad thinking that I don't have what it takes to be a farmer.

By the time I was finished, it is 11:39 a.m., and I haven't fed my chickens and Zara yet, so I did that. When I was done, I came back in the house for Ellen's Thanksgiving reward. She had it waiting for me on the dinner table.

"Here you are, darling," she said to me, showing me the delicious looking strawberry shortcake waiting to be eaten by me.

My mouth was watering like crazy, apparently.

"Thank you for working hard for me every day," Ellen smiled.

I walked up to her and gave her a smooch on the cheek. "You're welcome, sweetie. What else are husbands for?" I asked my wife with a warm smile I sat down at the table, and then using a butter knife and fork, I took a few slices of the pie and enjoyed myself.

All Ellen ate was a rice ball. She was okay about letting me have the whole cake. Besides, with all the hard work I do, I need to eat plenty of food to keep my energy up.

"Please work well from now on," Ellen leaned down at me and kissed me on the cheek.

I've been kissed by Ellen so many times, I lost count. Later on that night, me and Ellen fell asleep... But not before giving each other some more Thanksgiving kisses.

On Wednesday and Thursday, snow continued to fall, causing the amount of snow on the ground around my farm to increase. Now when I step outside, the snow is eight inches above my ankles, and I always have to mend the fences around my rance since they are made of wood and not metal. That means that I have to go out in the cold and fix them constantly. But its all good. Ellen always has some kind of reward for me for my hard work of keeping the fences fixed and feeding the chickens, Zara and Koro, and even shipping all the eggs or giving some to her. She has given me rewards like food, words of compliments, kisses... Just about every reward a loving wife can give to a hardworking husband like me. Later on Thursday night, Ellen and I came to a decision. Want to know what that decision was? We finally agreed that we are ready to have a baby, so before going to bed, we uh... I, uh... let's just say I gave her my seeds, if you know what I mean. I know it is natural and nothing to be embarrassed about, but still... Never mind.

* * *

Friday, 13th of Winter, 1976

When me and my wife woke up this morning, I noticed that Ellen was moaning softly.

"Ellen...? Honey? Are you okay...?" I asked her.

"Whew... I feel so tired and dizzy... I don't know what's wrong with me..." Ellen said in a queasy voice, placing her right hand on her head as if she has a headache.

I looked at her face. She didn't look very good, her face looked slightly pale green. I didn't know what was going on, but I suspected that it probably has something to do with last night. Then she suddenly dashed to the bathroom and closed the door. I walked up to the bathroom door and pressed my left ear against it to see what I could hear from the inside. From the other side of the door, I could hear Ellen retching, and the vomit splashing into the water in the toilet. I wasn't sure if her sick condition has anything to do with what we did last night, but I hoped that she does not have an allergic reaction to my seeds. I know that sounds ridiculous, but I was nervous, I had no idea what pregnancy symptoms are.

"Ellen? Are you all right darling?" I called out in a more urgent tone.

I didn't get a response immediately. Everything was quiet for a few seconds until I heard the toilet flush. Then I heard the sink running water, then after than Ellen came out of the bathroom, looking a bit healthier, but the strange thing is that she's blushing.

"Honey? What's wrong? Are you sick?" I asked her calmly.

Ellen looked down at the ground and shifted her left leg anxiously, while she tied her arms behind her back in a nervous manner.

"Well... um... say... I... um... I guess I'm pregnant," Ellen slowly said.

I gasped, and the word "pregnant" echoed in my mind! I can't believe it. After 20 days of being together with Ellen, I am going to be a father soon. This is too unbelievable. I was so speechless and shocked, I backed away from Ellen slowly and sat down on our bed. I wanted to talk to her, but the words took some effort to come out.

"H... h... how did you find out?" I asked her.

"Just now. I heard that at the beginning of pregnancy, you feel dizzy and sick for a short period of time..." Ellen said.

I shook my head slowly, in shock, but not in disbelief.

"I can't believe it... I'm going to be a father soon..." I said, looking at Ellen's belly.

The baby is apparently far too small to enlarge her belly yet, it is still in the early stages of fertilization if I recall from my biology class back in high school. For now it is nothing more than a little embryo in my wife's womb.

"And I'll be a mother soon," Ellen sat down next to me smiling with satisfaction. "We'll be parents. Aren't you excited about this, Tony honey?" Ellen asked me.

I chuckled. "Darling, when I agreed to make love with you last night, I had no doubts in my mind. This is what I want," I said, reaching out and rubbing Ellen's flat stomach.

A few minutes later, Ellen was cooking breakfast, and I was watching television, starting off with the weather channel, like always. the weatherman said that it'll be fair tomorrow, no snow, just bright gray skies. We ate breakfast, waffles, sausage and toast with grape jam, and after eating, I went to the chicken house barn to feed my chickens and prepare their eggs for shipping. While I was pouring chicken feed into their cubicles, I told them: "Guys, guess what? My wife is pregnant. I'm going to be a dad soon! Woo-hoo!"

The chickens made no special reactions, they just clucked, as if the news had littleo r no meaning to them. But who can be sure? I'm sure they were saying: "Congratulations, Tony!" in Chicken, though.

Then I went to the horse stable to feed Zara. I grabbed a handful of hay and placing it in front of my horse and she gently grabbed it in her mouth and started chewing it.

"Zara, my wife is going to have a baby soon! Can you believe it?" I said.

After swallowing the hay, Zara neighed happily.

"Yeah, I know. I'm going to go to town and tell everyone about it," I said and left.

As I ran to Neighbor Town, I danced happily as I ran. When I got to town, I ran around the place shouting: "My wife is pregnant! My wife is pregnant! I'm going to be a father!"

"Huh?" Nina looked at me after I ran past her, frowning in confusion.

"Did he just say he's going to be a father?" Liz asked Nina.

"I'm going to be a dad! Woo hoo!" I yelled as I passed by Mayor Stan's house.

Stan, his wife and Maria came outside when they heard my shout.

"Ellen is pregnant?" Maria asked her dad.

"That's what it sounds like. If it's true, I'm happy for Tony," Stan said.

"Ellen is pregnant, everybody! My wife is pregnant!" I shouted as I passed by the bar, bakery, Doug and Ann's house and Ellen's uncle's livestock shop. Eve, Ellen's mom, Doug, Ann, and Ellen's uncle Reuben came out and started murmuring about the news I'm spreading. Then I ran to the mountainside forest to tell Luke and his carpenters.

"My wife is pregnant, guys! I'm gonna be a dad!" I shouted as I passed by Luke's house tree and Warren's tent near the fishing pond.

Luke, Emmet, Ingo, Toby, and Warren heard everything.

"Great job, Tony!" Ingo shouted.

"Congrats, mate!" Emmet shouted back at me.

"I'm really proud of ya, kid!" Warren said.

"You're growing up really fast, Tony!" Luke called out.

As I headed up the mountain forest, my shouting caught the ears of Terry deep in the forest.

"Great job, son... Great job..." Terry muttered and fell asleep under a bunch of leaves he sewed together.

I went to the peak of the mountain, stood at the edge of the cliff, looking out at the whole forest under me and shouted:

"I'M GONNA BE A DAD!"

My shout was so loud, it echoed in the sky for a few seconds, and I bet Ellen at my ranch heard it, and everybody in Neighbor Town, and all the hibernating animals in the forest.

A few minutes later, I came back home, drained of energy. Knowing that I'll be a dad made me feel like I ate too much sugar and I got too hyper, and now my sugar rush is gone and I'm tired. Ellen came up to me as soon as I walked in the door.

"Are you okay, Tony, I could hear your shout from the mountainside peak... I guess you're excited, aren't you darling?" She asked me, bringing me to the bedroom so I can lay in the bed and regain my strength.

"You betcha," I responded with enthusiasm."I'm happy like a kid in a candy shop!"

"I had a dream last night. You were in labor. I was nervous to leave your side, but I had to, and when I came back... That's when I woke up out of my dream," I told Ellen.

She smiled in approval. "I'm really glad you're looking forward to the baby being born, but it'll be a while before it's ready to come out," Ellen said.

"Oh. It's fine then," I said.

After that, we were eating breakfast and watching the news channel. "And, in other news, the people of Waffle Island are celebrating the mot perfect winter they've ever had." The newscaster said.

"Waffle Island? Hmm, speaking of waffles... Honey, can you make some waffles tomorrow?" I asked her.

"Sure, darling, whatever you want," Ellen nodded.

"Woof," Koro barked.

"You're right, Koro," Ellen said then knelt down and rubbed his head.

"Well, I better get outside, feed the chickens and gather more wood. something tells me this winter will get a little more colder," I said as I walked out the door.

After feeding the chickens, storing their eggs in the shipping box, and feeding Zara, I went to the mountain forest with my wheelbarrow and gold ax to get some firewood. By the time I got back to the ranch Derek had already arrived!

"Ha ha! Tony! The tiger of the ranch! I heard you and your tigress Ellen got a little cub on the way," Derek laughed humorously, clapping his hands as he approached me.

I was pushing the wheelbarrow full of lumber while he was talking, but I set it down and turned around to chat with him.

"Yeah. You heard, huh?" I asked Derek.

"No thanks to your happy run through town on Friday, everybody is in an uproar about it. How many days is Ellen pregnant by the way?" Derek asked me.

"She just started," I replied.

"I see. Well, I see you got five more eggs for me to ship. That's $250 as usual. Well, I wish you both luck," Derek turned around and left with my eggs, driving off. I headed back into the house.

* * *

Tuesday, 17th Of Winter, 1976

Me and Ellen woke up, showered together, and ate waffles, like we planned. I went out and fed my chickens and Zara and came back in the house. For the whole day, me and Ellen watched a few romance movies. It is 12:00 p.m. now, and we are still sitting on the couch side by side.

"Ellen?"

"What is it, darling?"

"Are you nervous?" I asked her.

Ellen looked at me, confused. "Nervous? About what?"

"About you having a baby growing inside you," I said.

Ellen blinked twice before replying.

"Oh, that. Well, I guess you could say I am," Ellen said, shrugging indifferently. "But, to be honest with you, I'm not exactly nervous," she added.

"You're not?"

"No... I'm more like excited and nervous all at the same time. Mostly excited. Because this is our baby. Ours," Ellen kissed me on my cheek.

"That's a very good reason not to be nervous," I said.

Just then, we heard someone knocking on the door.

"Who is it?" I called as I got up off the living room couch and headed for the door.

"It's Michael." he replied on the other side.

"Michael? What's going on?" I asked him as I opened the door.

"Well, I just came by to see how you guys are doing. I just wanted to say to you both: Congratulations, and I hope that your baby will be a cute and healthy one," Michael said as he came in the house and sat in one of the dinner chairs.

Me and Ellen were touched that someone way from Neighbor Town would come all this way to congratulate us.

"Well, thank you for your kind words, Michael," Ellen said.

"Yeah. In the spring, we're planning on having a baby shower," I said.

"Shower?" Michael frowned in a confused manner.

I frowned briefly too, then I shook my head. "By shower, I mean party, celebrating Ellen's pregnancy." I corrected him.

"Oh..." Michael nodded.

"As a matter of fact, tell everyone in Neighbor Town that they are invited. We don't know what day we'll hold the shower, but..." Ellen paused, unsure of what to say about the specific date.

"I plan on throwing the part on the second trimester of Ellen's pregnancy," I told Michael.

"That's great! I'll head back into town and tell everybody about it. Thanks for letting me visit," Michael said as he stood up from the chair and shook my hand graciously.

"You're welcome, Michael. Anything for a friend," I replied.

"Here, have a warm oatmeal cookie before you go," Ellen gave Michael a cookie.

"Gee, thanks, Mrs. Tony," Michael said.

Me and Ellen looked at each other laughed.

"Just call her Ellen, okay? And you don't have to say 'Mr' when you address me," I told Michael.

"Okay, then. Have a great winter! Oh! Tony! About that snowball fight you said you promise you'd teach me... Come visit me this Saturday, all right?"

"All right, Michael. I'll be there Saturday," I said.

Then Michael departed the ranch, munching on the cookie as he approached my gates. Ellen sighed and relaxed on the living room couch.

"I hope spring gets here soon," she said, looking at television, watching a romance movie called "A Broken Heart Can Be Fixed".

I sat down next to Ellen, sitting so close to her that my left leg touches her right leg.

"It'll take a while for spring to get here. If I were you, honey, I would enjoy winter while I still can instead of wishing time would skip to spring. You never know what you might miss out on this season," I said.

Ellen looked at me, her eyebrows arching upwards as if amused by what I said.

"You're right, darling. We should let time run it's course," Ellen said as she crawled on me and started smooching all over me.

"Woof... Woof! Woof!" Koro barked, watching the television sitting between us and the T.V.

* * *

Wednesday, 18th of Winter, 1976

After eating Ellen's delicious pancakes and waffles with syrup, and scrambled eggs from the chicken eggs, I went outside to fix some of the broken fences because the snow is falling down harder than yesterday. I put on two pairs of gloves before heading out so my hands won't get numb, and I put on a blue coat over my overalls so that I won't freeze. I might be longer out there than I think. But after my job was done, I realized that I still had time to play around with Ellen. I came back in the house, my coat covered in snowflakes.

"Hey, Ellen! Put on some warm shoes, gloves and a coat! We're going to go out in the snow!" I cheerfully urged Ellen.

"Well... alright. Hold on a minute, honey... We don't even have a hat..." Ellen said, getting dressed into a warmer dress and putting on her own coat.

After moving 13 yards south from my tool shed, I stopped walking and turned to face Ellen.

"Ellen, come on! We'll worry about those details later! for now, let's just get started on the body," I said.

I knelt down at the deep snow which covered 6 inches above our ankles.

"Now, do what I do?" Ellen asked me. She crouched down with me, and dug into the snow, forming a mound of snow. two minutes later.

"Okay, that's step one. Now we got to form the mound into a perfect circle. Follow my lead," I instructed Ellen.

We sculpted the mound with our hand covered gloves into a circle... A nearly perfect circle. I examined our work.

"... Okay, that'll do. Next, we make the upper parts of the snowman's body," I said.

I knelt down and picked up a handful of snow. Ellen followed my lead, picking up a handful of snow herself. Then we the put together snow we picked up together and made it into a perfect circle, putting it on top of the spherical snow mound.

"What now?" Ellen asked me.

"Next is the head." I picked up a small mound of snow and softly pressed it into a perfect circle, then I put it on top.

"Great!" Ellen smiled.

"Yep. Now all we need is a carrot, two tree branches and a fedora hat or something like it," I said.

"Let's get back in the house. i'm starting to freeze," Ellen said, rubbing her hands together and exhaling sharply.

"Okay, we'll take a break today. Let's go home and warm up," I said.

We walked through the deep snow into our house.

* * *

Friday, 20th of Winter, 1976

After showering, I was putting on my overalls, shoe and cap while Ellen was in the bathroom fixing up her hair. Since she plans on letting her hair grow out, she hasn't been cutting it short anymore since she married me. In the bathroom she was tying the hair on the back of her head into a ponytail. I stood near the open door, watching her in the bathroom making a ponytail hairstyle. Her newly grown hair now reached down to her rear end almost. She noticed me 3 seconds later.

"What? What is it, darling?" She asked me. I was standing there, smiling, with my arms crossed. "Nothing. It's just that I never thought I'd see you have a ponytail," I remarked.

"Really? Well, there's a first time for everything. I don't want to have short hair all the time. Things just have to change," Ellen told me as she looked back at herself in the mirror above the sink as she tied a white ribbon around the upper part of her ponytail style hair.

After she was done, she spun around in a 360 degree angle, her ponytail swinging like a horse wagging its hairy tail. Then she faced me and smiled modestly.

"How do I look, darling?" She asked me.

"Different... But I like it." I gave her two thumbs up and a smile.

"Thank you honey." She gave me a smooch on the cheek and moved past me, leaving the bathroom while I stood there motionless. I miss her old hairstyle, but like she said, we have to adapt to changes. Our marriage caused that change, even her pregnancy, so, we have to move on. Ellen was in the kitchen, cooking biscuits, sausage and pancakes while I was watching the news channel.

"Tomorrow, there is a 92% chance of snow. Wow, we've been getting a lot of it these days, not that I'm complaining," The weatherman said.

I changed the channel with my right hand as I petted Koro who was laying next to me on the couch with my left hand. I went outside to give Zara and the chickens breakfast, then I came back into the house just in time to hear Ellen shout: "Tony! Koro! Breakfast is ready!"

Koro ran to his dinner bowl while I ran for one of the dinner chairs and sat down, waiting for Ellen to give me my plate.

Once she gave me my plate then sat down next to me with her own, we both started eating.

"As always, I love the pancakes!" I said to Ellen.

"I plan on cooking something different, but I don't know what... Eh, I'll wait some other time," Ellen shrugged.

Several minutes after breakfast, I was outside collecting some firewood from my woodshed and bringing them into the house and throwing them into the fireplace. The fire burned even brighter, giving off more heat in the room.

"You know what, Ellen?" I turned to her standing next to me.

"What?"

"You're not the only one wishing Spring will be here soon," I added.

Ellen smiled. "What, you're tired of Winter already?" Ellen asked me with a surprised smile.

"Wait, don't get me wrong, I love winter, but... Oh no!" I cried.

"What?" Ellen looked concerned.

"Winter is halfway over, and we didn't even finish our snowman!" I whined, taking a seat on the couch.

"Honey, never mind about the snowman. We'll make on next year," Ellen said reassuringly.

I sighed. "Okay... But still... I want to do something while winter is still around," I said.

"Like what?" Ellen asked me.

"Well, tomorrow I promised Michael I'd show him how to have a snowball fight, so... on Sunday, how about you and me have a snowball fight?" I looked up at Ellen with a sly, mischievous smirk when I was talking about having a snowball fight with her.

Ellen thought it over. "Hmm... Okay, sure," she nodded.

"Great! I look forward to it, honey," I said as I started flipping through channels with my remote.

"I'm sure you will," Ellen smiled.

At 12:00 p.m. I arrived in Neighbor Town. I'm here to buy something from Reuben. I've saved up a lot of money for it, and now I think today is a perfect day. I walked up to Reuben's place and opened the door.

"Tony! How are you? Are you treating Ellen right?"

"Yes, sir." I nodded.

"Good. I heard that she's pregnant. do you know if its a boy or a girl?" Reuben asked me as I approached him.

"Sir, I don't know yet. I'll let you know when the time comes. Anyway, I'm here to by something," I told him.

"Really? Is it a cow or chicken?" He asked me.

"This time, it's a cow." I said. "Ohhh...! A cow now, huh? They'll be $5000. Deal?"

"It's a deal," I gave him the money.

"Great. I'll send it over to your ranch." Ellen's uncle came out form behind the desk and headed for the steel gray door leading to where the livestock are kept. "Sir? Can you manage out in this weather?" I asked him.

"Now son, don't you worry about me. I maybe 59 years old, but I'm still sturdy as a grizzly bear!" Ellen's uncle Reuben looked back and smiled at me.

Then he left out the steel gray door. I left out the entrance I came in. After that I bought a cow brush from Doug and chatted with Ellen's parents for bout 10 minutes, telling Ellen's mom about how me and Ellen are doing, what we've been doing these past few days, and Ellen's current condition in her first trimester of pregnancy. Ellen's mom was relieved to know that Ellen isn't nervous about being pregnant. After that, I left. heading back to the ranch.

As soon as I got to the ranch, I saw Ellen's uncle leaving the cow house and heading towards me.

"Well, I just finished putting the cow in the barn," he told me.

"Thank you sir." I said with a polite nod.

"Now listen, Tony, and listen good. Raise cows with love and care. If you don't, they'll get sick."

"Understood, sir."

"... Good! i'm glad you understand." Ellen's uncle said.

"Well, the first thing for you to do is name your cow with affection. Take good care of her!" Ellen's uncle Reuben added.

"Who? Ellen or the cow?" I asked in confusion.

"Who do you think? The cow. I want you to take care of my niece too," Reuben said.

He followed me into the cow bar so I can name my cow.

"Uh... I will call you Aloe," I told the cow.

Aloe mooed.

"Great! Have a nice day, Tony," Ellen's uncle said before he left.

I walked up to Aloe, with my cow brush in my hand.

"That's right. Good girl. Yes, Aloe, Good girl. You look fine today," I said to Aloe as I knelt down and brushed her.

"Moooo!" Aloe mooed happily.

I stood up and put the brush in my pocket.

"Well, Aloe, I bet you're hungry, aren't you?"

"Mooo!"

"I know. Wait there."

I walked over to the fodder spout and yanked out a handful of grass and fed it to Aloe. She started eating it. I then left the cow house. I went back in the house.

* * *

Sunday, 22nd of Winter, 1976

Me and Ellen woke up at 7:00 a.m. Our soon to be born baby is doing fine, I think. Ellen's abdomen is slowly losing its flatness. I noticed that when I showered with her, I saw a small bulge. Too small to be visible under clothing, but it is there, our baby is slowly growing. After eating breakfast, I was about to go outside to feed Zara, Aloe and the chickens before me and Ellen have our snowball fight. But as soon as I opened the door and came outside, I saw Michael standing in front of me, standing next to Zara who was wearing a saddle and two saddle bags on her back... At least I think the horse is Zara.

"Michael...? What..." I blinked in surprise.

"Oh this?" Michael pointed at the horse's saddle.

"Your horse grew up, and luckily I had made saddle bags recently. I'm letting you use them. All you have to do is put the items you want to ship in the bags here. You don't have to run back and forth to the shipping box anymore," Michael told me.

I nodded slowly. "Oh. Ha. Thanks, that's useful. Thanks, Michael," I said while nodding slowly.

"My pleasure. It'll be very convenient for you since your horse can carry them for you," Michael said.

I gave Michael a thank you handshake.

"Well, Michael, you ad my other friends have been very helpful to me. People like you make my farming career easy and worthwhile," I said as Ellen stepped outside and stood with me to my left.

"I'm glad to hear that, Tony. Well, Tony, Ellen, I hope you two have a nice day," Michael turned around and walked away, heading out the gates and walking down the road back towards Neighbor Town.

I sighed and looked at Ellen. "So many people have helped me out recently, it's amazing... upgrading my tools, giving me useful tools to make my farming life convenient... It's just jaw-dropping," I told her with awe in my voice.

"You are receiving all this help because you're a kind, honest person, Tony," Ellen remarked.

I shook my head and looked up at the thick gray clouds completely obscuring the sun skies.

"I think it's more than that, but you're right. Let me go feed Aloe and the chickens, then we'll have a quick snowball fight, then I want to ride Zara around for a minute," I said.

As soon as I walked into the cow barn, my nostrils quickly caught the pungent scent of cow poop.

"Ugh! Oh no!" I gagged, quickly realizing that Aloe had recently taken a dump.

After I was done cleaning up the poop pile Aloe made and fed her, Ellen popped me with a snowball as soon as I came out of the cow house.

"Hey! That's unfair! I wasn't ready for that!" I shouted.

"Oh, I'm sorry... Not!" Ellen threw another snowball at me!

I dodged that one and made a snowball and quickly threw it at Ellen. It hit her right in the chest. Ellen flinched but quickly retaliated by throwing another snowball at me. It hit me right in the face and I fell back.

"Game over! I win!" Ellen cheered.

I stood up. "Round one goes to you this year, but I'll get you back next year," I said.

We walked back into the house to warm up. Later that night, me and Ellen jumped into bed in our pajamas, getting ready to fall asleep. Well, we kissed each other several times before we fell asleep, actually.

* * *

Monday, 23rd of Winter, 1976

Me and Ellen woke up, bathed, brushed our teeth and ate breakfast. Then me, Ellen and Koro were sitting on the living room couch watching the news channel to see what's going on.

"... And now it's the Star Night Festival tomorrow. It'll be nice with clear skies so you'll see the beautiful stars at night. And in other news, Mineral Town..."

I looked at Ellen.

"Well, it's the Star Night Festival tomorrow," she said with a happy smile.

"Yep. This is the festival I've been waiting for. By the way, where do you plan on going in the festival?" I asked her.

"I'm going to the place I always go." Ellen replied.

"Where is that?" I asked her, frowning in confusion.

Ellen sighed in disappointment. "I thought you knew. Well, I won't tell you, I'll leave it up to you to figure out."

"Ah, forget it. I'm gonna go do my work, then think it over," I said.

I went outside and as always, before the day of every festival, Mike stopped by to chat with me.

"Mike. How's the shipping job going for you?"

"Perfect. How about the farming? I also heard you got Ellen pregnant," Mike said.

"Thing are going good in the ranch, and about the baby... I'm happy about it." I said after shaking Mike's hand and blushing a little when he mentioned the baby.

"Back to the main topic, it's the Star Night Festival tomorrow. There are a couple places for you to go for the festival, so you should ask the townsfolk where are the best places to go," Mike said.

"Ask the townsfolk..." I muttered to myself, scratching the tuft of hair that sticks out from my cap and I got an idea! I could ask Ellen's parents where Ellen usually goes for the festival!

"Yep. Well, see ya around," Mike said with a nod, turned around and left, jumping into his truck and driving off.

After Mike was gone, I brushed and fed Aloe and Zara, and the chickens. I even gave Ellen all the eggs the chickens laid so that she can make cakes for the next five days. Then I rode around the ranch on Zara. The cold breeze felt good for a while... Then I remembered I had to go ask Ellen's mom where Ellen usually goes for the Star Festival! I rode on Zara to Neighbor Town. Getting there with Zara was a lot more convenient than walking on foot.

When I got to town, I headed for the bakery.

"Whoa, whoa, girl." I told Zara, signaling her to stop in front of the bakery.

I climbed off Zara and entered the bakery.

"Tony! How's my hardworking son in law?" Ellen's mom greeted me with a bear hug.

Ellen's mom is big and tall, so I don't have to tell you that she was squeezing the oxygen out of my lungs.

"I... can't breathe, ma'am..." I said in a strained voice.

Ellen's mom finally let go of me.

"Sorry about that. I got a little carried away," she apologized.

"Just like how you carry your jokes too far," Hank remarked.

Ellen's mom ignored him. "So what brings you here, Tony?" She asked me.

"Well, I wanted to ask you where does Ellen usually stay during the Star Night Festival?"

"What? Why, isn't it obvious? She doesn't move too far away form home," Ellen's mom remarked.

"Meaning...?" I didn't get it.

Ellen's mom shook her head in pity at my ignorance. "My, my... Not very bright, aren't you? She goes to the town square, Tony," she said.

My eyes widened. "Of course. Of course...! Thank you, ma'am! I'll see you at the festival!" I said.

"Good bye! I'm glad I could help!" Ellen's mom waved bye as I came out the door.

As soon as I came outside, I saw Eve with a bag of groceries in her arm, looking at Zara. I could see a loaf of French bread and a stick of celery sticking out of the bag.

"Hi, Eve," I called as I approached.

"Tony? Is this your horse?" Eve asked me.

"Yes. Her name is Zara," I said.

"Zara... That's a pretty name... How's Ellen?" Eve asked me.

"She's doing fine. We're planning on having a baby shower sometime next year in the spring. You're invited to come, if you want to," I said as I rubbed Zara's smooth mane.

"Oh... I'll see if I can... Thank you," Eve said in a relieved, happy tone.

Apparently she is pleased that I would invite her to a party.

"By the way, I met some old man in the forest a few weeks ago. He was grumbling about how the new generation of his family doesn't like to spend time out in the forest and stuff like that, especially you," I told Eve.

She gasped in surprise. "W...was his name Terry?" She asked me.

I searched through my memories. "...Yep, that's him," I nodded.

Eve sighed in frustration. "Grandpa can be so strict... If I don't want to live in the forest, I don't want to! He always wants to control my life! I'm in control of my own life! no one else is!" Eve fumed.

I can tell that she and her grandpa don't get along very well. I wished that I could help, but this is none of my concern.

"Well, I gotta get home. I hope things work out between you and your grandpa," I said as I climbed on Zara, then rode off back home.

"Yeah..." Eve said under her breath.

I came back home just in time to chat with Derek for a while. I didn't have anything to ship, and he couldn't stay long. So I went back in the house to get a reward from Ellen for working hard.

* * *

Tuesday, 24th of Winter, 1976

Me and Ellen did our usual morning routine, and at 12:00 p.m., I called Mike to give Ellen a ride to Neighbor Town so that she can be with her parents until the festival tonight. For five hours, I was at the ranch alone, taking care of my chickens, Aloe my cow, and Zara. At 5:30, I decided that it's time to head on over to the public square, which is where Ellen will be at the festival, according to what her mother told me. As I left the ranch, I remembered that Mrs. Fortune told me that Ellen's favorite spot for the festival is the public square! That must be the place! Ellen was right, I should have know, I just forgotten about it! I am so stupid...

By the time I reached the square, it is already dark out. I looked up at the dark sky. I could see the stars! the glittered beautifully in the pitch black sky, like diamonds shining in the sky. Reminds me of that song mom used to sing to me when I was little. The only people in the square besides me is Ellen's mom, Mayor Stan and his wife, Mrs. Fortune, and last but DEFINITELY not least, my beautiful wife, Ellen. I saw Ellen's mom looking at a statue of an angel woman wearing glittering white robes with short cropped blonde hair and a halo above her head and stars around her feet. I walked up to Ellen's mom, standing next to her looking at the statue. She noticed me and our eyes met.

"...May my business get better," Was all she said to me.

I said nothing, I just gave her a firm nod. Then I walked up to Stan's wife who was standing near the glowing northwestern lamppost.

She was looking at the stars. I joined next to her, looking up.

"The starts are looking amazing, aren't they, ma'am?" I said, starting up the conversation.

"Mm-hmm." Stan's wife nodded. "The light of the stars we are seeing now is that of millions of years age. It's mysterious when I think of it," she said.

"Yeah. The world is full of mysteries... But if the world was never full of mysteries to begin with, it would never capture our imaginations so easily," I said.

Stan's wife slowly craned her head down and looked at me. "... I never thought about that before. But you're right... Mysteries fuel our minds with imaginations... Thank you for telling me that," she smiled warmly at me and gave me a soft hug.

"It was nothing, ma'am," I said and walked away.

I headed for Mayor Stan nearby, who was talking to Mrs. Fortune about something. I didn't walk close to them to clearly hear what they were saying, but as far as I could tell, Stan was saying something about expanding the town, but Mrs. Fortune is against the idea. After they were done speaking, Stan finally noticed me.

"Tony," Stan smiled as I approached.

"Mr. Mayor," I shook his hand.

"No need to waste words with me, my boy. I think there's someone who's waiting for you," Mayor Stan said, pointing over at Ellen close by, standing next to the water fountain behind the statue of the angel.

"Right. Good bye, sir," I said and walked on over to Ellen. "Hi, honey... I'm here," I smiled.

"Mmmm..." Ellen nodded while smiling in approval.

She looked up at the stars with me. What can I say? Every time I look at stars up in the night sky, I imagine them as glitter. I know it sounds crazy, but that's what I think of when I see stars. Glitter. Stars are like glitter pasted on the artwork of a beautiful starless night sky.

We eventually saw a green shooting star shoot by and disappear into the dark blue void.

"Wow...!" I gasped.

"That was a pretty one," Ellen said.

"Yeah..." I said in wonderment.

Ellen took a deep breath, exhaled slowly, and said: "Will those stars still shine when we become really old?"

"Most likely, yes. Those stars have been shining for a long time," I said.

"I'm glad to know that. Because every night like this, as we get older, I want to watch these stars. Because when I watch them, I'm reminded about how beautiful life can be, no matter how long or short it is," Ellen said.

"I get that same feeling too," I said as I saw two more shooting stars shoot by in the sky.


	12. Chapter 12 First Baby part 2

**Episode 12: First Baby part 2**

* * *

It's me, Tony again. A couple days have passed since the Star Night Festival. Ever since that day, me and Ellen have been having fun after I'm done taking care of my livestock, Koro and Zara. Me and Ellen had snowball fights with Michael on the 26th. He still thinks winter is fairly boring, but I have a feeling that he is slowly moving out of that mindset. The next day, on the 27th, when I came by to visit Michael & Ann, Ann asked me a question that I never expected to hear.

"Tony. Do you think that I'm acting like a girl?" She asked me as she was still tinkering with her machine, like usual.

I didn't know what to say. I wanted to be truthful- I've never seen a girl get into fixing appliances and machines before. Plus, she doesn't wear anything ladylike like skirts at all. But...

"Well... You're not too bad. Why do you ask?" I finally said.

"Because my Dad always tells me to behave more like a girl, and I don't really know how a girl is supposed to act." Ann said, with a troubled expression on her face.

I get it. Because she's been around her dad a lot, she developed his profession, inventing and fixing stuff. I was going to ask where her mom is, but I had a feeling that it's not such a good idea to ask. So I just said my goodbyes to Ann and left.

* * *

Saturday, 28th of Winter, 1976

Many minutes after waking up out of bed, I was watching television, waiting for Ellen to finish cooking breakfast. Minutes later, while we were eating syrup covered waffles, eggs and bacon, there was a question that's been bugging me ever since I woke up... And I wanted to ask Ellen about it, and I figured now is the right time.

"Ellen...?"

"Yes, Tony?"

"Umm... the baby... do you feel it kicking yet?" I asked her.

Ellen looked down. "... Nope. I don't feel anything yet," She said, looking up at me and smiled wide, showing her teeth.

"OK." I nodded, forcing a smile but feeling a bit sad.

It sure takes a while for a baby to be born, and Ellen saw through my facade, she could tell I am disappointed.

"Honey, don't worry too much! The baby will come when it's ready," Ellen assured me with an enthusiastic smile. She knows I'm excited to be a father... I just can't wait to hear the baby call me "daddy". I'd love to be called "daddy" for a change. But that time will come soon, i just have to wait.

For now, after eating breakfast, I brushed, fed and talked to Aloe for a while. She enjoys my company a lot, especially when I sing "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star" to her. Then I fed my chickens and stored their eggs for shipment, then I fed Zara and brushed her mane. It's too cold to be riding around the ranch right now, but Spring is coming up soon. After doing my chores I walked back into the house to warm up and watch Benjamin The Cottontail Rabbit. Ellen and Koro watched the cartoon with me. I managed to catch the intro to the show just in time. The chorus in the theme song said:

"Benjamin the Cottontail Rabbit!" Then Benjamin jumped up from behind the tall grass and said: "Just call me Benny!"

"So this is your beloved cartoon show, huh?" Ellen smiled at me.

"Yep. I've loved this show since I was 10. I don't care if I watch a rerun, I still watch it," I replied.

"Hmm.." Ellen nodded.

"Woof!" Koro barked.

A few scenes after the episode began, we saw this scene where Benny was in a clearing, fighting off several of Leio's python friends, punching them and kicking the daylights out of them as they tried to bite Benny.

"Take that! And that! And that!" Benny shouted after each blow.

"Curse you, Benny! I'll get you one day! You haven't seen the last of Leio the Python!" Leio cried out in anger.

"And me, Reptilia! One of these days, Benny, you'll know why you bunnies are supposed to fear us pythons! " Reptilia said, slithering up next to Leio, facing Benny.

"Bring it on, ya scaled losers! I eat snakes like you for breakfast! Mess with me or my family and friends, I'll give you a taste of my trademark Bunny Punch!" Benny said, taunting the pythons by gesturing them with his finger to come at him.

Ellen couldn't help but start laughing. I looked at her.

"What? What are you laughing at?" I looked at her.

It took Ellen a few seconds to stop laughing.

"Nothing. I just wish that rabbits in real life were like Benny." Ellen replied, wiping a tear.

"Aha. Benny isn't completely fearless, you know," I grinned.

"Really? What's he afraid of?" Ellen asked me.

"The only thing he is most afraid of is... anacondas," I said, then shuddered at the thought of a big snake constricting my body, making it hard for me to breathe.

Ellen's eyes widened briefly. "I see. I don't blame him."

Hours passed to nightfall and we fell asleep.

* * *

Sunday, 29th of Winter, 1976

After doing our chores, me and Ellen went to the church with everyone else. Not only Ellen was praying for her friends and family to be healthy, but also her unborn baby. I smiled. Ellen is such a kind, caring person. That's another thing we have in common.

* * *

Monday, 30th of Winter, 1976

Several minutes after eating breakfast, me and Ellen were sitting on the couch watching the news channel. Ellen had her right arm behind my neck, resting on my right shoulder while I had my left arm around her torso and my left hand resting on her left thigh and my right hand rubbing her small bulging stomach. I could almost see her belly bulging out a little from under her dress, making a small, noticeable circle in the fabric. When we were naked showering in the shower stall, it is very easy for me to see that the baby really is growing inside my wife.

"...This year is over today. What was your year like? Well, Neighbor Town will be in a festive mood tomorrow because lots of people are going to the top of the mountain to see the sun rise," the newscaster woman said, with a photograph of the sun rising above her left shoulder.

"Woof woof woof!" Koro barked up at me.

I looked at him. "That's right, Koro. Winter will be over tomorrow and we'll be able to feel the fresh spring season air again," I smiled down at him.

"Snow gave us a hard time, I'll miss seeing the snow," Ellen remarked, looking back at the window at the falling snow.

"Ah, don't worry, darling. There will always be a next year," I reassured her, still rubbing her belly.

She smiled at me. "You're right, darling," she said then kissed my nose.

A few minutes after that, I took care of my livestock, doing what I always do. Soon I'll have to go back to planting and growing crops again. After I was done, before I could re-enter my house, a pickup truck pulled over near the gates to my ranch. Mike stepped out and approached me.

"Mike!" I called out to him, waving.

Mike walked up to me while biting snowflakes.

"How's it going Tony?" He asked me after we stopped four feet away from each other

"Great. Today's the end of my first year at the ranch," I said.

"Yeah. Today's the end of my first year as a trainee shipper. The New Year's Festival is tomorrow. So you should head on over to town and say the last hello of this year," Mike advised me.

"I will," I nodded.

"Take it easy, buddy," Mike said as he left.

I sighed and walked back into the house. "Honey, I'm going to town to say my last good morning for this year," I said.

"Okay. Be careful," Ellen said.

After that, I left the house and the ranch and walked for nearly two hours to get to Neightbor Town.

I walked down the road as snow fell on me. It's strange. The year is almost over and its still snowing. When I reached tow, I talked to Nina & Liz, Ann & Doug, Ellen's mom and dad and uncle, and Mayor Stan, his wife and Maria, and even Priest Daniel. I didn't see Eve around. She must be in another part of town. When I got back home, I took the time to fix some of the fences, using my new hammer to completely break down the broken ones and replace them with the new. I got a chance to say my last hello to Derek when he arrived to pick up my eggs. Then I went in the house and warmed up. Ellen had baked a potato pie ready for me to eat, and I ate it all. Boy, it was delicious and sweet! After that, at 6:37 p.m., we fell asleep.

* * *

Tuesday, 1st of Spring, 1977

"Tony... Darling... Tony..." Ellen's voice sounded so distant, it was like an echo. "Tony... Wake up..." Ellen said.

My hearing became more clearer when I woke up.

"I'm up, I'm up, darling... Jeez, what time is it?" I asked her.

"It's 5:00 a.m." Ellen pointed at my alarm clock.

"What?" I asked groggily.

"Come on! We don't want to miss the sunrise!" Ellen said, changing out of her pajamas and into her house dress.

I completely woke up now.

"Oh yeah! The New Year! Today's my 2nd year in the ranch!" I said.

I got dressed with Ellen and we headed on over to the mountainside forest. Along our way there, we met up with everybody from town. We traveled through the forest, going up the hill until we reached the peak of the hill, giving us a glorious view of the vast forest below and the mountains further away in the distance.

The sun hasn't shown up over the horizon, so it's still fairly dark out.

"Isn't this exciting, darling?" Ellen asked me as she held my left arm close.

"It sure is." I nodded.

I looked around and saw Eve sitting next to Terry. I couldn't believe it!

"Whmmm, it's going to be good this year," I heard Terry mumble.

I couldn't tell if he was smiling with his thick white facial hair.

"Hi, Eve. How's it going?" I asked her.

"Great, Tony. I have a feeling that this year will be better than the last. I hope you and Ellen will be happy together with your baby," Eve said to us.

"Thank you, Eve," Ellen smiled.

Stan's wife came up to me and said: "Have you prayed already? It's important to choose a goal at the beginning of the year."

"I already have a goal, ma'am." I replied.

"That's good," She smiled at sat down next to Stan a few yards northwest from where me and Ellen are sitting.

"I'll be back, darling, I'm going to see how everyone is doing." I said as I stood up off the dusty ground.

"Okay, Tony. Be back with me before the sun rises." Ellen said.

I walked up to Ellen's mom, who was standing in front of us. I tapped her right shoulder to get her attention.

"May business go well for you, ma'am." I said humbly.

"You too, Tony," she replied.

Then I walked up to Mrs. Fortune.

"Hello there young man. Congratulations on your first child. Do you want to pick a card to read your fortune?" She asked me.

"Sure," I nodded.

She showed me three cards stacked from top to bottom in the palm of her right hand.

"Pick any card you like," she told me.

It was a hard decision, but, I picked the one at the bottom, close to her fingers. She showed me what's on the card.

"'Excellent Luck' Great harvest! Everything goes well," Mrs. Fortune described the card.

"Ah, I can see that. Especially with the baby coming," I said.

"Yes, I heard. Congratulations."

"Yep. I'm excited about it," I said with a confident smile.

"That's good. Now run along, child. The sun should be rising any minute now," Mrs. Fortune replied.

I walked up to Maria, who was sitting in the opposite direction of her parents.

"Hi, Maria. I hope this year will be good for you," I said. Maria nodded and said.

"Same to you. May this year be a good one for you."

Then I walked up to Michael, who was sitting a few feet northeast from Maria. He was staring intently at Liz for some reason.

"This... this year, I'll tell her..." Michael said to himself.

I guess Michael has a big time crush on Liz. They are single parents, after all. I walked up to her to see how she's doing.

"Hi, Liz."

"Tony. Hello."

"I hope this year goes great for everyone," I said.

"Yes. May the earth give us gifts this year too," Liz nodded with a modest smile.

Then I walked to Daniel, who is standing near the "nose edge" of the cliff.

"Tony. How was harvesting last year?" He asked me.

"Great. I'm looking forward to this year's harvest too. Everybody seems to have very high hopes for this year," I said.

"Indeed. May everybody live happily. Now let's pray together," Daniel said.

As Daniel started preaching about the relationship between night and day, how they signify the beginning of a new day and new opportunities for everyone, I looked up at the sky. The dark sky is slowly brightening now! I ran back to Ellen and sat down beside her. Seconds after I got back to Ellen, the sun slowly rose up, brightening the dark scenery around us. It was a beautiful sight to see. A new day and new year, shining before our very eyes on the cliff side peak of the mountain. Even the mountains miles ahead turned into a golden hue when the sun appeared.

"Wow...!" Ellen said in awe as she rested her head on my shoulder.

For the rest of the day we had a party. No businesses were open today, not on New Year's day. And later that night, me and Ellen earned a good night rest after the fun we had at the New Year's Festival.

* * *

Wednesday, 2nd Of Spring

I woke up, and jumped out of my bed to see Ellen had woken up minutes before me. She was looking out at the window at the beautiful spring scenery of our ranch.

"Good morning, honey," I said as I came up to her left side.

"Good morning, sweetheart. There was a sparrow playing in front of our house some minutes ago. It was cute," Ellen told me.

"A sparrow, huh?" I asked.

"Yep. It was just hopping around like its happy to see spring as much as we are," Ellen said.

"Oh," was all I replied.

I looked down at her stomach and I noticed that it has distended a little more since the 30th day of Winter. It is not quite the same size as a watermelon yet, otherwise Ellen's spine would be aching a bit right now, but it is big enough to be seen even under the fabric of her dress now, stretching outwards a few inches almost as if she is hiding a basketball two times smaller than its normal size under her clothing, making her pregnant condition more obvious to see.

"I see the baby is growing," I commented.

"Yes. The baby is growing just fine. Tony, can I ask you for a favor?" Ellen asked me as she gently rubbed her round belly.

"Sure. What is it, sweetheart?" I asked her.

"Will you think of a name for the baby?" She asked me.

I stepped back a few steps looking surprised as if I won the lottery. "Me? You want me to do the honors?"

Ellen nodded at my question, smiling. "Since you're looking forward to the baby's birth, I figured it'd be fair if you name the baby when it comes."

I was surprised. I'm not very good at thinking of names. Coming up with one for Zara and Aloe was difficult enough.

"Please, honey? I'll bake more strawberry shortcakes if you do," Ellen urged me.

A smile slowly formed on my face as Ellen left the bedroom to get started cooking breakfast.

"Okay! It's a deal!" I agreed as I followed her out.

Minutes later, as we were eating breakfast at the dinner table we were looking over at the television, watching the weather news.

"Hello, everybody! This is the weather forecast for tomorrow! Sunny with winds up to 22 mph for the whole day tomorrow! And..." By that moment I started to ignore the weather woman as I was eating.

I started thinking real hard of what to name the baby. The problem is, I don't know if its a boy or girl! What should I name him or her? Should I name him after my grandfather? Cousin? Ooh! I just don't know!

"Tony? Are you okay?" Ellen noticed that I looked really focused in my thoughts, to her eyes I looked as if something was troubling me.

"Huh?" I broke out of my trance. "Nothing, honey. Well, I better go feed my livestock and go buy some seeds from Liz," I said as I stood up from my chair.

"Good luck, dear. And please take care of yourself," Ellen said to me before I walked out the door and shut it.

I took the long walk to Neighbor Town and went to Liz's shop as soon as I reached town. I saw Nina watering some newly budding flowers in front of the shop.

"Morning, Nina," I called.

"Morning, Tony. Spring is great. I love the smell of flowers blooming everywhere," Nina commented.

"Yeah, smells great. I hope this year's spring season will give us some things special," I replied with a cheerful smile.

"They will. I know for sure. You and Ellen are going to have a baby, so that's a pretty good start," Nina said.

"Ha ha, yeah, it goes without saying," I said then I chuckled and scratched the back of my neck.

Without saying another word, I opened the door and entered.

"Good morning, Tony! I see you're ready to return to growing potatoes and turnips!" Liz said to me as soon as she saw me enter from behind the counter with her cash register.

"You betcha! And I'm not just growing turnips this time!" I commented as I walked on over to the table where turnip, potato, grass and flower seeds are being sold.

"Well, good for you!" Liz smiled, clapping her hands.

I took three bags of potato seeds, three bags of turnip seeds and three bags of grass seeds.

"I'll take these." I said as I headed over to Liz.

"Okay... That'll be $45." Liz said.

I gave her the money.

"Thank you, Tony. Have a good harvest!" Liz waved bye to me.

"I will, Liz! And before I go, in a few weeks, me and Ellen are having a party at the ranch, celebrating her pregnancy. I want you, Nina, and everyone else to join when you're not busy... Like on a Saturday," I said.

"Sure. I'll be there," Liz said.

I left then.

I came back to the ranch to see Ellen outside, hanging some washed bath towels on the clothesline for the sun to dry.

"Welcome home, darling," Ellen said as she grabbed one towel from the basket and began flapping it around in the air to get rid of the lint and wrinkles in it.

"Thanks, honey. Well, I better get to work too," I said.

I went into my tool shed to get my newly upgraded garden hoe. I never had a chance to use it in the winter, so this is my chance. I took my garden hoe, left the shed and headed out east of my ranch, deciding to plant the turnips and potatoes out east from the cow and chicken house instead of near my tool shed like last year. I held my garden hoe in my hand and prepared to till the ground with it. I made sure my gloves were fastened on my hands, then I gripped the handle of my hoe, brought it up over my head, then swung it down! As soon as the gold plated blade of the hoe dug into the ground, an amazing thing happened! My new garden hoe somehow sent a shockwave moving forward, tilling the ground forward 14 feet from where I'm standing! The shock wave also made a mole pop up from the ground, too. The mole looked at me, presumably in an angry way.

"Ah... ha-ha-ha-ha... Sorry. I'm so sorry," I apologized to the mole, smiling nervously.

The mole ran off going south several feet and dug its way back underground. Continuing on with my work, I tilled more ground with my hoe, as I slammed it into the ground, the hoe sent a straightforward moving shock wave that rips up ground that I haven't even touched with the hoe's blade. After I made four rows of tilled soil, I began planting the potato and turnips seeds. I planted the turnips first, making two horizontal rows of turnips, and two horizontal rows of potatoes. By noon I took care of the grass seeds, planting more grass seeds at the southeast corner of my ranch. I was working hard. Time was flying by without me even noticing it. I ran back to my tool shed to put down my garden hoe and get my sprinkler. Then I came back out and ran out to my turnip & potato garden and began sprinkling them. I have done so much today, my muscles were aching. I stopped to drink a plastic bottle of water and wipe my head with a white towel.

"Whew..." I said as I continues sprinkling, drops of rain hitting the turnip and potato seeds.

By the time I was done, Derek arrived to get my eggs... But I forgot to ship them.

"Hey, Tony! I see you got- oh, no shipping today?"

"Not today, man," I shook my head.

"Well, there's no reason for me to stick around here. See you tomorrow," Derek turned around and left, jumping in his pickup truck and driving off.

I then went to the cow barn to brush, talk to and feed Aloe. And to clean up her poop. The worst thing about that job is even after cleaning up her mess, the putrid, pungent stench of cow poop still lingers in the air of the barn for a few minutes! As I was brushing Aloe's body, an idea hit me. I could let Aloe be outside for a few days, eat grass freely and take a dump wherever she wants, as long as I don't have to smell it and pick it up.

"How do you like the feeling of springtime air, Aloe? Feels good, doesn't it?" I asked her as I guided her out of the barn.

"Moooo!" She mooed in reply.

A minute later after guiding my cow out into the protected open fields of my ranch, I was feeding my chickens, putting their share of food in their feeding boxes.

"Okay guys, I know I'm late, but dinner is served," I said to my chickens.

The chickens around me clucked like crazy, getting agitated as I gave them their daily serving of chicken feed. Then I fed Zara, then came back home with five chicken eggs with me.

"Honey! I got a gift for you," I called when I came in the house.

"Thanks, honey! I got something for you, too," Ellen said when she came to the living room.

Then she showed me cheery pie on the dinner table. I got to eating it right away.

"Thank you for all your hard work, darling," Ellen smiled.

After all the work we did, you know we got a good night sleep after all that. However, I didn't fall asleep until I put Aloe back in the cow barn. I don't want to encourage wolves or wild dogs to try to get into my ranch and kill my livestock.

* * *

Thursday, 3rd of Spring, 1977

Me and Ellen woke up, done our early morning routine of bathing and eating breakfast, and going outside to do our work. Ellen took a deep breath and sighed.

"Such a warm day. Feel that nice breeze?"

"Yeah. Feels good." I said stretching my arm and feeling the cool wind partially drown out the heat from the sun my skin felt.

"Well, I'll take care of Koro and Zara. You can take care of Aloe, the chickens and the turnips and potatoes," Ellen suggested.

I nodded. "Okay, deal." I gave her a smooch on the cheek, then she smooched me in return and I ran into the tool shed to get my sprinkler and cow brush.

I then walked to the cow house. "Aloe, good morning!" I called as I walked in.

"Mooo!" Aloe mooed happily.

"That's right. you know what time it is? Grooming and feeding time!" I said, showing Aloe the cow brush.

I then started brushing Aloe's body, from neck to back. Aloe always enjoys it when I brush.

"Mooooo!" she mooed cheerfully.

"And now, it's breakfast time!" I walked to the fodder spout and yanked out a few clumps of grass and put them in Aloe's cubicle and she immediatelystarted chowing down on it.

"Have a nice morning, Aloe," I said as I began to leave.

"Moooo!" Aloe mooed in reply.

Then I went to the chicken house to feed the chickens. As soon as I went inside, all five of the chickens gathered around me, clucking excitedly.

"Whoa, whoa! I know you guys are hungry, but give me some room, please!" I said as I tried to weave my way through my excited chickens, trying not to step on them, and their poop pellets in the process.

I made it to the fodder spout and pulled out enough grass to feed all my chickens, then after cleaning up their poop, I left. I then walked out east from the chicken house and headed to where I planted. Then I sprinkled every place I planted turnip and potato seeds. After I was done, I heard Ellen call me.

"Tony! could you come here for a minute?"

"I better go see what she wants," I said to myself.

I ran to where Ellen usually is, washing and drying clothes and bathroom towels near the stables. But she wasn't around. "Honey, where are you?" I called. "Here, in the stables." Ellen replied. I walked in the stables.

There I found Ellen, petting Zara's mane gently.

"There you are, darling. What is it?" I asked her.

"I want to see you ride Zara," Ellen said.

I slowly pointed at myself. "Me? you want me to...? Why can't you?" I asked her.

"Because I've never ridden a horse before! I want to learn by watching someone else do it. And also because I'm pregnant. I don't want to fall off and hurt the baby," Ellen replied.

She had good reasons, I suppose. I most definitely do nto want her to have a miscarriage, so I nodded.

"Okay, okay."

I put the nylon halter around Zara's head, placed the saddle on her back, then climbed on her back, placing my feet on the foot ring for footing as I climbed on Zara, then I shifted my body, getting myself more comfortable on the saddle.

"Okay, Zara... Let's go! Hiyah!" I shouted, cracking the rein.

Zara whinnied, then ran out the stables so suddenly, it made my heart nearly jump out of my chest!

"Whoaaa!" I yelled, feeling the wind whipping my face as Zara ran towards the tool shed.

Ellen casually walked out of the stables to watch me ride on Zara.

"Be careful, honey! Hang on!" Ellen shouted out to me.

"Oh, now you tell me!" I called back at her sarcastically as Zara ran by the tool shed.

Zara kept on running south- I could see the fences that mark the perimeter of my ranch about 80 yards away and we were heading straight towards it with each passing second.

"Whoa! Turn left! Turn left!" I ordered Zara, twisting the reins to the left, forcing Zara's head to turn left to let her know that she need to turn that direction.

"You're doing great, honey! Ellen called out to me.

Zara then headed for the fence in the southeastern corner of my ranch.

"Uh-oh, jump-jump-jump!" I urged Zara, but she already knew.

She jumped over the fence with grace!

"Whoaaaa...!" I yelled, feeling my stomach lurch with me in the air, giving me the feeling that someone is tickling it.

Now we are outside my ranch, in the open field. Zara continued running east for a few yards then turned back around and returned to the ranch, jumping over the fence again, giving me that gut twisting feeling again, and returned to Ellen standing in front of the stables and stopped. I climbed off Zara's back, feeling a little dizzy.

"Are you okay, honey?" Ellen asked me.

"I feel like I left my stomach back out in the field..." I muttered, feeling dazed.

* * *

Friday, 4th of Spring, 1977

We woke up, done our usual morning routine. After showering, we ate breakfast, bacon and pancakes... with syrup. Then we watched the weather news and learned that it'll still be sunny tomorrow.

"Looking forward to seeing rain again, honey?" Ellen asked me.

I shrugged. "I don't know if I miss the snow or rain. Let's step out for some fresh air," I said.

We left the house, stepping outside.

"Ahhh... As usual, another beautiful spring morning," Ellen said, stretching her arms out.

"Yeah. Smell that fresh air? The trees today are producing some tasty oxygen," I replied, standing behind Ellen, putting my arms around her body and rubbing her distended belly, making her giggle.

"I'll feed Koro and Zara. You can take care of Aloe and the chickens, sweetheart," Ellen said.

"Got it. Take care of yourself, darling," I said as I walked off towards my tool shed.

As I was walking to my tool shed, I took one more look back at Ellen as she poured kibbles into Koro's dinner bowl near the front door to our house. Ellen is a beautiful sight to see, even though the baby inside her is making her belly stretch out a few inches. I don't know why, but there's something about a pregnant woman that demands respect. I don't know if its her beauty, or if its the fact that new life is being created inside her body... my son or daughter... or that a few a couple months from now, she will have to go through a lot of intense pain to push her baby out of her womb. I don't know how it feels carrying a baby in your body, but when I once years ago asked my Mom how did it feel giving birth to me, she said that giving birth to me did not feel good, it was the most painful experience she ever had, but she had the endurance to withstand the pain. As I went in the tool shed to pick up the brush and sprinkler, and leave out to the cow house, I daydreamed that my son/daughter is already born and calling me "Daddy! Daddy!" Thinking about that made me smile. To think that I'll be called "daddy" soon sent shivers up and down my spine.

"Oh! Tony, watch out!" I heard Ellen call me.

I woke up out of my daydream to see myself walking towards the wall of the cow house!

"Oof!" I bumped my head against the wood.

I dropped my sprinkler and rubbed my head.

"Owww..." I moaned.

Ellen ran up to me as fast as she could without overexerting herself in her pregnant state.

"Are you okay, honey?" She asked me, trying to check my head.

"I'm fine, Ellen. I'm fine, it's just a flesh wound, that's all. Just let me get back to work," I assured her.

Ellen nodded slowly then hesitantly walked back towards the house and entered it, leaivng me outside alone with Koro who is still eating his dog food. I picked up my sprinkler and entered the cow house. I brushed, talked to, and fed Aloe, then I went to the chicken house to feed the chickens, then I went out into my garden out east and sprinkled the sprouting turnips and the potato seeds. After watering them, I looked at the two rows of potato seeds, wondering why they haven't sprouted yet.

"Hm... Lazy seeds...? Nah..." I shook my head then left.

I went to Neighbor Town to see how everybody is doing. Nina and Liz are too busy to chat with me, so I headed on over to see Maria, who is sweeping dirt out of the road, like always.

"Hi, Maria. Still sweeping the roads, like always, huh?"

"Yes. How are things at the ranch, Tony?" Maria asked me.

"And how's Ellen?" She added.

"Oh, she's doing fine. The baby's growing bigger. And things are going really well at the ranch today. I'm thinking about buying another cow before the end of the season," I said.

Maria nodded. "I see things are going really well for you- good harvest, having your own family... You are really blessed, Tony," Maria gave me a warm smile.

I blushed and rubbed the back of my hair sticking out under my cap. "Really? I don't think I am..." I said sheepishly.

Maria's grin grew a little wider. "You are humble, too. By the way, Tony, I think I've asked you this before, but do you believe in God?" She asked me.

I rubbed my chin. "Well... Before, last year, I was neither a non-believer or a believer, but when I look at the environment around me, the people and animals I meet, and all the luck that comes to me at my work as a rancher, I can't help but believe," I said in all honesty.

"Is that so? It's very unusual these days. I advise you to come with us to church more often," Maria suggested, looking quite pleased that I believe now.

"I'll try," I said.

"I better go. Please do your best work," Maria said to me before leaving to her house nearby.

As I was just standing there in deep thought, Timothy, the little boy who has a crush on Maria came up to me out of nowhere, startling me.

"Things girls like are flowers and sweets, right?" He asked me.

I paused for a second in thought. "For some girls, yes. Others like different stuff. It depends on their personality. Why do you ask?" I told Tim.

"I'm saving money to buy a present for Maria," Tim smiled confidently.

I admire this kid's guts. Once he sets his eyes on the prize, he doesn't get distracted or anything. I rubbed his matted blond hair. "Go for it, little guy. You can do anything and get anything you set your mind to." I said as I petted him.

He smiled at me. "Thank you Tony. Will you be at our wedding?"

"I sure will. I'll be your best man, if you want," I said.

"Wow, thanks! See ya! Gotta get to the gift shop!" Tim ran off.

I sighed smiling as I watching him merrily hop away. Kids. Always looking for something that puts some sunshine in their lives.

Then I decided to go downtown and visit Ann and Michael. When I entered their house, I saw Ann, as usual, tinkering with that machine- She obviously made some minor adjustments to it- the machine looked a little different- instead of looking like a large cylindrical tube made of metal, it looked more like a giant beer keg, with four legs that resemble the legs of a dinner table, keeping the machine standing.

"Hey, Tony!" Ann called to me with a wide grin as soon as she noticed me, showing all of her teeth.

Michael was cleaning out the milking tube, a device that helps milking cows by hand much easier. There are four small tubes each one meant to fit over the four finger shaped parts of a cow's udder , connect the conjoined tubes to a milk bottle, then start milking the cow with your hands, the milk from each tube will flow directly into the milk bottle. I'm planning on buying that thing, by the way- Aloe is almost growing into an adult cow capable of producing milk. But before I bothered Michael about the milker's price, I decided to have a quick chat with Ann.

"Hey Ann... I want to ask you something," I said as I approached her.

"Sure. What is it?" She asked me while twisting a wrench in her right hand.

"Is spring your favorite season of each year? If it is, how does it make you feel? Happy, or sad like rain?" I asked her.

She turned around, crouched down, placed her wrench back into the red toolbox then stood up and faced be again, rubbing her dirty, oily hands on her loosely short pants, looking at me in thought.

"Well... I don't know why, but... it makes me feel good. It makes me go like: 'Okay, it's show time!' Know what I mean?" She asked me.

I nodded. "Yeah. It makes you feel pumped to do something."

"Yeah! That's right!" Ann nodded in agreement.

"I got another question. What do you plan on doing when you're an adult?" I asked her.

"Me? I'm going to make great tools like my Dad!" Ann said aloud proudly.

Michael moaned in depression after she said that. Uh-oh.

"Ann... sweetie, there's more to life than inventing and fixing tools like me," he said as he walked up to Ann, with the milker in his hands.

"Like what?" Ann asked, raising her right eyebrow in curiosity.

Michael licked his lips and shook his head slowly as soon as she said that. "I don't know! I just want to expose you to all the things you can do besides inventing harvesting tools," He shouted, but I doubt he meant to shout at his daughter because his eyes widened briefly when he realized how over the top his words had an impact on Ann- it made her sad.

"But...but... Making tools is really what I like! I've been doing this since I was 10 years old!" Ann defended herself, her blue eyes moist with tears.

Overcome with guilt of shouting at her, Michael knelt down on both knees in front of confused Ann. I stood back, not wanting to get involved.

"Ann, honey... You were sheltered with me ever... since your mother passed away... I never given you the chance to see the world. I've always kept you near home. The only thing you saw was me making and repairing harvesting tools, and you decided for yourself that you'll do what I do because that is the only thing you ever saw in your childhood," Michael said sympathetically, his own eyes moist with tears.

Ann said nothing. She just lowered her head as if she were ashamed or embarrassed about something.

"So please... Think about this. I don't want you to be like me. I want you to be yourself. Agreed?" Michael asked her.

Ann reluctantly looked up at Doug. "...I'll do the best I can... For you, Dad..." she said then sniffled twice.

"Agreed. Thank you, Ann," Michael gave Ann a hug. I left, not wanting to spoil a touching moment.

Hours later, I returned to the ranch, with only an hour left until Derek arrives to pick up the eggs I prepared for shipping. I entered the house to receive a welcome home hug from Ellen.

"Welcome home, darling!" Ellen said as she hugged me.

As she hugged me I could feel her swollen belly pressing against me. It felt like being touched by a very firm and very full water balloon.

"I'm back, honey. How are things going?" I asked her.

"Well, I made a strawberry shortcake for you. I know how much you like those," Ellen smiled, guiding me to the kitchen and showing me the cake on the dinner table.

"Yes! I love these more than rice balls and croissants!" I sat down at the table and began tearing down into the cake. Hours later, me and Ellen fell asleep together.

* * *

Saturday, 5th of Spring, 1977

*BRRRING!* The alarm clock ringed. Me and Ellen groggily woke up. "Ugh... I don't recall setting the alarm on that thing," I mumbled.

"I did it, Tony... Sorry," Ellen apologized to me with a sheepish smile, then she scratched her itching scalp before she pushed the bed sheets off from over us. and reached over towards the small dresser next to our bed and pushed the "snooze" button, shutting our alarm clock up.

"Good morning, darling," I said with a heartwarming smile when our eyes met.

"Good morning, sweetheart. Have you thought of a name for the baby yet?" She asked me as she rubbed her round belly.

"Uh, not yet. I'm thinking of either John, Jake, or Red, named after my 3rd cousin," I said.

"Either one of those names sound nice, but I don't want a common name. Try something else," Ellen said as she climbed out of bed and walked to the bathroom to prepare to shower, brush her teeth and all that.

"Well..." My voice trailed off as I followed Ellen into the bathroom. "This naming business is really difficult. You expect too much from me, honey, I don't know what would be a good name for our baby," I said after I closed the door behind us.

"Oh, come on, honey, don't give up on me now. I'm sure you'll come up with a good name sooner or later..." Ellen said when she reached into the shower stall, twisted the hot water valve twice, then twisted the cold water valve once so that the water raining down from the shower head won't be scalding hot. "... Do you need motivation to think of a good name?" Ellen asked me as she undressed.

I blinked incredulously while watching Ellen take off her nightgown. "Motivation? You think that _I_ need motivation! Aha! That was so funny, I forgot to laugh. oh wait, I did laugh!"

"Is _this_ motivation enough for you?" Ellen winked at me as she stepped into the shower.

As I glanced at her naked figure, I noticed that her belly is not the only part of her body that is swollen. What I mean by that is her boobs have grown a cup size or two. I'm not sure, but I think it has something to do with our baby, I heard that women sometimes lactate during pregnancy, which means Ellen's breasts are carrying more milk than what she normally had before she was pregnant, her body is is preparing itself to breastfeed our baby when it is born.

I shrugged. "Okay, okay, honey, I give up, I'll do my best to come up with a name," I conceded defeat to my wife.

Anyway, I undressed too and joined my wife in the shower stall and closed the door, feeling lukewarm water rain down on us, and I washed her back and she washed mine. Minutes later we ate breakfast and watched television. I went outside for a while to feed Koro and Zara, brush, chat and feed Aloe, feed the chickens and store their eggs for shipping, and last but not least, water the turnips and the sprouting potatoes. Then I walked back into the house to watch television with Ellen.

"Honey, don't you ever feel alone on a Saturday?" I asked her as we watched an action movie on channel 22 called "Electra Woman and Dyna Girl".

"Lonely? No. Why?" She asked me.

I shrugged. "On Saturdays, it seems like everybody in town is gone for the day to who knows where, and where are we? Here in the ranch, nothing interesting to do," I said.

"Are you saying you hate ranch life?" Ellen asked me.

"What? No! No no no no no, I'm not saying that at all. What I mean is, on Saturdays, I used to feel alone... before I married you. Now that you're here with me, I don't feel alone anymore," I said.

Ellen looked deep into my eyes with those alluring brown eyes of hers. "That's great, honey. I'm never alone when I look at those pretty blue eyes of yours," she said, looking at me in a seductive way.

I should be nervous, the way she looked at me, but I'm not. I took that as a loving compliment. "Thank you honey. In return, I'll work twice as hard to think of a new name for our baby, like I promised before." I said as I reached down and rubbed Ellen's pregnant belly.

"That would mean a lot to me of you did, darling," Ellen said as she put her hand on top of mine.

Hours passed and when Derek arrived to pick up the eggs, I chatted with him a while before he left, then at night, Ellen made another strawberry shortcake for me before we fell asleep.

* * *

Sunday, 6th of Spring, 1977

 _*BRRRRRING!*_ The alarm clock rang loudly in my ears, rudely interrupting moments of blissful silence.

"Rise and shine, darling! It's Sunday!" Ellen called to me.

When I opened my eyelids, I saw Ellen staring down at me with a cheerful smile.

"What's going on, honey...?" I asked her.

"I'm going to make a special breakfast deluxe today! You'll love it!" Ellen smiled with her eyes closed.

Minutes later, we were at the table eating the biggest breakfast Ellen has ever cooked- waffles, pancakes, bacon and scrambled eggs! Boy, I'm gonna get really full of this, and my son/daughter will certainly get loads of nutrients from their Mom, too. Me and Ellen started eating after we prayed to the Harvest Goddess. I dug a fork into the waffle and pancake then dipped them both into syrup and brought them both into my mouth. Koro was eating his bowl of kibbles under the table.

"This is good stuff, honey! The maple syrup makes the pancakes taste twice as good!" I said after swallowing a mouthful of scrambled eggs and pancake.

"Thank you dear. I always look out for what's best for my Tony," Ellen rubbed my cheeks, making me blush.

After eating I went outside to brush and feed Aloe, feed the chickens and store their eggs for shipping, then I noticed out in the garden, the turnips are ready to be picked! I brought Zara on over to the garden to put all the turnips into the bags that hang on both sides of Zara's saddle. I opened the bags and began stuffing all the turnips inside.

"Michael... Thank you so much... Everybody... THANK YOUUUU!" I shouted up into the air, my voice echoing.

Afterwards, I went to the mountainside forest and asked Warren if I could fish in his pond.

"Sure, Tony! Here's a fishing rod. I wish you luck!" Warren told me.

"Thanks. I'll need it," I said.

I approached the pond and sat down on the wooden bench and cast the line. I waited for 3 minutes until I felt something yanking the pole.

"Oh! I got something!" I exclaimed happily.

I yanked the rod back and I pulled out a fish! Finally! I grabbed it in my hands. It was flapping like crazy. I handed Warren back his rod.

"Thanks, Warren. I owe ya one," I said.

He nodded. "So what are you going to do with the fish, eat it?" He asked me.

"Nope. I got a better idea," I said.

I went to Neighbor Town and found the old peddler woman where she usually is.

"Hello. What do you got for me today?" She asked me.

"Fresh fish." I said, placing it on the table next to her.

"Fresh fish, hmm... This is nice. I'll pay you $300. How does that sound?" She asked me.

"I'll accept that price," I nodded.

She gave me the money.

"Nice doing business with you, child. So was the blue feather I sold you useful?" She asked me.

"Yep. I'm married, and I have a son or daughter coming up soon," I nodded proudly.

"That's good. I shouldn't call you child, now. You've grown up faster than you look," The peddler smiled.

"Yep. Well, I gotta get back home. Thank you for the cash!" I said as I left town.

* * *

Tuesday, 8th of Spring, 1977

After eating breakfast, Ellen and I watched the weather news and learned that it'll rain at midnight tonight.

"Honey, remember to let Koro back in the house before the day ends," Ellen reminded me as we walked outside.

"I will. Don't worry," I replied.

Ellen fed Koro and Zara while I handled Aloe, the chickens, and the potatoes. I brought Zara with me after she was done eating and I stuffed all the potatoes in the bags and used my sprinkler to water the turnip seeds I planted yesterday. Then in the evening, after Derek came to pick up the chicken eggs and potatoes, me, Koro and Ellen headed back into the house.

* * *

Wednesday, 9th of Spring, 1977

Me and Ellen were already wide awake, already showered and stuff. Ellen and I were looking out at the window at the hard falling rain.

"Whoa... Look at that. Its raining cats and dogs out there," I commented.

"Yeah..." Ellen slowly nodded in wonderment.

We then heard thunder rumble in the distance.

"Well, I better get out there and fix the fences and feed my livestock," I said, taking off my cap and brushing my hair for a few seconds.

Ellen looked at me like I'm a little crazy.

"It's raining so hard outside. You might catch a cold. I don't recommend going out there, honey," Ellen said with a worried frown.

"Has rain ever stopped me from visiting you?" I winked at her.

"... No... Go on and do what you need to do, honey. But first, eat your breakfast. You'll never get your jobs done properly with an empty stomach," Ellen said.

Minutes later, after eating breakfast, I brushed and talked to Aloe for a while as she was eating the grass I gave to her... After I cleaned up her poop, that is.

*Rumble...* I heard the sound of thunder.

"Hear that, Aloe? That's the sound of thunder," I told Aloe.

"Mooo..." Aloe mooed softly.

"Yeah, it does sound a little scary, doesn't it? But really, its nothing to be afraid of."

"Moooo."

"Well, I better get going. See ya tomorrow."

"Moooo!"

I then went to the chicken house and fed my chickens and put their eggs up ready for shipping. Then I went to my tool shed to get my super hammer to fix the broken fences. Luckily only one section was broken. Lucky break for me! This downpour is really getting me wet- it took me 30 minutes to repair that fence! I went back into the house.

"Are you okay, Tony? Did you catch a cold?" Ellen asked me.

"Nope, I'm alright," I said as I removed the red rag from around my neck and flapped it to knock off the water on it.

"Here, have a ham sandwich, and watch television with me- The Friends Of Mineral Town show is on!" Ellen said.

"I love that show!" I smiled.

* * *

Thursday, 10th of Spring, 1977

After bathing, eating breakfast with Ellen and Koro, feeding my livestock and watering the turnips, I ran on over to Neighbor Town to pass out invitation cards to the baby shower party at our ranch that me and Ellen plan on having 6 days before the Flower Festival. Everybody we know is interested in coming to the party. I even gave out invitations to Luke, Emmet, Ingo and Toby. They were interested, too. And after buying three bags of potatoes from Liz, I returned to the ranch to plant and water them. In the evening, Derek came by to get my shipment. I asked him if he and Mike could come to Ellen's baby shower on the 17th, but he said neither him or Mike can't because of their job as a shippers. Too bad. Well, when I returned home, Ellen had a cake ready for me to eat, and before we fell asleep, she gave me lots, and I mean LOTS of kisses and smooches.

* * *

Thursday, 17th of Spring, 1977

Me and Ellen woke up real early... At 6:00! We bathed, ate breakfast, checked the weather channel to see the weather forecast, and we went outside to put the finishing touches to the baby shower, along with Luke and his carpenters. We had 5 tables surrounding the well, the 5th one being the biggest table will hold the cakes, chicken and other foods we'll eat during the party, and we had balloons and other party decorations everywhere else. On the roof of the house, Luke and I had put a huge banner on top that says: "Congratulations, Tony & Ellen!" Then we were done.

"Well, that about does it," I said, slapping and rubbing my hands together as If I was dusting them off from a hard work, looking up at the banner on my house.

"Yep. Now all we have to do is wait for the party guests," Luke said, looking up at the banner next to me as well. Then he looked at me. "I'm happy for you, Tony. If your dad was here right now, he will be too. You've really grown up, Tony."

"Thank you, Luke. You know, I really wish he would be here, even Mom. I want to show them how well I've taken care of the ranch, and that I'm married now. Their heads will be totally spinning!" I smiled at the thought.

"Yep." Luke looked at his watch.

"They should be here as soon as the sun rises," Luke said.

"While they're coming, I'm gonna go take care of my livestock and water my crops. I'll be back." I left Luke, heading to my tool shed.

I grabbed the brush and milker and went to the cow house to brush, talk and milk and feed Aloe. She's an adult cow now, capable of producing milk, then I put the bottle of milk in the shipping box, went to the chicken house and did the same to their eggs after feeding the chickens. Then I watered my potatoes, and four rows of turnip seeds.

At 7:30 a.m., everyone I know from Neighbor Town has finally arrived! Maria and her parents, Nina and Liz, Mrs. Fortune, Timothy and Lisa (the girl who always hangs out with Mrs. Fortune), Ann and Michael, Reuben, Hank and Ellen's Mom, and most surprisingly, even Eve and Terry! I didn't expect to see them here since I don't see them very often now.

"Heeey, guys!" I greeted them all.

They all said their greetings to me and Ellen and crowded around, filling the tables with different kinds of foods and presents.

"Thank you for inviting us, Tony," Mayor Stan said as he shook my hand.

"You're welcome, Mr. Mayor," I replied.

Everyone was talking to each other, laughing, telling jokes, and everything. It is a great and amazing sight to see.

"Hey, Tony!" A familiar voice called, and I turned around to see who it could be.

"Hey, Ann!" I exclaimed and gave her a friendly hug.

"I wouldn't miss this party for the world. I'm happy for you and Ellen," Ann told me.

Then Nina joined in.

"Yes, we are really happy for you. Here, give these to Ellen," Nina gave me a rose.

I looked at it then Nina.

"Give it to Ellen. Tell her its a gift from me," Nina instructed.

"Wh... why can't you do it?" I asked her.

Nina and Ann looked at each other for a few seconds and burst out in laughter.

"Boy, Tony! You just don't get it, don't you?" Ann giggled at me.

"What? What?" I wondered about why they're laughing... I then realized- They're giving me this rose to give to Ellen so she'll think that its a gift from me! "Ohhh! I get it now! Sorry! I'll see you guys later," I said, moving away from Nina and Ann closer to where Ellen is, near the table that's set a few feet northeast from the well, in front of the cow house. As I was walking towards Ellen, I saw that she was talking to Tim and Lisa.

"So the baby is in there?" Lisa asked Ellen.

"Uh-huh. It sure is." Ellen said.

"Cool! Let me touch!" Tim said.

He reached out and touched Ellen's bulging belly.

"Whoa... But I can't feel the baby kicking. Do you feel it kicking?" Tim asked Lisa as she put her hand on Ellen's belly.

"Wow...! It feels so smooth and a little solid. Is there anything else in there besides the baby?" Lisa asked Ellen.

"Water. Lots of water," Ellen replied.

"Does the baby feel heavy to you, Ellen?" Lisa asked Ellen.

"Yes, a little bit. It's nothing I can't handle," Ellen nodded.

Then she looked up and saw me.

"Oh! Tony!" She exclaimed.

I walked up to her, Nina's rose in my right hand.

"I... well, Nina told me to give this to you," I said then gave her the rose.

Ellen took it in her hand and looked at it in awe. "Ohhh... It's so beautiful... Thank you, darling," she said to me with loads of love and gratitude in her voice.

I felt confused. I didn't pick the flower, Nina did.

"But, I... ah.. Nina... I didn't..." I stammered, then Tim grabbed my left hand.

"hey, Tony. Can I talk to you for a minute? In private?" He asked me, tugging my arm a little.

"Uh... Sure. Sure," I left with Tim, leaving Lisa and Ellen.

"Oh, sure. Leave the boys to go talk their boy talk," Lisa frowned in icy disapproval.

Then she turned her attention to Ellen. "So tell me, Ellen, how does it feel to have a baby growing in your belly?" Lisa asked Ellen.

"Well, it's not very easy to explain. The truth is, the baby is not really in my stomach, it is in my womb, and as the baby grows bigger with each passing day, my stomach grows bigger, and along with that, you feel the baby's body weight slowly increasing and gradually pushing down on your own body weight as it grows, and..."

Ellen continued speaking to Lisa, meanwhile, Timothy led me to the front porch of my house, away from the crowds of people.

"Okay. Timmy boy, what is it that you want from me?" I asked him.

"Advice." He said.

I raised my left eyebrow. "What kind of advice?"

"Advice on love."

"Love? Whoa, fireball, you're asking the wrong guy. I got lucky in love. You'll have to ask Mrs. Fortune for advice like that," I protested.

Timothy grunted in frustration. "I tried, but she won't give me any advice. She says I'm too young to look for love. So that's where you come in. You're married, you ought to know a few things about love. Tell me, because I know you do," he urged me.

I groaned and rubbed my eyes. "Okay okay, I'll tell you everything I know," I said in a sullen tone, much to my discomfort.

"Great." Tim smiled.

I cleared my throat. "Okay. Remember the question you asked me last time I saw you?" I asked him.

"Yeah. I asked you if girls like cakes and sweets," Timothy recalled.

"That's right, and I answered some of them do, some don't. Know why?"

"No."

"Because the things girls like match up with their personality. Before you ever think about giving a girl a gift, learn her personality first. Get to know her. Gather some clues on what she likes. Be like a detective finding clues to an unsolved mystery," I explained.

My metaphor is working. Tim is really listening- I saw a smirk on his face.

"...And once you know what she likes, then you are ready to give her gifts. The more gift you give her, the more she'll like you. Do anything you can to win her love and respect. Got it?" I asked him.

"I got it, Master Tony! Thank you and bye!" Tim then left.

"Hey! Don't call me Master!" I called after him.

when he didn't reply to me, I sighed in disappointment, then I walked back into the crowd to chat with everyone.

Minutes later, Mayor Stan called for everyone's undivided attention.

"Excuse me! I'd like to have everyone's attention for a moment. Before we sit down and eat our delicious meals, I would like two special people to provide us a short speech. After that, you may ask the two special people two questions each. After that, then we can dig into our foods. And now, I would like those two special people to come here before us and give us their praise of thanks for attending their baby shower party. Tony and Ellen, congratulations!" Mayor Stan called us.

Me and Ellen walked over to where he was standing, as everyone was clapping- in front of the stables. Me and Ellen turned around, facing everyone. "

Hello, everybody. I'm Tony," I said.

"And I'm Ellen." Ellen introduced herself.

"And we're expecting a baby!" We said together in flawless unison.

At that, everyone cheered and clapped.

As soon as the cheering and clapping died down, I said: "When I first moved into this ranch, I didn't think that I would find success and love so quickly..."

"When I first met Tony when I chased my dog Koro here, I never imagined that he would be the man that I will be with forever and ever," Ellen said.

"But I was wrong. When I first met Ellen, I knew there is something special about her. I didn't believe it at first, but eventually I came to believe it," I commented.

"I admit that there was something that I liked about Tony, but I didn't know what it was, I even denied myself about it, but as the months passed, I slowly realized that he's the one who can complete my life," Ellen said, hugging me.

Everyone cheered and clapped then.

"Okay! Question time! Anybody got any questions to ask us? Anyone at all?" I looked for some hands raised.

After 5 seconds, I found one, it was Eve, wearing her favorite red dress as usual.

"Eve," I called her out. "What do you want to ask me?"

"What do you plan on naming the baby?" She asked me.

"Uh... Whoa... That is a good question, see, I really don't know yet. If its a girl, I'll name her Jane or Naomi, I think. If it's a boy, uh... I dunno yet," I felt dumb and clueless at the question.

"I got a question for Ellen," Liz called.

"Do you plan on having another baby?" She asked.

Ellen blushed a little. "I... I don't know. Time will tell, that's all I can say," she said.

"I got a question for Tony," Terry called.

"Go for it," I urged him.

"Do you plan on letting your son and daughter see the beauty of nature around us?" Terry asked me.

I nodded. "Definitely. I want to expose him or her to a lot of things. I don't want him or her to experience one thing, but a lot of things, I want to enrich and broaden his or her experience," I said.

"I got a question for Ellen," Ellen's mother called.

"What do you always cook for Tony?"

"Well, uh, I cook all kinds of foods for him, but, the foods he mostly likes is strawberry shortcakes."

Ellen looked at me with a sly smile. I smiled back, feeling a little humiliated. Everyone laughed and cheered.

"Okay! The speech and questions are now over! Let's eat!" I shouted.

Everyone started eating and me and Ellen took our seats with Michael, Ann, Nina and Liz.


	13. Chapter 13 The Seed of Mystery

**Episode 13: The Seed Of Mystery**

* * *

Sunday, 20th of Spring, 1977

A few days after the party, life is back to normal here in the ranch. Me and Ellen woke up, showered, ate breakfast, and went out to do our daily work. Ellen hand-washed our dirty clothes and towels while I brushed, fed, talked to, and milked Aloe. She is producing a little more milk now in the past few days. I looked at the bottle. Its nearly full. After placing the bottle of milk for shipment, I went to the chicken house to so the same for the eggs, then fed the chickens. Then I took Zara on over to the turnip and potato garden out east and stuffed all the ripe potatoes in the bags on Zara.

"They aren't too heavy for ya, are they?" I asked Zara.

She shook her head and grunted.

"I think that's a no," I said, speaking my thoughts aloud.

After my work was done, I rode Zara back into the stables.

When I came out of the stables I looked to my right and noticed Ellen hanging the washed clothes and towels on the clothesline to dry.

"It's warm. Such a comfortable Sunday," Ellen told me.

"Yeah. The warm air feels great," I said as I stretched my legs out, doing some minor exercises of leaning my torso to the left, and raising my right arm to the left, then leaning to the right and raising my left arm to the right.

"Well, I better get into the woods and chop some wood. I'll be back late noon," I told Ellen as I grabbed my wheelbarrow and super ax with me.

"Take care of yourself," Ellen called out to me.

"I'm always careful," I replied and left the ranch.

It is 5:50 p.m. when I got back and Derek has already left with my shipment. I put my wheelbarrow up near the wood shed and left my super axe along with the rest of my super tools in the tool shed, then I went in the house to eat a rewarding dinner from Ellen and get a good night rest with her.

* * *

Sunday, 22nd of Spring, 1977

"Tony? Wake up. Its daytime," Ellen nudged me awake.

"Wha...?!" I looked around, still half asleep.

A few minutes later, after bathing and eating breakfast, me and Ellen watched the weather channel. The weatherman announced that it'll be sunny for the next several hours following tomorrow.

"Awesome. No rain," I smiled, rubbing my hands together quickly until my palms warmed up.

"Yeah. If it rained tomorrow, the festival would most likely be cancelled," Ellen commented.

I looked at her with a puzzled stare.

"Rain can cancel festivals?" I asked her.

"Its never happened to us before, but I heard that's what'll happen if it rains on a festival day," Ellen gently scratched her left cheek in thought.

"Couldn't they just... postpone it and wait until the next day or something?" I suggested.

"You know, darling... That's a great idea. I'll ask Mayor Stan about it the next time I see him," Ellen said.

"Well, I better get outside and feed the livestock." I got up out of the couch and started to head out the door, but as soon as I opened it, I almost ran into Mike!

"Woah!" We both shouted in unison.

"Yikes!" Ellen yelped in surprise.

"Mike! What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I came here to remind you that the Flower Festival is tomorrow," Mike replied.

I chuckled and shook my head. "Mike... I don't need reminding, thank you," I said in mild annoyance.

"Sorry... Its just that since I'm practically still a trainee shipper, I don't get to see you very often," Mike shrugged.

"Oh... Sorry that I yelled at you," I apologized.

"it's okay. Hi there, Mrs. Ellen," Mike noticed Ellen behind me and waved at her.

"Hello, Mike," Ellen waved in return.

"I see your baby is making you look like you ate a hundred rice balls- no offense," Mike joked.

"None taken," Ellen said with a sincere smirk with no trace of anger in her voice.

"Well, I better get going. See ya, Tony," Mike gave me a little salute, spun around on his heel and marched off.

"Yeah. later, Mike," I looked back at Ellen.

"Mikey- you gotta learn to like him," I said sarcastically.

Ellen giggled, then I walked out the door. I did my usual routing, feeding, brushing talking and milking Aloe, feeding the chickens, and watering all the potato seeds I planted yesterday. Then for the rest of the day, Ellen watched me ride around the ranch on Zara. She wanted to ride on Zara herself, but she's too afraid to do it. I felt sorry for Ellen being afraid- I've gotten used to riding a horse. But Ellen will overcome her fears soon enough.

* * *

Monday, 23rd of Spring, 1977

I opened my eyes the same time Ellen did. "Good morning, sweetheart," she said to me with a soft smile.

"Good morning. honey... Oh!" I gasped when I felt her stomach pressing against me with more firmness than before.

"What? What is it?" I asked her feeling alarmed.

Ellen threw the covers off from over me and her, revealing that her stomach has grown much larger now, as large as a watermelon would be if Ellen swallowed one whole.

"Wow. You look like you swallowed a whole watermelon now, honey," I gasped in awe, making my thoughts no secret to my wife.

"I know," she said, nodding in agreement with a worried look on her face, probably afraid that she might break her spine trying to climb out of bed.

Ellen has apparently reached the third trimester of her pregnancy, which likely means the fetus in her womb has fully developed now, nearing the final days of pregnancy. Ellen slowly turned her body away from me, trying to position herself to climb out of bed carefully. As I heard the mattress creaking when she was moving, I saw her swollen belly slowly roll with her body, turning counter-clockwise away from pointing at me to pointing upward towards the ceiling when she lay directly on her back, then she tried to climb out of bed steadily, placing her left leg towards the edge of the bed, her left foot inches from touching the floor, then she moved her right leg to the edge of the bed, then straightened her body to sit upwards, but at a slow pace and with my help, trying not to hurt her spine, or worse, break it. After rubbing her round stomach for a few seconds while taking a few breaths, she tried to stand on her feet, placing her bare feet on the wooden floor.

"Whew... Ooh..." Ellen slowly breathed in and out, trying to get used to her new body weight as she stood on her legs.

"Ellen...?" I called with concern.

Ellen finally stood on her feet, then she turned around and looked at me.

"I feel my body becoming heavier," she explained to me.

It didn't take me long to understand what is going on. It's all because of the fetus's body weight. I didn't know how to tell for sure, but I had a feeling that the baby is probably upside down in Ellen's womb right now, its head facing the small opening that it came in as one of my many sperm cells. I felt sorry for my wife, I can only imagine how it feels, having a nearly fully developed heavy fetus in your womb making your body twice as heavy. Must be a very uncomfortable feeling.

"Don't worry, darling, I can still walk. It's just that I can feel the baby's body weight pushing down with my own body weight, and it is not a comfortable feeling," Ellen added, and I could see her eyes wincing slightly.

I prayed that she doesn't get any back pains, because her distended belly looks a little too much for her average body to support.

I followed her to the bathroom to shower with her. When we showered together, I stood behind her, scrubbing her back with the bathing towel covered in soap suds. I touched Ellen's round belly a couple times briefly, but I never felt the baby punch, kick or move around at all while all of this was happening.

"Do you feel anything, honey?" I asked her while I continued gently scrubbing her back.

Ellen slowly shook her head. "No. He or she might be asleep," she guessed.

I sighed in depression. "I'm sorry, honey," I said sullenly, then handed Ellen the wet towel.

Ellen frowned incredulously as she turned around to face me and scrub my back. "Sorry for what?" She asked.

"For what you're going through. I've never put any thought into how uncomfortable and painful it is for women to bring new life into this world. I never asked my mother how painful it was for her to give birth to me," I said sadly as I felt my wife's swollen belly touching the lower part of my back.

"Tony, honey, don't beat yourself up about this," my wife reassured me, then she stopped scrubbing my back, then I turned around to face her while the shower head above our heads continued raining warm water down on our bodies. "Don't you remember? I wanted this, and I don't regret it at all. Yes, it is uncomfortable, but I don't for one second regret doing what we needed to do to have this baby."

I became speechless. After she said that, I developed a new respect for my wife, and for women in general. I don't know why, but I felt this urge to lean forward towards Ellen's neck and gently kiss her wet neck, so I did it, and when I did, my lips were making smacking noises on the wet surface of her skin, but the noise my lips were making were nearly drowned out by the sounds of the water splashing on us and around us. Ellen smiled, saying nothing, only enjoying me kissing her neck. Again, I don't know what compelled me to do that, I just wanted to.

Then minutes later after that, she started cooking breakfast as I watched television. I looked over at Ellen out of concern instead of focusing on the T.V. screen. Judging from the mildly pained expression of her face, Ellen is obviously uncomfortable with the extra weight our baby is giving her. But she's a real trooper about it, no doubt. She didn't cry or complain, she's just wincing uncomfortably about it.

"Okay, breakfast is ready," Ellen announced as she brought our plates to the dinner table.

I sat next to Ellen, still feeling vaguely worried about her. I took slow bites of my scrambled eggs and sausage. After eating my 4th bite of scrambled eggs, Ellen suddenly said: "Oh! I feel the baby moving!"

"Really?" I asked in surprise.

"Just now. I can feel it kicking," Ellen said, a smile on her face.

Finally something to take her mind off the uncomfortable weight. I reached out and touched Ellen's belly, touching the smooth yet firm round surface. I kept it there, waiting for something. Six seconds later, I felt a kick. A big one, too! I gasped in surprise!

"I felt it too! Did you feel that? That was a strong kick!" Ellen said.

"Yeah!" I nodded.

The baby started kicking twice, 5 times in a row.

"Pretty active, isn't he or she?" I asked Ellen as I felt more kicks on my hand.

"Yeah. Feels a little uncomfortable, too... And I think he or she is sitting on my bladder," Ellen said, wincing a little as she felt a little pain from all those kicks.

"Well, today is the Flower Festival. We better get ready for it. I'll go feed Aloe and the chickens before we head off," I said.

"You go do that, darling, I'll go freshen myself up," Ellen said as she slowly stood up out the chair and walked to the bedroom as I left the house.

As soon as I went outside, I saw that red haired girl, Lisa, the girl who's always with Mrs. Fortune, standing outside my ranch!

"Hey! What's your name? Ah, Lisa!" I called out to her as I approached her. "What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"Uum, I want an egg," She replied.

I frowned in confusion. "An egg?" I asked her again.

She nodded.

"Okay. An egg is what you want. Okay, no problem. Wait here," I said.

I ran to the chicken house, took one of my five eggs and returned to Lisa.

"Here you go. One fresh egg, just like you requested," I said as I handed her the egg.

She slowly took it into her hands. "Thank you. This is... the money I saved," she said, digging into her pocket and giving me $20. "Bye," she waved and walked away.

I shook my head and returned to work, getting the milker and brush from my tool shed, talking to, brushing milking and feeding Aloe, then I put the remaining four eggs in the shipping box and fed the chickens, then I watered my potatoes. After I was done, I returned home, but not before calling Mike and making arrangements with him to drive me and Ellen to town because I don't want Ellen walking for too long in her current state. Hours later, at 2:30, I was the first to step out of the house. Ellen came outside next, walking down the porch steps carefully, trying not to lose her footing, fall and hurt herself and the baby.

"You look great, honey," I complimented her truthfully.

Ellen smiled at me. "Even though our baby is making me look fat?" She asked me then rubbed her huge belly.

"Of course! No matter what! I love my wife and my soon to be born son or daughter!" I smiled.

She kissed me. "Thank you, darling. Let's go," Ellen said. We left the ranch together, heading for Mike's truck parked outside my ranch.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, I, Mike, will be your chauffeur tonight!" Mike said graciously as he opened the passenger seat door for Ellen, then we helped Ellen climb into the truck, then I follwed after her, then Mike went around and climbed into the driver's side, closed the door, and took off driving down the dirt road.

Just like last year, as soon as me and Ellen got to the town Square, we were instantly surrounded by people, and flowers. I noticed Eve right away and came over to see how she is doing. She was sniffing blue flowers.

"Beautiful flowers, aren't they?" Eve asked me.

I nodded. "Yeah. God is some talented artist, making something so beautiful," I said.

Eve scoffed, putting her hands on her hips. "God's got a little sense of humor. If flowers are supposed to cheer people up, wine would be much better. Don't you think so, Tony?"

I gave Eve a funny, skeptical scowl. "Ahh, no. I don't know about the wine part," I said as I shook my head in disdain.

"Aw, don't be such a sourpuss," Eve looked a little depressed.

I left Eve before she gets any more funny remarks. I approached Ann, who was watching her dad do his usual thing, worrying about not being able to by one of the perfume bottles.

"There he goes again. I told you he's like that every year in this festival," Ann said.

"I never said you were a liar," I remarked, watching Michael mumble saying: "When it just comes right to it, I can't buy it. There's no way... Oh jeez..."

I walked back to Ellen who was watching the statue of the Harvest Goddess.

"Hey, Tony. I wonder if men are not very interested in this kind of festival," she said to me.

"Only the ones who don't love nature," I replied.

"Do you love or hate nature?" Ellen asked me.

"Neither," I replied.

"Oh. I see," Ellen nodded.

"Is the baby still kicking?" I asked her.

Ellen shook her head. "Not right now. It was a few minutes ago, and it was moving around. Trust me, Tony, you don't want to be in my shoes. Feeling a baby move around a lot in your stomach is not a good feeling," Ellen said.

"Well, hang in there, honey, you only got a few days left," I assured her.

I then approached Tim and Lisa a few yards southeast from Ellen. When I left my wife's side, I heard Nina come up to Ellen and ask her about the baby.

"Hey, Tim. Do you know who that is?" I asked him.

"They say it's the statue of the Goddess of Land."

"Correction: she's called the Goddess of Harvest," I corrected Tim.

He looked up at me and frowned in confusion.

"They say that the Harvest Goddess lives in a small spring somewhere in the forest," Lisa added.

"I know. I've met her," I immediately blurted out without thinking.

Tim and Lisa looked at me in shock.

"What did you say?!" Tim looked surprised.

"You're saying you've actually met her before?!" Lisa couldn't believe it.

I couldn't believe I let that slip! I'm so stupid! "I, uh, ah... Hey! What's that over there?!" I pointed northwest.

Tim and Lisa fell for it and I ran off.

I then ran for priest Daniel and Maria who were not far west from where Tim and Lisa stood.

"Ah, Tony. How have you been doing?" Daniel asked me.

"Fine, Daniel. Hi, Maria."

"Hi, Tony. Are you enjoying the festival?" She asked me.

I knew that can't lie to her, I'm not a flower enthusiast.

"To be honest with you, I never grew up loving flowers, but I've learned to appreciate all my experiences," I said honestly.

"That's good, Tony! If there's anything that God has taught us, its that the heart is for appreciating flowers, and to being more open and relaxed," Daniel said, taking a deep breath and exhaling.

"My heart warms up with the joys of spring when its filled with the smell of flowers," Maria remarked.

I took a deep breath with them, inhaling slowly, and exhaling slowly. I wasn't just simply mimicking them, I tried to identify the scents my nose picked up. I thought I smelled rosemary, lavender, and another smell that I don't know how to describe.

"They sure smell good. Anyway, I better get going. Bye!" I left them, heading for the peddler woman at the southwestern corner wall of the town Square.

"Hi there. It's me again. Whatcha got this time?" I asked here.

"A really rare item," the elderly peddler replied with a smirk, grabbing one of the small boxes behind her and holding it, but she didn't open it yet.

"Is that so? How rare?" I asked her.

"So rare, it's probably the last of its kind in this world." Then she opened the box, revealing to me what is inside it.

It looks like a crystal flower seed, I couldn't tell if it's real or fake.

"It is called the 'seed of snow flower'. I'm selling it for $1000. Do you want it?" She asked me.

I shrugged. "Sure," I said with a shrug. I instinctively knew that I better buy this thing because I have a good strange feeling about this seed.

I pulled out my wallet and gave her the money.

"Thank you very much," She gave me the small box containing the seed.

I looked at it. it's the most beautiful flower seed I've ever seen in my life. It looked more like a light blue jewel than a seed.

"So, uh, do I just plant it in my ranch?" I asked her.

"Use it in the winter, at the mountain's peak," the peddler woman advised me.

"Thanks for telling me that. See you later," I waved bye.

"Come visit again," the peddler smiled warmly.

I placed the small box in one of the pockets of my overalls as I walked up to Nina, who is dancing around the water fountain, twirling around.

"What are you so happy about?" I asked her.

"Flowers are covering the whole town. Ellen is having her first baby. I am so happy! Are you happy?" She asked me.

"Of course I am. Why, do you expect me to dance?" I asked her.

She stopped dancing. "You sure are a mood killer," she said sullenly.

A few minutes later, Mayor Stan called out by megaphone saying: "Everyone, the dancing part will be starting in three minutes. Pick a dance partner as soon as possible."

"Uh oh." I said.

I weaved my way through the crowd, looking for Ellen. I eventually found her.

"There you are, darling." She smiled at me.

I cleared my throat and extended my right hand out at her.

"Honey, would you like to dance with me, for old times sake?" I asked her.

Ellen giggled. "Darling, this isn't like last year. We're married now. Of course I'll dance with you," she replied.

Three minutes later, everyone who wanted to dance started dancing when Stan started playing the song "Earth Angel" performed by The Penguins over an old phonograph device made back in the early 1950's.

We started dancing to some jazzy music. Michael danced with Liz, Tim danced with Lisa, and Stan danced with his wife. I didn't do any fancy moves with Ellen this time, I wanted to be careful considering she has a baby in her belly and I don't want to risk injuring her or the baby, so I just did simple twirling and basic footwork dancing with Ellen. After the festival ended, it was evening by the time we got back home in the ranch. Me and Ellen got back home and jumped in the bed and fell asleep.

"Good night, darling," Ellen said to me, her huge belly making a big bulge in the bed sheets as she faced the ceiling laying on her pillow.

"Good night, dear," I said as I put my hand on her belly.

I felt the baby kick one time before I closed my eyes.

* * *

Tuesday, 24th of Spring, 1977

Me and Ellen woke up and climbed out of bed. The baby is still giving Ellen some minor discomfort, but she's taking it without breaking a sweat or tear. We showered together, brushed our teeth and hair, then I got dressed into my overalls and cap and Ellen out on her blue maternity dress and we went into the living room to eat breakfast. I watched the weather news while Ellen was cooking.

"How are you doing, ladies and gentlemen? It'll be quite sunny tomorrow, so be sure to come outside and catch that warm, tasty spring air!" The weather woman said.

After Ellen was done cooking, we sat together and ate breakfast.

"So how's the baby?" I asked Ellen after taking a bite of a hash brown.

"Oh, he or she has been pretty restless lately, moving and kicking. My spine hurts from all that movement," Ellen replied then took a bite of a piece of a waffle.

"I guess that's the baby's way of saying 'Let me out, mama! I want out, please!'" I joked.

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint the baby, but my body isn't quite ready to let him or her out yet... But its only a matter of time, though," Ellen said, looking down at her huge belly pushing the fabric of her dress.

"I better get outside and do my job, honey. I'll be back," I said, after eating the plate clean.

"Okay, darling. Take care of yourself," Ellen said.

"How many times are you going to say that? I'm always careful." I gave her a thumb up with my left hand before going out.

I went to the tool shed and grabbed my milker and brush and went in the cow house to take care of Aloe.

"Heeey, Aloe. How are you?"

"Mooooo!" Aloe mooed in reply.

"I bet you're really hungry. But first, I need to brush you and take some of your milk," I said.

I approached Aloe and started brushing her body.

"Yes, Aloe, good girl. Good girl. you're looking very pretty today, but I'll make you much more prettier," I said as I brushed.

"Moooo!" Aloe mooed, possibly flattered by my words.

Then I grabbed the milker, placed the funnel on Aloe's udders then placed the other end of the milker in a bottle, then I began squeezing milk out of Aloe's udders until the bottle is full. I then took the bottle to the shipping box and put it in.

"Thanks for the milk, Aloe. now, your reward," I gave Aloe a handful of grass for her to eat then I left the cow house then went to the chicken house to feed my chickens and a little chick that hatched a few days ago, and store their eggs up.

Then I returned to the tool shed to get my sprinkler. "Sprinkle time." I said as I grabbed ahold of it. I went to my garden and sprinkled all the potato seeds. After that, I took my super axe and wheelbarrow to the mountainside forest to chop some wood.

When I reached the forest, I decided to pay a visit to Luke and his carpenters. I only got about six hours before sundown. i saw a squirrel run past me.

"Whoa!" I gasped.

I watched the squirrel as he climbed up a nearby tree, disappearing into the green leaves.

"Well well. If it isn't Tony the family man. How's your work coming along, mate?" Emmet asked me as he approached.

I turned around, not expecting him to find me so quickly.

"Emmet. Oh, things are going great. Harvesting has never been better," I smiled at him.

"Good, good, that's very good. And how about your wife? How is she?" He asked me.

"She's okay. Since the baby's getting heavier and more active, Ellen has been feeling less energetic lately," I said.

"Oh, I see. Tell her I said hang in there," Emmet gave me a quick salute.

"I will. Anyway, where's Luke?" I asked Emmet.

He's in his house tree, trying to figure out some complicated blueprints. it's best not to disturb him when he's studying hard on something," Emmet warned me.

"Oh, okay. well I best get to wood chopping. Nice talkin' to you, Emmet," I said, pushing my wheelbarrow forward.

"Nice talking to you too, Tony. Take it easy," Emmet waved bye.

Later that evening I returned home with 60 blocks of wood. I was so tired, I ate some of Ellen's potato pie and slept in early.

* * *

Thursday, 26th of Spring, 1977

As Ellen and I woke up, I reached into the pocket of my pajamas, and pulled out the seed of snow flower. I focused my eyes on it. It looked beautiful, the sunlight from the window reflecting on it.

"Darling, what is that, a diamond?" Ellen asked me.

"No, it's a special flower seed." I replied.

Ellen lifted her left eyebrow. "A flower seed? Doesn't look like any flower seed I've seen before. Where did you get it?"

"From the wandering peddler in the Flower Festival." I replied.

Ellen moaned in disappointment. "Honey, haven't I told you before to never buy anything strange at that festival?" She scolded me like she is my mother.

"But honey, I have a good feeling about this seed! The peddler woman told me to plant it at the mountain top in the winter. This year's winter, I'm going up there." I said.

Ellen slowly climbed out of bed, then sighed.

"Okay... I trust you Tony... Just... be careful how you spend your money. I don't want you to end up regretting it. Remember, we have a baby on the way. Try to remember that our child comes first before your curiosity over a strange seed," Ellen said.

"Thanks, honey," I softly patted her on the back then we smooched for a while.

After eating breakfast, we came outside to do our work. I brushed, milked and fed Aloe, fed my chickens and stored their eggs in the shipping box, watered the sprouting potatoes, and then rode on Zara to Neighbor Town to go grocery shopping at Ellen's mom's place. Then before heading back home, I decided to head on over to Nina's place and find out what this seed of snow flower really is... That is, if she knows anything about it. I took the seed out of my pocket and looked at it. It glittered beautifully in the sunlight. I then put it back in my pocket, strapped the grocery bags on Zara and rode on over to Liz's shop, where Nina, as usual, is watering the flowers out front.

"Tony! How are you? Nice horse," Nina smiled.

"Thank you. Nina, there's something I want to ask you."

"Really? About what?" She asked as she purred the watering can's water on a pink flower in a flowerpot.

"How much do you know about flower seeds?"

"A lot. I know almost every flower seed that exists," I dug into my pocket after she said that.

"Well, can you tell me everything you know about this particular flower seed?" I showed Nina the seed.

She looked at it with wide eyes. "I... I never seen anything like it. What's it called?"

"The peddler in the Flower Festival told me that it is called the snow flower seed or something like that," I replied.

Nina gasped, which made my heart jump. "No way! Seriously?! This is THE seed of the legendary snow flower!?" Nina exclaimed in shock and disbelief.

"Hey, I'm just as clueless as you." I shrugged.

"Tony, the snow flower is incredibly rare! I had a feeling that there is a flower that thrives in winter, but now, your discovery proves it!" Nina exclaimed excitedly.

"Well, we won't be sure until i plant it. The peddler said to bring the seed up to the mountain top and plant it there in the winter," I said.

"In the winter, huh? That makes sense. The flower can't survive in spring and summer like common flowers. Well, good luck planting the flower next winter, Tony! Now do you believe that there are certain kinds of flowers that live in winter?" Nina asked me as I climbed on Zara.

"Nina, I've seen some things that made me open my mind to a lot of things. I may not be a nature enthusiast like you, but I've learned to believe in the unbelievable." I then rode off. I came back home, and for the rest of the day, me and Ellen watched horror movies on television with Koro.

* * *

Monday, 28th of Spring, 1977

It is raining outside. Ellen and I gathered near the window to watch the heavy downpour of rain fall from the gray skies after we showered and brushed our teeth. Ellen had her arms wrapped on me and I had my right hand resting on and rubbing her swollen belly. I felt the baby kick a few times.

"Honey..." I said.

"What is it, darling?" Ellen turned her head to the right look at me.

"I think I've come up with a perfect name for the baby if its a boy," I said.

"Really? What is it?" Ellen asked me.

I looked at her coyly. "I'm not telling you yet," I said with a smile.

"Oh, come on, sweetheart! Tell me!" Ellen whined like an excited child.

"When the baby's born, I'll tell you. Until them, I'm keeping it a secret," I said.

"Awww..." Ellen felt disappointed.

She felt the baby's kicking intensify a little. "Oh my goodness! The baby seems upset that you're not telling me the secret," she remarked.

I chuckled. I crouched down on my knees to Ellen's swollen belly.

"Hey, listen little guy... or girl, I want the name to be a surprise! so just be patient, okay? Trust me, you'll like it." I said to the baby.

Then I saw a little lump appear near Ellen's distended belly button for a split second then the lump settled back down. The baby kicked in response to my remark. Ellen smiled.

"I guess that's his or her way of saying: "No way, Daddy! I want to know my name now!'"

"Maybe later. i better get outside and feed my livestock and fix the fences," I said as I stood up and left.

I fed, brushed, talked to and milked Aloe, then fed the chickens and stored their eggs, then I went outside with Zara to pick all 36 ripe potatoes. I accidentally dropped one of them, but its not a major loss. After that I got to work on fixing the broken fences. all that work nearly took a whole day to finish, and I was outside the whole time! i rested in my tool shed a few times to take a break. After I was done, Ellen gave me two rewards: A pumpkin pie, and when we were in bed before falling asleep, more than a dozen kisses to my face.

* * *

Wednesday, 30th of Spring, 1977

I opened my eyes to see Ellen looking at me coyly.

"Rise and shine, darling," she said. I stood up and rubbed my eyes.

"Good morning, Ellen," I said.

Me and Ellen were both sitting in the bed. I looked at Ellen, then at her stomach which is resting on her thighs, which have gained some fat over the past few weeks.

"Did our baby give you any trouble lately?" I asked her.

"Nope, the baby has been well behaved lately, although it does kick every once and a while," Ellen said then suddenly flinched because the baby started kicking and Ellen wasn't expecting it. "... Like just now. So what do you plan on doing, today, darling?"

"Well, after feeding Koro, Zara, Aloe and the chickens, I'm going to go see your uncle and buy another cow," I said.

"Another cow? Okay! Sounds good to me. Go for it!" Ellen urged me.

Hours later, I was on my way to Liz's shop. As soon as entered, I saw Liz behind the service desk waiting for a customer to arrive.

"Hi, Tony! Let me guess... Grass seeds, right?"

She's a good guesser!

"Bingo!" I grinned, placing 5 grass seeds next to the cash register.

"Wow, you're on a roll there!" Liz said as she calculated the price on the register.

Minutes later I arrived at Ellen's uncle's place.

"Tony! Long time no see! How's Ellen?" He asked me as soon as I came in.

"She's fine. The baby is very active and all that..." I replied.

"I see, I see. She's tough. I know my niece. So, what brings you here?"

"I'm here to buy a cow," I replied.

"Another cow, huh? I suppose this year in the ranch is a good year for you!" Ellen's uncle smiled.

"Well, Mrs. Fortune told me good fortune will come to me at the ranch. I believe it!" I smiled back.

"You head on back to the ranch. I'll be over there in a jiffy," Ellen's uncle went out back.

I left the shop, climbed on Zara and rode out of town. Minutes after I came to the ranch, Ellen's uncle arrived with the little female calf. I decided to name her Star. After that, Ellen's uncle left and I put Star in the cow house with Aloe.

"Hey, Aloe! This is your new roommate, Star. Star, you be good with Aloe, all right?" I said as I gently brushed Star's body.

"Moooo!" She mooed.

Then I gave Star her share of fodder and I came back in the house to relax with Ellen all noon and evening, watching television shows and all that fun stuff.

* * *

Thursday, 1st Of Summer

When me and Ellen were eating breakfast, we heard someone knocking on the door.

"My land! Who could that be in this hour?" Ellen asked me.

"Let's find out," I stood up out the chair and approached the front door.

"Who's there?" I called.

"Mayor Stan," Stan replied.

"Stan? What an unexpected surprise." I said as I unlocked the door and put my hand on the doorknob and pulled the door open, revealing Stan in his blue suit and smooth oiled light brown hair and blue suit with a white dress shirt underneath and a necktie with blue and black checker patterns on it.

"Hello, Mr. Tony. I've received a notice from your father this morning," Stan told me.

My eyes widened.

"My father?" I repeated.

"In the notice he told me to tell you that he will visit you by the end of summer next year," Stan announced.

"Tony? What's going on?" Ellen came to my side.

"Mayor Stan received a letter from my father. He said that both he and my mom will visit us next year on the last day of summer," I told Ellen.

Stan nodded. "He's so worried about how you live here, so do all you can to make him feel at ease, then," Stan instructed me.

"I'll do my best. Thank you, Stan. Have a good day," I waved bye as he left the house.

"Have a good day, Tony and Ellen. I wish the best for both you and the baby," Stan said before I shut the door.

"So your parents are coming to visit us next summer... I can't wait to meet them," Ellen smiled excitedly.

"Yeah... But first, we got a long harvest to go through," I said.

Then I bolted out the door. I fed my livestock and prepared their products for shipping, then I went to Neighbor Town and bought nine tomato seed bags and eight corn seed bags. I planted the tomato seeds southwest from my tool shed, first using my super gardening hoe to till the soil with its shockwave blast, making four vertical rows of tilled soil, then I planted them, then I planted the corn seeds where I used to grow turnips and potatoes last season.

But I didn't have enough corn seeds to fill the last patches of tilled soil, so I planted the last few seeds of tomatoes among all corn seeds. Not very organized, I admit, but I had no other ideas, besides, I'm tired, especially after sprinkling water on them. A few minutes later, Derek came by to pick up my shipment.

"Let's see... one bottle of milk and six eggs. That's it?" Derek asked me.

"Yep." I nodded.

"You're becoming a pretty good rancher, Tony. I remember last year you didn't have much to ship. Look at you now! You'll earn $500 for the shipment tomorrow. See ya." Derek left.

I entered my house and earned all my rewards from Ellen for being such a hard worker. Not only Ellen is cute and kind, but she knows how to praise a hardworking rancher.

* * *

Monday, 5th of Summer, 1977

Ellen and I were watching the weather news while eating breakfast. It'll be sunny tomorrow still.

"Hey, Tony, I just thought about something," Ellen said.

"What is it?" I asked after licking syrup off my lips.

"Do you think that Zara is a descendant of a Thoroughbred. Don't you think so?" She asked me.

I don't know much about Thoroughbreds, but I heard those kinds of horses are best used in horse racing. I remember back when I was seven years old, my Dad used to be a horse racer in Mineral Town. I don't remember the name of his horse, but I do remember that it was a stallion mustang.

"A Thoroughbred? I never thought about that. What makes you think so?" I asked Ellen before eating my boiled egg.

"Because she has a pretty fine coat of hair," Ellen replied.

"I'll have to check and see when our chores are done," I replied.

After eating breakfast, I went outside. Ellen stayed behind to wash our plates, but eventually she'll have to come outside too and wash our clothes and hang them on the clothesline. I went to the tool shed and grabbed the milker and brush and done my usual routine with Aloe and Star. Then I fed the chickens and prepared the six eggs for shipment, then I sprinkled all the sprouting tomatoes and corn. Ellen was in the stables talking to Zara and petting her soft, smooth mane.

When my chores were done, I joined up with Ellen in the stable.

"I want to ride Zara," Ellen said.

Zara simply grunted.

"Well, if you feel ready... Try it," I suggested.

I opened the door and let Zara out. Ellen looked hard at Zara's saddle. She thought long and hard before making her decision.

"... I changed my mind," she finally said.

"What?" I couldn't believe she refused at the last minute.

"What if I fall off Zara? I don't want to hurt the baby. I'll wait until the baby is born, okay honey?" Ellen replied.

I shrugged. "Suit yourself."

I led Zara back in her cubicle and shut the door. Zara stuck her head out over the little door and whined at Ellen.

"I'm sorry, Zara. I promise I'll ride you some other time." Ellen said as she rubbed Zara's long face.

For the next few days, all me and Ellen did were our usual work routines ever single day- taking care of Aloe and Star, the chickens, Koro and Zara, and watering the tomato and corn plants... We almost felt alone... But we shouldn't be. Ellen and I both love animals, and the animals in our ranch are basically our friends. Whenever we had free time, we visited them, talked to them, gave them baths, all that stuff. so really, neither me or Ellen were alone. We also had each other, and our baby. Speaking of the baby, as the days passed, Ellen tells me that the baby gradually gets more and more heavier every day, she can feel the baby pushing down more and more on her stomach a little. When I looked at her belly, I can see that the bulge made by the baby's head is drooping down a little below bellybutton level. I recalled that several weeks ago, the bulge of Ellen's belly was a several inches above bellybutton level. I knew very little about the stages of pregnancy, but I had a feeling that I knew someone who might know.

I went to Neighbor Town on the 7th day of summer and talked to Mrs. Fortune everything she knows about pregnancy, and she said that in the third trimester of pregnancy, as the baby grows during the third and final trimester of pregnancy, its body is slowly slowly turned upside down so that it will leave the mother's womb head first instead of legs first. That's probably why Ellen feels some pressure pushing down on her stomach a little. Question is, when is the day Ellen will deliver the baby? We'll just have to wait until that time comes. On the 11th of Summer, Aloe is starting to produce more milk than usual, about a 2 gallons! Amazing, huh? Anyway, as me and Ellen do our daily routines of taking care of our animal friends and watering the tomatoes and corn so they can be ripe for harvest, we wait patiently for the birth of our baby.

* * *

Monday, 12th of Summer, 1977

Ellen and I woke up out of bed as soon as our alarm clock rang.

"Good morning, darling," Ellen smiled at me after I got out of bed.

"Good morning back to you, darling," I replied cheerily and gave Ellen a little smooch on the tip of her nose after I punched the clock to stop the ringing.

Ellen giggled for a second but then her face suddenly frowned, then quickly turned into a contorted, twisted face attacked by pressure and pain.

"Ugghh... Ugghhh..." Ellen started grunting as if she got suddenly constipated.

"Honey...?" I was confused and nervous.

"Tony, darling... It's time...! The baby is on its way out!" Ellen said, bending over from the birthing pains as she slowly made her way back to the bed. I helped her get on the bed and laid her down.

My heart was racing like crazy! Ellen is about to deliver the baby!

"Go... get a doctor, Tony! Uggghhh..." Ellen instructed me and continued straining and grunting, feeling her muscles violently contracting, slowly pushing the baby out her womb.

"A doctor?! But Neighbor Town doesn't have any... Wait! Hang on, Ellen, I know someone who can help! Hang on!"

I ran to the living room and called Derek by my phone to pick me up and drive me to Neighbor Town. It took him two minutes to arrive, and when he did, I bolted out of the house and ran as fast as I could towards the gates of my ranch out in the rain and jumped into his truck, and without hesitation, he drove off towards Neighbor Town.

As soon as we got there, I informed Mrs. Fortune, priest Daniel and Ellen's mom of the situation. Derek drove us all back to my ranch as quickly as we could and entered the ranch. Ellen's mom and immediately went to the bedroom to help Ellen out. I was in the living room with Daniel, waiting for Mrs. Fortune to assist Ellen in delivering the baby. I could hear Ellen grunting and yelling in pain from the living room. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to realize how painful it is to push a baby out of your body. I nervously ate a bread roll, fearing for my wife's life.

"Aren't you excited, Tony? You're about to have a baby soon," Priest Daniel smiled at me modestly.

"Happy? If you were me, you'd be both happy and terrified." I said.

I walked into the bedroom to check on Ellen. She was in the bed, the bed sheets covering her lower body while Mrs. Fortune had her hands inside the sheet, waiting to catch the baby.

"Come on, Ellen, you can do it! Push! Push!" Mrs. Fortune loudly urged Ellen.

I saw beads of sweat appear all over Ellen's face as she bared her teeth and strained. Seeing my wife in pain trying to release the baby made me feel all nervous. I slowly approached Mrs. Fortune and said meekly: "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Mrs. Fortune took a quick look at me and quickly fanned her left arm at me trying to shoo me away like I'm some kind of fly.

"Get out of my way! Get out!" She shouted at me.

I was shocked, and that made me feel more confused and scared, I started pacing around the room.

"Ugggghh... OUUUCH!" Ellen strained with all her might and cried out in pain, beads of sweat falling from her face.

"Don't be walking about, Tony," Ellen's mom told me.

She's right. I'm only making the atmosphere in the room more tense. Calming my fears, I walked up to Ellen.

"Ellen...? Sweetie? Are you okay...?" I asked her, my voice nearly breaking up with grief.

"I... I'm okay, honey. Don't worry. Please go to work." Ellen said in a soft, weary voice.

"Are you sure?" I asked her, holding her left hand.

"I'll do alright. Trust me," Ellen assured me with a weak smile.

"Okay, Ellen, bear with me. One, two, three! Push!" Mrs. Fortune coached Ellen.

" _Yaaaarrgh!_ " Ellen shouted in pain then continued pushing, baring her teeth.

I took one last look at Ellen before leaving the room and the house. As I was feeding Koro, Zara, Aloe, Star and my chickens I told them all that Ellen is delivering a baby right now. They were pretty excited about it. Koro barked happily, Zara neighed happily, Aloe and Star mooed happily, and the chickens clucked happily. I think its their way of congratulating me. Then after sprinkling the tomato plants and corn stalks I returned back to the house ASAP. As soon as I opened the door and came in I heard an amazing sound that echoed in my ears.

"Waah! Waaah!" I heard a baby crying!

"Ohhhh, my..." Tears welled up in my eyes.

My lips trembled. I couldn't believe it... I'm a dad now...

"Congratulations, Tony!" Daniel shook my hand.

"Thank you..." I said, my voice all broken with grief... I wouldn't call it grief because I'm happy, too. I walked to the bedroom.

"Waaah! Waaah!" The baby continued.

I entered the room. I saw Ellen's mom and Mrs. Fortune surrounding the bed like guards.

"Tony... come here," Ellen's mom called out to me.

I approached slowly.

"This reminds me of the time Ellen was born. She cried as loudly as my little grandson is doing right now," Ellen's mom remarked.

I moved past Ellen's mom.

"Ho-ho-ho... Kudos to you, Tony. It's a healthy baby boy," Mrs. Fortune said.

I gasped softly...

"A...A..." I got all choked up.

I approached Ellen laying in the bed with the baby.

"Honey...?"

"Darling... This is it... This is our baby..." Ellen smiled weakly.

I looked over at the baby. He is still crying, his little head slightly red from the blood rushing around his head. I didn't know what to say or do. He looked is so cute, laying there next to his mom.

"I... I... Wow... He's... so cute..." I slowly shook my head in surprise, my eyes watering.

I wiped my tears with the red rag tied around my neck.

"Darling, please name him," Ellen told me.

This is it. This is the moment when I name my child. "Okay. His name will be... His name will be... It will be..." I couldn't make myself say it, the word was caught in my throat.

"Calm down," Mrs. Fortune patted my back.

I calmed my nerves, took a slow, deep breath and said:

"... His name will be Pete, named after my late grandpa Peter," I declared.

Ellen smiled.

"Thank you, honey. I'm so happy," she said weakly.

"We both should be happy," I leaned forward and kissed Ellen on her forehead.

She smiled at me. Ellen's mom clapped, then Mrs. Fortune. As soon as Daniel, Ellen's mom, and Mrs. Fortune left, I went to the peak of the mountain, stood on the cliff's edge and shouted at the top of my lungs:

"I'M A DAAAAAAAAD!"

My voice echoed through the skies and I smiled proudly as I heard the echoes of my voice fade away.

On Monday, 12th of Summer in the year 1977, our baby boy, Pete, was born.


	14. Chapter 14 Adulthood Responsibilities

**Episode 14: Adulthood Responsibilities**

* * *

Tuesday, 13th Of Summer, 1977

7:35 in the morning, after eating breakfast my wife and I were in the living room, just simply relaxing. Its a beautiful morning, so why shouldn't we relax?

"Tony, when is your birthday?" Ellen called to me when my eyes were fluttering, as if I was going to drift off to sleep.

Her stomach is obviously back to normal size, though she did gain a little fat from being pregnant with Pete, I noticed while we showered together, her thighs are slightly bigger, and her hips and belly picked up a little more fat too, but she still is a wonderful sight to see in the shower, though, and she is feeling great and energetic at least. She is sitting on a rocking chair with Pete sitting on her lap feeding him milk. Its not milk from Aloe, it's Ellen's own milk, she is breastfeeding him. I was sitting on the couch watching the weather news.

"It'll be sunny tomorrow in Louisiana with temperatures possibly rising up to 90 degrees, and over in southern Arkansas, temperatures will be rising..." was all I heard until Ellen called me about my birthday.

"Huh? My birthday? It already passed, back in the 1st of Spring. I'm 22 years old now," I said.

"What? And you didn't tell anyone?" Ellen was surprised.

"But with the Star Night Festival going on, I forgot about my own birthday for a while!" I felt ashamed revealing that I forgot my own birthday. "Oh, it doesn't matter honey. Come here, let Pete take a look at you." Ellen suggested.

I stood up out of the chair and headed towards Ellen and Pete in the rocking chair. I looked down at Pete as he sucked the bottle. His brown eyes looking up at me as he sucked the bottle. I smirked at him. He has his mother's eyes.

"Wanna play with a big kid?" I extended my left hand out at him, and Pete with his left arm tried to touch my hand, softly slapping it. I felt his little soft hand hit my own. "Yeah, I understand... May I?" I asked Ellen.

She got the message. I wanted to hold Pete. She handed him to me as she softly pulled the bottle out of his mouth.

I held Pete under his armpits, looking at him face to face. He looked at me like with a puzzled frown that meant: "who is this guy?"

"Hey there, buddy. I'm your daddy. From now on, you call me Daddy. Understand?" I said to him with a warmth in my tone.

"Ah-ah-ah..." Pete's face wrinkled up.

I looked confused, trying to figure out what's wrong with him.

"Ah-ah-ah... Achoo!" Pete sneezed on my face! I immediately closed my eyes a split second before I felt a short spray of water hit my face.

"... Ugh..." I groaned.

My face wrinkled up in disdain and Ellen covered her mouth, trying not to giggle. Even Pete cracked a smile.

"Oh you think it's funny now, wait until I sneeze on you. We'll see who gets the last laugh," I said, my voice tone still playful even though I was a little annoyed I got sneezed on.

Afterwards, Ellen, along with Pete and I stepped outside. Ellen is holding Pete this time, not me, and Pete is wrapped in a cyan colored blanket.

"This is Pete's first time being outside the house," Ellen commented after stepping off the porch stairs with me.

"That's right, Petey boy. When I'm done with my work, I'm gonna take you on a little tour of my ranch," I said playfully to Pete as I reached out and softly pinched my thumb into his nose. He giggled a little. I walked to my tool shed as Ellen walked around with Pete in her arms, showing him the environment of my ranch. In the shed I grabbed my brush and milker, and entered the cow house to take care of Aloe and Star.

"Good morning, ladies! How's it going?" I called as I entered.

"Mooooo!" Both Star and Aloe mooed. I brushed Aloe and Star and used the milker to extract some milk from Aloe.

And to my surprise, Aloe filled up the jar, which has never happened before. For some reason today she has been producing a lot of milk.

"Wow! This is a lot!" I said as I stuffed the full jug of milk into the shipping box.

Then I fed Aloe and Star some grass and left. I went to the chicken house.

"Hey everybody!" I called to the chickens. They were walking all over the place, clucking. Before I knew it, Ellen and Pete entered the chicken house with me seconds after I did.

"Ellen...? What are you...?" I was surprised to see Ellen in here.

"I'm just showing Pete around. Look Petey! See the chickens? Those are chickens." Ellen pointed at the chickens as Pete looked at them with wide eyes.

A smile grew on Pete's face and he started babbling excitedly as I was picking up eggs, and gently putting them in the shipping box.

"Bababadagaba..." Pete talked his baby talk to me.

I stared at him blankly. "... I'm sorry, repeat that?"

"Oh, don't pay any attention to him, he's just playing with you," Ellen told Pete, turning around and leaving.

"Hey! I was just joking!" I pleaded as I left the chicken barn after them.

Afterwards, I was sprinkling water with my sprinkler, watering all the tomato plants and corn stalks I planted. It won't be long until the corn grows on the stalks. Later that evening, after Derek picked up the eggs and milk, me, Ellen and Pete were watching an action movie called "Sunset City Cops" starring Logan, one of my cousins who lives in Austin, Texas, and is a popular actor.

"I can't believe that he's your cousin." Ellen said in awe.

"Yeah, see the other half of my family lives out in Texas, while my half of the family lives out here in the peaceful Louisiana countryside." I explained to Ellen as I reached over and tickled Pete, making him laugh.

"Do you ever visit your cousins and aunt and uncle?" Ellen asked me.

"Sometimes. It is difficult to plan out family reunions when your relatives are so far apart," I replied.

"I see." Ellen said.

Later that night, Ellen put Pete in his crib.

"Good night, Pete. We'll see you tomorrow." Ellen said after giving him a kiss on the forehead.

"Good night... son..." I said slowly.

Man, I felt strange saying that. My Dad called me "son" sometimes, but now, I am... It feels strange. Anyway, me and Ellen got in our beds, and wrote in our journals before falling asleep.

* * *

Wednesday 15th Of Summer, 1977

At 8:10 a.m., Ellen, Pete and I came outside to enjoy the summer air. But me, I'm out here to work, like always, taking care of my livestock and crops and such. After having breakfast, I walked outside, heading towards the tool shed. I didn't know my wife followed me outside, I thought she was still in the house taking care of Pete.

"Hey, Tony," Ellen called to me.

"Yes, darling?" I replied as I turned around.

"When you're done with your chores, I want to show you something. You don't mind, do you?" Ellen asked me.

I smiled. "No, of course I don't," I replied, shaking my head in denial, then headed for my tool shed to get the brush and milker.

I did what I usually do with Aloe and Star, then with the chickens, I don't need to explain this over and over. Then after taking care of my livestock and storing their products for shipment, I took Zara out to the garden out east to harvest some of the remaining corn. I jumped off Zara, and began picking the corn off the stalks one by one, stuffing them into the bags on Zara. After I was done, I rode on Zara back into the stables. When I came back out from the stables, there was Ellen holding Pete, waiting for me to come out.

"Ready for the tour?" I asked her.

"Let's go," Ellen said.

"Wheee!" Pete squealed.

Ellen, Pete and I, along with Koro walked around the ranch fora few minutes. We stayed fairly close to the horse stables, and cow and chicken barn, we didn't venture out into the open fields.

"Pete seems to love it out here. Look at him smile," Ellen looked down at Pete in her arms. Then she looked at me. "Honey, did you buy some extra diapers lately?"

"Extra diapers? No. Why?" I asked.

"Because we really need some. We have three fresh diapers left. Unless you want to clean-"

"Okay, okay, I get it! I'll take care of it!" I assured Ellen; the last thing I want to do is change Pete's diapers myself.

"Okay... Wow, what's that over there?" Ellen pointed to my left.

Across the field, beyond the fence, I saw a small garden with four flowers were walking behind the cow and chicken houses.

"I don't know. Some kind of flower garden? I've never noticed it before," I claimed.

I saw four flowers surrounded by 6 inch tall concrete blocks. some of the blocks were chipped and broken.

I saw a sign next to the garden. The words written on it said: "Secret Garden, No Entry Allowed!"

I furrowed my brow and stuffed my hands in my pocket.

"Huh. I didn't know Grandpa had a secret garden. That sign says entry in the garden is prohibited." I declared.

"No entry? Isn't someone supposed to water the flowers?" Ellen asked me in confusion.

"Apparently not these. Come on, let's go. I'll go buy some diapers," I said.

Ellen carried Pete with her into the house while I walked to Neighbor Town to buy some diapers. Two hours later, when I was walking back towards my ranch, Derek's pickup truck passed by me. I caught a glimpse of him waving at me as he drove by. I waved at him with my left hand because my right hand held a bag of plastic containing 20 fresh diapers. When I got home, it is 5:44 p.m. I ate a strawberry shortcake from Ellen, I played with Pete for a while, then we all fell asleep- one happy family.

* * *

Saturday, 17th Of Summer, 1977

The usual happened today, feeding livestock, watering the tomato plants and corn stalks, and playing around with Ellen and Pete. My son has given a lot of joy, let me tell you. When I show him a leaf or any element of nature, he just smiles so wide, its heartwarming. I can tell that Pete really loves nature more than I do, I can say that much. I can't help but wonder what his personality will be like when he grows older. will he be cheerful, or shy? I don't know, but I'm anxious to see.

* * *

Monday, 19th Of Summer, 1977

"Heeey, little Petey!" I called to him as I looked down at him in his crib.

Pete had this upset look on his face that said: "aw man... why'd you wake me up from my beauty sleep?" I picked him up into my arms as Ellen watched next to me.

"It's a great sunny summer morning, and we're gonna have some fun today! We're going to take you to Neighbor Town today!" I declared.

After we were done eating breakfast, Ellen said: "Have you checked the weather news to see if any hurricanes are approaching here?"

"Yes, I did, and no, we're all safe." I said as I made sure the shoulder straps of my overalls were fastened on my shoulders.

"Before I moved in, have you guys ever had a hurricane before?" I asked.

"A few times. When you first moved in last year, that was the third time last summer when we had a hurricane free summer. If we get through this summer, it'll be the fourth." Ellen noted while she breastfed Pete, he was hungrily sucking Ellen's left breast, as I recall.

"Well, before we head into town, I better take care of a few things. Wait for me, okay?" I said to Ellen as i walked towards the door and opened it.

I was about to walk out until I saw a mysteriously shady man standing in front of me! Whoever he is, I opened the door before he could knock! He had spiky brown hair, wore dark sunglasses, wore brown leather shirt, pants and shoes and he carried a huge bag slung over his right shoulder! Who knows what is in there!

"Whoa! Who in sam hill are you!?" I exclaimed in surprise.

"I am a peddler of the wind," he replied smoothly.

I looked at him skeptically. "Is that right?" I asked in disbelief.

This shady guy reminded me of a bandit.

"Don't worry. I am only here to offer you something, sir," he said.

I lifted my right eyebrow. "What is it?"

Ellen approached behind me with Pete in her arms. She seemed disturbed looking at the shady peddler.

The man dug into his bag and pulled out a fat green seed. He held it out in the palm of his right hand, out in plain sight in Ellen's eyes and mine.

"This is a seed of a tree that grows money. Plant it in the ground." The man told me.

I frowned in disbelief.

"A tree that grows money? That sounds too outlandish to believe," I said skeptically.

The man smiled. "You'll be surprised, mister. You're buying something good. It's only $2000." The man offered.

I thought about it. I only got $32290.

"Tony, think about this rationally. Can we trust this man?" Ellen warned me.

I thought about this carefully. if I buy this seed and it turns out to be no good, i'll have wasted $2000 for nothing. But if this guy really is selling me something useful, I could get more than enough money to go on a vacation to Waffle Island if I wanted to.

After thinking it over... I agreed.

"I'll buy it." I said, whipping out my wallet and giving the man $2000.

Then returned around and headed for the cow and chicken house. I peeked over to see what he's doing. He's planting the seed he showed me next to the silo, near the cow barn. Then he returned to me.

"There. I planted the seed for you. Mister, you won't regret this. Look forward to this." He said with a convincingly friendly smile, his sunglasses reflecting the sun in an almost creepy, shady way, then he left.

I turned around to look at Ellen. Boy, did she look mad. I gasped, seeing how scary her glare is.

"Tony, darling, are you crazy? What if he swindled you?" Ellen scolded me.

"Relax, honey, I thought this through. if he did cheat me, I'm fine. The way how perfect the harvest is right now, I'll be just fine. If he was being truthful, we'll have more than enough money to go on a vacation or two!" I assured Ellen.

She thought it over. "... Oh, alright. i hope you know what you're doing. I'm not saying I don't trust you, it's-"

"I understand, honey, don't worry. I'm not mad." I calmed Ellen down by placing my right hand on her shoulder.

After that, I fed my livestock watered my crops, then left to Neighbor Town to show everyone Pete. When we got back home, we decided to get a well deserved rest after walking to town and back.

* * *

Wednesday, 21 Of Summer, 1977

The usual thing happened today. Oh, that plant that peddler gave me, it grew into a plant with bells on it! Every time I touch the plant, the bells on its branches jingle, making a sublime ringing noise. Pete and Ellen love it. As for my livestock, Star is now a young adult cow. She doesn't produce as much milk as Aloe does, but hey, i'm not complaining, she just grew into an adult. I've done so much work in the ranch, it took me all day to do it. i never had time to go to the forest and visit Luke or anyone in Neighbor Town. Oh well, guess that'll have to wait until the fall.

* * *

Friday, 23rd Of Summer, 1977

Nothing interesting happened today, except for the fact that I bought another cow from Ellen's uncle and I named her Nova. Now Aloe and Star have a new friend! Oh, and recently, this new movie called "Star Wars" has been talked about on all news channels for the past few days. Newscasters claim that it is most likely the most popular movie of the year, I've seen pictures of long, and I mean LONG lines in front of every movie theater! Ellen and I went to see it in a theater at Lake Arthur thanks to Mike driving us there since Derek was too busy to give us a ride. The line was very long, yes, but the wait was worth it. I've never seen a movie that got me so addicted. The previous movie I've seen and loved was Rocky, and I saw that film last year with my parents, but Star Wars got me fascinated in a different way compared to Rocky, I respect both films.

* * *

Sunday, 25th Of Summer, 1977

After showering, and eating breakfast, Ellen, I went outside with Pete in my arms to get some summer fresh air. Me, well, you know what I always do everyday, take care of my livestock and water my crops. But as soon as I was done with my work, Ellen came at me with a suggestion.

"Honey, I've been thinking about this, and I think we should visit the church from now on whenever we have the free time to," she said, holding Pete real close to her chest.

I nodded in agreement. I have no problems going to church. An hour later, at 10:00 a.m., me, Ellen and Pete arrived at the church. We sat down where Ellen usually sits before she was engaged to me. I remember the days when Ellen always prayed about Hank's health. I wonder if she still does it...? I looked over at Ellen.

"I hope my Dad, son and husband stay in perfect health at all times..." I heard her whisper while holding Pete close as he babbled, trying to touch her chin.

I'm glad to see that some things don't change completely. Ellen keeps her loved ones close to her heart. I like that.

I shifted my attention from Ellen to Daniel, who was preaching while Maria in the background was playing the organ.

"... And so, my friends, when we spread love, compassion, understanding, fairness and justice, the world will become a better place for us all to live," Daniel said.

I remembered the time when Ellen's uncle and I couldn't get along... But several weeks later, I helped him out of a jam and I won his respect. I thought I would never see his friendly side until that day. I looked over at Pete. I figured that he is going to one day meet some people who are just as hard to get along with as Ellen's uncle. When Pete is old enough, I'm going to teach him everything I have learned through my life as a rancher.

* * *

Tuesday, 27th Of Summer

After I done my chores out in the harsh downpour of rain, feeding my livestock and fixing the broken fence posts, I came back in my house, all wet.

"Whew! I'm done!" I called out to Ellen and Pete who were watching a cartoon show called The Flintstones. I squeezed out some of the water from my cap because it was making my hair wet.

"Woof woof!" Koro barked, then jumped at me.

I caught him inches close to my face, and he started licking me.

"Hey, hey! I'm wet enough already, Koro. Down boy!" I put him down on the floor.

"Welcome back, honey. I left you a potato pie on the dinner table," Ellen said to me.

"Great!" I immediately sat down at the table and began digging into the pie with a fork and scooping pieces of it into my mouth.

Ellen and Pete watched meas I ate the pie.

"Your father really loves potato pie. Did you know that, Pete?" Ellen looked down at Pete in her arms.

Pete didn't talk his baby talk, he just smiled at Ellen, revealing his toothless gums.

"Never get between him and a potato pie." Ellen playfully warned Pete, kissing his chubby cheeks.

Pete giggled. I looked up at Ellen after eating my 12th bite of pie.

"Hey honey, isn't it supposed to continue raining tomorrow? I didn't check the weather forecast this morning."

"They said it'll be sunny tomorrow, 83 or 87 degrees, so don't worry," Ellen replied.

"Good." I nodded in approval. Then I continued eating my pie.

Minutes later, me, Ellen and Pete were looking out at the rainfall on the other side of the window. I sighed, with my hands in my pockets.

"I really don't like being out there in the rain, but watching it... that's a different story. Ellen said nothing, she just looked at me while Pete was waving his little arms around and babbling, then walked over to the window as I continued speaking.

"I don't know why, but watching rain really calms me down... it really soothes me to the bone. I can't explain it... I remember watching rain outside the window like this when I was 6... I used to watch rain a lot while eating a rice ball or a peanut butter jelly sandwich." I said, smiling at the thought of one of my treasured childhood memories.

I looked over at Ellen. She is now looking out the window at the rain.

"Hey, honey, remember P-Chan? Do you think she'll ever return here?" I asked her.

Ellen gasped in surprise. I could tell she is shocked that she nearly forgot about P-Chan.

"Oh, dear... I haven't seen her since she left us last year... I really hope she's okay..." Ellen said, focusing hard into the rain and gray thundering skies.

I could see what Ellen is thinking by looking at her. She's afraid that P-Chan might have been struck by lightning. I decided to calm Ellen's feelings.

"Hey, darling, she'll be okay. If my intuition is correct, P-Chan will come visit us sometime next year," I said with a comforting smile.

Ellen looked at me and smiled. "I hope so, darling."

Then I reached out at Pete with my fingers, tickling his cute face.

* * *

Thursday, 29th Of Summer, 1977

Its raining again today, much to my disappointment, And even worse, the weather news said that it will continue raining tomorrow, too! Great! Just great! My overalls and cap will get wet again! Oh well, I had to feed my livestock, get their products ready for shipping, pick the tomatoes and corn that are ready to be picked, then I fixed as many broken fences as I possibly could before sundown... Not that I could see the sun behind the gray thunderclouds... And every time I tried to check my watch to see what time it is, the raindrops always fall on my watch, obscuring my view of what time it is! But in the end, after Derek came by and picked up all the stuff I had ready to be shipped, all that hard work out in the rain is worth it, because Ellen... She knows how to reward a guy.

* * *

Friday, 30th Of Summer, 1977

After waking up showering and all that early morning routine stuff, me, Ellen, Koro and Pete were eating breakfast. Ellen and I were eating scrambled eggs, bacon and waffles, Pete was drinking Ellen's milk from a bottle, and Koro was under the table eating a bowl of kibbles.

"... I don't feel like going out there, but it is something that I have to do." I shook my head after chewing and swallowing some scrambled egg.

"Darling, I appreciate you doing all your hard work for me and our baby, but I worry about your health all the time. Don't overdo it, or you'll catch a cold," Ellen told me with a worried look on her face.

Pete babbled a few unintelligible words.

"I'm sorry, honey, but i'm a rancher. I have to do this. I'll be back soon." I said as I looked at Ellen's eyes with deep empathy.

I know she's worried about me, but I have my own family now. I have a wife and child. I need to step up to the plate and be a positive role model to my son.

I walked out the door and shut it.

"Tony... Don't be reckless, dear..." Ellen said sadly, her voice breaking a little, worrying about my well being.

Outside the house, I ran to the tool shed using my arms to shield my head from the downpour of rain to pick up the brush and milker to go take care of Aloe, Nova and Star, the after feeding and milking, I took care of my chickens, then I went back to the tool shed to get my super hammer and fixed the remaining broken fence posts from yesterday and some new ones from today. After I've finished all my chores at the ranch, I checked the patches of grass I made in the southeaster parts of my ranch. I decided to expand the amount of grass, so I can make more fodder for my livestock. Problem is, I'm all out of grass seeds, so I decided to run on over to Neighbor Town on foot. Running through the rain for two hours sounds like a bad idea, but riding Zara down the road sounds like a better idea, so I ran to the stables and prepared Zara for a ride, placing the saddle on her back, then I climbed on, and Zara took off running out of the ranch, raindrops pelting my face and body as Zara took off with me on her back. As I rode Zara down the muddy dirt road, Ellen's voice kept on echoing in my head.

"...I worry about your health all the time. Don't overdo it. Please don't overdo it..." I shook my head, trying to force the hallucination out of my mind as I ran.

I checked my watch, wiping raindrops off of it constantly. 11:49 a.m. I still got time.

When I finally reached Neighbor Town, I immediately ran to Liz's flower shop. I barged into the door, startling Liz.

"Yikes!... Is that you, Tony? What in the world are you doing way out here in weather like this? You'll catch a cold!" Liz exclaimed.

I sighed in frustration. "I'm sorry, but I'm here to buy some grass seeds. Seven of them." I said.

"Seven...? ... Okay, it's your choice." Liz said, still mildly surprised I'm out here in weather like this.

Afterwards, I ran to Ellen's uncle's shop, hoping to buy another cow since I got more than $35000 now. When I got there, I came through the front door. Ellen's uncle was busy inspecting some cow medicine on the table.

"Tony?! What the...? Do you have any idea that its raining out there?" Ellen's uncle asked me in surprise like Liz a couple minutes ago.

"Sorry to bother you, mister, but I'm here to buy a cow from you." I told him.

Ellen's uncle blinked twice in surprise, staring at me in utter disbelief.

"A cow? Here? Now? Son, I can't bring the cow to your ranch out in this rain. Do you want the cow to get sick?" Ellen's uncle asked me with a dumbfounded frown on his face.

"Oh. sorry. Well, see you next week," I turned around to leave.

"Hold on a minute," Ellen's uncle ordered me.

I stopped in my tracks, frozen.

"Something's bothering you, isn't it?" Ellen's uncle asked me.

I slowly turned around to face him. I sighed.

"It's because I'm a father now. My Dad always told me that if I ever start a family on my own, I have to learn how to be responsible for them, taking care of them and providing for them," I told him.

Ellen's uncle nodded.

"And he's right. But he didn't say that you need to risk your own health for your family, did he?" I fell silent.

My Dad never said that.

"Listen, Tony. I respect the fact that you're accepting your responsibilities as a husband and father... But don't overdo it- you're not a superhero, you know," Ellen's uncle said to me.

I scoffed.

"Don't lie to me. You really think you're a superhero, don't you?" Ellen's uncle asked me.

With a small smirk, I nodded, then Ellen's uncle smiled while shaking his head, not in denial, but in amusement.

"You remind me of my older brother, Jonathan. When he started his own family, he took it with as much enthusiasm as you are right now... But you need to look out for yourself, too. If you get sick, or worse, your family will be in a lot worse shape than if you weren't providing for them. Every man has has his own strengths and weaknesses. Learn your strengths and weaknesses, and then you'll become the best husband and daddy you can possibly be, instead of being a reckless one," he lectured me.

I slowly nodded. "I... I get it. i understand now. You opened my eyes, sir. Thank you. I'll never forget your lesson," I shook his hand.

"You're welcome. Just don't pull a stunt like this ever again, okay? I know you got a family to take care of, but be sure to take care of yourself too."

"Okay. Bye! See you next week!" I left out the door, heading back home to my wife and son, my pride and joy.

* * *

Sunday, 2nd Of Fall, 1977

"Well, darling, it's Fall. This is the season when we got married. Remember?" I asked Ellen before popping a spoon of strawberry oatmeal in my mouth. She nodded.

"How could I forget that special day? The 23rd... The day we swore we would be together forever..." Ellen looked at me coyly, cuddling Pete up to her chest softly.

"So when our first anniversary comes around, how do you want to spend our anniversary?" I asked Ellen before eating another spoonful of oatmeal.

Ellen looked up at the ceiling in thought.

"Umm... How about the forest?"

"Why there?" I asked.

"Don't you remember? That's the place where I kissed you for the first time, as your reward for helping me find P-Chan," Ellen reminded me.

"Oh, oh, oh! Okay! That makes sense!" I said, finishing my last scoop of oatmeal and going over to the kitchen sink to place it in the sink for dish washing.

"So what do you plan on doing today?" Ellen asked me as she gave Pete a little teddy bear to play with.

"I'm gonna go feed the chickens and the cows, and chop down the last few dried corn stalks. Why?" I asked.

"I was thinking, since you don't have much to do now that it is fall, I was wondering if you, me, Pete and Koro could take a walk into the mountainside woods every two days, starting today," Ellen suggested.

I liked the idea. A family hike on the mountainside forest. Why didn't I think of that before?

"You know honey, that's a dynamite idea! first, let me get finished doing my jobs and then we'll go for a little walk." I walked to the door opened it, and before I walked out, I looked back at Ellen in the rocking chair with Pete and said: "When we go out, do you want me to hold Pete while you ride Zara?" I asked her.

Ellen shook her head. "No, no. I don't feel ready to ride Zara, even though I want to."

"I see. You want to take things slowly and rationally. That's okay, darling! See you in a few." I closed the door behind me.

Then I went to the tool shed to get the brush and milker, then... You know my whole routine, why would I bore you into repeating something you know I always do every day? Anyway, after feeding my livestock and clearing out all the remaining withered corn stalks and tomato plants, I left with Ellen, Pete and Koro to the mountainside forest. Before leaving, I took my super hammer with me, in case we come across any obstacles blocking our way to somewhere interesting. I know, I've been playing too many video games in my childhood.

When we reach the road intersection shaped like an upside down "T", I saw that statue ornament of a bird again. Koro barked at it.

"Koro, down, boy! What is wrong with him?" Ellen asked me.

"I don't know... Obviously something about that bird statue is bugging him for some reason," I replied and headed on over to the statue for further inspection.

"Just be careful, darling," Ellen warned me, nervously tightening her grip on Pete a little.

I walked on over to the bird statue with Koro. Koro began sniffing all over it.

"Hmm..." I scratched my chin.

Then I knocked on the statue's beak. The sound of my knuckles knocking on the beak echoed in the statue. My eyes widened.

"Hey. This thing is hollow!" I exclaimed.

I had a wild idea then, but it sounds kind of stupid. I put the super hammer in both of my hands, getting ready to swing it.

"Tony! What are you doing?" Ellen called out to me.

"Trust me," I replied.

I swung the super hammer horizontally, breaking the bird statue! *KRAAAACKK!* Pieces of the statue flew everywhere to my left. Settling down with my hammer, I looked down at the pedestal that the statue once stood on, and saw a Power Berry! I gasped and picked it up with my right hand.

"No way...!" I whispered in shock.

Ellen approached me, her eyes focused on the power berry in my right hand.

"Is that what I think it is...?" Ellen whispered to me.

I nodded. "Yeah. It's a Power Berry. I've eaten a few before. They really give me a power boost." After saying that, I dropped the berry into my mouth, chewed it and swallowed it. Then immediately I felt really energized. "Come on, honey, let's go." I said.

I led Koro, Ellen and Pete north to the mountainside forest. When we got there, we were instantly surrounded by trees covered with withering, brown leaves. Some were already falling down to the ground.

"Look, Pete! Look at the leaves fall!" Ellen said to Pete in her arms.

From his point of view, the sight of seeing brown and orange leaves falling at him from overhanging tree branches among the blue sky was such a beautiful sight for him, he got all excited, smiling and giggling.

"I'm glad to hear that Pete is enjoying this trip," I said.

Several minutes later, we came across Luke's house tree.

"What is that? That tree with a door..." Ellen asked me in confusion.

"Oh, that's just Luke's house. You know, the carpenter who helped me upgrade and expend my house? I wonder if he's here...?" I walked up the steps and knocked on the door.

"Hello? Luke? It's me, Tony! My wife, son and dog are here too! Hello? Luke? Emmet? Ingo? Toby?"

No answer.

"Huh. He's not here," I crossed my arms.

"Tony, maybe he's out of town for the day, let's go on," Ellen said to me.

I nodded and left with them. As we continued on deeper into the forest, we saw a wild rabbit and fox.

"Oh, look, Pete! That's a fox!" Ellen held Pete up so he could see it run by.

He saw it all right, and he looked very interested because he was laughing and clapping his hands.

"Petey, you are awfully intrigued by everything," I shook my head.

We moved on. We explored around the woods until we found the sulfur spring.

"Wow... I haven't relaxed in there since last year," I commented.

"The next time we come up this way, why don't we all relax in there?" Ellen asked me.

The sudden thought of seeing Ellen in a bathing suit sent excited chills down my spine.

"...Yeah! I agree. Let's go home. It'll be late noon when we get back," I said.

We retraced our steps out of the woods and headed home.

* * *

Tuesday, 4th Of Fall

Ellen and I were planning on going for a trip into the forest again, but since Ellen has a lot of work she need to do unlike me, taking care of Pete, washing and drying our bath towels and such, I had to go alone after I was done feeding my livestock and storing their products for shipment. As soon as I went inside the forest, I immediately met Ingo.

"Hey, Tony!" "Hi, Ingo. What's up?"

"Nothing but the autumn skies," Ingo joked.

"Ah, ha-hah-hah-hah! You got jokes, I see," I smiled at him.

"Yep. I got hundreds of them. Say, why don't you have a juice party at your house sometimes? Emmet and Toby would love that," Ingo suggested.

"That sure sounds like fun, but I'm a family man now, and..." I leaned a little close to Ingo's left ear. "...I don't like to get drunk," I whispered into his ear and left, leaving Toby confused.

I continued on forward, turning left past Luke's house tree, and past the cave where I recently found a Power Berry. Near the cave, I found a rabbit standing there, not moving.

"Huh? What in the...?" I was confused.

Rabbits are always on the move, in case a predator may be stalking them. Even weirder is even though I was advancing closer to the rabbit, it did not run. Soon I was standing over it. I knelt down, about to touch its head. The rabbit looked up at me.

"Don't worry. I won't hurt you," I told the rabbit, even though I'm unsure that all animals understand human languages.

Then a gruff voice behind me shouted: "Hey!"

It startled me so much I fell back! I got up and saw... Terry walking towards me! With his double barrel shotgun in his hands!

"Stop that! That rabbit is mine. What are you doing to it?" Terry asked me in an enraged manner.

"M-m-me? I was just watching it, I swear! I wasn't going to hurt it, Terry!" I pleaded, surprised to know that the rabbit belongs to him.

Terry grunted. I don't know why he did that, but maybe he believes me.

"I see that you're confused. I live like this. I don't expect you to understand my lifestyle. Bye," was all he said.

He walked by me, picked up his rabbit and left with it resting on his shoulder. I don't understand Terry, and I never will. The guy loves nature, but hates town and city life... I don't get it! What's to hate about towns and cities? I may not be a nature lover, but I got nothing against nature. Can't the old man learn to love and respect both nature and civilization...? With an exasperated sigh, I decided to head back home and stay there for the whole day. I lost the mood to visit everybody in Neighbor Town.


	15. Chapter 15 Pete's Growth

**Episode 15: Pete's Growth**

* * *

Wednesday, 5th Of Fall, 1977

"Breakfast is ready, Tony and Koro!" Ellen called from the kitchen.

Me and Koro were on the floor playing with Pete and watching him sit in his playpen and playing with his rattle stick toy squealing happily until we heard Ellen calling us.

"Woof!" Koro barked.

"I know. Let's go!" I picked up Pete out of his playpen and me and Koro headed for the dinner table.

Ellen placed Koro's bowl of kibble on the floor near the dinner table and then she placed her plate and mine on the table. I let Pete sit in my lap as I ate breakfast, since I haven't bought one of those chairs with a tray in front of it that babies can sit in.

"Let me know if you like my special apple pie with cinnamon," Ellen told me.

After making sure Pete isn't leaning to either side on my lap, I cut a piece with my fork and popped it into my mouth. After letting it swirl around my mouth and swallowing it, I said: "Honey, you make the most delicious pies in south Louisiana!"

"Even better than my Mom?" Ellen asked me, raising her left eyebrow in amusement.

That question caught me off guard. I never tried her mother's cooking since the spring last year. To avoid offending Ellen, I decided to dodge the subject.

"Um, is there anything you need me to buy at Neighbor Town?" Then I ate a few more slices of pie.

"Well, now that you mention it, we need to buy some new jammies for Pete to wear- he's growing up at a fairly fast rate, you know." Ellen said.

I nodded. "You're right, the little sprout is growing. Okay, new clothes for Pete. Got it!" I handed Pete over to Ellen and Pete started crying.

"Oh no... It looks like Pete has taken a liking to you, darling," Ellen said.

I gave my wife a sad face. Honestly I'm surprise my own son has taken a liking to me so quickly.

"Oh no..." I groaned.

I took Pete into my arms from Ellen and held him up, looking into his face as he looked into mine. I was glad he finally stopped crying.

"Listen, son, I need to go out and do some work. I'm sorry that I can't hang with you every single day, but this is what dads do. One day, you'll understand. At least I hope you will," I handed him back to Ellen and he started crying again. I hate to leave him crying, but I have no choice, I have to be the one who leaves the ranch to buy new clothes for him.

Without hesitation, I left the house, and Ellen gave Pete a pacifier to suck on so he can calm down. Ellen put the silicone nipple on Pete's lips and he quickly clamped his mouth over it and started sucking, and she started singing a lullaby to him. I never heard it, I was already outside by the time she started singing.

After taking care of my livestock and getting some eggs and milk ready to be shipped, I left my ranch and headed on over to the mountainside forest to visit Luke, that is, if he is here. I walked up the steps and knocked on the door. Seconds later, Luke answered.

"Tony! Nice to see you," Luke smiled a welcoming smile.

"Yeah. Last Sunday, me, my wife and son took a short hike into the woods, and we tried to visit you, but you were gone. Where were you?" I asked Luke.

"Oh. I was out of town. Some friends over at Lake Arthur needed me for an errand. Sometimes on Saturday or Sunday, I leave to either run errands for my friends or go visit my little brother Gotz who lives in Mineral Town. He works as a carpenter, too."

"Oh, that explains it," I nodded.

"Come on in, come on in. I was hoping to talk to you," I entered his house tree.

When I stepped inside, I saw that while it is not the most luxurious home to live in, it has some appeal. There are two bunk beds on the other end of the room, there is a small old stove, at the left corner of the room, a cast iron coal stove, and its chimney extends seven feet up towards the ceiling and left towards a hole that Luke had hollowed out for the heat to escape out into the outside of the tree, since coal burns at higher temperatures than wood, and using a coal stove inside a tree would probably burn it up from the inside. On the opposite end of the room, away from the coal stove is the dinner table, four chairs lined up around it, and in the center of the room is a circular rug with horizontal red, white and green stripes, making it look like a big lollipop sitting on the floor. Luke walked over to the coffee table near the dinner table where he keeps his coffee machine. Apparently he had been brewing coffee before I arrived.

"Want some coffee?" Luke offered me.

I shook my head as I took a seat. "No, I'm fine, thank you."

Luke took a cup of his own coffee and sat down on a chair on the opposite side of the table, and I sat down on the other end.

"So how's Ellen and your son, uh..."

"Pete."

"Yeah, Pete. How are they doing?"

"Oh, Ellen's doing fine. After giving birth to Pete she slimmed back to normal, for the most part, and Pete, I gotta tell you, my son loves nature," I said with a passionate look on my face as I was talking about Pete.

"Really?" Luke looked intrigued by my story, too.

"Yeah, I kid you not. You should see the look in his eyes whenever he sees a leaf, tree or flower... They just gleam with joy..." I said dreamily.

"Sounds like Pete will be a really honest, kind boy just like you, Tony," Luke said then took a sip of his coffee.

I chuckled, lightly shaking my head, flattered by Luke's words.

"You know, Luke, I wish I could see into the future and take a peek at Pete's life... See what he'll do in his life, who he'll marry, what he'll name my grandchild... I want to see all of that before I grow old and kick the bucket," I said, staring out into the makeshift window next to me.

Luke smiled at my statement. "All in good time, my friend, all in good time... Life is short, but not that short. But the best thing about life is... It can mean a lot to most people."

"What are you saying?" I looked at Luke, feeling a bit dumbfounded.

"Walk outside and look around you. Look hard. You'll see withered leaves falling all around you. Like I said before, life doesn't last forever, but do you know what lasts forever?"

"Huh?" I looked at Luke in confusion.

"Memories, Tony. Good old-fashioned, joy filled memories. Think about it." Luke said, his voice almost down to a whisper.

I nodded slowly. "... Well, I better get going. I gotta buy some baby clothing for Pete. See you later, Luke." I shook his hand.

"Pleasure having you for company, Tony. Take it easy," Luke replied.

I left the mountainside forest and continued heading down the road to Neighbor Town. I bought four pajamas for baby boys from the clothing shop, two green colored and two blue colored, then I returned home and stayed there, playing with Pete, Koro, Ellen, and riding on Zara around the ranch for a while.

* * *

Friday, 7th Of Fall, 1977

After taking care of my livestock, Ellen, Pete and I traveled to Neighbor Town with the help of Derek driving us there to see how everyone is doing. Ellen went to the bakery to visit her parents while I visited Michael and Ann. When I entered their house, I saw Ann, as usual, working on her strange machine.

"Hello, Tony. Long time no see," Ann looked over at me.

"Hey, Ann. Where's your Dad?" I asked her after I noticed that he is not in here behind the cash register.

"He's in his room right now. He's been in there for the past 8 minutes," Ann told me as she screwed a bolt into the machine.

"I see." I replied, taking out a croissant from my pocket and eating it.

"By the way, how's Ellen? And when can I see the baby? What's his name?" Ann asked me after she put down the screwdriver and rubbed her soot covered hands on her overalls.

"Pete. Ellen is doing fine, she's really taking her role as a mother to heart."

"Pete... That's a nice, plain name. I want to see him someday," Ann said.

"Maybe during the next festival, you will, okay? And, uh, you don't mind if I go say hello to Michael, do you?"

"No, I don't mind. But i should tell you to be careful with him, because lately he has been feeling a bit blue," Ann warned me.

"I'll be careful. Thanks," I said.

I walked into the next room behind the cashier service counter, and I found myself in a short hallway, one door to my left, another to my right. I approached the door to the left and gently knocked on it.

"Hey, uh, Michael? It's me, Tony. Sorry to disturb you like this, but I just want to talk. If you want me to leave, it's no problem," I called.

I heard the other door behind me open as soon as I finished speaking. I turned around to see Michael standing there wearing a brown shirt and dark blue pants, his hair looking shaggy and uncombed.

"What the... Oh... Tony... How's your day been?"

"Doing great," I said.

"And how's your baby, um... Pete?" Michael asked me.

"Really energetic and cheerful most days. So uh... What's going on?" I asked curiously.

Michael shook his head. "Nothing. I'm just feeling a bit under the weather."

"Are you sick? Do you need Tylenol or something?" I said with concern.

Michael shook his head, smirking. "No, not that kind of sickness. The lovesick kind," he corrected me.

I stayed silent, waiting for him to explain what he meant. He ran his right hand through his hair before speaking again.

"I wish my wife were here, Tony. I wish she never left me," he said sadly.

"She dumped you? Why?"

Michael gave me a clueless shrug. "All I know is that she never planned on having a baby with me. When she found out that she was pregnant, it terrified her."

* * *

Sunday, 9th Of Fall, 1977

Nothing out of the ordinary today. Me, Ellen and Pete went to church today, after I fed my livestock, that is all, nothing interesting for me to mention here, and the next day.

* * *

Tuesday, 11th Of Fall, 1977

Ellen and I were watching television of the Louisiana Daily News channel.

"Good morning, ladies and gentlemen! I'm sure you're all excited about this year's Harvest Festival! Be sure to bring something down to the town square of Neighbor Town at 3:00 p.m. Don't be late. And..." The news woman said, but she was about to say more, but Ellen and I tuned her out.

"I will take something very delicious tomorrow, so please look forward to it," Ellen told me.

"Oh, I am. I am looking forward to it. Isn't that right, Pete?" I looked down at him laying on my lap.

Pete looked up at me, giggling like I made a funny face at him. I suddenly looked up at the thought of something.

"Uh oh." I said, feigning worry on my face.

"What, honey?" Ellen asked me.

I handed Pete over to her, slowly stood up from the couch and slowly approached the door.

"I have a gut feeling that Mikey is outside right now..." I told Ellen as I approached the door and opened it... And there he was, wearing a brown bandanna, a white shirt and denim jeans.

"Aha, what?! You opened the door before I could knock! Man, you're good!" Mike smiled.

"I'm not that good. I just know you too well, that's all. You're easy to read like a book," I smirked in a sly manner.

"Oh, hardy har-har-har. Anyway, I'm gonna stop work so I can go to the festival tomorrow, just to let you know. I got friends from Gueydan to Morse coming to visit. I'll see you up there," Mike said.

"Will you have one of those tasty dumplings there again?" I asked him.

He shrugged. "Who knows? I'm not going to tell you. Maybe, maybe not. Just wait and see. Well, see ya."

Mike turned around and left. As soon as I shut the door, I heard Ellen chuckle.

"That Mike sure is a character, isn't he?"

"You have no idea, darling. Well, I better get to work. I'll see you in a few." I walked over to Ellen gave her a kiss on the cheek, then she kissed me back and I left outside to feed my livestock.

Afterwards, Ellen came outside with Pete to watch me ride Zara, so she can learn how to. She still hasn't developed the courage to ride Zara yet, but she still wants to do it.

* * *

Wednesday, 12th Of Fall, 1977

7:00 a.m., I woke up. I didn't see Ellen next to me, she must have woken up minutes before I did. I stood up to see if Ellen is still in the room, and she still is. She is just near Pete's crib, looking down at him as he crawls on the floor... wait... Pete is crawling?

"Look, darling! Pete is crawling!" Ellen exclaimed excitedly.

Hearing that was enough to snap me awake! I jumped out of my bed and looked down at Pete. He really is crawling! He's crawling towards me, too!

"Duh... Dah... Dah..." Pete muttered gibberish as he crawled slowly.

I knelt down. "Come here, son! Come to Daddy!" I urged him.

"Dah... Boo-boo..." Pete continued talking baby talk as he crawled towards me at turtle speed.

"Come on! You can do it!" I urged him.

Soon he came close to me and I picked him up under his armpits, holding him up.

"Yeaaah! That's my boy! Good job, Petey! I'm so proud of you!" I kissed Pete on his left cheek.

He smiled. "Ha ha ha! Da-da! Ba-ba!" Pete said.

A few hours later, Ellen and Pete and I got prepared to head on over to Neighbor Town, and once again Derek drove us there.

"Why are you two heading into town without me?" I asked for the third time.

"Because, honey, the thing I plan on bringing to the Harvest Festival is in town. I don't want you to see what it is, so that's why we're leaving you here to feed the livestock while Pete and I get a head start on you," Ellen explained with a grin.

"A head start? Oh, that's real fair. Well go on, before I catch up," I replied.

Ellen and Pete left while I stayed at home to freshen myself up for the festival, then minutes later, I fed my livestock. Then after that, I went to the mountainside forest to get a healthy mushroom. It took me a few hours to find one. Most of the mushrooms I found looked unhealthy or poisonous. After that, I raced on over to Neighbor Town.

When I got to the square, I was the 4th person in line to try out our own special stew. When it was my turn, Ellen's mom instructed me to put my ingredient int the stew. Climbing up the big ladder until I peered down into the bubbling brown liquid in the cauldron, I threw my mushroom in and watched it melt.

"Okay, wait a few minutes," Ellen's mom said as she stirred the dissolving mushroom into the stew.

I climbed off the ladder and waited. Soon Ellen's mom came up to me and gave me my stew and a spoon. I grabbed the spoon, dipped it into the soup and took a few sips. I tasted chicken broth with sliced carrots, green peas, not a bad combination. Not bad at all! After finishing my stew, I walked on over to the mayor's wife.

"Hello, ma'am. How was your stew? What did you put in it?" I asked her.

"Mine was flowers. It turned out fairly good," She replied.

Flowers? Hmm, she must be vegetarian.

"I see. Gotta go." I waved bye and left, heading towards Maria who was still eating her own stew.

"Hello, Tony."

"Hey, Maria. The stew is great. A little better than last year," I smiled.

"I agree. I think it's important to thank the land and the sun as well as celebrate the harvest," Maria told me.

I nodded in agreement. "Can't argue with that. Land shelters the seeds, the sun helps the seeds develop... Without them, my harvest wouldn't be so perfect."

"There you have it." Maria nodded in approval with a smile, keeping her lips closed.

"Oh, by the way, Maria, Ellen is over by the water fountain with Pete, our baby. Since you love kids, why don't you go see him?" I suggested to Maria.

"I will. Thanks for telling me, Tony," Maria nodded.

Then I left her alone, and I walked up to Ellen's dad, standing near the cauldron, drinking Lone Star brand beer, far as I could tell.

"Um, sir? Are you sure you want to be drinking that? You do realize that stuff make food taste less good, right?" I asked him.

He looked at me incredulously.

"What? This? Nonsense! This drink is my pride and joy! It's who I am." He said pridefully.

I sighed. There's no way I can wean Ellen's dad off of Eve's awful drinks.

"...Suit yourself," I said and left.

I walked through the crowds of people, trying to find Ellen, but I heard Nina call me.

"Tony! Hey! Tony! Over here!"

I tried to find out where her voice is coming from. I looked around. I was in the southeastern parts of the square.

I saw Nina next to Liz ahead of me, so I approached them.

"Hey, Nina. What's that you got there?" I asked.

Nina showed me food that I've never seen before. it looked like a fruit. At least its not alive or animal based. It looks more like a candy bar, the way it is colored.

"Try it! You'll like it! It's delicious!" Nina urged me with a comforting smile.

I shrugged. It's better than the little frog I was forced to eat last year... Even though my digestive tract has months ago reduced the frog to pieces of crap, I still feel sorry for that little guy, being alive while getting slowly and painfully turned into mush is a fate no creature deserves... I took the candy into my hand, threw it in my mouth and chewed it. It was really soft for my teeth to chew on, but tasted very good in my mouth as it dissolved! The flavor resembled artificial watermelon without sugar! Then I swallowed the remains of the candy.

"Tastes good, huh?" Nina smiled.

"Yeah! What is that? I love it!" I asked her.

"It's called the fruit of the full moon plant. it's moisturized, soft, and melts in the mouth like ice cream," Nina explained to me.

"Its our most favorite fruit," Liz added.

I nodded with a contented smile.

"I see. You guys gotta show me where you find that fruit. I love it!" I said before I left.

As I was walking, I could distinctly hear Mike's voice yelling: "Rice balls and dumplings! Get your rice balls and dumplings! Won't you try them? They are all good!"

I couldn't resist the urge to try those out again! I ran for Mike's table where he was distributing different rice balls and dumplings.

"Tony! I knew I'd attract your attention. I guess I know you too well," Mike smirked.

"Yeah, whatever. Here's $300. I know the price," I gave Mike the money.

"Okay. Try not to get addicted to the dumplings, all right?" Mike said as he handed me one.

I grabbed it and ate it.

"Okay, now I'll try the rice ball," I said.

"All right! Tony, these rice balls are made from 100% Starshine rice," Mike told me.

"Starshine rice?! My Mom used to cook those!" I exclaimed.

"Well, I envy you, Tony. They are fresh and warm. Want one? Its only $200," Mike said.

I gave him the money.

"Wow, you sure have a bottomless pit for a stomach. Still, don't get addicted to this stuff, alright?" Mike said as he gave me the dumpling.

I grabbed it and ate it.

"Thanks, Mike. See you around!" I said as I left.

"No worries! Next year, I'll bring more than rice balls and dumplings! Look forward to it!" Mike called back.

I continued walking, looking for Ellen and Pete, but they are nowhere to be found. Soon, I bumped into Eve.

"Whoa! Careful!" I said, rubbing my bruised head.

"Hey, Tony... Have you had too much beverage?" Eve asked me in a queasy voice.

She looked dizzy. I shook my head in denial.

"... I think I have had enough," Eve said before leaving.

She had better stay away from the alcohol, seriously. I then headed towards Ann, who was in the same spot as she was last year's Harvest Festival, with her newly improved machine.

"Hey, Ann. Have you seen Ellen?" I asked her.

"Ellen? I saw her with Maria a minute ago," Ann replied.

"Great, thanks," I said and turned to leave.

"Hold on a minute!" Ann halted me.

I froze and turned around.

"Haven't you looked at it? This is my newly improved Ultra Special Auto Harvesting Machine!" Ann said with loads of pride in her face.

I just stared at her blankly, not even giving her applause, then I glanced at her machine, which oddly looks like a cylindrical shaped outhouse with no doors, just various multicolored buttons. She noticed that a few seconds of silence.

"... Hey, you don't seem to trust me... Doesn't matter, don't say a word. Just turn it on! On!" Ann urged me, pointing at the power button close to the base of the machine near some kind of lever.

I didn't want to do it... But I did it anyway. I pushed the button and the machine started up.

*BRRRRRRR* the machine was shaking and humming. Then suddenly I got a bad feeling and slowly backed away.

"That's not good!" I jumped out of the way, and just in time!

The machine blew up on Ann's face, startling everyone in the vicinity!

"Eek!" Ann yelped.

When I looked up from laying face down on the concrete, I saw that the smoke cleared and Ann's face is covered in black soot again! Michael, Ellen's mother,

"... Weird. I thought it would work fine this time..." was all Ann said, dumbfounded that her machine backfired.

"Your daughter is up to her old tricks, I see," Ellen's mother said to Michael, who was slowly shaking his head in dismay.

"Same old, same old. I just wish she would try something different. Something less dangerous," Michael muttered sadly while watching Ann wipe soot off her face using a hand towel she kept in one of the pockets of her pants.

I left Ann alone for Michael to take care of her while I searched for Ellen. I found her at the southwest corner of the square with Nina, Liz and Maria, who were all focused on Pete, talking about how cute he is. I walked up to them.

"Hi, darling. I've been looking for you." I said.

"So was I. Look at what I made when I was visiting Mom," Ellen showed me a pie I've never seen before holding Pete and signaled Maria to give me a small pie on a plastic plate with a plastic fork alongside it.

The pie had this smell that made me think there's some meat inside.

"This is a special meat pie I made. Want a bite?" Ellen asked me.

"Yeah," I nodded.

I grabbed the pie and ate it. It tasted funny- I've never eaten pie with meat in it before, but it tasted good for a meat pie, it also had gravy, corn, green peas and carrots inside it.

"I love it. I'ts good, honey," I said after swallowing the pie and licking the gravy residue off my lips.

Ellen smiled at me, putting her left hand on my cheek and rubbing it gently. I felt her soft fingers gently caress my face, and it put me in sort of a trance.

"You make everything you eat seem delicious, so its worth cooking for you," Ellen said with a pleased expression.

"I think its because I have a huge appetite," I said with a coy smile.

Ellen shook her head. "It's because I put a special ingredient into my cooking. Fresh ingredients, love and affection are necessary to make dishes delicious!" She replied proudly while Pete babbled.

She has a point.

"Okay, everybody, we are about to start dancing. Go ahead and pick a partner," Mayor Stan called by megaphone.

I looked at Ellen with an excited smile.

"Ready to dance, honey?" I asked her.

"Darling, I'm never afraid to dace with you. Maria, can you look after Pete for a while?" Ellen asked.

"Sure, Ellen." Maria nodded, and Ellen handed Pete over to Maria.

"Hello there, Pete. My name is Maria, are you having fun?" Maria cooed at Pete as I took Ellen's left hand into my right hand and walked away from Maria, Liz and Nina.

A few minutes later, we were dancing. Since Pete isn't inside Ellen anymore, I can now go back to doing some fancy dance moves with Ellen and try to wow the audience! Ellen and I had loads of fun, from the town square to our home.

* * *

Thursday, 13th Of Fall, 1977

The next morning, when me and Ellen woke up, Ellen suddenly jumped out of bed, dashed into the bathroom all of the sudden and shut the door.

"Huh? What the...?" I jumped out of bed.

"What in the world is going on...?" I muttered to myself in confusion.

A minute later, she returned.

"Honey, are you sick?" I asked her.

Ellen shook her head, holding both hands on her stomach.

"No, darling. I'm... I'm pregnant again..." Ellen said.

"WHAT?!" I exclaimed so loudly, Pete in his crib gasped in surprise and started crying. I guess my shout made his heart jump in his chest, and he didn't like that. I picked him up.

"Oh no! Oh, I'm sorry, Pete, did I scare you? I am so sorry," I apologized to Pete as I gently rocked him in his arms, and he calmed down a few seconds later, and I was sitting on the bed at that moment. "Son... You got a little brother or sister on the way," I told him with a faint smile as soon as he calmed down.

Ellen sat down next to me.

"I really wasn't expecting this either, darling. Pete, you won't be the only baby we'll be having anymore," she said as she smiled at Pete.

Pete grinned. Minutes later, after feeding my livestock, i ran to Luke's house in the forest to tell him and his carpenters the big news. I opened up the door, seeing Luke, Emmet, Ingo and Toby sitting at their tables drinking coffee.

"Hey, Tony! What's new?" Toby asked me.

"Me and my wife got another baby on the way," I replied.

As soon as I said that, Luke and his carpenters spat out their coffee in shock!

"Wha...?!" Luke was stunned!

"Pete has a little brother or sister coming!" I replied.

Luke slowly looked over at his carpenters with his mouth dropped open. Silence filled the room, but seconds later, Emmet broke the silence.

"Wow, Tony, did you plan to have this next one?" He asked me.

I shook my head. "No, it just suddenly happened," I replied.

Toby shook his head. "Son, there is no such thing as "suddenly happened". Do yourself a favor. If you can't keep your pajamas on around your wife, go to Lake Arthur or Gueydan and buy yourself some Durex and use them before you end up with more unplanned pregnancies. You don't want to end up having more kids than you can handle," he warned me.

"Noted, but even though I never planned on having another child, I am happy about this! See ya later!" I said then ran off, so Ingo and Toby never had time to say any parting words to me, they only nodded.

After two hours of walking and brief running, I arrived at Neighbor Town and I ran into Liz's flower shop. Before Liz and Nina could say hello, I abruptly said: "Guys, Ellen is pregnant again!"

Then I left.

"Huh!?" Nina gasped.

"Did... Didn't they just have Pete recently...?" Liz asked Nina, dumbfounded.

I ran to the church and found priest Daniel and Maria.

"Tony! How are you?" Daniel asked me.

"Fine! More than fine! Ellen is pregnant again!" I smiled proudly.

"Really? That's amazing! I see now you really love kids!" Maria exclaimed.

"Well congratulations to you, Tony!" Daniel shook my hand.

"Thank you, Dan. I'm going to continue spreading the word around town," I said then left.

I went and told the whole town about it! Ellen's mom and uncle were the most surprised. They totally weren't expecting this! When I ran back to the ranch, I came back into the house all exhausted, but I celebrated with Pete and Ellen all noon and evening.

* * *

Saturday, 15th Of Fall, 1977

The next morning, I woke up and I saw Ellen playing with Pete on the floor.

"You're pretty active lately," I commented.

"Pete is always active when he wakes up, so I always have to keep an eye on him," Ellen replied.

I climbed out of the bed and joined Pete and Ellen on the floor.

"Dur... Dah... Ba-ba-da..." Pete said... Whatever that means.

"Pete. Say Mama. Ma-ma," Ellen said slowly.

"Mm...mm...Da-da!" Pete exclaimed and started laughing- I think he was trying to be funny.

"Well, at least he can say Daddy almost," I chuckled.

Ellen didn't give up, though. "Pete. Come on, say Mama. Mama. Ma... ma," she repeated.

"Da...Uh... Ma... Ma... Ma...ma," Pete slowly replied.

"Good boy!" Ellen grinned and hugged Pete, standing up on her legs with Pete still in her arms.

"Ma ma! Ma!" Pete said happily.

Then Ellen passed Pete over to me after I stood up.

"Hey, Petey boy! Are you ready to meet your brother or sister?" I asked him.

"Dah... Dah dah!" Pete replied, smiling, showing his pink gums.

"I know, but you'll have to wait a while," I said.

Minutes later, Ellen was in the kitchen cooking pancakes, scrambled eggs and sausage while Pete and I were watching a cartoon show, a new episode of "Benjamin The Cottontail Rabbit"! I never miss an episode every morning and evening on a Saturday. He was sitting on my lap.

"See that, Pete? That's a rabbit. Can you say rabbit?" I pointed at Benjamin in the television screen who was interacting with his family.

"Rab... Rabby..." Pete tried to say.

"No. Rabbit. Rab-bit. Rab... it," I corrected him.

"...Be... Rab... beat." I can't believe Pete got that wrong!

"Never mind. Just watch the show," I said, and we lapsed into silence as we watched the cartoon.

"Benny, our carrot stock is low, and our family is starving! And someone stole our extra batch of carrots last night!" Benjamin's mother said.

"I bet Leio and his gang of pythons stole our entire supply of carrots. They aren't gonna get away with this!" Benjamin said defiantly.

"If we don't get those carrots back soon, we'll all starve!" Rosie, Benny's sister said.

"I'll take care of this. Don't you worry!" Benjamin hopped away to search for the missing carrots.

"Benjamin is a cool rabbit, isn't he?" I asked Pete.

"Dah-be! Rabb-beeee!" Pete exclaimed happily, flapping his arms.

A few scenes later in the show, Benny met up with a few pythons.

"Hey! It's Benjamin! Let's get him!" A python said.

"Step up!" Benny challenged.

He swiftly dodged every python that tried to bite him and he counterattacked with a punch or kick.

"He's too strong!" A python exclaimed.

"Yeah! Go, Benny!" I cheered.

"Ben-neeee!" Pete cheered with me.

I looked down at him in shock.

"Come and get it!" Ellen called.

"Oh! Time to eat, Pete. Let's go." I picked up Pete and carried him to the dinner table.

After we were finished eating I let Ellen play with Pete for a while as I went outside to feed my livestock, store the eggs and milk for shipping... Oh by the way, Nova grew up to be an adult cow now, so she can now produce milk like Aloe and Star.

After that, I took my super ax and wheelbarrow and went out into the forest to chop some wood for the winter. Something told me that this winter is gonna get cold, so I knew that I better start gathering more wood, not to mention as much fodder for my livestock as I possibly can. When I got back to the ranch that evening, I met up with Derek.

"Tony!"

"Derek. What's up?"

"What's up? What's up? What's up is I heard that you and Ellen made another baby, that's what's up!" Derek crossed his arms.

"Derek, come on! Give me a break! I didn't expect it to happen, but I'm man enough to handle this! Pete is no problem for me, so I can handle one more children." I said confidently.

"If you say so. Well, good luck. I'll send you $1250 tomorrow, all right?"

"Deal." I nodded.

"Keep up the good work. You're really impressing me with your growth as a man." Derek said as he walked back to his pickup truck carrying the crate filled with milk and eggs.

* * *

Monday, 17th Of Fall, 1977

I got up around 7:00 a.m. with Ellen. We showered and she gave Pete his own bath afterwards. Later on, I had the honors of changing his diaper. My worst luck ever. It wouldn't be so bad if he simply urinated, but he did something worse. I did NOT like that job at all! Nearly made me lose my appetite! And while Ellen was cooking, I was playing with Pete, using his teddy bear.

"Hi there! I'm Mr. Snuggles! What's your name?" I said in a slightly high pitched voice as I bounced the teddy bear in front of Pete as if it is talking instead of me.

Pete seemed highly amused.

"Ha-ha-ha! Da-ba de-de-de!" He exclaimed excitedly.

"Pete? That's a nice name! So do you want to play with me, Pete?"

"Wheeee!" Pete raised his hands up in the air.

Fast forward 8 minutes later, I had just got my brush and milker from the tool shed and I was heading to the cow house.

"That's a good girl, Aloe. You've been a really good girl today," I cooed as I brushed Aloe.

She mooed happily, then I bent down, grabbed my milker and squeezed the milk from her udders, filling up the empty jug. I was about to go take care of star as well, but I noticed something wrong. She looked kind of tired and pale.

"Star? What's wrong?" I asked.

" _Mooo_..." Star mooed weakly.

Then I realized what's wrong. Star is sick! I realized that I better go get some medicine before her sickness worsens! But I didn't have any medicine with me! But I knew one person who does.

"Quick! To the town!" I said to myself as I bolted out of the cow house, ran into the horse stables, and prepared Zara to take me for a quick gallop to town.

As soon as I reached Neighbor Town, I wasted no time racing on over to Dale's livestock shop. I parked Zara outside the building and barged right in through the door, startling him.

"Whoa, Tony! What's the rush?" He asked me.

"I got an emergency, sir! One of my cows is sick! I need medicine!" I said urgently.

"Ah! I got just what you need." Dale crouched down behind his desk and came back up and placed two items on the counter: a syringe with cow medicine liquid in the tube, and a medicine tablet with a mugshot of a cow's head.

"These two medicines are exactly what you need. The needle cures cow. Just inject them. The tablet helps make the cow more healthy," Dale told me.

"I'll take both," I said.

"Okay. The needle is $1000 and the tablet is $1000 also."

"Here." I gave him the money, took the items and left before he could say "thank you" or "good bye".

Zara and I returned to the ranch, and after leaving Zara in the stables, I ran back to the cow barn, located Star's and prepared to use the syringe.

"You'll be okay, Star. Just you wait and see," I said to Star then slowly injected the needle and slowly pressed the syringe, pushing the liquid out of the syringe and into my cow's body. Seconds later, Star felt much better!

"Mooo!"

That's how I can tell! Then I gave Star the health tablet to eat and she felt much more energetic! Later after going back to the shed to pick up the milker and a few empty milk jugs, I milked her, then Nova next, then I fed them. Then I fed my chickens and took their eggs. With my everyday jobs done for today, I took Ellen, Pete and Koro out hiking in the forest all noon and hung out with Luke and his carpenters, talking and telling jokes. We returned home in the evening at 4:39, 3 minutes after Derek left with the milk and eggs, and Ellen cooked some blueberry pie. It tasted great! Later that night, me and Ellen were snug fast asleep in our bed while Pete was asleep in his own bed across from us in the bedroom.

* * *

Wednesday, 19th Of Fall, 1977

7:59 a.m., that's the time when we woke up. Ellen, Pete and I are already awake. Ellen has already given Koro a bowl of kibbles now she is cooking us something to eat. While she was in the kitchen doing her thing, me and Pete were watching television. I have a hunch that the Egg Festival is tomorrow, so I turned to the event news channel to make sure.

"... This is official information of an event. Tomorrow is the annual egg festival. The weather is fair, so no worries about the festival being postponed, folks!" The woman said as a photo of a dozen multicolored eggs appeared in a different screen next to her.

Then I changed the channel back to channel 6, the sports channel, watching baseball.

"You plan on becoming a baseball player, Pete?" I asked him.

Pete looked up at me and said: "Nwah. Dah-be-de." Whatever that means.

"... I wish baby translators existed..." I muttered.

A few minutes later after eating breakfast, Ellen took Pete with her and walked out the door to get some fresh air. After eating the last bit of sausage on my plate, I followed them out. When I got outside, I saw that Mike has just arrived.

"Tony! Your friend Mike is here," Ellen called.

"I know, darling," I replied.

I approached Mike standing near the entrance gates.

"You ready for this, egg festival champion? I'm gonna take that title from you tomorrow!" Mike said with a sly grin.

"Not a chance! I won last year, I'll win again this year! Just watch and see!" I replied giving Mike a competitive expression on my face.

"Yep! That's what I want to hear! 3:00 tomorrow. Don't be late, otherwise I'll be disappointed. And I don't like to be disappointed," Mike said.

"Mike... Be careful what you wish for," I said with a confident smirk.

"I know what i'm doing. Well, see ya!" Mike turned around and left.

I walked over to Ellen near the cow house. She is sitting on a small stool standing near a bucket of soap filled water and a basket full of dirty bath towels. Pete is next to her sitting on the ground.

"That Mike is very energetic," she commented.

I scoffed. "I'm not gonna let him show me up at the festival!"

"I know. Until then, will you take Koro or Zara out for a walk sometime today?" Ellen asked me.

"Hang on. Let me get finished feeding my livestock," I replied.

Ellen let me go on with my work, feeding the cows and chickens and storing their products for shipping. Then I decided to take Koro for a walk down the long road between my ranch and Neighbor Town. I came back to the ranch at late noon and ate some carrot stew from Ellen back at home, and played with Pete a little bit, like a father should be doing. It was a long day, for sure, but I'm more psyched for tomorrow. I can't wait to win another prize at the festival!

* * *

Thursday, 20th Of Fall, 1977

This morning, Ellen, Pete and I did our usual morning routine, bathing, eating breakfast, and Ellen and Pete freshened themselves up while I went out to feed my livestock first, then I freshened myself up too. We waited in the house watching television until 2:15 p.m., then we left the ranch and walked on over to the town. When we reached the square, I saw the usual challengers: Tim, Lisa, Ann, Nina, Ellen's uncle and dad, and Ellen herself. and of course, Mike. But she told me that she'll have to sit this festival out because she has to look after Pete.

"Sorry, darling, I won't be competing with you this time," Ellen told me.

"Ah, man..." I sighed.

"But I'll cheer for you!" Ellen really perked me up once she said that! I then turned my attention to Nina, standing next to us with Ann.

"Hey, Nina. Any idea what the prize is this year?" I asked her.

"Sorry, Tony. I only heard rumors. it might be a rare flower seed or something," Nina guessed.

I shrugged. Better win this festival and find out for myself. 14 minutes later, Mayor Stan called out: "It is time to begin the annual egg searching game! The rules, as usual, are simple. The first person that finds the same colored egg as the one I show wins the game. Are you all ready to begin?"

"YES!" We shouted.

Everybody (except Ellen with Pete) gathered around Stan, waiting for him to show the egg we need to find.

"Here we go! The first egg looks like this!" Stan placed it on the table.

A magenta colored egg! Everybody broke off running once they got a good look at the egg's color. I left out of the northwest exit of the square, passing by Mike. I was aiming to check the chest near Stan's house but Nina beat me to it!... But it seemed that she found nothing.

"See ya!" I heard Mike say behind me.

I turned around and saw him running down the brick road. I gave chase! We passed by the church!

"I'm gonna find that egg first, so eat my dust!" Mike said with a cocky grin.

"I don't think so!" I shot back.

Me and Mike were running side by side together, even as we ran past Liz's flower shop! Then we followed the road going south. I remembered there is a chest on the bridge that leads out of the town! Picking up the pace I beat Mike to the chest. Breathing frantically, I opened it and found an egg, but it's not magenta colored- it's green!

"No!" I moaned.

"See ya later gator!" Mike taunted as he ran on down the road.

Reacting without missing a beat, I gave chase to Mike. He decided to check the chest near Mrs. Fortune's house. I didn't follow him. if he found the wrong egg, that would give me an edge. There's a chance that he would find it, but that's a chance i'm willing to gamble.

"Nooo! Wrong egg!" I heard Mike cry out.

"Banzai!" I clapped my hands together and ran on, going down the steps and following the road. I decided to check at Ellen's uncle's place to see if the chest there has the egg. I ran past Nina who was running the opposite direction compared to me.

She seemed confused for a second as soon as I passed her, then she chased me. Fortunately, I was first to the chest in the back yard of the livestock shop. And the chest is empty! but before I could return to the square, I heard the bell ring!

"Time's up!" Stan shouted by megaphone.

"Aw, fish sticks!" I growled.

Someone got a point! Most likely Dale. I headed back to the square with everybody else.

"Okay, the next egg looks like this!" Mayor Stan placed a bright orange Easter egg on the table.

Everybody left as soon as they saw it. I had a general idea of where to find it. Probably near Mrs. Fortune's house. It's a heavy risk, but i'm going for it.

When I opened the chest there, I was right! I took it back to Stan in the square and showed it to him.

"Yes! That's the same color! Great job!" Stan congratulated me.

He called everybody back to the square. Ellen saw that I got a point.

"Whoo! You can do it, darling! I'm rooting for you honey!" Ellen cheered.

"Daddy wheeee!" Pete cheered his own kind of cheer.

Their cheering made me feel a lot better. Everybody soon returned.

"Okay! The next egg looks like this!" Stan placed the egg on the little table.

A cyan colored egg! I never saw that egg while I was looking for the magenta and orange egg, so I have no general idea of where to find it. But it must be somewhere I haven't checked. I left out the eastern exit of the square and ran south. I found myself running against Tim and Lisa.

"Hurry, Tim! we can't let him beat us to the egg!" Lisa urged as I was gaining on them.

"Easy for you to say! My heart is burning!" Tim wheezed.

Soon I ran past them and ran down the stairs. Then I turned left and found a chest. I checked it, and I found the cyan colored egg! With the egg in my hand, I ran back to the square and showed it to Stan.

"Got it!" I panted, almost out of breath, but this is a good workout.

"Yes! That's it!" Stan cheered.

Then he rung the bell to call everyone back to the square. Ellen and Pete continued to cheer for me.

"Okay! The next egg you need to search for looks like this!" Stan pulled the egg out of his pocket and placed it on the little table.

A teal colored egg! Everyone broke off running. I had a feeling of where I would find the egg.

At the chest near the church where the tombstones are! As I was running over there, Ann was slowly gaining on me.

"You're not getting that egg that easily!" Ann shouted.

"Watch me!" I replied.

When we got to the church, I weaved my way past dozens of tombstones and crosses as I headed towards the treasure chest. Out of breath I opened it, finding the cyan egg!

"Awwh! You found it!" Ann moaned.

"Yep! no hard feelings, Ann, but you did your best." I said as I ran past her.

"... Yeah! I did!" Ann felt much better when I said that.

I showed Stan the egg as soon as I got to the square. I was almost wheezing.

"Okay, the game is over." He rung the bell and picked up the megaphone.

"I'm announcing the winner. Everybody, come here, please." Stan called. Afterwards, everyone lined up. Lisa was standing next to me to my right. Stan checked the results on paper.

"The winner of this year's Egg Festival is... Mr. Tony once again!" Stan declared.

Everyone cheered! I won this year again! Ellen came up to me, holding Pete and kissed me on my left cheek as everyone cheered. Nobody was upset about losing. That made me feel much better, because I hate dealing with sore losers.

"Congratulations! The prize is being delivered to your home right now," Stan told me.

"Thank you, sir," I nodded.

"Now everybody, let's do our best next year, too!" Stan yelled.

"Whooo! Yeah!" Everyone cheered.

Later that evening, when Ellen, Pete and i got home, I saw the prize! It is a Power Tree berry, and its just sitting on the dinner table! However, I was too tired to eat it. maybe tomorrow. As soon as we reached the bedroom, I immediately took off my overalls, put on my pajamas and fell asleep. Ellen did the same, but not before tucking Pete in his own bed.


	16. Chapter 16 Honest Farmers Prosper

**Episode 16: Honest Farmers Prosper**

* * *

Monday, 24th Of Fall, 1977

Not much happened today, I just ate breakfast with Ellen, Pete and Koro, then I fed my cows, chickens and Zara, then I went out into the forest to chop more firewood from tree stumps.

* * *

Wednesday, 26th Of Fall, 1977

Around 7:00 a.m., Ellen and Pete and I have just got done taking a shower, and we were with Pete playing with his toys with him. Yesterday, I bought a rattle stick, and a few more stuffed animals- a tiger, koala bear, and panda bear, too, all from a toy store in Gueydan thanks to Derek giving me a ride up there and taking me back to my ranch. Gueydan is a very long walk from my ranch, and I don't feel like walking that long.

"Tony, play with Pete for a minute while I go cook breakfast," Ellen said as she stood up and walked to the kitchen.

So I stayed with Pete, entertaining him with his stuffed toys. A few minutes later, Ellen called us into the kitchen to start eating. What's for breakfast, you ask? Something special. Scrambled egg and bacon sandwich with strawberry jelly in it, and pancakes!

"A sandwich! Cool!" I smiled when my nose caught the familiar scent of bacon and scrambled eggs.

"I wanted to do something a little different, and I thought: 'Hey, why don't I make a sandwich for a change?' So here it is!" Ellen could see that I'm quite pleased with the sandwich.

I ate the pancakes first, then I ate the breakfast sandwich. it tasted sooo good with the soft bread, scrambled egg, crispy bacon and sweet jelly! Awesome combination! I looked over at Ellen who was feeding Pete regular old fashioned flavorless oatmeal.

"Darling, this sandwich makes my tongue dance!"

"I knew that would happen. Everything I cook tastes great to you," Ellen smiled.

Later, I came outside with Ellen and I got to work, feeding my livestock while Ellen was in the stable taking care of Zara, and introducing Pete to Zara. Afterwards, I went to the tool shed to get my super sickle to cut down some grass for fodder to my livestock. I don't like spinning around with that sickle, plus, I'm afraid that I might get dizzy and cough up my breakfast. But I did my work anyway, spinning around like a tornado with my super sickle at cutting up the grass. Yes, I got dizzy, but thankfully I didn't throw up. I took the huge piles of fodder into the wheelbarrow and stored them into the silo. I now got 655 pieces of fodder in there. That should be enough for 7 chickens and 3 cows to last through the entire winter. For the rest of the day after that, Ellen, Pete and I didn't do much, we just went walking around the ranch, getting some exercise, until evening and we returned to the house after Derek came by to pick up the milk bottles and eggs.

* * *

Friday, 28th Of Fall, 1977

While Ellen was cooking, me and Pete were sitting on the couch together watching the weather news, Pete is sitting next to me on my right. The weather forecast people say that it'll rain tomorrow morning all over Louisiana, the rain clouds are moving east from Texas towards Louisiana.

"Hey, Ellen, honey," I called.

"Yes, darling?"

"The weather forecast says that it will rain tomorrow," I replied.

"Oh... I guess that means winter is coming up soon," Ellen said as she brought our plates to the dinner table.

She made two bacon and egg sandwiches, two for herself, two for myself. I really love that sandwich- I had a feeling that she would make some more today.

"I bet as soon as I step outside today, it'll be a little cool out there. After all, you should see the forest- all the leaves on the trees have completely fallen out," I said.

Ellen nodded. "So what do you want to do in the winter, darling?" She asked me with an expectant smile.

She apparently has confidence in whatever idea I might have, so I gave it some thought.

"Well, before we teach Pete how to make a snow angel, i want to go up to the mountain peak first," I said while rubbing my chin.

"The peak? Why?" Ellen asked me.

"Oh... To see the view of the forest covered in snow, and to plant that special rare seed that the peddler gave me during the Flower Festival," I said, taking the snow flower seed out of my pocket and placing it on the table.

"You mean that flower that supposedly grows in winter?" Ellen asked me before taking a bite into one of her sandwiches.

I nodded. "Yep, that's correct."

"But, darling, do you really believe that flower can survive in the winter? I mean, I've never heard of such thing," Ellen said as she fed Pete some blended applesauce.

"I don't know what to believe anymore. Nina believes there is a flower that can survive in the winter season, so who am I to argue?" I said as I held the seed in my hand, looking at it glitter under the light provided by the light bulb of the ceiling fan, the thin wooden planks spinning rapidly, fanning cool air all over the room while the fireplace burned with fresh firewood.

"... During my experiences of being a rancher here, I have seen some things that I used to think were elements of fiction or mythology... The Harvest Sprites... The Harvest Goddess... The-" I was about to say more, but Ellen cut me off.

"Wait, hold on. Did you say Harvest Goddess? You mean to tell me you've actually met her? In person?" Ellen asked me.

"Yeah. I know it sounds crazy, but I've actually met her face to face," I said while looking into my wife's eyes while Pete chewed on his blue triangle shaped plastic teething ring.

"How?"

"Well, a couple days after we had that earthquake, Luke told me that a big unmovable boulder has fallen off a ledge in the forest leading to an uncharted area in the forest. I took my old ax and went there, and I saw these strange flowers there and a pond. I threw my ax in the pond, and that's how I met her. She asked me if the golden ax in her hands is the one I dropped in the pond. I said no, and she gave me the super ax because I was truthful. That's how it happened," I explained.

Ellen was silent for a few seconds.

"... Wow... Tony... You are something else, meeting the Harvest Sprites and the Harvest Goddess herself. What's next?" Ellen asked me.

I shook my head and bit into my sandwich.

"I don't know, Ellen... I don't know..." I said after swallowing, looking at the snow flower seed in deep thought.

Afterwards, after feeding my livestock, I showed Ellen and Pete to the place in the forest where I met the Harvest Goddess to prove to her that I wan't lying. Ellen looked down at the pond for a few seconds, studying her reflection, then she looked at me.

"I never said I didn't believe you, Tony, but this is amazing," she said, awestruck.

"The word 'amazing' doesn't even begin to describe it," I said, partially in surprise myself that I actually met the Harvest Goddess herself.

We visited Luke for a while then returned home.

* * *

Sunday, 30th Of Fall, 1977

Ellen woke up seconds faster than I did.

"Wow, honey, you sure are up in a rush. What's wrong?" I asked her, my voice still groggy.

"I want to go to church today. let's eat breakfast, and you feed your livestock so we can get there as soon as possible," Ellen said as she picked Pete up out of his bed.

"Okay, okay, let's get to it," I said, slowly climbing out of bed.

We showered, ate breakfast, I fed my livestock, including Koro and Zara, then me, Ellen and Pete left to the church in Neighbor Town. We sat in our usual place, and listened to priest Daniel about how little things can make a big difference. Hours later, we walked back home... Home sweet home.

* * *

Monday, 1st Of Winter, 1977

Morning. The first day of winter in my second year of working in my Grandpa's ranch. If there is such thing as life after death, I bet Grandpa is looking at me with a big smile. I bathed with Ellen and Pete, then we ate breakfast. After breakfast I went out to the firewood shed, grabbed four logs are firewood and brought them into the house. I opened the door, stepped inside and closed the door with my right boot. I passed by my wife as I headed towards the fireplace.

"So are you really going up there, Tony?" Ellen asked me while holding Pete in her arms as she watched me put seven logs of firewood into the fireplace, lighting a match and throwing it into the firewood.

I looked over at her. "Yeah, I am, after I'm done with feeding the livestock. I've been waiting for this moment ever since I bought this seed from the peddler," I said.

"Can I come with you? I want to see the flower too." Ellen said.

"... No, I think it's best if you stayed here, for Pete, I mean. the air outside might be a little too cold for him to handle yet. I don't want him to freeze to death. And I don't want you or our next baby to freeze either," I said.

"I can take care of myself, honey," Ellen said defiantly.

I couldn't believe she said that! Doesn't she see the big picture here? She cannot walk long periods when she is two or three weeks due to deliver our next baby!

"Honey, be reasonable!" I exclaimed. "Your stomach slowly grows bigger every day. Right now, you are in no shape to walk forty minutes without getting fatigued. Please, honey, I am not trying to confine you to our home, I am just looking out for your health and our children, as a good husband and father should."

Ellen looked sad, but she knew I had a good point.

"Okay, darling. Go on. Let me know how things turn out," she said as I walked towards the door and grabbed my winter coat off the coat rack next to the door.

"See you in a few," I said before disappearing outside and shutting the door.

Outside the house, the air is very cool especially when I breathed in the air, it sent chills in my nostrils. I walked across the snow covered grounds towards my tool shed to get the brush and milker then after getting the tools I need, I walked over to the cow barn and fed, pampered and milked Aloe, Star and Nova, and least of all scooped up and disposed of their poop, and cleaned the barn to get rid of the disgusting, pungent scent of their waste, then I went to the chicken barn and fed my chickens and put their eggs int the shipping box. I also had to clean their poop too, but thankfully chicken poop doesn't have a strong smell compared to cattle poop. After that, I put the milker and brush back in the tool shed then I left my ranch with only the snow flower seed in my pocket.

I walked down the right side of the snow covered road for the next forty minutes, passing by telephone pole after telephone pole on my side of the road. As I looked up at the bright gray sky, I thought about what to name my next child. I ran some ideas through my head, but nothing stuck like glue. Then I turned my head to the right and gazed out at the open field of snow covered ground, trying to relax my mind, because I thought that if I relax my mind instead of forcing it to come up with an idea, an idea might come to me in time. After forty minutes passed, I headed towards the forest at the area where I found that power berry hidden in that bird statue, and walked through the forest passing by Luke's home and the fishing pond, heading towards the foothills and traveled up the largest hill in the area, making my way to the peak. As soon as I got up there, my eyes were treated with the amazing view of snow covered trees stretching for miles, and the mountains far off in the distance made the scenery look more beautiful. I looked down at the patches of snow at the tip of the cliff's "nose", then I looked at the seed in my glove covered hand.

"I hope this works," I prayed aloud.

I crouched down on my knees and placed the seed into the snow and covered it into the snow, making a small snow mound over the seed. I stood up and waited for something to happen. After five seconds of standing still and waiting, nothing happened. I sighed in depression.

"Man... I guess the seed really isn't a real snow flower seed... Just an ordinary seed," I said sullenly.

Just then, when I was thinking about leaving, I saw blue sparks of light emanating from the little snow mound where I buried the snow flower seed! I gasped in shock as I witnessed the light blue orbs of light dance in circles above the little snow mound. The orbs continued dancing and rising inches and inches more above the mound, then they jumped back into it! Six seconds later, the flower slowly, yet somewhat quickly sprouted from the snow mound! It is the most beautiful flower I have ever seen in my life! It looked like a rose, only its petals are an extremely pretty shade of blue or cyan. I guess blue and cyan mixed together, I can barely tell. But who cares? I could barely believe what I just witnessed. I couldn't help but smile.

"Wow... Nina would love to see this," I said to myself and smiled.

Just then, something unexpected happened. A small woman the size of my thumb appeared out of thin air before my eyes! I flinched! I took a look at her for a second, rubbed my eyes, then took another look at her. She seemed to be hovering two feet above the flower. Wait. How is that possible? When I rubbed my eyes and took another look at the small woman-like creature, I noticed wings fluttering on her back. I didn't notice them at first because they are so clear they almost camouflage with the snowy environment. Then the realization hit me. She's no ordinary girl. She's a fairy! A real fairy! Wow...! She has clear with outlines that reflect light in rainbow colors which is how I was able to notice her wings, she also has short blue hair, she wore a blue and cyan sparkling dress that is the same colors as the flower, and she wore teal colored high heel shoes! She flew around me for a few second, probably sizing me up, then hovered in front of me, above the snow flower. Before I could say a word, she did.

"Thank you for letting it bloom. No one has ever planted it before," she said with a pleased smile.

"Oh, uh... You're welcome," was all I replied.

The fairy girl put her hands together and spun around in the air in pure joy.

"I'm so happy...!" She said while spinning around in the air in bliss, then she stopped to face me. "... I want to give something good to you," she said.

"Really? That sounds nice, but you don't really have..." Before I could finish that sentence, a Power Tree berry magically appeared in my hands!

"Wha?! What in the...?!" I was speechless! I looked at the fairy and smiled.

"Thank you very much."

"No, It is me who should thank you. Snow flowers are very rare these days. To see you plant it tells me you are a really good, honest person," the fairy said, smiling innocently.

"Thanks... So, uh, the flower... Uh... How long will it...?" I asked her.

She nodded slowly. She understood what I'm trying to ask.

"... Both the flower and I will be gone soon, but... I will always pray for you to be happy," she said.

I was in complete, utter awe. That's so sweet, I was nearly speechless.

"I... I can't find the right word to thank you..." I said, feeling touched by her generosity.

Then she hovered a few more feet into the air, I had to look up. Then she flashed a few times then disappeared. I sighed. Then I looked down at the snow flower. I can't believe it. Everybody I've met wants me to live a happy life... The people of Neighbor Town, Luke and his carpenters, my wife, the Harvest Sprites, the Harvest Goddess, and that little blue fairy... I have so many supporters, it makes me want to cry. I knelt down at the snow flower.

"Thank you... Thank you all..." I whispered.

I turned around and left the peak, eating the Power Tree berry. I returned back home and told Ellen the whole story. She was shocked beyond belief about the fairy part, but she's glad to know that the fairy is praying for me to have a happy life.

"... You know why all this is happening to you, darling?" Ellen asked me.

I shook my head as I drank my glass cup filled with iced tea.

"I don't know why, but I feel glad to have met so many people- so many people that make my life as a rancher fun and easy. I feel like... I feel like every single day I feel more luckier and happier. It's a feeling hard to put into words, you know?" I asked Ellen.

"I understand... Well, we got a long winter ahead of us. Let's enjoy it while we still can," Ellen said.

"Yep," I nodded.

* * *

Tuesday, 2nd Of Winter, 1977

I woke up around 7:15 and I saw Ellen picking up Pete out of his bed.

"Good morning, my handsome prince. And how are you today?" Ellen asked Pete sweetly as she gently placed him on the floor.

"Dah... Dah dah... Be-ba be..." Pete babbled, looking up at knelt down and kissed Pete's chubby cheeks, making him giggle.

"I see you two are having fun," I said as I approached, scratching my itchy scalp.

"Yep. Pete is feeling really good today. I'm thinking about going outside with him and show him the snow." Ellen looked up at me, then she stood up after replying to my question.

"I see. And how is our other baby?" I asked, looking down at her tummy.

I noticed that our next baby has grown up a lot, causing Ellen's belly to stretch out underneath her teal maternity dress. She almost looked like she ate a hundred rice balls.

"Yes, it sure is. Want to do the honors and name our next baby?" Ellen asked me as she rubbed her big belly.

"Sure. I don't mind," I said with a modest nod.

"Thank you, sweetie." Ellen came up to me, kissed me on my forehead, then walked to the kitchen to start cooking breakfast.

I watched Ellen leave, then I looked down at Pete crawling on the floor, then I picked him up.

"Pete, son, I want to give you some early romance advice. Always make sure your future wife is a good cook. Okay?"

"Dahhh!" Pete babbled, shaking his head happily and wildly.

A few minutes later, we ate breakfast then watched the weather news. I'll skip the boring parts. They say it'll continue snowing tomorrow, that simple.

"Hey, honey, ready to go out and show Pete the snow? I'll go get him ready," Ellen said.

"Sure. I'll go on ahead of you. I need to feed the livestock first," I said.

"Woof woof woof!" Koro barked at me.

"I'm sorry, Koro, but you can't come outside with us. You might freeze to death," I told Koro.

He whined, laying his body down on the wooden floor. So while Ellen was dressing Pete in his thermal pajamas and wrapped in extra blankets, I went out to feed the cows, chickens and Zara. Seconds after I was done, Ellen in her navy blue coat stepped outside, holding Pete who is wrapped in two different blankets and wearing small mittens.

"Wheee! Dahhh-beeee! Hee-hee-hee-hee!" Pete babbled and giggled excitedly at the sight of snowflakes falling down from the thick, beautiful bright gray clouds.

"What do you think, Petey? This is snow! Feels cool and wonderful out here, doesn't it?" I called to Pete as I approached them.

"Come on, darling. Let's walk around the ranch for a while," Ellen said.

So me and Ellen with Pete walked around the ranch. Pete LOVED the snow! he wouldn't stop giggling, laughing and squirming in Ellen's arms. I spread my arms, slowly spinning around as snowflakes softly hit my face.

"Look at that. Look at that. Isn't it beautiful, the way the snow field stretches out for miles away from the ranch, and the snowflakes falling from the gray sky?" I announced proudly.

I felt happy. More than happy; content is the correct word to use. I fell back and my back landed on the soft carpet of snow. *WHUMP!* The blanket of snow crunched as I fell back on it.

"Watch this, Pete. Watch your father make a snow angel," Ellen whispered to Pete as they watched me fan my arms and legs, making a snow angel.

Feeling the snowflakes fall on my face felt good. I mean, really good. I even opened my mouth to taste some of them. Afterwards, Ellen and Pete returned to the house to warm up, and I brought in more firewood from the wood shed to make sure the fire in the fireplace in the house doesn't die out. We spent most of the day in our house after going out for a while, but we came back out into the snow for about 19 minutes at 3:35 p.m.

* * *

Thursday, 4th Of Winter, 1977

We did the same thing today: ate breakfast, fed the livestock, had some fun out in the snow, although Ellen wouldn't let go of Pete; she's afraid that he might freeze very easily if he sets foot in the snow. Then we rested in the house for a few hours, huddled ear the fireplace to warm up, then we sat on the couch as we watched television for the rest of the day. Pete sat to my right on the couch, playing with his rattle stick and tiger stuffed animal, and Ellen was to my left. She was laying her head on my left shoulder while I was rubbing her somewhat solid, smooth bulging stomach. There's something beautiful about pregnant women that I don't know how to describe in words. It just feels great knowing that we have another baby coming up soon. Now Pete will have a sibling to play with.

* * *

Saturday, 6th Of Winter, 1977

After bathing, we ate breakfast as usual. i looked down at Koro as he chomped down on his bowl of kibbles then drunk from his water bowl. Then I looked at my plate of pancake sausage sandwich (two pancakes with sausage in between, and cut it in half with my fork and ate a piece.

"Honey, what do you plan on doing today since it is Saturday?" Ellen asked me.

"Well, I'm gonna go up to the mountain peak to see if the snow flower is still there. The fairy told me that it won't be around long, and I'm concerned," I replied before eating another piece of pancake and sausage.

"If you're that concerned about it, why don't you go up there and find out? I'll make some special rice balls for you while you're gone." Ellen said, looking straight in my face.

"Thanks, darling," I gave her a kiss on the cheeks.

After me and Ellen were done eating, I had to use the toilet first before going outside while Ellen fed Pete some applesauce. I went out and fed the livestock, and not to mention Zara, then I left the ranch. I walked down the cold, snowy road with my hands in my pockets. I looked around at the beautiful white scenery around me- snow covered the entire environment around me- the white powdery elements stuck to the trees, bushes, and even the road, although there were wheel tracks of trucks and cars passing through recently. I took the detour to the forest once I reached the part of the road where I smashed the bird statue to find the Power Berry.

When I reached the mountain's peak, I expected to see the snow flower at the edge of the cliff... But...

"Wha...? Oh..." I groaned in depression.

I saw that the snow flower is in fact gone. I thought the snow flower would last through the entire winter! I walked over to the spot where I planted it.

"I don't get it." I muttered to myself. "How could a flower wilt when it is meant to survive in winter?" I asked myself.

I sat down in depression. I remembered exactly what the little fairy girl told me. She said the flower will be gone soon, but she never said why.

"Hm..." I scratched my chin in thought.

Maybe... Maybe she took the flower with her so that she can use it to make more snow flower seeds. After all, the snow flower is known as the most endangered flower in the world... My eyes brightened with an awesome solution!

"Of course! Of course!" I said to myself with a growing smile.

The fairy was actually happy that I planted the snow flower seed because its the last of its kind! And since it is the last of its kind, she took the flower in secret so that she can somehow produce more snow flower seeds and... one day... snow flowers won't be on the list of endangered species of flowers anymore! Coming up with that conclusion made me feel so much better! I walked back home feeling more happy and chipper than ever. That explains why the fairy was so happy- not just because I planted an endangered flower, but because I saved the snow flowers from becoming completely extinct! I feel like a hero now! I saved a specie of nearly extinct flowers! Nina will be so proud of me!

* * *

Sunday, 7th Of Winter, 1977

Sometime after we ate breakfast and I fed my cows and chickens and Zara, and repairing the broken fences from the harsh snowstorm, Ellen, Pete and I were watching the snow from the window, sitting on the dinner chairs we brought over from the kitchen. Koro was sitting next to me, wagging his stubby little tail.

"Watching trillions and trillions of snowflakes fall from the sky is a beautiful thing, isn't it, honey?" I asked Ellen, looking at her then at Pete sitting on her right leg's thigh.

She shook her head, looking out at the heavy fall of snow on the other side of the window.

"I don't know. It's kind of disappointing when the weather is not good on Sunday," she said.

"What makes it so depressing?" I asked Ellen.

She didn't reply. She said nothing at all, just staring out the window in a mildly forlorn manner. When I looked down at Pete, he turned his head to the left and looked at Ellen's swollen belly in curiosity. I guess he noticed the bulge from the corner of his left eye. Anyway, he began touching and rubbing his mother's stomach out of curiosity, and Ellen didn't seem to notice. I then had a hunch of why Ellen finds winter so disappointing.

"Are you... worried about P-Chan?" I asked her.

Ellen slowly nodded a couple times. "You know that there are no insects to be found in the winter. I wonder if she is doing okay, hibernating somewhere far away? She is a domesticated bird, you know. Does she even know how to survive the winter?" she said, almost in a depressed, listless manner.

I reached over to her and softly patted her on the back.

"Hey, don't worry, honey. You'll see P-Chan again. My instincts tells me you will. Remember what I said when I found P-Chan? I said that P-Chan wants to be free, but that doesn't mean she hates you," I reminded Ellen with sympathy.

Ellen looked at me and forced a smile. "You're right. I believe she will come see us sometime next year, or the year after. I'm not losing hope. Thank you, darling. You bring sunshine into my rainy day when I need it."

She leaned towards me and kissed me for 8 seconds in the lips. After that I felt like my brain short circuited for a few seconds, but rebooted. This day has been a boring one at most, but not before Ellen and I fell asleep in our bed- she gave me loads of more kisses, and I gave them back in return, obviously.

* * *

Monday, 8th Of Winter, 1977

After eating breakfast...

"Well honey, now that it stopped snowing today, what do you plan on doing today?" Ellen asked me.

"After I'm done with my daily chores, I'm going to go to Neighbor Town and see Daniel and Maria's parents. What about you?" I replied.

"I'm going to town to visit my parents and Ann," Ellen replied.

"I see," I said as I sat on the couch and put on my boots.

"By the way, honey, you and Ann go a few years back, right?" I asked her.

"Yeah, we have been close friends since high school," Ellen nodded as she fed Pete a small spoonful of blended bananas.

"How old is Ann? I mean, if she is the same age as me, she's a little to short to be 22," I said.

"Well, believe it or not, Ann just turned 20. Height usually isn't a factor in age," Ellen told me.

"...Oh." I felt confused and amused at the fact that Ann is 17 despite her short height.

Anyway, when we were ready, I called Derek by phone and asked him to give us a right to town. As soon as we reached town with Derek's help, we went our separate ways. Ellen headed to the southern part of town while I went to the upper part.

"I'll see you later, darling," Ellen said to me before leaving.

"Okay, honey," I replied.

I headed on over to the church, saying hello to Nina and a few other people I've never been acquainted with.

Soon I found myself in front of the church, and Maria, sweeping the snow off the road.

"Good morning, Maria," I greeted her.

"Good morning, Tony. I heard that you and Ellen have another child coming. Are you happy?" Maria asked me with a modest smile.

"Happy? You bet!" I nodded enthusiastically.

"That's good. Children bring parents a lot of heavy responsibilities, but with those responsibilities comes happiness, believe it or not," Maria told me.

"Having Pete around sure made my life more heavy with responsibilities, but I can manage," I admitted.

Maria smiled with approval. "Is priest Daniel here? I just want to talk to him for a minute."

"He's inside the church, as usual, reading the bible, maybe," Maria said.

I nodded then walked towards the big wooden doors, pushing them open. Then I walked down the red carpet, passing row after row of seats.

"Priest Daniel, good morning." I called.

Daniel looked up from reading the book He smiled as soon as he saw me approaching.

"Tony! Mr. Tony! How nice to see you!" He shook my hand. "What brings you here this morning?"

"Me and my wife and son are in town. We're just visiting everybody, saying hello, and such," I replied.

"Yes, yes. And I heard that she's pregnant with another child, am I correct?" Daniel asked me, rubbing his long, pickle shaped chin.

"Yes, that's true... Ellen and I weren't exactly planning on having another baby, I mean, everything happened so fast after we danced at the Harvest Festival. It feels like I woke up from amnesia trying to remember an event I forgot about."

"Hmm... That's a sign of deep love there," Daniel commented.

"Huh?" I looked at him, confused.

"Usually a couple who deeply love each other end up having more than one baby whether they plan on it or not. Love is a mysterious and powerful emotion that drives you to do things with your spouse when you aren't even aware of it."

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked him.

Daniel quickly shook his head. "No! no-no-no, it's not. It's wonderful to be with someone you care about. The most important thing in life is probably having someone you love beside you. Someone who you can reveal your troubles to, someone who can comfort you when you're feeling depressed. Understand, Tony?"

"...Yeah. more than you think," I said, thinking back to the time I helped Ellen find P-Chan.

I helped her in her time of crisis. That's why she kissed me for the first time back then.

"... Well, nice talking to you, Daniel. I'll maybe see you next Sunday," I shook his hands.

"I look forward to it," Daniel smiled a warm smile.

Then I left and headed on over to the mayor's house.

I knocked on the door. Stan's wife answered the door.

"Oh! Tony! What a pleasant surprise! Come in!" She said in obvious surprise.

"Hello, ma'am. My wife and I were in town, so we're just saying hi to everyone before we head back to the ranch. Where's Stan?" I asked her as we made our way into the living room and took a seat on the living room couch.

"He is out of town for a while, meeting with Mayor Thomas, the mayor of Mineral Town," she replied.

"Oh... i don't think I told you this before, but my parents own a ranch at Mineral Town," I added.

"Is that so? So... How's your work at the ranch?" She asked me.

"Great. More than great, actually. I've been receiving a lot of support from various characters, upgrading my tools, heeling make my work easier, stuff like that... I don't know what I did to deserve all this..." I told her.

"That's probably because you're a very good, truthful person. Have you ever done any bad deeds before, Tony?"

"Besides taking cookies out of the cookie jar without my Mom's permission, no. Why? Are you saying its a good to do a bad deed without getting caught?" I replied.

Stan's wife shook her head then she pushed some strings of her blue hair behind her left ear.

"Don't think it's okay to do a bad thing if it's not discovered. No one is perfect. We all make mistakes. That's the way we are. But it's wrong not to feel guilty about what you've done wrong," she lectured me.

I gave her words some thought.

"So, when you say everyone makes mistakes, are you implying that we should learn from our mistakes so that we don't keep doing the bad deed over and over?" I asked her.

"Exactly," she nodded. "Mistakes hurt, but they give us an opportunity to improve ourselves. If we don't pay attention and take that opportunity, we'll never change," Stan's wife added.

"Hmm..." I scratched my chin.

"Was my lecture too difficult for you to understand?" Stan's wife asked me with a modest, friendly smile.

"... No, I get it, it's just that, this is a heavy lesson to learn..."

"I see."

"Well, I better get going. Ellen and Pete are probably waiting for me at the bridge. Nice talking to you, miss." I shook her hand. "nice talking to you too, Tony. You're a very humble person. i like that. I hope you raise Pete to be the same way." Stan's wife said as she waved bye. "I promise you I will." I said before shutting the door. I met back up with Ellen and Pete and we walked back to the ranch. It was an hour long walk so, we were a little tired, except Pete- he was being carried by Ellen the whole time, but he was sleepy still. After tucking him in bed, Ellen joined me in bed and got some shuteye.

* * *

Wednesday, 10th Of Winter

Its snowing again today and it is the day of the Thanksgiving Festival. After feeding my livestock and fixing all the broken fences in the harsh snowstorm, Ellen had a vegetable pie eating for me to eat as her Thanksgiving meal to me and as a reward for being such a hardworking husband and father. If I've said this once, I'll say it again: I'm glad that I married a nice, beautiful girl like Ellen.

* * *

Friday, 12th Of Winter

Big news today! Pete is now old enough to start walking! Oh, man oh man, this is great! Ellen and I were so overjoyed by this, after we ate breakfast, we spent half of the morning training Pete to walk to us whenever we call his name. He can walk pretty good!

"Wow! Pete is walking! I can hardly believe it!" I exclaimed.

"Yep. And... I have some new clothes for him to wear.

Ellen put Pete's new outfit on him before taking off the one he is already wearing. When Ellen was done clothing Pete, I took a look at him. It looked like he is dressed to be like a cow calf, especially with the hood over his head with the short ears which makes him look more like what he's wearing is a cow calf costume.

The only thing that isn't covered is his face.

"Not bad... I like it!" I gave Ellen two thumbs up.

"I think it looks cute on him," Ellen embraced me affectionately as we watched Pete aimlessly walk around going: "Da-da... Boo-boo... Ma-ma..."

It was so cute, I could watch it all day... But I got a job to do- I went out the farmhouse to go feed my livestock and Zara, then I came back in the house to play with Ellen and Pete. We had a fun time today. Ellen and I also used Pete's stuffed animals to pretend like they are actually talking to and interacting with Pete. One of the things I love about babies is that they are easily amused.

* * *

Sunday, 14th Of Winter

Not too much happened today. After taking care of my animals, Ellen, Pete and I headed to town to go to church, like I promised Daniel recently. Besides, its boring to be cooped up in the ranch all winter, even if the ranch is an hour walk away from Neighbor Town.

* * *

Tuesday, 16th Of Winter

At 11:15, I was sitting on a chair, looking out at the snow on the other side of the window, looking at the snow in deep thought. Ellen came up to me and knelt down to my sitting level.

"What's on your mind, darling?" She asked me.

I sighed, not even turning my head to look at her.

"I'm thinking about next year...The year when my parents come by and visit," I said.

"You must be looking forward to it, aren't you?" Ellen asked me.

I could hear the hint of excitement in her- she's looking forward to meeting my parents.

"Well... Yes and no." I slowly replied in a sullen manner.

Ellen frowned in confusion. "Why?"

"Well... Let's just say that my Dad is sometimes so strict, it can be a bit difficult to please him," I replied with a heavy sigh.

"Tell me about your mom and dad, Tony. What are they like?"

"Who do you want me to start out describing?" I asked.

Ellen shrugged. "It doesn't matter to me," she said.

"... I'll start out with my Dad. Well, my Dad is a hard worker. You can see it in him as soon as you meet him. He's tall, stocky, neatly trimmed mustache and hair... All in all, a decent guy. My Mom... She's like you in many ways: always happy to cook. She's shorter than my Dad, around about my height. I remember when I was younger, she used to cook rice balls made out of pure Starshine rice... Ooh, man... Those were the days..." I said dreamily.

"You know, darling... To honor your parents coming here next year after the summer, I'll cook rice balls for you every evening. Deal?"

"Deal, honey," I nodded, finally looking her in the face.

I gave her a smooch on the nose.

* * *

Thursday, 18th Of Winter

I woke up to see Ellen sitting on a chair facing the window knitting on something. And, she cut her hair back short again. Aww, and I was starting to like her with long hair... Oh well. I got up out of the bed to see what she is doing. Pete was nearby, playing with his toys and wearing his other outfit.

"Honey, what are you doing, sewing something?" I asked her as I slowly approached.

As I tried to peek over her shoulder, she turned around and faced me, then got up out of the chair.

"Hey, I made this overall for Pete. isn't it cute?" Ellen asked me as she flashed her work in my face.

I looked at the overall. It's cute, and a perfect fit for Pete! I can't wait to see him wear it next spring! If Ellen can find a cap, Pete will look just like me! A smile grew on my face the more I examined the overall in my hands.

"Wow... It looks so cute!" I exclaimed in surprise. "how long have you been working on this?" "About 3 1/2 hours. I woke up early because I had an inspiration. I figured that in the spring, I want Pete to wear overalls just like you. *sigh*... I hope spring comes soon." Ellen sighed, rubbing her big belly containing our other baby.

"Now that you mention it, I'm more enthusiastic for spring myself, I can't wait to see Pete wear this," I said, looking down at Pete who is playing with his toys and babbling baby talk.

He is growing up so fast...

"Pete grows pretty quickly. Just a little bit but he started to speak words," Ellen said.

"Really? What did he say?" I asked tried to remember what he tried to say, even though it only happened not too many minutes ago, while I was still asleep.

"... I think he tried to say 'Mama, I want oatweel' or something like that," Ellen said.

I frowned. "Oatweel? Did he mean oatmeal?" I asked her.

"Oatmeal... Yes! That's what he said! Oh no! I gotta cook breakfast! See you two in the kitchen, darling!" Ellen moved as quickly as she could to the kitchen.

I looked down at Pete and knelt down at him.

"So tell me, what are you doing?" I'm testing him to see if he can speak in full sentences.

"I... I'm pwaying..." Pete slowly managed to say. My eyes widened in shock. Afterwards, after eating breakfast, I watched the weather news and learned that there will be a rough snowstorm tomorrow. Then I went out fed my cows, chickens and Zara, then I went to the wood shed to get more wood for the fireplace in the house.

* * *

Saturday, 20th Of Winter, 1977

Today and tomorrow, it will still snow. So that means not only do I have to feed the livestock, but I have to repair the fences both today and tomorrow! What a winter! But the good news is, after I was done with the fence repairing, Ellen and Pete came outside in their warm clothes to have a little snowball fight. Pete tried to join in but he is terrible at throwing snowballs! Neither me or Ellen tried to hit him with a snowball, we tried to hit each other with them. I ended up getting hit 7 times and Ellen got hit 10 times, so that means I win the snowball fight this year! Sorry, sweetheart, but payback is on my side now!

* * *

Monday, 22nd Of Winter, 1977

Ellen and I woke up at the same time, and we both noticed that her stomach is now big and round as a watermelon once again. The baby is now big enough to give Ellen's body a little discomfort in supporting it's slowly increasing body weight.

"... This isn't your favorite part during pregnancy, isn't it?" I asked Ellen.

She shook her head. "This part of being pregnant is terrible. The only part I like is feeling the baby kick, but it hasn't done that yet." Ellen slowly climbed out of bed, struggling a little bit with the heavy load in her womb and I followed her into the bathroom as I took Pete with me so we can all take a bath.

When we came back out and got dressed, Ellen finally started feeling the baby kicking.

"Tony, Pete, the baby is kicking!" Ellen called us as we entered the living room.

"Wha...?" Pete looked confused. I was holding him.

"Your mom feels your brother or sister kicking." I told him.

"... Oh," Pete nodded.

Pete and I watched a sci-fi television show called Deep Space Raiders while Ellen cooked breakfast. We had omelettes, toast and bacon. Pete had peach oatmeal. Oh, I forgot to mention that Pete has grown his first tooth.

After eating I walked out into the cold snowy weather to get what I need to take care of my cows and milk them, then I gave the milk jugs to Ellen so she can cook cake. i also gave her all the chicken eggs, too. Then I went and fixed the broken fences.

"Whew... This is too cool for my taste," I said to myself, wiping my forehead after hammering down the 4th broken fence post then anchored down the new ones in place and toed the barbed wires to them, connecting them with all the other unbroken fences.

I like working in the snow more than the rain, but I'm starting to miss working in the rain. At least your hands and feet don't grow numb! I thought my fingers froze and broken off- I can't feel them anymore! But I still kept on working.

After I was done, I came back into the farmhouse and rested near the fireplace. Pete and Ellen came to join me. Pete sat down on my lap and said: "Da-da!" Ellen sat down next to me to my right, adjusting herself so that she can get into a comfortable position.

"Feeling okay, darling?" Ellen asked me, rubbing her belly as the new baby inside her continued moving and kicking.

I nodded. "Yeah... I almost froze to death out there, but I'm fine. I just want to set a good example to Pete. I don't want to appear lazy in front of him. He really looks up to me," I said, softly pinching his cheeks.

Ellen softly pinched my own cheeks.

"Tony, darling, you are not lazy. You are a great hardworking father and husband. I mean that," she said to me, her voice so soft, it felt like music to my ears.

"Thank you, honey. I'm not trying to prove that I'm not lazy, I just want to support my family as best as I can, and I want Pete to follow my example," I said as I reached over and touched Ellen's belly, and as soon as I did, I felt a lump from the baby's kick softly push the palm of my hand, just like the previous times.

"Darling, you do everything you can do, that's all there is to it. I'm satisfied with every little thing you do for us. Just don't risk your health, okay, honey?"

"Okay, sweetie," I replied.

We locked lips and started kissing.

"Ewww!" Pete cried in disgust, covering his eyes. I looked down at Pete.

"Hey! One day you'll be doing this too!" I said.

Ellen giggled. I am right, though.

"No!" Pete protested, still covering his eyes.

* * *

Tuesday, 23rd Of Winter, 1977

Ellen and I remembered that tomorrow is the Star Night Festival, thanks to the event news. Before I could go feed my livestock, as usual, Mike came by to visit.

"Yo, Tony!" Mike greeted me.

"Mikey! What's new?" I shook his hand.

"A lot of things. Three seasons from now, and I won't be a trainee shipper anymore. I'll be a professional shipper!" Mike said proudly.

"That's awesome! I feel happy for you! Really, I do!" I smiled.

"Thanks! Anyways, the Star Festival is tomorrow. Where are you gonna go? I'll be at the bar with Derek," Mike told me.

"I'll be at the town square with my wife," I replied.

"Oh! Speaking of Ellen, how is she doing with your other baby?" Mike asked me.

"She's doing fine. The baby is moving and kicking. A few days from now, probably sometime next spring, it'll be born," I said.

"That's great! You'll have two kids! I'm happy for you! Well, see ya around!" Mike turned and left.

"Take care of yourself, Mikey!" I called.

Then when he left using his pickup truck, I focused my attention back to my daily work, feeding, brushing, chatting and milking Aloe, Star and Nova, feeding my chickens and giving their eggs to Ellen so she can make cakes, and feeding Zara, my horse. Then I took my axe and wheelbarrow to go cut some wood in the forest. I returned back to the ranch at 3:00. I spent all noon and evening playing with Ellen and Pete.

* * *

Wednesday, 24th Of Winter, 1977

It is night, 7:00 p.m. at the Neighbor Town square. The only people here besides me is Ellen's mom, Mayor Stan and his wife, and my wife Ellen, and my son Pete. Ellen and I were standing next to each other, looking up at the stars, shining in the big black void above.

"They're beautiful, aren't they?" Ellen asked me in awe.

"Yeah... I never do much stargazing, but I have to admit that they do look beautiful..."

I looked at Ellen after saying that.

"... And so do you," I added.

Ellen smiled at me. I don't know what made me say that, but I thought that it would be a good time to give Ellen a compliment. I knew it would work. We continued looking up at the stars, including Pete.

"Oooh, wow!" Pete exclaimed, pointing up at the sky.

We never let him see the night sky because we put him to bat at this time, but today is special.

"Hey, Tony," Ellen said to me.

"Yeah?" I answered back.

"Stan's wife told me several minutes ago that she has this feeling that somewhere among the stars, there's all kinds of life out there," Ellen replied.

I looked at her.

"You mean living creatures that look like us or look like some animals and such?" I asked her.

"Yeah, something like that," Ellen replied as she handed Pete to me to hold, because of how difficult it is to hold Pete and hold the weight of the baby in her stomach at the same time.

"I... never thought of that before... But the whole concept of it sounds very interesting," I said with minor enthusiasm at the thought.

"She said that every time she looks up at the stars, she gets the feeling that there is so much more to life than we already know about," Ellen told me.

"Well, I think she is right."

"What makes you think so?" Ellen asked me.

I looked into her eyes. "Um... because when I look at you, I see that there is much more to you than a pretty face and personality. I don't know how to describe it in words, but it is just as beautiful as the stars," I said to her.

Ellen looked so deeply touched by my words.

"Ohhh, Tony..." She embraced me.

We held each other close as I held Pete with my left arm, and we all looked up at the sky, watching shooting stars shoot by in all kinds of colors- red, blue, green, etc. This is the greatest Star Night festival I've ever been in! When Ellen. Pete and I got back home, we fell asleep as soon as we laid in our beds.

"I really love you, Tony," Ellen whispered to me before closing her eyes.

"I love you too, honey," I said.

I embraced her as I fell asleep, feeling her swollen stomach pushing up against my flat belly. It wasn't very comfortable, since it feels a little solid, but I didn't care.


	17. Chapter 17 The Beanstalk And Jack

**Episode 17: The Beanstalk And Jack**

* * *

Friday, 26th Of Winter, 1977

Not much happening today. Instead of putting the milk bottles and eggs in the shipping box, I gave them all to Ellen so she can have enough supplies to bake all kinds of cakes for me. I can't wait to see what she'll cook up one day...

* * *

Sunday, 28th Of Winter, 1977

All i did today is feed my livestock and give Ellen all the milk and eggs, then we went to church. I remember in the first days when I was married to Ellen, she always reminded me that there are no Sundays in the ranch. I wonder what made her change her mind?

* * *

Tuesday, 30th Of Winter, 1977

After using the toilet, I came back to the bedroom to see Ellen looking out at the window sitting in a chair, with Pete sitting on her thighs like a few days before. I approached her standing by her left side and she seemed to barely notice me, but I think she did notice me, she just didn't feel the need to look up at me.

"You're staring out there awfully quiet, honey," I commented.

"That's the thing. Everything is so quiet in winter. Almost as if time stopped," Ellen said, her voice in a slight whisper.

She's right. When none of us are talking, when Koro is quiet, when Pete is quiet, I hear nothing. Even when you step outside into the snow, you still hear nothing but dead silence day and night, no birds chirping, no crickets chirping, nothing.

"... But I'll miss winter. Tomorrow is the New Year Festival, you know. Ellen said, the volume of her voice back to normal.

"Yep. This winter sure gave us a hard time, didn't it?" I nodded in agreement.

"Yes, but there will always be next year," Ellen commented.

She handed Pete to me and stood up off her chair slowly, being careful not to hurt herself and walked to the kitchen. Pete and I followed her into thel iving room and we sat on the couch and watched television while Ellen cooked breakfast. After eating, I stepped outside to give my livestock their food also. But as soon as I came outside, there is Mike, always paying me a quick visit before the day of a festival.

"Mikey."

"Tony. Ready for the new year?" Mike asked me as he shook my hand.

"Yeah. I have a lot to look forward to. The birth of my next baby, my parents coming to see me on the 30th of the summer season..." Before I could say more, Mike stopped me.

"Whoa. Did you say your parents are coming to visit next year?"

"Yeah. In the summer." I nodded. "Why?"

"Because my Dad wanted me to take over my Grandpa's ranch so I can learn "adult responsibilities," I said making air quotations with my fingers. "... and he and my Mom are visiting in a couple seasons to see how I'm doing," I concluded my sentence.

"... Well, good luck to you. I hope they will be impressed with your progress here, because I sure am," Mike complimented me.

I smiled and shook my head.

"Thanks for the compliment. Anyway, have a great new year, Mike."

"You too, Tony." Mike turned and left, leaving me alone.

After he jumped into his pickup truck and drove off, I headed off towards the tool shed to get my materials to take care of my livestock. By the end of the day, Ellen had six rice balls for us to eat. I ate three, Ellen ate three, and she fed Pete blended sweet potatoes that I bought from her mom.

* * *

Wednesday, 1st of Spring, 1978

Early in the morning, Ellen and I woke up to head to the mountain peak. Pete was a little grumpy when we woke him up, whining for a few minutes, but he calmed down when we were travelling up the mountainside forest with everybody else. As we headed for the mountain peak, I noticed that all the snow is quickly melting. The cool winter breeze slowly giving way to the neutrally warm Spring season air. Ellen, Pete and I sat down behind Liz.

"Tony," I heard Ellen's mom call. I turned around.

"Yes, ma'am?"

"... May harvesting go well for you this year too," Ellen's mom gave me a warm smile.

"Thank you," I nodded.

Before I could saw a word to Ellen, I heard Mrs. Fortune call me.

"Tony! Could you come here for a second?"

I walked up to her.

"Pick a card. Any card." She showed me three familiar cards in her hands, the middle card lay in between her hands.

"What? Again?" I felt a little annoyed.

"You want to know your fortune, do you? If you really want to know, pick a card and find out," Mrs. Fortune urged me.

"Okay... Uh... I choose the card in the center," I pointed at it.

Mrs. Fortune discarded the other two cards and showed me what is behind the card. its the same one I got last year!

"Excellent luck again! Everything goes well for you once again this year!" Mrs. Fortune gave me a smile.

"That's awesome! Thank you!" I turned and left, heading towards the spot where |Nina and Liz are standing.

"Tony!" Maria called.

"Yes, Maria?" I replied as I turned around to face her as she approached me.

"I hope this year will be good for you and your family," Maria put her hand on my shoulder compassionately.

I gave her a firm nod. "Thank you, Maria. I'll need it, especially with another baby coming."

"I hope your baby grows up to be a strong, healthy boy or girl, too. And I'm certain your firstborn baby will be a good brother," Maria added.

"Okay, everybody. The sun is about to rise. let's pray together," Priest Daniel, standing near the spot where the snow flower once was said.

I ran back to Ellen and sat next to her and Pete.

"Here it comes, Pete. Look up," Ellen whispered.

As we looked up, we saw the light from the rising sun brighten up the area, giving light to the entire area. Even the mountains far, far off in the distance were a shade of orange because of the rising sun.

"Wow...! Wow!" Pete gasped in awe.

"See that, Pete? It's beautiful, isn't it?" I said to Pete.

"... Brootful..." Pete tried to say "beautiful" but mispronounced it, as I knew he would.

Afterwards, we had a new year party all day. Pete enjoyed- he was so energetic! And later at 6:09 p.m., Ellen, Pete and I returned home for a good night rest.

"Good night, Ellen. good night, Pete," I said.

"Good night, darling." Ellen replied before we all closed our eyes.

* * *

Thursday, 2nd Of Spring, 1978

On the second day of the Spring season, it is raining. When we woke up, I could hear the rain drops pelting the roof of the house. I could also hear faint rumbles of thunder in the distance.

"Good morning, honey." I said to Ellen as I watched her slowly climb out of bed.

"Yaaaawn... Good morning, darling," Ellen said as she stretched her arms.

I climbed out of bed next and I went over to Pete's bed and helped him get down to the floor as I climbed out of bed. I didn't want Ellen hurting her spine bending over to grab Pete in his crib.

"Good morning, Pete," me and Ellen said at the same time.

"Da-da. Ma-ma," Pete replied.

"Close enough. Ready for a bath, Petey?" I smiled and rubbed my left thumb on his little cute nose.

"Bath! Wheee!" Pete cheered excitedly.

A few minutes after bathing and eating breakfast, Ellen turned on the television and left it on the weather news channel.

"Good morning, everyone, we've gotten off to a crazy, rainy start haven't we? If you expect clear, sunny clouds tomorrow, it's the opposite. Tomorrow it will be raining with winds up to 20 mph. See the rain clouds coming over Louisiana from Texas?" The weatherman pointed at the screen at the thick gray cloud covering most of Texas and the lower half of Oklahoma, steadily moving east towards Louisiana and the lower half of Arkansas. The cloud stops midway between Louisiana and Arkansas then reverses back to Texas and Oklahoma, repeating the pattern because that's the extent of how much the weather forecast knows about the weather for now. "That's the weather forecast for tomorrow, thank you," the weatherman on T.V. said.

Ellen looked over at me. "Honey, are you ready to fix the fences?"

"Yeah. Believe it or not, I prefer to fix them in rain than snow now," I said as I made sure the gloves on my hands were tight enough.

"Good luck, darling, but don't overdo it if you feel that you're catching a cold," Ellen warned me.

"Da-da bye-bye," Pete said to me.

"Woof woof!" Koro barked.

"Guys, don't worry! I'll be fine! I'll be back in a jiffy, okay?" With that said, I walked out the door.

Immediately, I felt my cap being battered by heavy drops of rain. I ran to the tool shed, stomping through puddles of water and partially soft mud. I grabbed the cow brush and milker. Before leaving the shed, I noticed the door that leads into the underground tunnels where those three Harvest Sprites live.

"Hmmm... I wonder how they are doing," I wondered to myself.

I walked towards the back door, opening it and descended downstairs to the tunnels.

As soon as I got down there, I met the three Harvest Sprites who I met the year before last year!

"Hello! It's you again! How is the ranch?" Harvest Sprite #1 said.

"Going great, thanks to the tools that you upgraded," I replied.

"That's good, that's good." Harvest Sprite #3 said.

Then I scratched the tuft of hair that sticks out from under my cap.

"By the way, you guys never told me your names," I said.

"Oh! sorry about that. We forgot to introduce ourselves when we first met you. I'm Nik," Harvest Sprite #1 introduced himself. "He's Nak," Nik pointed over to Harvest Sprite #2. "And he is Flak," Nik pointed at Harvest Sprite #3, which upon further inspection, is the chubbiest Harvest Sprite of the three.

"I'm the one who you gave the mushroom to last time," Nak said.

"Aren't there more of you Harvest Sprites besides you guys?" I asked Nik.

"Sure, they're all over the place! But Nak, Flak and I are the only Harvest sprites in the vicinity. There are more in Mineral Town, Forget-Me-Not Valley, everywhere!" Nik explained to me.

"How many, exactly...?" I asked.

"We aren't sure ourselves- we haven't met them all," Flak said.

"Oh. i see. Well, I better get back to work. It was nice meeting you guys. And thanks for upgrading my sickle and garden hoe," I said before leaving.

I left the tool shed and started taking care of my cows and chickens and all that, and returned to the tool shed to get my super hammer to fix the fence posts that got damaged because of the rain. I gotta tell you, I'm starting to like working in the rain. At least your hands and feet don't get numb like in the winter. After all my jobs are done, I spent the whole afternoon talking to and playing with Ellen and Pete.

* * *

Saturday, 4th Of Spring, 1978

I looked out the window.

"Man! If this keeps up, I'll never get the chance to see Pete wear the overalls you made him last season," I moaned in frustration.

"Calm down, honey. Things will get better. Just you wait and see," Ellen said, comforting me.

I wanted to be sure. I walked on over to the television, turned it on and changed the channel to the weather forecast.

"... Heavy rainfall tomorrow with winds up to 26 mph. That's the third time in a row that it has rained..." The weatherwoman said, and she is saying more, but we tuned her out. I looked over at Ellen.

"You were saying?" I said sullenly.

Ellen gave me a "I didn't know!" shrug and look on her face. After eating breakfast with my wife and son, I went outside to feed the livestock and fix the fence posts that are broken. Pretty routine these past three days. Tomorrow will still be the same too. I know it. Looks like we won't be going to church tomorrow.

* * *

Monday, 6th Of Spring, 1978

Finally, its not raining anymore!

"Whoo-hoo! Yeah, baby! No more rain! No more rain! No rain! No rain!" I was dancing around all over the bedroom.

Ellen and Pete were watching me with blank expressions.

"...Dah..." Pete said.

Ellen looked at him. "That's just how your father is, Pete," she replied.

After eating breakfast, Ellen and Pete joined me outside. Finally I get to see Pete wear his own overalls! He looks so cute in them! all he needs is a blue cap like mine, then we'll really look like father and son! Ellen got started washing all the dirty bath towels and keeping a close eye on Pete, making sure he doesn't wander off too far, while I fed the livestock and took their milk and eggs to the kitchen as cooking supplies for Ellen, and then I went to Neighbor Town to go buy some grass, turnip and potato seeds. I got more than enough money to clean out the shelves, now!

"Good morning, Tony! I bet you're happy it stopped raining today, aren't you?" Liz greeted me.

"You know it! I'll take all the grass, turnip and potato seeds you have," I said.

Liz totally freaked out once I made that request.

"WHAT?! Well... if you can pay for it all, sure. 18 bags of grass seeds... 16 bags of turnip seeds and 15 bags of potato seeds, right?"

"Right," I nodded.

"Harvesting must be more than good for you, I bet," Liz gave me a weak, uneasy smile.

"You betcha!" I smiled back.

A minute later, I left the flower shop with a large bag full of all the seeds I bought. I now have $45,555, so I'm all good. When I got back to the ranch, I saw Ellen hanging the washed clothes and towels on the clothesline for the sun to dry.

"Welcome back home, honey," Ellen greeted me.

"Da-da!" Pete said excitedly.

"What's in the bag?" Ellen asked me.

"Crop seeds. A lot of them," I replied as I walked towards the tool shed to store the bag of seeds.

Then I took a few of them and began planting the grass seeds then the potato and turnip seeds. Next I had to sprinkle water on them, and I'm feeling pretty tired already, running to Neighbor Town and returning to the ranch with a heavy bag of more than a dozen bags of seeds. After I was done sprinkling the potato and turnips seeds I planted, I felt so weak... My arm muscles ached, and my legs felt like they are going to give in any minute.

I checked my watch. 4:36 p.m. Derek should be arriving any minute, but I'm too tired to chat with him. I walked into the house with Ellen. I carried Pete as I walked into the house since Ellen has a basket of dry, clean bath towels and clothes in her hands.

"Darling... I'm so tired..." I said in a voice no higher than a whisper.

I sat down on the dinner table, hoping Ellen will cook something to give me some of my stamina back.

"Hold on, darling. I'll give you a apple pie that I've been cooking while you were gone to town."

After eating the cake, I felt so much better! Later than night, both me, Ellen and Pete fell fast asleep.

* * *

Tuesday, 7th Of Spring, 1978

At 7:59 a.m., after eating breakfast, I went outside to feed my livestock and water the potato and turnip seeds. Then I went out into the forest to chop and bring back some firewood because I've noticed that I have 100 logs of wood in my firewood shed now. At 4:00 p.m. I came back home to store up all the wood I chopped then I ran to Neighbor Town to Ellen's uncle's livestock shop to ask him if he would let me sell one of my cows.

"Tony! How are you, son?" Dale greeted me as soon as I came in.

I didn't reply immediately.

"Are you here to buy another cow or chicken?" He asked me.

I put my arms on the counter as I looked him in the face.

"Nah. The opposite. I want to sell one of my cows," I replied.

Dale looked a little surprised at my request.

"Sure. Why didn't you say so? Give me a little time to get ready. I'll be at your ranch before 6:30 p.m. Don't worry," he assured me.

"Okay. I'll get ready," I said and left.

I ran as fast as I could back to my ranch, because since it's a two hour long walk, I estimated I'll be there around 6:00, which means Dale will be 30 minutes behind me. I better do this thing quick before Ellen gets upset at me for staying out after 6:00. As soon as I got to the ranch, I entered the cow house. I looked at Aloe, Star and Nova.

"Man... This is difficult..." I mumbled in depression.

The truth is, I don't have the heart to sell either Aloe, Star, or Nova. I've grown quite attached to them... But I gotta help a friend out. Suddenly I remembered how sad it was for Ellen when she had to let go of P-Chan. Now I'm in Ellen's shoes. Who would have expected that? I shook my head, chuckling at the comparison. I'm more like Ellen than I thought. I chose to sell Aloe. I pushed her out of the cow house.

"Come on, Aloe. It's time I let you go," I said.

Outside, I guided Aloe to the spot near the shipping box where sold livestock are supposed to wait for the buyer. I looked up at the sky. It The night sky has almost covered the setting sunlight.

"Come on... Where is he? He should be here by now..." I mumbled to myself, checking the watch. 6:24 p.m. Great. A minute later, some shady guy who looks similar to the guy who sold me the tree with the bells on it appeared to me. He looked exactly like the other guy! He even carried a huge bag like him!

"Whoa! Who are you?" I demanded.

"Mooo." Aloe mooed.

"I'm a wandering hawker." He replied.

"Yeah, well, get out of here. I'm waiting on somebody," I ordered.

"Whoa, whoa, hold on a second, sir. I'm just here to show you something interesting. Care to look?" He asked me.

I frowned, thinking it over. "... Shoot," I told the guy.

"Today, I have a very rare seed. You'll see the wonder when you plant it in the soil. I can exchange it with one of your cows. It's a bargain." The shady guy told me.

This is the most difficult decision I have ever made. If I give this guy Aloe and I get the rare seed, Dale will have my legs broken if he finds out that I gave the cow to someone else... But I am curious to know how special this seed is. I just hope that I don't regret this later on.

"... You got yourself a sale, buddy," I agreed with him.

"Okay, this cow is mine now. Here's the seed," the guy gave it to me.

"Plant it on the top of the mountain. Something good will definitely happen," the guy told me with a smirk that made me doubt my decision.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

The guy didn't answer my question.

"See you," he said and left with Aloe.

I felt like I should punch myself in the face. Have I been swindled? Anyway, I stayed near the gates of my ranch, for the next five minutes waiting for Dale to arrive. When he did arrive, he looked confused to why I am standing here alone.

"Okay, I'm here. Where's the cow? You're supposed to have it with you," he said.

"Yeah, about that... Before you arrived, this guy came by, and I... I, uh... sold it to him for some strange seed," I said nervously, feeling scared about being lectured or berated by him.

"You said _what?_ Oh Lord... Tony, you were supposed to sell it to me, not some shady character! What in the world were you thinking? I'm leaving." Dale stormed off in frustration.

I felt guilty... Extremely guilty. With the seed in my hand, I walked into the house, changed into my pajamas and got in the bed with Ellen. She didn't yell at me, but she gave me a warning not to stay out late again, because she was worried sick about me.

* * *

Wednesday, 8th Of Spring

That morning, I fed my livestock (Star and Nova seemed a little depressed that Aloe is gone... I don't blame them. Then to compensate for Aloe's departure, I bought another cow from Ellen's uncle and named her Cloe. Then I traveled up to the mountain peak to plant the big green seed that hawker guy gave me yesterday. After planting it in the same spot where I planted the snow seed last year, I left, returning to the ranch to be with my wife and child for the rest of the day.

* * *

Thursday, 9th Of Spring, 1978

I was watching a cartoon with Pete as Ellen was cooking strawberry flavored oatmeal, not just for Pete, but for all of us.

"Honey, when do you think our next baby will be born?" I asked Ellen, keeping my eyes glued to the T.V. screen.

"Well... I don't know. Sometime next week, I guess. All I know is, every day, the baby makes my body feel more and more heavier," Ellen said from the kitchen as she stirred the oatmeal in the pot with a big wooden spoon with her left hand and rubbing her swollen belly with her right hand, she could feel Pete's brother or sister moving around restlessly.

"I'm hoping Sunday," I replied.

"Why Sunday?" Ellen asked me.

"Because I want our next baby's birthday to be on the 12th of spring, just like Pete's birthday is on the 12th of summer." I replied.

"Hmmm... I like that idea, darling... All of a sudden you got me hoping that, too," Ellen said, amused.

Later, she gave us our bowls of oatmeal. I gotta tell you, strawberry oatmeal tastes great, especially with milk and some sugar mixed in it! my wife is an expert at cooking! Afterwards, I went outside to work while Ellen stayed inside to wash the dishes and later come outside with Pete to check on Zara. I fed, brushed and talked to Cloe, Star and Nova and fed my chickens, then I watered the potato seeds and sprouting turnips, then after that, I decided to go to Neighbor Town and buy another cow, so that Star and nova won't feel so sad about Aloe being gone, but they're getting used to Cloe.

"Okay, you want another cow?" Dale asked me.

"Yes, sir." I nodded.

"Okay, I'll bring it on over to your ranch. Give me a while, okay?"

"Okay," I nodded and left.

Many minutes later, when I came to the part of the road where two detours branch off near the smashed bird statue, I decided to take the detour to the mountainside forest and see how that seed I planted is doing.

"Hey, Tony! How's it going, man?" Toby greeted me.

"I'm on my way to the hill's peak, that's what's going on," I replied.

"What's up there? You going up there to see the view and think deeply about a few personal things?" Toby asked me as he watched me walk off.

"Yeah. Something like that," I replied as I looked back at him, keeping on moving forward.

"I see. The kid has a lot of things to think about..." Toby muttered to himself and drunk some of Eve's "juice", which is actually blackberry flavored wine.

As soon as I reached the mountain peak, I got the shock of my life!

"What the sam hill?!" I exclaimed in sheer shock!

I looked up! The seed I planted yesterday grew into a huge beanstalk! A beanstalk so huge, it probably touches the clouds! You know the story "Jack and The Beanstalk"? Yeah, the beanstalk that grows high into the clouds, it's that big. I slowly stepped closer to the beanstalk in awe.

"Oh my lord..." I whispered in amazement.

When that hawker said something wondrous would happen, I wasn't expecting this! I stood near the base of the beanstalk. I had a nagging urge to climb it, but I was nervous. What will I find up in the clouds? A giant that will grind my bones to make bread? I hope not.

"Oh man... This is nuts..." I muttered to myself.

But slowly I gained the courage and I climbed the beanstalk. I climbed for what felt like almost two hours! As I was climbing, I kept on encouraging myself not to look down, otherwise I'd lose my nerve and panic. I kept my head up. Soon, I was able to see my destination. A castle in the clouds!

"What in the world...?" I muttered to myself.

Now I've seen everything. And the beanstalk ended at a small hole under a section in the castle. Soon I climbed up to the end of the beanstalk and found myself in the castle. I checked out my surroundings.

"Whoa... This is unreal..." I said to myself in utter disbelief.

A castle high up in the clouds? How come people flying airplanes haven't discovered this yet? This is too weird for words! I looked down and saw that my feet were standing on clouds! And I'm not falling through them! It felt like I am standing on ground made of thick cotton.

"This... is strange," I muttered.

I moved on forward, climbing up some stairs ahead of me. Soon I found myself on a short bridge. At both sides of the bridge I could see the clouds right next to me! It is too unbelievable!

"Wow...! Get a grip, Tony..." I calmed myself down and moved forward.

I passed by two rows of pillars in this new room, then I found myself in front of the most amazing, beautiful water fountain I have ever seen to my life! And to the fountain's left and right, two rectangular patches of grass suspended by platforms made of silver-blue bricks. I stared at the water fountain in awe. The water was pouring from the cylinder shaped statue in the middle, and the water is beautifully swirling around it.

"Wow... This is too amazing. Whoever decorated this place is one heck of an artist," I said to myself, checking out the place.

I passed by the water fountain and moved forward, until I saw a set of short golden steps leading up to a platform where a- get this, a chicken with golden feathers was sleeping!

"A gold chicken?! This is stranger than fiction..." I whispered to myself.

I slowly approached the gold chicken. I softly stepped up the stairs and stood 5 inches close to the chicken.

"Um... Hello?" I called out to him.

"Huh?!" The chicken sprung awake!

And did I hear right? Did that chicken just say "Huh"? The chicken looked at me.

"... Ah, you're the first human in well, how long had it been since the last human being came here?" The chicken asked me.

It can talk! A talking chicken! Oh my God! And it had a feminine voice too, which means it is female, which should have been obvious to me since it does not look like a rooster at all.

"It... Talks..." I whispered in sheer disbelief, fighting the feeling that I might faint.

"... Hey, you, human. Are you a farmer?" The gold chicken asked me.

"Yes..." I said while slowly nodding.

"Are you working hard?" The chicken asked me as I was daydreaming.

I broke out of my trance. "Me? Uh, yes, I have. I have a wife, a child, and another child coming soon." I replied to the chicken.

Then the golden chicken stood up on her talons then stepped back, revealing that she just laid a golden egg.

"Whoa..." I gasped.

"Now, take this with you. You can sell it at an expensive price," the gold chicken told me.

"I can?" I looked at her.

She nodded. "Work hard from now on," the gold chicken told me.

"Don't worry. I'm no slacker," I replied as I grabbed the egg and put it in my pocket.

I looked around. "... So, uh, how do I get out of here?" I asked the gold chicken.

When I turned around to face her, I saw a opening appear on the wall behind him.

"I suggest you return home as soon as possible," The gold chicken advised me.

I nodded and approached it. Next to it is a sign that said: "It's the way back, It's connected to the world below."

So without hesitation, I stepped through the opening and suddenly I had this feeling that i am falling back down. But the strange feeling is that I got this feeling that I'm actually being transported down. Soon I found myself standing outside of town, near the bridge. I entered town to see someone who would be interested in seeing a rare item. Like the peddler woman, for example, the one who sold me the blue feather.

"Check this out!" I laid the golden egg on the peddler's table.

Her eyes widened in surprise as soon as she saw it!

"Good Lord! This is a golden egg! I never expected to see it with my own eyes..."

"Give me $5000 for this thing," I ordered.

"Alright, $5000... No, $10000 for it! Will you please sell it to me?" She asked me.

I grinned. "I bet you're glad to see something rare in your lifetime, huh?" I asked her.

"Yes, yes, living long means something for sure," she replied.

After getting paid my wallet is practically bulging with hundred dollar bills and a few 20's! Too bad Neighbor Town does not have a bank. When I got back home, I found my newly bought cow and named it Jade. Now I got 4 cows and 7 chickens! I entered my deluxe house, ate dinner with Ellen and Pete and later that night, got some shuteye.

* * *

Sunday, 12th Of Spring, 1978

I was right! All along I was right! A few minutes after Ellen, Pete and I woke up, Ellen started to go into labour, feeling the painful sensations of her uterus contracting, trying to push the baby out of her body. Just like I speculated a few days ago, today is the day her body is ready to release our second baby.

"Ugggh... Honey, go get Mrs. Fortune!" Ellen exclaimed as she lay in our bed, breathing heavily.

"Okay, honey!" I ran to the living room and called Mrs. Fortune and Ellen's mom by the telephone to let them know Ellen is ready to deliver my second child.

Less than 30 minutes later, Daniel, Ellen's mom and Mrs. Fortune arrived. Man, this is like deja vu when Ellen was giving birth to Pete. I watched Mrs. Fortune do her thing, waiting to catch the baby under the bed sheets and urging Ellen to keep pushing. Back then, I was traumatized and nervous. Now, I feel a little more calmer. I can't say the same for Pete, though. He was laying in his bed, looking over at his mom, who is in pain trying to deliver his little brother or sister.

"Ma-ma? Ma-ma?" Pete kept calling to Ellen.

I walked over to Pete.

"Come on, Pete. Come outside with Daddy," I said as I got him dressed in his overalls.

I walked up to Ellen as she laid in the bed, her body covered under the bed sheets like last time and drenched in her own sweat.

"Honey, we're worried about you," I said.

"Ma-ma." Pete said, trying to reach out to her.

"I'm okay, honey. You two just go outside and wait. I'll be fine," Ellen said.

"We will," I nodded.

Pete and I left the room.

"Come on, Ellen, you can do it! Just like before! Push! Push!" Mrs. Fortune urged Ellen.

"Uggghhhh...!" Ellen strained with all her might, breaking a few more beads of sweat.

As soon as we stepped outside, me and Pete saw three birds standing in front of us!

"Wheee! Bird!" Pete giggled.

The birds flew away as soon as they heard Pete's voice. As I did my work, taking care of my livestock and all that, I was showing Pete how I did all that. He was paying attention really well behaved for a toddler. He let nothing distract him. I showed him how I brushed, milked and fed cows and chickens, and what I did with their milk and eggs, and how I sprinkled water on the potato seeds (I shipped all the turnip seeds yesterday.) After we were done, Pete and I returned to the farmhouse.

As soon as we came in...

"Waaah... Waaaah..."

I gasped.

"Pete! Hear that?" I looked down at him in excitement.

"Congratulations, you two!" Daniel said to me and Pete as he emerged from the doorway leading into the bedroom.

"Come on, Pete, let's go meet your sibling," I led Pete to the bedroom.

"It's a boy, Tony. A healthy boy," Mrs. Fortune announced as soon as me and Pete came in.

"Hear that, Pete? You got yourself a little brother!" I exclaimed as I picked him up.

"Wheee! Da-da bro!" Pete said excitedly.

I walked over to the side of the bed and saw Ellen laying next to Pete's little brother.

"You see that, Pete? You were just like that last year." I told Pete.

"Ba-ba! Wow!" Pete smiled.

"Darling, please name him." Ellen said.

"Okay. I've been waiting for this moment... Our new baby's name will be... Jack." I announced.

I gave my second son that name because climbing that beanstalk yesterday reminded me of how much I loved the fable story of Jack and the Beanstalk when I was a kid.

"Pete, meet your little brother, Jack. Jack, this is your big brother Pete," I introduced the babies.

"Thank you, darling. We have two babies now... I'm so happy..." Ellen said with a weak smile, feeling tired from delivering Jack.

I crouched down on my knees so my face is at her level.

"Dear, you deserve to be proud of yourself. I'm glad to be able to be with you forever." I kissed her nose.

Ellen let out a soft chuckle and fell asleep, exhausted while Jack muttered and blabbered next to her. And so, on Sunday, 12th of Spring, our second baby, Jack, is born. I'm so glad to know that Pete has a little brother now.


	18. Chapter 18 Spring & Summer Challenges

**Episode 18: Spring & Summer Challenges**

* * *

Tuesday, 14th Of Spring, 1978

A couple minutes after eating breakfast, Ellen and I were interacting with our babies in the living room. I was teaching Pete how to throw a softball, and Ellen is sitting in her rocking chair breastfeeding Jack.

"Okay, Pete. You need to get a firm grip on the ball, like this..." Pete let the ball fall out of his hands. "No- close your hands together." I helped Pete close his little right hand on the ball.

"Okay, hold it like that," I instructed him.

"Da-da! Ball!" Pete exclaimed, showing me the ball in his hands as if he won something amazing.

"Yeah! You're holding the ball!" I smiled at him.

Ellen giggled. "Seems like Pete is more interested in the fact that he's holding the ball," she commented.

I looked at Ellen. "You know how easily amused kids are, don't you?"

"Nope," Ellen shook her head.

I sighed.

"I'm just joking, it's a new experience for Pete, he should be happy," Ellen told me.

I nodded in agreement and shifted my attention back to Pete who was looking at his right hand gripping the little red ball.

"Okay, Pete. Do what I do." I held my right arm up like I'm the one holding the ball so Pete will simulate what I'm doing. "Okay. To throw the ball, you just pull your arm back like this... and throw!" I said, softly throwing my right arm forward.

Pete giggled seeing me do that and then he tried to do it. He threw the ball, all right, but what I didn't expect to happen is that the ball hit me in the forehead!

*boink!*

"Ow!" I playfully rubbed my forehead.

Luckily it is only a softball.

"Nice shot, Pete!" Ellen smiled.

Pete was laughing like he's watching a comedy show. I stood up.

"Okay, playtime is over for now. I gotta do my work," I announced as I stepped outside.

Ellen with Jack and Pete soon followed me out to get some fresh air. Ellen held Jack in her arms obviously, while Pete walked by her side, wearing his overalls. I also bought him a blue cap like mine! the only difference is that the brim of the cap is yellow instead of completely blue, and it barely fits his head. It was the only cap that looked similar to always, I fed my livestock, Koro and Zara, sprinkled the turnip and potato seeds and then I rode around the ranch on Zara while Pete and Ellen watched.

"Look, Jack! See your Daddy riding the horse?" Ellen said in mock awe.

But Jack was barely interested in me riding the horse. He was turning his head left and right, checking out the ranch while Pete was enjoying watching me ride Zara. After I was done riding, I encouraged Ellen to ride on Zara with me, but she declined saying that when Jack learns to crawl, she'll ride with me, or ride by herself like she always wanted.

* * *

Thursday, 16th Of Spring, 1978

"Darling, will you hold Jack sometimes?" Ellen asked me as she handed Jack to me.

I took him into my arms and looked into his cute round face while Ellen went off to cook breakfast. Jack cooed and blabbered at me, almost as if he's trying to talk to me.

"... I don't know what you're trying to say, but I know how you feel," I said to Jack as I sat down on the living room couch with Pete who was watching one of those early morning 4 year old rated cartoon shows.

Jack looked over at Pete and talked gibberish to him. Pete turned his head towards him and said: "Ba-ba. De-de-de." to Jack.

And Jack gibbered and cooed back at Pete. It's... Almost as if... they were actually speaking to one another. Well, they are brothers, after all.

"Hey, Pete. Mind telling me what Jack is saying to you?" I asked Pete, but he said nothing, just grinned at me, showing his gums and the only tooth in his mouth.

"Eh, I expected that much," I mumbled sadly, knowing that Pete wouldn't give me any answers.

"Breakfast is ready! Come and get it!" Ellen called.

A few minutes later we all stepped outside. As always, while Ellen was feeding Koro and Zara and walking around the ranch with Pete and Jack, I fed my cows, chickens, and sprinkled some water on the turnip sprouts and potato seeds. After I was done with my work, I asked Ellen if she and our kids would like to walk with me to Neighbor Town and visit her uncle at his livestock shop. She happily agreed and walked with me, along with Jack and Pete to Neighbor Town.

As soon as we got to town, we headed on over to the livestock shop. On the way over there, some of the townspeople we passed by gave us compliments of how cute our kids look. It really flattered Ellen and I. When we got to the livestock shop, I was first to come in through the door.

"Hello!" I called.

Ellen's uncle Dale, who is examining a cow medicine tablet looked up and smiled as soon as he saw me.

"Tony! How are you doing?"

"Fine, sir. sure is a beautiful day out. Figured I'd drop by since I've finished my ranch chores for today," I replied.

"Good, good. Even a hard worker needs a break. So why are you here, Mr. Tony? Are you here to buy a cow? Sell a cow? Buy a chicken? Or sell a chicken?" He asked me.

I shook my head. "Neither of that. I'm visiting with someone," I said with a smirk.

"Who?" Dale asked.

Without saying a single word, I stepped aside from obscuring Dale's view of the foor.

"Okay, honey, you can come in, now," I called.

A second later, Ellen came in with Jack in her arms and Pete walking in next to her.

"Why... Isn't that...? Ellen? Is that you?" Dale rubbed his eyes for a second and continued staring at Ellen in astonishment.

"Hello, Uncle Dale. Yes, it's me. and these are my babies," Ellen said.

"Two? Wow, Tony. Two babies, huh? Ha-ha! Tony, when I said that you were a hard worker, I see now that I'm right 100%!" Dale smiled at me.

I nodded, scratching the back of my neck sheepishly.

"So, Ellen, who are these little babies of yours?" He asked Ellen.

"The one who is standing next to me looking cute as his Dad is Pete, he was born last year in the 12th of Summer, and this little bundle of joy in my arms here is Jack. I just gave birth to him back in the 12th," Ellen explained.

"Ohhh... I see. Tony, you should be proud of yourself. If only your mother and father would see you now..." Dale said to me, admired by my achievements.

"Oh, speaking of my Mom and Dad, they're coming to visit me at the 30th of summer next year," I told him.

"Really?"

"Yes, sir. My Dad will be happy to know that I've been taking good care of the farm for the past two years," I replied.

Ellen's uncle then cleared his throat.

"Tony? May I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"What do you plan on doing after your parents visit you? Do you plan on being a rancher forever? Or do you want to do something else with your life?" He asked me.

I frowned and shrugged cluelessly. "I have no idea what you mean sir."

"Do you know why your Daddy sent you to your grandpa's ranch in the first place?" Ellen's uncle asked me like it's a question too easy for me to get wrong.

"... Yeah, he wanted me to take over my grandpa's ranch, plain and simple. I didn't choose to be a farmer, Dad chose that life for me," I replied.

To my surprise, Ellen's uncle shook his head.

"No. that's not the reason." He said.

"Huh?" Ellen was confused just like me.

"What?" I frowned, dumbfounded.

"You see, when I first saw you in the first day of spring two years ago, when I was towing an adult cow behind me, I saw you walking on your way to the ranch," Dale said.

"Yeah! I remember that day! I passed by you!" I exclaimed, recalling the event.

"Yes. When I saw you, I saw that even though you're almost a young adult, you haven't yet experienced what its like to be an adult. i could tell by looking at you that you was ambitious, but reckless and immature. But today... Now, when I look at you, I see something different about you. Something that I respect in young boys today like you," he said to me, staring at me as if he's staring into my soul.

It creeped me out a bit.

"What did you see?" I asked him then swallowed some saliva in my mouth, thinking that I probably won't like his answer.

"You'll find you soon enough. I suggest you and your wife head back home. It's a long walk back to the ranch, and I don't want the four of you walking out in the middle of the road at night," Ellen's uncle advised us.

"Okay," I nodded.

"We will. Thanks for talking with us, Uncle Dale. We'll come visit again! Let's go, Pete."

We then left and headed back to our ranch. In the evening, Ellen baked potato pie for me, then she fed mashed and blended peas to Pete and breastfed Jack before night fell and then we all fell asleep.

* * *

Saturday, 18th Of Spring, 1978

After doing our work at the ranch, Ellen, me, Pete and Jack went to Neighbor Town to visit and chat with everybody who is doing nothing but talking and walking around the square, feeling the fresh spring breeze hit their faces. Besides, like Ellen's uncle said, even hard workers need rest sometimes. We hung out with Michael, Ann, Liz, Ellen's mom, everyone we knew who was at the square just chilling in the spring sunlight.

* * *

Monday, 20th Of Spring, 1978

While Ellen was cooking breakfast this morning, I was helping Pete practicing on throwing his softball and looking after Jack who was sitting casually on the living room couch sucking on his pacifier. After eating breakfast, I did the usual stuff, and on top of that, I cut all the grass down with my super sickle. I hate to use that thing, especially after eating something, but I've gotten used to using the sickle, though using it does make me dizzy sometimes. I tired myself out today, doing all that extra work of making fodder out of the grass for my livestock. Now I have 413 pieces of fodder stored in the silo. I was all finished with my work, and I was too tired to even hike with Ellen to the mountain, so instead we all stayed at home. Ellen took good care of me, not just Pete and Jack, but also me because of all the work I've done today- feeding my livestock, storing the potatoes for shipment, and cutting up the grass for fodder with my super sickle. A few bites of cherry pie regained some of my stamina back, and in the evening, Ellen, Pete, Jack and I sat in the living room couch, watching television while Derek outside took the shipment of milk bottles, eggs and potatoes with him.

* * *

Wednesday, 22nd Of Spring, 1978

While we were eating rice, scrambled eggs and mashed potatoes for breakfast, we heard someone knocking on the door.

"Darling, will you please go answer the door?" Ellen asked me.

"Sure, sure. After all, I am the doorman," I joked as I stood up out of my chair and walked to the door.

I opened it, and there is Mike, standing there with a friendly grin.

"Hiya, Tony! Ready for the Flower Festival tomorrow?" He asked me.

"What? The Flower Festival is tomorrow? What day is it?" I asked Mike in confusion.

I haven't been looking at my calendar lately. Mike looked at me strangely, with a "Um, where have you been?" expression.

"Uh, it's Wednesday, the 22nd, duh," Mike answered, confused of my clueless state.

"Oh, no! I should have known! Well thanks for telling me, Mikey, I'll be there at 3:00 tomorrow, I promise I won't be late!" I said quickly.

Mike removed his bandanna and scratched his head.

"Ooookay...?" Mike said in a confused manner.

I rolled my eyes. "This is the part where you walk away." I told him.

"What? Am I that annoying to you? I thought we were friends!" Mike was surprised I said that.

"I'm sorry, I'm just going to be very busy today, so I don't need company right now," I said in a non-offensive voice tone.

"Ohhhh, I get it. Well, I'll be on my way. See you later. Tell your wife and kids I said hi," Mike said as he walked off, leaving the ranch.

"All right," I said and then closed the door shut.

"Honey, Pete, Jack, Mike said hi!" I called then left out the house.

I fed my cows and chickens, including Koro and Zara, then I watered the potato seeds I planted yesterday. Ellen later came outside with Jack and Pete and we showed Jack my cows and chickens, just like how we did with Pete when he was a little smaller and couldn't walk or crawl.

* * *

Thursday, 23rd Of Spring, 1978

As soon as I was done with my everyday farm chores, Ellen and I, along with Pete and Jack headed on over to town at 2:00 p.m. As soon as we got there, we were treated with the fresh, alluring scent of flowers all over the when we got to the square, Ann, Eve, Maria and Nina crowded around me and Ellen, because the were so excited to meet Pete and Jack.

"Ohhh! They are so cute!" Maria said.

"Yes, they sure are. Jack is pretty quiet, but not Pete," Ellen commented.

Pete then squealed then ran for the nearest pots of flowers. "Pete! Where are you going?" I called.

"I guess he's going to smell those flowers," Nina answered.

I looked over at Pete. He seemed so ecstatic about being around flowers, it made me and Ellen smile.

"What a sweetie. He really loves flowers, doesn't he?" Nina asked me.

"Yep. He loves all kinds of nature. I don't know why, he certainly didn't get that from me or Ellen," I said.

Pete then returned to us, and I scooped him up into my arms.

"Um, Pete's birthday is next summer on the 12th, and Jack's is on the 12th of spring, which is next year," Ellen said.

"Nice! I'll remind you to invite us to his birthday party," Ann said.

"Okay, sure!" Ellen nodded.

While Ellen and the other girls were talking about Pete and Jack, I snuck away to the perfumes that Liz is selling.

"Tony. how are you enjoying yourself?" Liz asked me.

"I'm doing great. What are in those bottles over there?" I asked her, pointing at the table where the blue, green and pink bottle were sitting.

"We are selling bottles of some wonderful perfume today. Please pick up what you like," Liz replied.

"Oh, it's not for me, it's for Ellen," I said.

"Oh, well, you better choose the right one, then," Liz said.

I walked over to the table were the perfumes are. I looked at the blue one, then the green, then the pink. Something about the pink one really caught my nose. Smells like rosemary. I picked it up and brought it to Liz.

"Oh, that's the rosemary scented perfume. Smells wonderful and romantic, doesn't it? It's only $1000. Want to buy it?" Liz asked me.

"Yeah," I nodded, giving Liz the money.

Then I returned back to where Ellen and here friends were chatting, southwest from the Harvest Goddess statue.

"Here, honey. I bought this for you," I gave Ellen the perfume.

"Now, honey, didn't I tell you not to... Mmmm, it smells so good... Thank you, darling. I love this perfume," Ellen kissed me, and Ann smiled at me.

"You sure know how to win a girl's heart, stud," she smirked.

I couldn't help but blush. I actually didn't win Ellen's heart, she already belongs to me, I just did a good job pleasing her heart, to be honest.

"Okay, everybody, we are about to start dancing in a few minutes. Please take the time to select a partner so we can get started," Mayor Stan over the megaphone said, standing near his old gramophone.

"That's our cue, honey," I winked at Ellen.

She winked back at me with those pretty brown eyes of hers. Maria and Ann watched over Pete and Jack as we joined everybody who chose a dance partner. Like always, Michael danced with Liz, Stan danced with his wife, I danced with Ellen and Mike danced with Eve. The song Stan decided to play over the gramophone happened to be the Creedance Clearwater Revival song "Penthouse Pauper". Again, normally I like funk songs, but some country rock songs like this one are pretty good. If you ask me, Mike and Eve make a neat couple, and I get the feeling that Michael has a crush on Liz. The next time I speak to Mike, I'll ask him if he liked Eve, because I sure see him dance with her every single festival.

* * *

Saturday, 25th Of Spring, 1978

"Rise and shine, Jackie!" I called to Jack as I picked him up out of his crib.

He gave me a sour look like he's annoyed that I woke him up, and he started whimpering like a sad puppy.

"Hey, son why the long face? I just wanted to say good morning to you." I said, feeling bad that Jack is looking at me that way.

Then he started crying.

"Oh no! No-no-no! Ah, help! Ellen! I need help!" I called, resting Jack on my left shoulder as he cried.

Ellen came out of the bathroom with a brush stuck in her hair.

"Here I am, darling." Ellen said.

"Here. I don't know what's wrong with him," I handed Jack to Ellen.

I sat down on the floor next to Pete as Ellen hummed a lullaby to Jack, slowly rocking her body back and forth, and somehow, it actually calmed him down!

I stared at Ellen in amazement.

"How did you do that...?" I whispered in astonishment.

"It's a motherly thing," was all Ellen said and headed off into the kitchen. I looked down at Pete, playing with his letter and number blocks. He noticed me looking at him.

"Did you understand what just happened?" I asked him.

"...Nnnah-ah," Pete replied and continued playing with his blocks.

I laid down on my back looking up at the ceiling.

"Why do I even ask...? ...Ow!" One of Pete's stacked letter blocks fell on my face!

Later, we ate breakfast and I checked the weather forecast on television. It'll remain sunny tomorrow. Perfect. I came outside to do my everyday chores. You know my routine. After doing all that, I decided to go to the mountainside forest and fish at Warren's pond. Several yards behind Luke's house tree, there was Warren, sitting in front of his tent near the pond with a vacant, bored look on his face. But as soon as he saw me approaching, his vacant expression quickly evaporated into a warm, welcoming smile.

"Tony! Haven't seen you in a long time. What's going on?" Warren shook my hand.

"Ah, same old, same old. I'm just here to fish out of boredom." I said.

"Oh, alright. Here's a fishing rod. Enjoy yourself. You can stay fishing as long as you like until dark," Warren said.

I took the fishing rod into my hands.

"Thanks."

Then I walked over to the wooden bench, sat down, and cast the rod into the lake. I waited for 3 minutes until the line was snagged by something.

"Whooo! I got something! Yeah!" I exclaimed as I pulled the rod.

Then with one final tug, I threw my target out of the pond! Which is... an old can of sardines. My face turned dark.

"Sardines... Grrrrr..."

"Hey-hey! Don't be such a bad sport, Tony! Try again!"

Following Warren's request, yet still in a grumpy mood, I threw my line back into the pond again.

This time I waited for about 30 minutes... That's when I caught something!

"Yes! Yes!" I cheered. I pulled my target out of the water! This time its the real thing! A fish!

"Yes!" I took the fish into my hands.

I watched as the fish wiggled.

"Tony, have you ever eaten raw fish before?"

"No."

"Trust me, they're good," Warren assured me.

Looking at the fish one more time, I put it in my mouth and swallowed it. Chewing it wouldn't do any good- it's body is too slippery, and my teeth can't cut into it, so I had no choice but to swallow it whole, and I did, but not with ease.

"So? How is it?" Warren asked me.

I had a slightly sour look on my face.

"I've never eaten raw fish before, but it is pretty good. I better get going. Thanks for letting me fish in your pond, Warren," I gave him back his rod, shook his hand and left.

"Hey, no problem! Come back anytime, you like, Tony!" Warren called as I left.

When I returned home in the evening, 3 minutes after Derek arrived, Ellen had a blueberry pie waiting for me. Yeeaah!

* * *

Wednesday, 29th Of Spring, 1978

Man... I worked myself to death today! Not only did I do my usual routine of brushing, feeding and milking the cows feeding my chickens, sorting their eggs, and harvesting the potatoes, I also had to cut a LOT of grass! Do you know how tired and dizzy that super sickle got me from spinning around a lot? Let me tell you, it got me so tired and dizzy, Ellen had to put me in bed so I can sleep for the next 28 hours. Which is a good thing, by the way.

* * *

Friday, 1st Of Summer, 1978

Morning. It's raining. Hard. Really hard. I was sitting on the floor in the living room playing with Pete and Jack while Ellen is cooking breakfast. Koro was watching me interact with my sons from under the rocking chair. I was teaching Pete and Jack how to play catch with each other. I held the little red softball in my hand.

"Okay, boys, the first rule of playing catch is to remember one thing: Keep... your eyes... on... the ball." I broke down the last words slowly so they can understand clearly.

Pete and Jack had their attention completely on me, just like how I wanted it.

"Okay, and the second rule of playing catch is to never drop the ball. Whoever drops the ball first is the loser. Now, who wants to catch the ball first?" I asked.

"Da-da! Da-da!" Pete immediately called me while Jack looked clueless as he sat there next to Pete, his back being supported by a blue cushion since he is not as mobile as Pete is. I expected Pete to say "yes", Jack can barely speak yet. No matter. I prepared to lightly throw the ball to Pete.

"Okay, Pete. You ready? Remember the rules? Okay, here we go." I softly threw the ball up in the air.

It made an upside down "U" shaped arc and fell into Pete's hands.

"Nice job, Pete!" I congratulated him.

 _ ***BOOOOM!*** _

A loud thunderclap echoed, scaring Pete and Jack so badly I think their hearts almost leaped out of their chests, and they both started crying. Handling crying babies is not my department, I need my wife's help!

"Oh no! come here, boys. Come here." I took them into my arms, Jack first, then Pete. My ears were nearly ringing from their crying in tandem.

"Hey, hey, hey, come on, its just thunder. I know it startled you and all, but its not going to harm you," I tried to comfort them.

I remembered the pacifier! I took it out of my pocket and gave Jack the pacifier. He quieted down, but I still had Pete to deal with. I stood up with both Jack and Pete in my arms.

"Honey, what should I do with Pete?" I called, raising my voice so Ellen can hear me above Pete's wailing.

"Turn on the television. He loves to watch one of those cartoon shows on Channel 16." Ellen replied from the kitchen.

It wouldn't hurt to try. Setting Jack and Pete down on the living room couch, I walked on over to the television, turned it on and turned the channel to channel 16, then I turned the volume up a little so that Jack and Pete can clearly hear the audio from the television's stereo speakers.

Pete finally calmed down. I nodded in approval.

"Worked like a charm." I smiled.

Minutes later, after eating breakfast, I forced myself to go out into the rain and feed the cows. When I entered the cow house, I noticed that Star's body seemed a little bloated, like she ate too much fodder.

"Star? You okay, girl?"

"Mooo..." Star replied.

I tried to figure out what's wrong with Star, but then the idea hit me. Star is not full from eating too much fodder- she's pregnant!

"Oh man... You're pregnant, aren't you?"

"Moooo..." Star replied.

"Well, hang in there. My wife got through her pregnancy twice, and I believe you can too," I said as I brushed Star's body.

She seemed happy by my words of encouragement. Then I took care of Cloe, Nova, and Jade. Cloe and Jade are now young adult cows, but they can't make as much milk as their older brethren, Nova and Star can. But I can't get any milk from Star right now, not while she's pregnant. Then I left and took care of my chickens. Then next comes the hard part. Fixing fences in the rain. Still, I am grateful that it isn't snowing. I can barely work with my fingers and feet numb from the cold, my gloves don't offer much protection. Fixing the fences took nearly all day because I had to go in the house and from time to time and take a 20 minute break. But in the end I got through it. I just hope the next days aren't so rough.

* * *

Sunday, 3rd Of Summer

"Hey, Tony, I want to go to church today, okay?" Ellen called from inside the bathroom as I was putting on my boots.

"Okay, darling," I replied and left outside to do what I usually do.

Oh, as for Star, it'll be 20 days until she gives birth to the little calf. After I was done with my ranch chores, I took Ellen, Pete and Jack to church, just like she wanted. When we were there, Pete and Jack seemed to get bored quickly- they fell asleep right away. I couldn't help but smile. I looked over at Ann at the other side, and I saw that she looked kinda bored, too. I don't blame her or my sons, I don't like to sit at one place for the rest of the day- I'm a pretty restless guy.

* * *

Tuesday, 5th Of Summer

"What do you want for breakfast, Tony?" Ellen asked me as she headed for the kitchen.

I was sitting on the floor gently tickling Jack's armpits making him laugh.

"Oh, well, do you know how to make funnel cakes?" I asked her.

"Honey, no desserts until noon. Remember that," Ellen replied like a mother scolding her son/daughter.

"Awww..." I moaned sadly.

Pete and Jack giggled. I frowned at them, but I had a smirk on my face too.

"Hey! What are you bozos laughing at? This isn't no comedy show!" I snapped.

After eating breakfast, I had to do what I always do... In the rain... But at least feeding the cows and chickens is an indoor job!

* * *

Thursday, 7th Of Summer

As I was eating breakfast and doing my ranch chores, a thought has been haunting my mind ever since I woke up this morning: Am I doomed to stay in this ranch forever? Am I able to choose my own path in life? Or am I cursed to stay in this ranch with nothing to do except feed animals, and water crops every day? It's not that I'm sick and tired of it, it's just that I'm unsure if I'm able to carve out my own path in life. I was unsure of what my Dad expected from me. Frustrated with my unanswered questions, I headed to Neighbor Town to go see Mrs. Fortune and see if she can answer my questions after I was done taking care of my cows and chickens, Zara, Koro, and watering the growing tomato and corn plants.

"Ah, Tony. Long time no see," Mrs. Fortune greeted me as soon as she looked up from her crystal ball to see me shut the door.

"Hello, Mrs. fortune. How are you today?" I asked almost in a depressed tone.

"I'm fine, thank you. how are your handsome sons?"

"Oh, they are energetic. I can't wait until Jack starts crawling," I replied as I took a seat on the opposite side of the table from Mrs. Fortune.

"Hmmm... I see something is troubling you. May I ask what it is?"

She saw right through me somehow. It surprised me. I guess it was in my voice and facial expression.

"Well... See, Mrs. Fortune, I'm unsure about something."

"Unsure about what?" She asked.

"Unsure about whether I'm cursed to stay on one path in life or not."

"What do you mean?"

"I... I just want to know if I am meant to remain as a farmer or do I have control over my future?" I admitted.

"Hmmm... I see. You want to know if you'll remain a farmer or not, hmmm?"

"Yes, ma'am. Can you check your crystal ball and see my future?" I asked her urgently.

Mrs. Fortune stood up from her chair and walked up to me, adjusting the purple hat on her head.

"Sonny... The future can sometimes be unpredictable. Even the most experienced fortune tellers aren't always accurate in seeing what will happen."

"What are you saying?" I asked in confusion.

"What I am saying is that believe it or not, anything can happen. The future is not a one way road, but I urge you to be careful as you travel down that road. You can't undo and redo the decisions you have made. You might not have the second chance. Think before you act. Remember that. Don't ever think you have no control- you do have control. Just choose the right lane, and make your decisions carefully," Mrs. Fortune advised me.

I barely understood what she meant by me having control of my future, but I understood that anything can happen tomorrow and the days after.

"Do you understand now, Tony?"

"... Yes, some of it. Thank you, Mrs. Fortune. I'm sorry I disturbed you today." I said, getting up out of the chair and shaking her hand.

"Oh, no, no, no. No need to thank me. It's my job to help young boys and girls like you who are confused about life. Keep in mind what I told you, okay?"

"I will! Thank you!" I left and returned back to the ranch to play with Ellen, Pete and Jack all noon.

I also got to eat Ellen's funnel cake! It's her first time making one, but its still good! Especially with the frosting!

* * *

Saturday, 9th Of Summer, 1978

I had a lot of work to do today... But at least the tomatoes and corn aren't ripe for harvesting yet- lucky me, because I had a lot of grass to cut down for fodder. Even though the super sickle accomplishes more than my old sickle last year, spinning around like a tornado can really get to you. But luckily I asked Ellen if I could stay out for a while when its dark out so I can finish cutting all the grass. Being the generous wife she is, she gave me a freebie today. Yes!


	19. Chapter 19 Visitor Preparations

**Episode 19: Visitor Preparations**

* * *

Tuesday, 12th Of Summer, 1978

I was still asleep, but I thought I heard Ellen calling me.

"Tony... Tony... Tony, wake up!"

Her voice became more clearer and clearer to me, as if I was somewhere distant and now I'm coming home. I slowly woke up, as if my eyelids were heavy like lead.

"What, honey?" I sat up in my bed, rubbing the crumbs out from the edges of my eyes.

"Look at Jack! He's crawling now!" Ellen exclaimed, pointing down at Jack who was crawling towards Pete.

"I don't believe it! He is!" I jumped out of my bed!

"Pete! Da-da! Come on!" Pete called to Jack.

"Boo-boo... Dah... Dah..." Jack babbled as he crawled towards Pete.

Ellen came up to me and rested her head on my shoulder, looking at our babies playing and interacting.

"Aww, isn't that sweet?" Ellen cooed.

"Yes, honey, it is. Those two truly get along. Look at how they talk their own language as they play. It's easy to tell that they really are brothers." I commented.

"I feel so happy, darling. Ever since I married you, my life has been nothing but happiness. I have you, Pete, Jack... What more can I ask for?" Ellen said after she gave me a smooch.

I smirked. "I know what I'd ask for." I said.

"What's that?" Ellen looked into my eyes.

"Breakfast?" I asked, giving Ellen the puppy dog eyes.

Ellen smiled and shoved me into the bed. It was so unexpected, being pushed like that! As soon as my body landed on the mattress, I sprung back up in a sitting position on the edge of the bed.

"Whoa! What did I say?" I asked her innocently, looking at her with confused sadness.

Ellen didn't reply, she just left for the kitchen with a mischievous smirk. I sighed in dismay as I stood back up on my feet.

After eating breakfast and doing our chores in the ranch, Ellen and I got the shock of our lives. Nina, Liz, Michael, Ann, Ellen's mom and uncle, Maria and her parents Stan and his wife came by the ranch!

"Whoa! Whoa! What's going on here? What are you guys doing here?" I asked them.

"Tony, didn't you forget? This is your son Pete's birthday!" Nina commented.

I hand a dumbfounded look on my face. "... Right. Yeah. I knew that." I lied.

"Tony, get serious. Don't you know that Pete is 1 year old now?" Ellen asked me.

"The memory slipped my mind for a minute, but I remembered.

"I'm sorry, honey!" I apologized.

Ellen gave me a short nod. "Okay. Apology accepted."

And so we all went into the house to congratulate Pete on his first birthday. As a gift, Ann gave him a robot toy, but I urged Ann to keep it because I don't want it blowing up in his face. Michael gave Ellen a poop scooper to help clean up... Um, messes that Koro, Zara, Cloe, Star, Nova, Jade and my chickens make. I really needed something like that. Maria and her parents gave Pete different kinds of clothes, including more overalls. They were all good gifts. I had a great time with them all visiting. They left 30 minutes before Derek arrived to pick up the tomatoes, milk and eggs. And later that night, watching Jack and Pete sleep together in the same bed is such a heartwarming sight before Ellen and I got in our bed and slept.

* * *

Friday, 15th Of Summer, 1978

Nothing new to report, except that Star doesn't have long to give birth to the little calf. After doing my usual stuff in the ranch, I decided to pay a visit to Luke and his carpenters in the mountainside forest.

"Who is it?" Luke called when he heard knocking at his door.

"It's me, Tony. Can I come in?"

"Tony? Oh, yes, sure." Luke replied as he opened the door.

"I heard that everybody was celebrating Pete's 1st birthday a couple days ago." Toby commented as soon as I came in.

"Sorry that we couldn't make it." Emmet said.

"We're carpenters. Carpenters are always busy around the clock." Ingo added.

"I get that. Anyway, I'm just here to chat with you guys." I said, taking a seat on one of their dinner table chairs.

"Is that so? About what?" Luke wanted to know.

"About my sons, Pete and Jack. They are very promising boys." I said as I took a cup and filled it with coffee.

"That's no surprise there. They take after their daddy, for sure." Ingo said.

"Yeah, but the thing is, unlike myself, I don't want them to spend the rest of their lives being a farmer. I want to expand their possibilities. Know what I mean?" I asked.

Luke nodded. "I sure do. Michael came to me two years ago around the autumn season about what to do with Ann. He really wants to change her personality a little bit so that the probability of her getting married will be a little more likely." Luke said.

I took a sip of my coffee before responding.

"See, the thing is, it wasn't my idea to become a farmer. Heck, I wasn't even given a choice. My Dad made all the decisions. He has that "We do things MY way whether you like it or not" sort of attitude. He sees me as a child that is too immature to make mature decisions." I paused there and took a sip of my coffee. "... He doesn't get it. Not every decision he made was best for me. Forcing me to become a farmer has forced me to give up my childhood dream of becoming an actor. Don't get me wrong, being a farmer isn't as terrible as I thought it would be, but it isn't the life I dreamed of having, and my Dad doesn't care about what I dream of becoming. He never even asked me."

"What about you, Tony? What do you want for Pete and Jack, mate?" Emmet asked me.

I shrugged. "To give them more freedom than my father gave me. I don't want them to be only familiar with farming. I want to try, if I can, to move into the city so that Pete or Jack can make something of themselves, like a fireman, or a lawyer, a governor, mayor... Anything like that. I want to show them what the world has to offer them, if possible." I said.

"What if they want to be a farmer like you?" Toby asked me.

"Then that's fine. It's their decision to do that, not mine. I don't want to limit their views on life. That's how my Dad raised me, doing what he thought was best. I understand that parents sometimes have to be strict to their kids, but I'm afraid that I might come off as too controlling, like a tyrant king or something," I said sullenly.

"Tony, I understand how you feel. But listen to your inner instincts as a father. You'll know what to do, and whether it is right for you and your family. Just trust yourself. Okay?" Luke encouraged me.

I nodded. "I'll do my best." I said.

"That's right! do your best! Don't worry so much about the future and live in the moment!" Luke nodded sharply.

I gave him a comforted smile before I left. Thanks to Luke and his colleagues, I feel much better about myself.

* * *

Sunday, 17th Of Summer, 1978

Same old thing every Sunday. Except when we went to church after finishing our chores at the ranch, Pete and Jack stayed awake through the whole session! That really surprised me, because I thought that Daniel's speeches would lull a baby to sleep, even Ann. Ann still looked bored whenever I look over at her.

"... It's not really wrong. Daily incidents aren't either. It's up to you, really," Daniel said and went on.

I looked over at Ellen holding Jack. She held Jack close, the back of his head pressed against her left breast, and she praying that her dad stays in health, like always. With all that drinking he does, I have my doubts, but I can't help but respect Ellen's love for her dad. It just goes to show that she loves her parents, no matter who they are or what they do every day. That's love right there.

* * *

Wednesday, 20th Of Summer, 1978

As we were eating breakfast, Ellen and I were talking about Star.

"So how's Star doing? How long will it be before she gives birth?" Ellen asked me before eating a piece of a waffle.

"About 2 days left, I think." I replied, looking up in thought.

"So what do you plan on naming the cow?" Ellen asked me.

"Hmm... That's a good question... Probably after a jewel."

"Really?"

"Hey, come on, I really haven't put much thought in it." I snapped, but not in an angry way, more in a slightly annoyed tone.

Ellen continued eating, and so did I. After she was done, she went to feed Pete and Jack their oatmeal.

"So are you nervous?" Ellen asked me.

"Nervous? About what?" I asked.

"Your mom and dad. They'll be here 10 days from now."

"What?! Man, time flies by fast! 10 days? You made me a little more nervous saying that. Well anyway, I better go get to work." I said.

"Take care of yourself, honey." Ellen said after putting a small spoon of oatmeal into Jack's open mouth.

I stepped outside and went to the tool shed to get my cow treatment equipment, my brush and milker, then I went to the cow house to take care of Star, Cloe, Nova and Jade. I'm a little upset that Star can't make any milk since she's pregnant, she's my second best milk making cow. Aloe was first. I regret selling her, but I had to do it to help Doug get enough money for him and Ann to move out of Neighbor Town, otherwise I wouldn't have gotten the bean to go up in the castle in the sky to get a golden egg. Then I took care of my chickens, sprinkled the tomato plants and corn stalks, then I invited Ellen, Pete and Jack to hike with me to the peak of the mountain and enjoy the view for a few hours, then we returned home at 4:55 p.m.

* * *

Saturday, 23rd Of Summer, 1978

Well, yesterday, Star gave birth! I named the little calf Ruby. She's my 5th cow! Now I have 5 cows to feed, including 8 chickens, 1 dog, and 1 horse. Can life get any better? You bet, but the work gets much harder. Raising Pete and Jack made my job no easier, but at least Ellen is around to give me a hand. *sigh*... What would I do without her? Still, even though Ellen looks after Pete and Jack, I still got a lot of work to do, feeding the cows and chickens, watering the tomatoes and corn plants, taking Koro for a short walk, and slicing up as much grass as I can with my super sickle. Yep, today, I was working hard! But I took breaks! I can't keep going and going and going! I need to let my "batteries" recharge with a rice ball or croissant once in a while! In the end, I done enough hard work to get an awesome reward from Ellen later that night before we fell asleep. I'm not telling what it is! Oh, okay, I'll tell you. It's a fruit pie! Strawberries, blueberries, peach, apple, with cinnamon flavors mixed in! Ohhh man, my tongue danced in joy whenever I put a piece of the pie into my mouth!

* * *

Tuesday, 26th Of Summer

Me and the rest of my family were eating breakfast at 7:28 a.m. It's raining outside. I could hear the rain mercilessly hitting the roof and thunder rumbling.

"I'm surprised Pete and Jack are calm." I told Ellen.

"They're tough boys. Don't expect them to be afraid of thunder all the time." Ellen said after swallowing some scrambled eggs.

"I don't expect them to. I'm just surprised." I replied, feeling a little offended that Ellen would think I'm insulting my own sons.

"Anyway, darling, did you bring Koro into the house yesterday evening?" Ellen asked me.

I thought back to what I did yesterday evening.

"Uhhh... I think I forgot to." I slowly said.

"Oh no. Darling, don't tell me you forgot...?" Ellen is starting to get worried.

"... I... might have." I slowly said.

"Honey, please go find him before he catches a cold!" Ellen said out of urgency.

"I will! I will!" I bolted out the door and into the rain.

I looked around. With the harsh rain, I could barely see 30 feet ahead of me. Anything beyond 30 feet is cloudy mists of vapors.

"Koro!" I yelled with my hands around my mouth.

I waited for a bark. Nothing. I decided to do my ranch chores since I'm out here. Maybe Koro will pop up when I'm done. After taking care of my livestock, I took Zara out with me so that she can help me store up the tomatoes and corn in her bags. Walking back and forth to the shipment container near the gates of my ranch would guarantee me catching a cold. While I was doing that, I continued calling Koro. But every time I called him, I didn't even hear a bark! I really started to get worried.

"Please, Koro... Answer me..." I whined.

I took Zara back to the stable and decided to search for Koro on my own. The broken fences can wait.

"Koro! Here boy!" I whistled a couple times.

Nothing! I headed south from my tool shed, to where the hollowed out tree is where I fell in and met Nik, Nak and Flak for the first time. I wondered if Koro fell in there, but I had second thoughts.

"Koro! Come on, boy! If you can hear me, answer me!" I called.

*BOOOM*

The loud thunderclap made my heart jump! I put my hand on my chest, trying to catch my breath. My overalls are getting really soggy, even my cap, and my face is soaked with rain drops! This is crazy! Why would Koro run off like this?!

"KOOOOOROOOO!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

I listened real carefully for a bark. I thought I heard it, but it was a little faint. I headed southeast from the hollowed out tree, and I found an abandoned well, and a rope going deep down inside!

"Koro! Are you down there?" I called down into the well.

I then heard Koro bark! I felt so much better hearing Koro bark! all the worry and fear is gone now! I grabbed hold of the rope and climbed down the abandoned well. Then I found myself underground. As soon as my feet hit solid ground, I looked around. This tunnel looks familiar. As I traveled down the only path, I realized that this is the tunnel that connects to my tool shed! Eventually, near the stairs that lead up to the door in the back of my tool shed, there stood Koro with Nik, Nak and Flak!

"Koro! How...? How did you guys...?" I stammered in surprise.

"A few minutes before it started raining, we took him down into the tunnels with us." Nak told me.

"Wow... Thanks guys." I said.

"Anytime, Tony. Anytime." Nik nodded.

"Thanks a lot guys. I don't know how to repay you." I said as I took Koro into my arms.

"Awh, there's no need to thank us. Just go on home." Flak said.

I left going up the stairs and ending up in my tool shed, then I came out and ran through the rain heading for my house. Ellen is so glad to see that Koro is okay! now Ellen and I can sleep in peace tonight.

* * *

Friday, 29th Of Summer, 1978

A few minutes after eating breakfast, Ellen and I were playing with Jack and Pete for a while before we have to go outside to do our jobs.

"Pete. Pete. Listen to me. Say Daddy. Daddy." I said to him.

"Da... Da... Da... Daddy." Pete slowly said.

"Good boy! good boy!" I cheered.

Ellen smiled. "It'll be a while before Jack is able to talk, and walk," she commented.

"Ah, he'll get there eventually. Just have patience," I assured her.

Just then, I head someone knocking at the front door. I looked at the door then at Ellen.

"Go answer it," she urged.

I stood up and walked towards the door.

"Who is it?" I called as I put my hand on the doorknob.

"It's Stan." A voice replied.

"Oh! Mayor Stan! What a surprise!" I said as I opened the door to reveal him standing there.

"Hello, Mayor Stan! how nice to see you!" Ellen shook his hand.

"Nice to see you too, Ellen. you look really nice today," Stan said.

"Thank you," Ellen nodded.

"So what brings you here, Stan? Do you want a rice ball? My treat," I offered.

"Oh, no, thank you, but no thank you. I just came by to let you know that your parents are coming tomorrow at last," Stan told me.

I gasped. Tomorrow is the day! My heart is racing now!

"They will be surprised to see this ranch," Stan added.

"You think so?" I asked him.

"Oh yes! You've fixed it up very well, Tony. Well, I better get going. Have a nice day, you two," Stan turned around and left.

I shut the door and looked Ellen in the eyes.

"Aren't you excited, honey?"

"Yes! Tomorrow I get to meet your parents!" Ellen smiled back at me.

I approached Pete and Jack and knelt down at them.

"Boys, tomorrow you're going to meet your grandparents." I told them.

both Pete and Jack smiled. I stood up and rubbed my hands together.

"Okay, everybody, we got loads of work to do. Ellen, darling, you stay in the house and make sure everything is all clean while I take care of the livestock and ranch. Let's go!" I instructed.

For the next few hours, I spent my time taking care of my livestock, feeding them and preparing their products for shipping, watering my crops, making sure nothing in the ranch is broken, then I went in the house to help Ellen tidy up the place. Then when we were sure that we did a good job, we took a hike into the mountains and stopped to have a chat with Luke and his colleagues. In the evening, we returned home just in time to catch Derek about to get in his pickup truck after getting my shipment.

"Derek! how's it going, man?" I called.

"Same thing every day, Tony. How about you?" He replied.

"I'm getting ready for my parents to visit me tomorrow." I told him.

"What?" Derek approached me.

"Your parents are coming to visit you? That's awesome!" Derek smiled, patting me on my left shoulder.

"Thanks, Derek." I smiled.

"For the past two years, I've watched you grow as a farmer, and I gotta say, you've deeply matured! Your mom and dad won't be disappointed once they come here! I guarantee you that!" Derek smiled.

"My husband is an honest worker. That's why he's so successful." Ellen told Derek.

"That's true, ma'am. That is very true. Well, I better get going and sell your milk and eggs. See you later, Tony! Keep up the good work!" Derek said as he climbed into his truck, then he turned on the ignition and drove off.

Ellen, Pete, Jack and I watched him go down the road several yards away. Then we entered the farmhouse and peacefully watched television, then later that night, we fell asleep, eagerly awaiting the big day tomorrow.


	20. Chapter 20 Be Happy Forever

**Episode 20: Be Happy Forever**

* * *

Saturday, 30th Of Summer, 1978

Ellen, Pete, Jack and I were in the living room, waiting for my parents to knock on the door. It is 8:00 a.m., and Ellen and I were sitting at the dinner table, while Pete and Jack were on the floor playing with their toys. I looked over at Ellen with anxiety written all over my face.

"Nervous?" I asked her, trying to look calm and confident.

"Nervous? No. More like excited." Ellen replied.

"Good." I nodded.

Just then, we heard the door knocking!

"Oh! That must be them!" I got up and headed for the door, then I opened it... And there they were... My parents.

"Hello, son." My Dad said.

A smile formed on my face and I let them come inside.

"Tony! Oh, Tony, my baby!" My mom cried, and I noticed there is a hankie held in her hand.

"Mom!" I gave her a hug.

"I'm so glad to see you!" My Mom cried.

I stopped embracing her.

"Mom, I'm fine. I'm okay, see? Oh, Mom, this is my wife, Ellen. Ellen, this is my Mom and Dad." I introduced them.

Ellen stood up and walked over to greet them.

"Pleasure to meet you, Ma'am." Ellen shook her hand, then my Dad's hand while they looked dumbfounded.

Its very funny, I clearly remember how funny they looked. Mom and Dad looked utterly speechless.

"Y... you... you're married..." Dad managed to say.

Then my parents took notice of my kids playing with their toys.

"Oh, and these are my sons. The oldest one is Pete, and the youngest is Jack. Kids, meet your Grandma and Grandpa." I said.

Mom started crying again. "My baby... has babies of his own..."

"Tony... I... I don't believe it... You've matured much more than I expected you to." Dad said, still in shock.

"Well, I am your son." I smiled, patting him on the shoulder.

"And the ranch... You've done a very good job in keeping it in shape... Tony... I'm proud to say this... You've come of age! I'm proud of you." Dad smiled at me.

"I didn't expect you to accomplish so much in three years. Not even get married and have kids of your own." Dad added.

Ellen walked up to my Dad with a warm smile on her face.

"Sir, your son is a hard worker. He's no slacker. He is a great farmer!" She told him.

My Mom continued crying, wiping the tears from her eyes with her hankie.

"Wow... Tony... You've become an adult." Dad smiled.

"Um, Dad, can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What is it, son?"

"About why you brought me here... Was it because you wanted me to take over grandpa's farm or what?" I asked.

Dad chuckled and shook his head slowly. "No, Tony. The real reason why I sent you here is to build your character," he told me.

"What...?" I frowned in confusion.

"Before I sent you to this farm, you were practically lazy and dependent on me and your mother. I sent you to this farm so you can mature as an adult, that's all. And now you've proven to me that you've become an adult," Dad said.

"So... that means..." I slowly said.

"It means that you, your wife and sons are free to leave this farm and choose whatever it is that you want to do. If you want to stay in this farm, do it. If you want to move out the ranch and into a city, do it. I don't care. You control your life. Not me." Dad finished for me.

All this time I believed that I was doomed to stay in this farm for the rest of my life and pass it down to my children. Knowing that this is just a trial to build my character eased all the weight that was once on my shoulders.

"Thank you Dad... I'm glad to know that I didn't let you down." I broke into tears.

Ellen comforted me by embracing me in a soft hug.

* * *

Epilogues, 1979 (Prize Cow ending)

Later next year, in the spring, in the southeast corner of my ranch, some of my livestock were interacting with each other in the grass field- my 8th chicken, my newly hatched chick, and Jade. I approached Jade with the milker and bottle in my hand.

"Hey, Jade. Mind if I milk you, please?" I asked.

"Moooo!" was Jade's reply. I knelt down and started milking, filling the glass bottle up with milk. As soon as I filled up the bottle, I turned around and saw Koro appear. Koro was jumping around and rolling in the grass.

"Yeah, feels good, doesen't it, Koro?"

"Woof woof!"

Then I walked off to put the bottle in the shipping box. Then I came back and brushed Jade's body.

"Mooooo!" Jade mooed happily.

When I was done, I took the time to stretch my body out by leaning my torso left and right.

"Oooh yeah..." I said as I felt my joints burn a little as I excercised.

* * *

(Chicken Coop ending)

Another day later, I was putting the eggs all my chickens laid into the little red shipping box in the southwest corner of the room. When I was about to grab the 5th egg, it slipped out of my gloves!

"Whoops!" I yelped.

The egg fell out of my hands and cracked as soon as it hit the ground! The egg shell shattered in half on the ground, revealing the yolk! Then before I knew it, all of my chickens immediately started crowding around me angrily!

"Hey! I'm sorry! It was an accident!" I pleaded, backing up until my back is up against the take out spot where I get fodder from.

"It was an accident! I'm sorry!" I kept on apologizing to the chickens. Fortunately, none of them pecked or bit me.

* * *

Another day later in the spring, in the southeast corner of my ranch in the grass fields, Ruby, who is now an adult cow and Nova's calf, who I named Flo, were relaxing near a tree with Koro. I came up to them.

"Hey, guys! How's it going?" I asked them cheerfully.

Koro barked, and Ruby and Flo mooed.

"Great." I replied.

I took out my milker and milked Ruby, getting a jug full of milk. Then i walked off to put it in the shipping box. When I came back I decided to lay down on Ruby who was sleeping under the tree branches, using her body like a pillow. Not only me and Ruby were sleeping, but also Koro and Flo!

* * *

(Turnip ending)

A few days later, in my turnip garden, to the east of my tool shed next to the biggest pond in my ranch, I was sprinkling water on some of the growing turnips. Just then, Koro, who is next to me, barked.

"Huh? What is it boy?" I looked to where Koro was facing and I saw Nik and Nak approaching us!

Before they could get near us, Nik tripped and fell on his face!

"Nik!" Nak cried.

"Oh no!" I gasped.

I knew that I better do something, and fast!

"Tony! give him a turnip, quickly!" Nak urged me.

"Okay, okay!" I went and picked a ripe turnip and gave it to Nak.

"Ha-ha! Just kidding!" Nik got up on his feet and dusted the dust off his clothes.

"Hmph. You got a sour sense of humor. All you had to do is ask for a turnip," I said, crossing my arms.

Then Nik and Nak carried off the turnip.

Sorry about that, I couldn't resist. Thanks, Tony!" Nik called.

"No problem!" I called back.

* * *

(Potato ending)

Later, in my potato garden in the southeaster corner of my ranch near one of the ponds, I was just carrying a potato to be shipped in the shipping box. Koro was minding his own business and a mole was running around frantically. It burrowed underground when I came back to pick up another potato to put in the shipping box. Little did Koro and I know that the mole is beginning to steal our potatoes, pulling them underground! Even in front of Koro's face! Koro looked in confusion as if he was thinking: "What the? Where did the potato in front of me go?" Then the mole appeared in front of him and Koro started chasing it around the potato field until it burrowed back underground, and Koro tried to dig after it, but unfortunately his paws are not made for digging.

* * *

(Corn ending)

Sometime in the summer, in the southern part of my ranch, I had two extra rows of corn ready to be harvested!

"Yeah! This is it!" I said as I ran up to one of the corn stalks, tore off corn and ran off to put it in the shipping box.

I didn't notice that Koro was resting among the rows of corn stalks. I came back, grabbed more corn then ran off to the shipping box. Then I came back again, doing the same thing. Then when I came back the fourth time, I used my sprinkler to water the corn stalks that aren't ready to be harvested. When I noticed that my sprinkler is out of water, I took it with me to the nearest pond to refill it. While I was gone, Koro woke up and started sniffing some of the unripe corn stalks, then... then he started peeing on them! I wish I caught him doing that!

* * *

(Tomatoes ending)

A few days later, near the shipping box and gates of my ranch, Zara and Koro were hanging out around the tomatoes section of the field. I came by to pick up some of the ripe tomatoes.

"Sorry, guys. Excuse me," I said as I walked by Zara and Koro and picked up one tomato and stuffed it in one of Zara's bags.

Then I went back picked up another big tomato ant stuffed it in Zara's bag. Then I used my sprinkler to water the tomato plants that don't have any ripe tomatoes. After I was done, I wiped my sweating forehead with my white towel. Then when I was heading back to where the ripe tomatoes are, I ate a rice ball as I walked over there. Before I picked up a tomato, Koro approached me and barked at me, and I assumed that he wanted the rice ball I ate.

"What? I only had one rice ball left, so begging won't work." I told Koro indifferently.

* * *

(Ellen ending)

A couple days later, Koro is by himself in the southeast corner of my ranch in the grass fields. I arrived there with my super sickle. I finally learned how to master it! I've figured out how to use it normally, and how to spin aorund with it!

"Stand back, Koro!" I said.

I then began cutting up the grass without going into tornado mode. A few minues later as I was cutting, I thought I heard Ellen go: "Whooo hoooo!"

I looked around to see if I'm hallucinating. Turns out I wasn't! I spotted Ellen riding Zara finally! "Yahooo!" Ellen cheered, the wind making her long hair wave in the breeze.

"Whooo! Go, honey! You are awesome!" I cheered.

"Woof woof!" Koro barked in agreeement.

Ellen continued riding Zara around the field.

"Yeeeaaahhh! I did it, honey! I'm riding Zara!" Ellen called.

I clapped my hands. "Great job! Great job!" I cheered.

Soon Ellen and Zara came to a stop in front of me and Koro. Ellen climbed off Zara. When her feet touched the ground, she was waving her right arm in excitement!

"Whooo! Yes! I did it, darling!" She cheered.

I approached her and gave her a hug.

"Great! That's great! I'm proud of you, honey! Yaaaa!" I yelled as I spun around with Ellen, making the long skirt of her dress flutter in the air.

* * *

(Ellen ending part 2)

A few days later, Ellen, Pete, Jack, Koro and I were next to Luke's house tree, just relaxing.

"It feels good to be out here in the middle of the forest, doesen't it?" Ellen asked me.

"It sure does." I replied.

"Tony."

"Yes, dear?"

"Remember what happened in this exact spot?"

"... Yes! This is the spot where you kissed me for the first time! When P-Chan left!" I remembered.

"Yes! you remember! But... Where is P-Chan?" Ellen asked me.

I shrugged cluelessly. Just then, Ellen's uncle appeared.

"Tony, Ellen, Pete, Jack! What a coincidence to see you all here!" He said.

I gasped! "Hey! What're you doing here?" I asked him.

"Oh, I'm just out for a little walk in the woods, that's all. I don't want to be behind the desk at my shop avery day, know what I mean?"

"Yes, sir, I do." I replied.

I turned around to say something to Ellen, but when I looked up, I saw a blue bird coming towards us.

"Hey... Isn't that...? Ellen, behind you, on top of Luke's house tree! Look." I pointed up.

Ellen looked into the direction I was pointing. That bird... There's no mistaking it... It... It's P-Chan! P-Chan is back! A big smile formed on Ellen's face as she slowly recognized the bird.

"... It's P-Chan! She's back!" Ellen cried.

"Cheep-cheep-cheep!" P-Chan chirped.

"P-Chan is back! Yes!" Ellen and I jumped in joy.

"I knew it! Somehow I knew she would be back!" Ellen couldn't contain the happiness in her heart.

"Cheep-cheep-cheep-cheep!" P-Chan chirped happily.

* * *

(Children ending)

Three days later, in front of my tool shed, Pete and Jack were watching me till the ground with my super garden hoe, and Koro and Zara were with us.

"Unf! Unf! Unf!" I grunted every time I slammed the hoe into the ground, softening up the soil.

After tilling the ground around me, I dropped the handle of my garden hoe and took a break. When I took a quick break, exercising by stretching, Jack crawled up to me while Pete sat there in his overalls and cap, in a staring contest with Koro. Zara was nearby, minding her own business. When I turned around and saw Jack crawling towards me, I walked up to him and crouched down.

"Hey there, champ. Wanna learn how to use a garden hoe?" I asked him.

Jack looked up at me, smiling. I couldn't help but smile back. I rubbed his head. Jack is just so cute, Its irresistible! Then Ellen stepped out of the house, wearing a cyan colored dress.

"Hey, what are you boys doing?" Ellen asked me.

"Oh, nothing, just showing Jack and Pete how to work out here." I replied.

When Jack heard Ellen's voice, he turned around and started crawling towards her, muttering: "Dah... Do-dah... Ma... Mah..."

Ellen smiled warmly and picked up Jack.

"You are such a cutie pie!" She said and rubbed her nose against Jack's, making him giggle.

* * *

(Mountain ending)

Later that noon, I was in the forest, near the foothills of the hill that has that breathtaking bird's eye view of the land. I carried my golden ax and wheelbarrow with me, gathering up wood from tree stumps that I cut. I found five tree stumps 32 yards north from the hot spring. I stopped near one of them, pulled my golden ax out of the wheelbarrow and started chopping it up. In a matter of seconds I've made lumber out of the stump and I put two of its logs in my wheelbarrow. After I cut up the third tree stump, I already became fatigued.

"Whew... I need a glass of water..." I panted.

As soon as I said that, I heard bushes rustling nearby. I turned to my left to see a rabbit hopping towards me, with a power berry between its front legs! The animal stopped in front of me, dropped the power berry, and hopped a few feet away and turned to look at me.

"Wait. What?" I pulled off my cap and scratched my head.

Animals never come up to you and give you a fruit, it just does not happen often. The rabbit is actually waiting for me to take the power berry. What the heck is going on?

I picked up the power berry, knocked off the grains of dirt under it, rubbed the berry against my shirt for a few seconds to make sure it is clean, then I ate it, and after I ate the berry, the rabbit that offered it to me finally departed. I still couldn't believe it. That rabbit gave me the power berry knowing I am too tired to continue working. How can that be?

After the rabbit left, I saw a squirrel approach me casually, then three birds, and a fox, too! I couldn't help wondering, is this the Harvest Goddess' doing, or someone else?

* * *

A lot of great stuff has happened since the year when my parents visited me. Ann married an old friend of hers from her high school days who lives in an apartment at Baton Rouge, so even though Ann had to move out away from her father to be with the love of her life, Michael has nothing to fear about Ann being single all her life anymore simply because she isn't feminine enough. Maria has gotten married to some other guy I know very little about, Nina got married to someone too... I don't know what happened to Eve, a lot has been going on lately. To separate myself from all the excitement, I traveled through the forest and made my way up to the hill's peak. There, I stood at the nose of the cliff, staring out at the mountains far, far ahead, glowing in a orange hue because of the setting sun. I took a deep breath and sighed. I can't help but wonder: Where do I go from here? What should I do? I recalled what my dad told me.

" _You are free to make your own decisions. If you want to stay here, do it. If you want to move to a city, do it._ "

I don't know what I'll do right now, but the answer will come to me sooner or later. all I have to do is trust my instincts. I looked up into the orange sky, as if I was searching for a sign. I took a deep breath and let it out. I got my answer. And I like my answer. I stayed on the peak of the mountain, watching the sunset as it slowly disappeared, making the sky dark blue. The other mountains far in the distance still looks beautiful at night.

It is such a wonderful sight to see. Little did I know that my wife, Ellen is coming up behind me. She surprised me a little when I noticed her coming up next to me to my right. "Hi darling." I smiled.

"Hello, sweetie." Ellen smiled a warm smile.

(She looks so beautiful in the moonlight...) I thought to myself.

"So what are you doing out here?" Ellen asked me as she sat down next to me.

I looked up at the rising moon. "Reflecting on my achievements and wondering where will I go from here." I replied.

"I don't have much clues to go on, but I'm excited to plan about it." I said, barely containing the excitement in my voice.

Ellen nodded. She understood what I'm saying. She then rested her head on my shoulder.

"Sweetheart..." She said in a sweet voice.

"Yes, honey?" I looked into her eyes.

"... Stay happy forever... I love it when you're happy," Ellen concluded.

"Feeling's mutual, darling. The feeling is mutual." I said as I embraced Ellen in the shade of the moonlight.

Then we looked up at the moon for about 6 seconds, holding each other close, then we stood up on our legs, turned around and left the peak of the hill, heading back down to the forest foothills.

* * *

 **The End**

 **To Be Continued In...**

 **Harvest Moon 2: Back To Nature**


End file.
